Tal vez, la historia de Lily y James
by Eneida
Summary: Hogwarts se libró de los Sangre Pura y Lily, Merodeadores y compañía van a aprovechar al máximo su último año en Hogwarts. Tienen mucho que enfrentar: examenes, fiestas, quidditch...y una guerra acabada de estallar de la que no podrán escapar.
1. Chapter 1

**_I_**

El ejemplar de _El Profeta_ arrugado y medio destrozado del día anterior seguía en su escritorio. La fotografía que ocupaba la primera portada mostraba una enorme calavera con una serpiente metiéndose por sus orificios, dibujada en el cielo de Londres.

Lily Evans estaba recogiendo los últimos libros y metiéndolos en su baúl. Vestía el uniforme y la túnica de Hogwarts y su varita estaba lista en el bolsillo de esta. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cerrar el baúl.

Era uno de setiembre e iba a empezar su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Su último año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y miró el cielo. Las nubes grises anunciaban el suave chirimiri del otoño. Se habían acabado los días soleados y calurosos del verano. Recorrió con la mirada su calle, llena de árboles con hojas de colores rojizos y castaños que salían volando cada vez que soplaba el viento. Al final de la calle vio _la casa_. Cerrada a cal y canto. Abandonada tras la repentina muerte del señor Snape a principios de verano y la señora Snape a mediados de este. Los vecinos ignoraban si había habido funeral, así como ignoraban el paradero y la suerte del retoño de los Snape. Nadie se había preocupado de él, ni siquiera Lily. Ella podía hacerse una vaga idea de su paradero y de lo que estaba haciendo. Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que leía los titulares de _El Profeta_ y relacionaba las fatales noticias del mundo muggle con las del mundo mágico, pues sabía que _él_ había tenido que ver en esas masacres.

Lily llegó hasta el escritorio, agarró de un manotazo el ejemplar del periódico mágico del día anterior y volvió a leer el titular:_ "Conversión masiva. Decenas de brujos y brujas se definen fieles al mago oscuro." _Enfadada, se dejó caer sobre su baúl y volvió a mirar la fotografía. No debía y no quería, pero cuando algo está a punto de terminar es imposible no recordar cómo comenzó. Siete años atrás Severus Snape le había prometido que estarían juntos desde el comienzo hasta el final de Hogwarts. Claro que siete años atrás eran niños y siete años atrás un mago oscuro no le había declarado la guerra al mundo mágico. Siete años atrás Severus Snape era su amigo y no un asqueroso mortífago. Lily tiró el periódico a la basura, embrujó su baúl y abandonó su habitación. Era la última vez que malgastaba su tiempo pensando en él.

'¿Tuney?' – Lily picó en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Rodó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. – 'Petunia Evans, sé que estás ahí. No me obligues a echar la puerta abajo por mis métodos tan poco ortodoxos. Vengo en son de paz a despedirme. No me volverás a ver hasta junio.'

Lily esperó en silencio como una tonta a obtener una respuesta que nunca llegó. Suspiró y decidió usar la táctica.

'Tres…' – Contó en voz alta. – 'Dos…'

Petunia Evans le abrió la puerta antes de llegar al _uno,_ reflejando un miedo en el rostro que desapareció al ver que su hermana pequeña no tenía el peligroso palo en las manos. Tuney le dedicó una desagradable mirada a Lily y ella no la culpó, James se había pasado tres pueblos con el novio de su hermana mayor una vez que coincidieron los cuatro en su casa. Las leyes mágicas necesitaban una reforma inmediata, pensaba Lily, para evitar cosas como esas. Lily abrazó a su hermana y bajó por las escaleras sin esperar ni obtener respuesta.

Lily se plantó frente al espejo del recibidor con una sonrisilla de orgullo. Sacó una diminuta placa de su bolsillo y se la colocó en la túnica de Hogwarts. La placa dorada rezaba _"Premio Anual"._ Ni se preguntó quién sería el otro Premio Anual, daba por supuesto que sería Remus Lupin. Suspiró con satisfacción al imaginarse las tranquilas tardes de estudio que le esperaban junto a Remus en la tranquila torre de los premios anuales, lejos de las maquinaciones su novio, James Potter. Lily sabía que no iba a ser un año tranquilo, pues James había sido claro una de aquellas tardes de verano mientras paseaban por Londres: _"Lily, solo te digo que es mi último año. Tengo que dejar huella en Hogwarts, mi amor. Lo siento por ti."_

Lily miró nerviosa el reloj del recibidor mientras se ponía la chaqueta y vio que faltaba algo más de media hora para volver a ver a James. A pesar de todas sus marcadas diferencias, Lily quería a James con locura y no soportaba pasar mucho tiempo sin él. No desde que casi había perdido a James para siempre a finales del curso pasado por culpa de aquel grupo de Slytherins que también intentaron acabar con ella en su momento por ser hija de muggles. _Sangre Pura_, los desgraciados seguidores de Lord Voldemort, entre los cuales estaba Severus Snape, que una noche antes se habían convertido en mortífagos.

Lily se ajustó bien la bufanda y la boina, aquella que había comprado en Francia la semana que estuvieron en casa del hermano de Anthea. Se colocó el cabello pelirrojo, se miró con sus ojazos verdes en el espejo y sonrió contenta al verse bien. Salió de casa con una radiante sonrisa pintada en el rostro, emocionada por volver a Hogwarts.

James Potter volvió a llamar a su madre, exasperado. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo sacado por la ventanilla trasera del costoso coche muggle de su padre y gritaba a pleno pulmón:

'¡¡¡¡MAMÀÀÀ!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!!!'

'James, hijo, intenta tranquilizarte.' – Le pidió su padre, que estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, aún sabiendo que era imposible que James se quedara quieto. – 'Falta más de media hora para que parta el tren. Tenemos tiempo de sobras.'

'¡Lily va a estar ahí de las primeras! ¡No la voy a hacer esperar!' – James se despeinó el cabello negro, histérico. Cogió aire y volvió a gritar: - '¡¡¡MAMÀÀÀ!!!'

'¡Por Merlín, James! ¡Cállate!' – Le gritó su padre, ya harto. – '¡Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario! ¡Estás no son horas!'

'Muy bien.' – James se metió en el coche y sus vivaces ojos castaños se clavaron en las llaves del coche que estaban puestas en el contacto. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro. – 'Papá, nos vamos sin mamá si no aparece en cinco minutos, ¿vale?'

Charlus Potter contó hasta diez con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarse. Era en momentos como aquél cuando se preguntaba porqué había decidido tener un hijo. Pensó en su otro hijo con anhelo. Si Sirius hubiera estado allí, James hubiera estado distraído maquinando con él las gamberradas que harían ese mismo día y no poniéndole la cabeza como un bombo. Pero claro, Sirius había decidido aprovechar al máximo sus vacaciones en Grecia con su chica, Sam Hewitt. Una carta de Sirius del día anterior les había informado de que él y su novia estaban ya en Londres y que habían decidido alojarse en una posada aquella noche, pues se iban a pasar la tarde comprando todo el material necesario de aquel curso a última hora. Charlus Potter se preguntó como se las apañaba Sirius para soportar a su hijo todo el año, pues seguía escuchando de fondo a James refunfuñar. Por suerte, su mujer, Dorea Potter, salió de casa y James dejó de taladrarle la cabeza. El alivio fue notorio. Charlus Potter se giró para meterse en el coche y…

'¡¡JAMES POTTER, SUELTA EL VOLANTE AHORA MISMO!!'

Como James no tenía ni puñetera idea de conducir un coche muggle, acabó por estamparlo contra la verja del jardín. Si Charlus Potter no mató a su querido único hijo por aquella abolladura en el capó del coche, fue solo por su esposa. Dorea estaba encantada con la plaquita dorada que James llevaba colocada en la túnica abierta de Hogwarts y se las pasaba todas.

'¡Mi niño siendo Premio Anual!' – Exclamó la madre de James por enésima vez una vez se pusieron en marcha. – '¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cielo! ¡Seguro que Lily también lo estará!'

'Y lo mejor de todo mamá…' – Comentó James con aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba. – '…es que los Premios Anuales tienen una torre para ellos solos. ¡Ja! ¡Sirius se va a morir de la envidia!' – James suspiró satisfecho, se repantigó en el asiento y colocó los brazos tras la nuca.

Remus Lupin se golpeó la frente con el cristal de la ventanilla y se despertó de un sobresalto. Dormir con el ruidoso traqueteo del tren era casi imposible. Se frotó los ojos de color ámbar con la mano, antes de intentar enfocar la hora en su maltrecho reloj de muñeca. Tenía ojeras moradas y un par de rasguños en la cara, además del cuerpo engarrotado y dolorido, resultado de una noche de luna llena. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cansado cuando anunciaron que la próxima parada era la estación de King's Cross. Quitó de su regazo el gato de Sam, del que había estado haciendo de niñera mientras ella y Sirius pululaban por Grecia aquella última semana de vacaciones y se estirazó. Trató de peinarse un poco con la mano el cabello rubio para tener un aspecto algo más decente y se dispuso a bajar su equipaje. Consiguió bajar el pesado baúl a pulso sin que se le cayera y agarró el libro que había estado leyendo antes de quedarse dormido. Una fotografía cayó de él.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa al verse a él con aquella chica de rostro aniñado en la fotografía animada. Se_ moría _por verla. Estaba seguro de que iba a volver a quedarse sin habla otra vez en cuanto la tuviera delante. Ya le pasó cuando Ió llegó a la mansión de William y Ayleen Landry. Ió estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vio aquel treinta y uno de junio, pues aunque su rostro aniñado no había cambiado en nada, su cuerpo no había seguido la misma pauta. Y Remus era un trozo de pan y tenía un corazón bondadoso - aunque pareciera algo prohibido para un licántropo- pero no era de piedra. La atracción que le provocaba Ió era ahora una atracción fatal. Si antes la quería y deseaba, ahora ya no sabía qué nombre ponerle a lo que la Ravenclaw le provocaba. Pero claro, hasta nueva orden, él y Ió eran solamente amigos, así que había tenido que reprimirse todas las veces. Lo peor de todo era que el capullo de Sirius se había dado cuenta de cómo se encendía él y había amenazado con que se le escapara algo delante de Ió _accidentalmente_. De ahí que estuviera haciéndole de niñera del gato de Sam, que era de todo menos cariñoso.

Porque claro, Lily había estado fuera aquella última semana también, a Anthea y a Axel no le podían mandar con una lechuza al gato hasta Francia, a Ió no había quien le pasara nada sin que fuera sometido a una vigilancia extrema por parte del Ministerio, de Peter no se fiaban nadie, Kaienne seguía desaparecida en algún lugar remoto de la faz de la tierra con su novio y de James…Sam no quería que su gato acabara con una cresta teñida de rosa a lo punky y el resto del pelo rapado al 0. Así que, traicionado por sus hormonas y vilmente chantajeado por su _amigo, _Remus se había visto convertido en la niñera oficial del gato de Sam. Sirius se las iba a pagar en grandes cantidades de chocolate, Remus lo sabía. Solo tenía que esperar a que metiera la pata y Remus estaba seguro de que Sirius no iba a tardar ni dos días.

Por fin el tren se detuvo y una voz neutra y profesional de mujer anunció que habían llegado a King's Cross.

Ió Keith estaba impaciente dando vueltas en su enorme habitación como un león enjaulado. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho y desecho las dos pequeñas trenzas rubias para matar el rato. Estaba ansiosa por pisar el andén 9 y ¾ para reencontrarse con sus amigas y con _él_. Sus grandes ojos azules volaron a la fotografía que había encima de su baúl. En ella, Remus Lupin y Ió salían abrazados en la entrada del castillo de _Vitré_. Sonrió con cariño y besó la fotografía. Aún pensaba en montarle un altar a Anthea por aquella semana inolvidable en la _Bretaña Francesa_, donde el hermano mayor de esta se había instalado.

Recorrer la hermosa ciudad medieval de _Vitré_ de la mano de Remus, sintiéndose tan cómoda y tan bien con él a su lado, había hecho que sus últimas dudas se disiparan con un soplo de viento. Ió había terminado por aceptar, después de largos meses de dudas y de miedos, que la Licantropía era parte de Remus y que no por eso él era un monstruo peligroso como decían los libros y las leyendas. Ió Keith le había dado prioridad a la única certeza que ella tenía por propia experiencia: amaba a Remus. Tan simple y fácil como eso. Pero claro, ¿tendría el valor para decírselo a él? Se mordió el labio y se puso colorada solo de pensarlo, pero a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, se dijo que no iba a perder el tiempo.

Guardó la foto en el baúl y lo cerró. Su mirada volvió al maldito reloj de su habitación. Trataba de sobrellevar lo mejor posible la espera, pero estaba teniendo poco éxito. ¿¡Por qué no pasaba el tiempo!? Casi había dibujado un sendero en el suelo de su habitación de tanto ir y venir. Por fin, su elfina doméstica se apareció en su habitación para avisarle:

'Señorita Ió, sus acompañantes ya han llegado. Su madre la espera en el salón principal junto a ellos.'

'¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias!'

Estuvo a punto de desnucarse al bajar tan rápido las escaleras cuando la pierna izquierda, aquella que el _Sangre Pura_ Antonin Dolovh le había roto a finales de junio en aquella batalla, le falló. Recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente y siguió a la misma velocidad. Llegó al comedor jadeando por la carrera y allí, frente a la chimenea, estaba su escolta.: una muchacha bajita de cabello castaño oscuro y un chico alto y delgado de aspecto serio. Nada más y nada menos que Alice Shackbot y Frank Longbottom.

Era impensable que los Keith salieran a la calle sin protección debido a los despiadados fieles del mago oscuro. La familia entera era consciente de que no durarían ni un mísero segundo vivos debido a que Robert Keith, el padre de Ió, era el centro de la oposición contra Lord Voldemort. La Ravenclaw sonrió contentísima antes de saltar a los brazos de la ex-estudiante de Hogwarts.

Anthea Landry se escondió tras la columna al verles. Apoyó la frente en los ladrillos rojizos de la columna y cerró los ojos castaños fuertemente, como si el hecho de no poder verlos pudiera hacer que ellos no la vieran. Axel y Darren Lance siguieron con mirada atenta el recorrido de aquella pareja de bien vestidos y enjoyados brujos que ni se habían molestado en vestirse a lo muggle y que estaban atrayendo todas las miradas de los viajeros.

'¿Se han ido ya?' – Preguntó la Anthea con voz contenida, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

Axel se metió tras la columna y la cogió de la cintura para ponerla de cara a él. Los ojos castaños de Anthea se encontraron con los azules de su novio. Axel le sonrió y le apartó de la cara el cabello rubio, antes de inclinarse sobre su moreno rostro y besarla en los labios suavemente. Cualquier atisbo de ira se esfumó en la cara de la muchacha y su expresión se volvió dulce con aquel contacto.

'Si te quedas aquí no te verán. Darren está vigilando sus movimientos.'

'¿Me están buscando, verdad?' – Preguntó con rabia. Axel asintió. – 'Pues solo me verán en fotografía, aunque me reviente tener que esconderme. Te dije que vendrían.' – Masculló enfadada para después suspirar. – 'Menos mal que Dumbledore me ha hecho este favor. No sé cómo habría llegado a Hogwarts si no pudiera pasar por esa barrera especial con Ió.' – Anthea le sonrió con algo de nostalgia y le acarició la mejilla. – 'Hogwarts no va a ser lo mismo sin ti. Ni el equipo, ni la Torre de Gryffindor, ni la Sala de los Menesteres…'- Añadió con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa juguetona. – 'Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.' – Anthea rodeó la cintura de Axel con los brazos y le mordió el labio inferior. – 'Creo que tengo todas las papeletas para volverme loca este año porque no vas a estar conmigo.' – Giró a Axel hasta ponerle con la espalda contra la columna y le besó con furia.

Axel y Anthea se habían pasado el verano entero juntos, a caballo entre la casa de William Landry en Francia y la casa de los Lance en Inglaterra. Habían paseado cogidos de la mano por calles llenas de gente, se habían besado cada vez que les había apetecido delante de cualquier persona, se habían dicho _"Te quiero"_ y _"Te amo"_ sin importar que alguien más pudiera escucharles. Aquel verano, Anthea y Axel, noble y mestizo, le habían gritado al mundo entero que se amaban.

Para ambos había sido el mejor verano de sus vidas.

Darren, que se asomó en ese preciso momento para comunicarles que Ió y su escolta acababan de entrar en la estación, puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Anthea metiéndole la lengua hasta la tráquea a su hermano. Había visto _tanto_ entre esos dos durante la semana que pasó en Francia con ellos y los demás, que ya era imposible que se asustara.

'¡Eh!' – Les gritó para llamar su atención, algo impaciente. Darren le había prometido a su novia, Lyn Swan, que iría a despedirla al andén y estaba impaciente por verla. – 'Cuando dejéis de manosearos podéis ir pasando. Longbottom me está haciendo señales.'

Axel le cogió la cara a Anthea y la apartó suavemente.

'Ya vamos, Darren.' – Le dijo a su hermano sin ocultar su fastidio. Anthea le besó el cuello y él se estremeció. Axel decidió poner un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos. – 'Anthea, amor, relájate por favor.' – Murmuró, colorado hasta la punta de la nariz. – 'Se supone que nos despedimos _bien _esta mañana.'

Anthea sonrió con suficiencia, le besó una última vez en los labios y asomó la cabeza para ver si sus padres estaban por allí. Darren, que tenía localizados a los padres de Anthea, les hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

'¿Vamos?'

Axel se colocó a su lado de manera que conseguiría ocultarla con su cuerpo si a los padres de Anthea se les ocurría mirar en aquella dirección.

'Vamos.' – Aceptó ella.

Agarrados de la mano, se dirigieron hacia los lavabos muggles donde Frank Longbottom estaba esperando. Ió y Alice ya estaban dentro, listas para atravesar aquella barrera mágica que había abierto la Orden del Fénix en cuanto Anthea llegara. La habían abierto por orden de Dumbledore, con la finalidad de pasar a la hija de Robert Keith sin que tuviera que exponerse hasta llegar al andén 9 y ¾. Allí, en la barrera de cada año, los gemelos Prewett montaban guardia para que no se colara nadie_ indeseado_ como los padres mortífagos de Anthea en aquel lugar atestado de niños.

No era propio de Anthea Landry esconderse de nada o de nadie, pero sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. No por motivos de seguridad, pues Anthea no estaba amenazada de muerte como toda la familia Keith, aunque tampoco era muy bien vista por los brujos que creían en la pureza de la sangre por haber sido la pieza clave para expulsar a los _Sangre Pura _de Hogwarts, sino porque no quería ver a sus padres. Nunca jamás perdonaría a su padre por aquel bofetón que le dio cuando se declaró contraria a la ideología de Lord Voldemort y confesó haber sido la espía de los _Sangre Pura_. Los señores Landry, aquellos a los que la Comunidad Mágica tenía un grandísimo respeto, con los que nadie jamás se atrevería a meterse y que no rendían cuentas a nadie más que a Voldemort, se habían pasado el verano arrastrándose para que su amada hija traidora a la sangre, el tesoro de la familia Landry, les perdonara. Anthea quemó cada una de las cartas que recibió de ellos sin abrirlas, pues no le interesaban sus disculpas o excusas.

El andén 9 y ¾ estaba abarrotado de jóvenes y niños vestidos con las túnicas de Hogwarts. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se reencontraban tras los meses de verano con abrazos, gritos de emoción y sonrisas de alegría. Se iban formando poco a poco los diversos corrillos de amigos y compañeros que se explicaban lo que habían hecho durante el verano y que comentaban, con ilusión algunos y pocas ganas otros, el nuevo curso que iban a comenzar. Muchos de esos alumnos se apresuraban en reservar un vagón en el impresionante tren escarlata, el _Expreso de Hogwarts_.

Peter Pettigrew, rubio, bajito, regordete y muy mareado por el viaje en tren, esperaba impaciente en el andén 9 y ¾ a que llegaran sus amigos. Se había quedado pegado a la pared, medio escondido de los miembros de la casa de Slytherin que le dedicaban miradas envenenadas. No era tan idiota como para devolvérselas, pues sabía de sobras que la mitad eran hijos de aquellos que se dedicaban a matar gente sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos. Partidarios de Lord Voldemort que aquel verano había conseguido más adeptos y que parecía alzarse con más poder que nunca. Ya nadie recordaba a Tom Riddlel, aquél joven y apuesto aspirante a miembro del jurado, ahora la comunidad mágica conocía al peligroso Lord Voldemort.

Peter estaba asustado. Por una vez en todo lo que llevaba en Hogwarts no le importaría tener que pasar un año más en la escuela. Claro que eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pues Sirius se reiría de él hasta quedarse a gusto y James trataría de animarle y cuando no obtuviera resultado, le consideraría un cobarde. Remus le sonreiría amablemente, como si nada pasara, aunque tampoco estuviera orgulloso de él. ¿Y si se separaban de él por ser un miedica? No, entonces si que estaría perdido. Eso sí, ese año a él no le iban a meter en percales tan peligrosos como los del año anterior. Era joven y tenía un futuro por delante, no sentenciaría su vida por enfadar a los creyentes de la sangre limpia. No cuando al año siguiente no estarían ni Hogwarts ni Dumbledore ni sus amigos para protegerle las 24 horas del día.

Peter levantó la mirada del suelo al oír aquella voz tan conocida. Una voz masculina, impaciente y llena de energía.

'¿La ves? Remus, que no la veo. ¿Y si le han hecho algo esos cabronazos de Slytherin?' ¿Qué miras? ¡Sí, os acabo de llamar cabronazos! ¡A todos los de tu casa! ¿Algún problema?'

Peter rió divertido y al momento se sintió aliviado y reconfortado. No le podía ver aún, pero estaba seguro de que ese era James. El único capaz de armar follón a primera hora de la mañana y antes del primer día de curso.

'James, por Merlín, cierra el pico. Solo llevamos dos minutos aquí.'

Y ese era Remus, como siempre intentando refrenar a James. Peter arrastró su carrito con algo de dificultad y al esquivar a un grupo de niños de primero o segundo que estaban con sus padres, les vio. Ahí estaban: James, alto y fuerte, encarado a un estudiante de séptimo o sexto de la casa de Slytherin y Remus, alto, de aspecto frágil y cansado, agarrándole de la túnica de Hogwarts.

'¡James! ¡Remus!' – Les llamó emocionado. – '¡Estoy aquí!'

Los dos aludidos miraron en su dirección a la vez.

'¡Colagusano!'

James y Remus corrieron en su dirección y se fundieron en un abrazo. El licántropo puso los ojos en blanco cuando James levantó a Peter y comenzó a dar saltos a la vez que giraba y gritaba como un loco. Finalmente, James se cansó y bajó al suelo a un muy mareado Peter que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Un grupo de chicas de séptimo Huffelpuff que pasaron por al lado de ellos se comieron con los ojos a James, le sonrieron tontamente a Remus y se rieron de Peter.

'¡Hola Potter!' – Chilló una de ellas con voz melosa, deteniéndose.

'¡Menudo bronceado!' – Le halagó otra.- '¡Estás guapísimo!'

Remus se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de desesperación cuando James exhibió su magnífica sonrisa chulesca y se despeinó el cabello negro, arrancando suspiros en el grupo de chicas. Como siempre, el muy atento y educado James Potter tuvo que preguntarles cómo les había ido el verano a ellas. Las chicas sonrieron encantadas porque uno de los Merodeadores les dedicara su atención y lo rodearon inmediatamente. Remus trató de apartarse disimuladamente del grupo de chicas antes de que lo engatusaran a él también, pero una de ellas se le puso delante y le cortó el paso. Por simple cortesía Remus le sonrió mientras buscaba una excusa para escaquearse.

'¡Lupin! ¿Cómo ha ido el verano?'

'Muy bien, gracias.' – Respondió amablemente. – 'Perdona que no tenga tiempo, tengo que ayudar a Peter. Está algo indispuesto. Los nervios del primer día de curso y esas cosas…'

La Huffelpuff miró de reojo a Peter Pettigrew y aunque lo vio blanco como un fantasma y a punto de desplomarse, se dijo que podía aguantar sin su amigo Lupin un rato. Ahora que Lupin ya no tenía novia y que Black y Potter estaban pillados, no podía dejar escaparle. ¡Era su último año! Y ella, que tenía constancia de que todas las lagartas de Hogwarts iban a ir a por el único Merodeador que estaba libre y merecía la pena, no podía perder ni el tiempo ni oportunidades como esa. Debía usar todas sus armas de seducción.

'¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me ha ido el verano, Lupin?' – Le reprochó la chica y le pegó un repaso a Remus antes de sonreírle coquetamente. – 'A ti te ha sentado fenomenal.'

Remus se rió un tanto nervioso y buscó cómo un poseso a cualquier persona que pudiera conocer para escapar de allí. Remus sabía que causaba sensación entre las chicas, pero sinceramente, él prefería que Sirius y James se llevaran toda su atención, ya que a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles que las chicas les acosaran. Se le cayó el mundo encima al ver a Peter vomitando en la papelera y a James en su plena salsa haciendo reír a las otras chicas, hinchando su ya demasiado enorgullecido ego. Remus miró al cielo y pidió clemencia.

'Vaya… ¡Hola, Lupin!' – Otra chica más se sumó a la de antes y le miró con tanto deseo que a Remus le dio un escalofrío. – 'Oh Lupin, es una pena que este sea nuestro último año, ¿verdad?'

'Pues sí…'

'¿No crees que hay que aprovecharlo al máximo?' – Remus se dijo que no podía vivir situación más surrealista e incómoda cuando la chica le guiñó el ojo y se relamió los labios. – '¿Tú no pensarás volver con esa cría de Ravenclaw, no? Por favor, búscate a una chica me…'

'¿Acaso pretendes que Remus se líe con una fresca cómo tú en vez de seguir su relación con Ió Keith?' – La cortó una voz firme de reina.

Remus cerró los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa de alivio vocalizó un _gracias_. Estuvo a punto de arrodillarse y besarle los pies a la corpulenta y hermosa Anthea Landry. La rubia se plantó delante de Remus Lupin, provocando que las otras dos chicas tuvieran que dar un paso hacia atrás. Les sonrió con fingida amabilidad a las dos chicas un instante antes de fruncir el ceño y espetarles mordazmente.

'Os doy tres segundos para que desaparezcáis de mi vista. Y cómo os vuelva a escuchar hablando mal de Ió o tirándole la caña a Remus os enteraréis de quién es Anthea Landry.'

Remus estalló en carcajadas cuando las dos muchachas salieron corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Anthea se giró hacia él con una sonrisa y le dio tal abrazo que consiguió levantar a Remus del suelo.

'No sabes lo agradecido que te estoy, Anthea.'

'No ha sido nada.' – Replicó ella riendo divertida y se giró un momento hacia atrás y levantó una mano. – '¡Alice! ¡Ió! ¡Axel! ¡Remus está aquí!'

El corazón de Remus se puso como loco al oír el nombre de la Ravenclaw. Miró hacia el gentío y vio a Axel, que hablaba con Alice. Entre ellos, Remus adivinó una cabeza rubia.

'¡¡ANTHEA!!' – Exclamó James con alegría al ver a su golpeadora favorita.

James se hizo paso sin demasiados miramientos entre el grupito de chicas y corrió a abrazar a Anthea. A ninguna de las de Hufflepuff les sentó demasiado bien que Potter se olvidara de ellas como si fueran un juguete viejo, pero cuando la famosa Anthea Landry les dedicó aquella mirada de advertencia por encima del hombro del chico, todas coincidieron en ir a buscarse un vagón.

Remus y Ió se buscaron con la mirada entre toda la gente que los separaba. Remus sonrió contento cuando su mirada ambarina se encontró con la de Ió. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y la gente desapareciera de su alrededor. Colorada hasta la punta de la nariz, Ió avanzó hasta un petrificado Remus. Uno frente al otro, se quedaron quietos y callados, sin saber que decir.

'¡¡AXEL!! ¡¡DARREN!!'

James pasó como una bala por detrás de Ió, dándole un empujón. Remus la agarró antes de que la Ravenclaw diera de bruces contra el suelo y le dedicó una mirada furiosa a su amigo James. Decidió que le echaría la bronca más tarde al verlo saludando al que había sido su equipo de quidditch el año anterior. Su mirada volvió a aquel rostro angelical y una sonrisa se hizo paso en su cara.

'Me alegro muchísimo de verte, Ió.'

Ió recuperó el equilibrio y se separó un poco de él, más colorada de la vergüenza que nunca.

'Yo también.' – Le sonrió y se armó de valor. La voz le tembló al decirle: – 'T-te he echado…de menos esta última semana.'

Remus estuvo a punto de ponerse a bailar de felicidad, pero en vez de eso abrió los brazos y algo inseguro preguntó:

'¿Puedo darte un abrazo?'

La cara de Ió cambió en un segundo fugaz de la sonrisa y el sonrojo de vergüenza a la seriedad y el sonrojo de enfado. El corazón de Remus se paró un instante…

'Vuelve a pedir permiso para abrazarme y dejaré de hablarte.'

…para seguir latiendo frenético. Ió se tiró encima de él y le abrazó con toda la fuerza de lo mucho que le había añorado. Besó a Remus en la mejilla cuando este la rodeó con los brazos y la estrecho contra él.

De esa manera, entre abrazos, besos y palabras de afecto se dio el reencuentro de casi todos aquellos que el año anterior se habían visto involucrados directa o indirectamente con los _Sangre Pura_. Kaienne Green apareció al poco rato, acompañada de su novio, Thomas Barton, ya ex – estudiante de Hogwarts, como los hermanos Lance y Alice Shakcbot. Cuando Anthea le exigió a su mejor amiga dónde se había metido, Kaienne le contestó que había regresado otra semana más a España para hacerle la competencia a ella con el bronceado. La novia de Darren Lance, Lyn Swan, se dejó caer por allí junto a Brandon, el otro golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.

Lily Evans, Sirius Black y Sam Hewitt eran los únicos que seguían sin aparecer. Decidieron que esperarían a los tardones de Sirius y Sam mientras que James encontraba a Lily, que debía estar regañando a cualquier alumnos por el tren.

Lily había llegado de las primeras a la estación de tren y siendo previsora se había metido en el _Expreso de Hogwarts_ para reservar al menos dos compartimentos para ella y sus amigos. Había subido su baúl y todas sus cosas y en el tiempo que tardó en hacerlo la estación se llenó. Para cuando la Premio Anual había querido bajar del tren, este había comenzado a sufrir con los alumnos más traviesos de Hogwarts, guiados por la emoción y la maldita influencia que los Merodeadores llevaban ejerciendo en ellos durante casi siete años. Lily había tenido que echar una reprimenda a un par de alumnos de segundo por estar ofreciendo a los novatos niños de primero caramelos vomitivos, flatulentos y otros por el estilo, había solucionado el problema de unos baúles descontrolados que no cesaban de golpear a sus dueños y se había parado a saludar a los prefectos de las otras casas y compañeros de Hogwarts.

Lily entró en uno de los vagones y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para buscarles. Sería imposible encontrarles si se mezclaba entre toda la gente que había, la altura del tren le ofrecía una alternativa más fácil y rápida. Un corrillo de personas le llamó la atención al escuchar gritos y voces y al mirar hacia allí descubrió al culo inquieto de James abrazando a su antiguo equipo de quidditch, a Alice Shackbot y Frank Longbottom, a Peter, a Remus y a Ió. Corriendo volvió a meterse dentro del tren y cerró la ventanilla. Lily aceleró el paso al salir del compartimiento, impaciente por reencontrarse con ellos. La puerta del compartimiento por el que estaba pasando Lily en ese preciso momento se abrió de repente y algo la golpeó y la empujó contra las ventanas del pasillo.

'¿¡Se puede saber que pasa!?' – Gritó enfadada. – '¡Está prohibido correr por los pasillos!'

Lily recuperó el equilibrio apoyándose en la pared. Un grupo de niños, de los que no conocía ni una sola cara, se reían de una niña tirada en el suelo. Lily levantó a la niña que había chocado con ella y luego se giró hacia los de primero con una cara que dejaba ver claramente que no estaba precisamente contenta. Los niños de primero dejaron de reírse y sus mandíbulas se cerraron como activadas por un resorte.

'Si os vuelvo a pillar riéndoos de un compañero de escuela pasaréis toda una noche en las mazmorras del castillo y le diré al fantasma del Barón Sanguinario que os vigile muy de cerca.' – Espetó con severidad, aprovechándose de la inocencia de aquellos pobres niños que poco sabían de Hogwarts. – '¿Me habéis entendido?'

Los niños asintieron repetidamente. Lily les señaló el compartimento:

'Ahora os sentareis y os portaréis bien durante el resto del viaje.' – Continuó. – 'Y reflexionaréis muy seriamente sobre lo mal que está reírse de un compañeros de escuela. Pasaré a veros a mitad del viaje con ella para que le pidáis perdón y si no me convencen vuestras disculpas hablaré con el director. Seguro que él estará de acuerdo conmigo en que debéis ser castigados.'

Lily cerró el compartimento y contuvo la risa mordiéndose el labio. Había sido demasiado dura, hasta ella lo sabía. Se giró hacia la niña y se quedó a cuadros al no verla por ningún lado. Oyó abrirse la puerta de un compartimento y Lily llegó a ver tres pares de cabezas que se asomaban con cuidado y la miraban con algo de temor, entre ellas estaba la niña que había caído al suelo. Cerraron la puerta de golpe en cuanto vieron que Lily les estaba mirando. Lily se prometió a sí misma no ser tan dura la próxima vez.

'¿Te parece bonito abusar de tu poder de Premio Anual de esa manera, Evans?' – Preguntó la voz arrogante de alguien que había visto todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. – 'Son niños. Es normal que corran, rían y se metan los unos con los otros. Además, te has pasado tres pueblos con lo de las mazmorras y el Barón. Tendré que presentarles a Peeves. No voy a permitir que amargues a los alumnos, te lo advierto.'

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y se giró con la cabeza bien alta y una expresión de suficiencia para encontrarse con él. Su antítesis, James Potter, se apoyaba en la ventana del pasillo, con la túnica abierta y el uniforme mal colocado, además del cabello revuelto. Orden y rebeldía volvían a reencontrarse como tantas otras veces en el _Expreso de Hogwarts._

'¿Y quién eres tú para impedirme que mantenga el orden, Potter?' – Lily alzó una ceja y se plantó frente a él, desafiandole.- '¿Quién le va a impedir a la Premio Anual hacer su trabajo?'

'Está claro.' – James se cogió el borde de la túnica y le enseñó a Lily la placa dorada. – 'El otro Premio Anual.'

La cara de Lily se descompuso y James tuvo que reírse por narices. Antes de darle tiempo a decir algo a Lily, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino arrugado. Lily se lo quitó de un manotazo y se quedó de piedra al ver la misma carta que McGonagall le había enviado a ella junto a su placa. No era una falsificación.

'Tus notas no fueron las únicas que llevaban sobresalientes para dar y tomar el año pasado.' – James le quitó la carta y la dobló sin apartar la mirada de ella. – 'Además, la valentía demostrada a lo largo de todo el curso por lo que sucedió le aclaró las cosas a McGonagall.'

Lily observó atónita como James volvía a guardar la carta en el bolsillo. ¿¡Se había vuelto McGonagall loca o qué!? ¡¡James Potter!! ¡¡El Merodeador!! ¿¡Premio Anual!? Lily parpadeó varias veces sin acabar de hacerse a la idea. ¡Remus Lupin! ¡Él era el candidato perfecto para Premio Anual! Por mucho que Lily quisiera a James, eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar. James aprovechó el momento de estupefacción de su novia para cogerla de la cintura y pegarla a él.

'Embrujar a un profesor es ilegal.' – Le recriminó Lily achicando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Aquello debía tener una explicación lógica, racional y creíble y esa lo era tratándose de James Potter.

'Cariño, McGonagall en persona te dirá que es cierto cuando lleguemos si sigues dudándolo.' – James la besó suavemente en los labios. – 'Soy James Potter. ¿Qué esperabas?' – Preguntó arrogante.

'Cualquier cosa menos que te nombraran Premio Anual.' – Le contestó Lily con sinceridad.

'Vaya, pues lamento comunicarle perfecta Premio, que se ha equivocado.'

James la empujó hasta que Lily chocó contra la pared y se situó entre sus piernas. Le besó el cuello suavemente.

'¿Entonces tengo que entender que este año vas a portarte bien?' – Preguntó Lily recelosa.

'Lo siento, amor. Ya te dije que no.' – James ensanchó su sonrisa traviesa al mirarla a los ojos. – 'Los Merodeadores dejarán huella en Hogwarts.'

'Pues ya veremos lo que te dura la placa.'

'¿Crees que voy a perder la oportunidad de pasar compartir la torre contigo?'

Lily puso los ojos en blanco al entender lo que podía hacer James. Para James no sería ningún problema actuar a través de sus tres compinches y usando aquella Capa de Invisibilidad tan útil que poseía. Lily se lamentó en lo más hondo de su ser al imaginarse el año que le esperaba. Si cerraba los ojos podía verse a ella misma gritándoles a los Merodeadores por cualquier fechoría que hubieran cometido, como tantas otras veces.

James pegó su frente a la de Lily y rozó sus labios con los de ella, sacándola de su sopor.

'James, ¿estás de mi parte o en contra?' – Le preguntó en un lamento cansado.

'Ambas cosas. Pero eso es lo de menos, estoy muy enfadado contigo.'

'¿Conmigo?'

'Sí, porque en vez de venir a recibirme gritándome cuanto me amas y en vez de comerme a besos te has venido directa a lucir tu placa y tus nuevos poderes.' – Le susurró con la voz ronca de deseo.

Para James, aquella última semana que su novia había estado fuera y que encima su mejor amigo, Sirius, también, había sido fulminante. Se moría por besar a Lily, por repetir las largas tardes en el Balcón de la Primavera junto a ella y hacerla rabiar con sus gamberradas. Estaba deseando pisar Hogwarts para ponerlo patas arriba y el tiempo no iba lo suficientemente deprisa como para que llegara la hora de la cena, en la que los Merodeadores harían la primera travesura del curso.

'Eso no es del todo cierto, me he entretenido después de reservar nuestros compartimentos.' – Se defendió Lily rozando sus labios contra los de él, vencida por el deseo.

Y es que hacía mucho tiempo que las fuertes peleas entre el Merodeador James Potter y la Prefecta Lily Evans habían quedado atrás. Todo gracias a un grupo de desquiciados alumnos que el año anterior habían puesto en peligro a hijos de muggles y magos que no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales. Aquellos dos que parecía que nunca jamás se iban a poner de acuerdo, que eran incompatibles, se habían unido para vencer a un enemigo común. De esa unión había surgido el amor y una amistad tan profunda y fuerte que parecía inquebrantable.

'Bueno, vas a tener que compensarme por el disgusto.'

James Potter estampó sus labios contra los de Lily Evans y la besó con furia.

En una habitación de una cara posada del Callejón Dragón, el atractivo Merodeador Sirius Black dormía abrazado a una chica de cabellos largos, negros y ondulados. Se llamaba Sam Hewitt y ella solita se había encargado de hacer llorar a toda la sección femenina de Hogwarts a mediados del año anterior cuando comenzó a salir con el guapo Sirius Black. Ambos dormían abrazados completamente a gusto, ajenos a que el _Expreso de Hogwarts_ estaba dando el primer aviso que anunciaba la inmediata salida, lejos de escuchar los leves golpecitos que la señora de la limpieza estaba dando en la puerta de su habitación.

En el andén 9 y ¾ ya habían comenzados las despedidas. Aquellos que aún no habían subido el baúl se afanaban en hacerlo antes de que el tren diera el segundo aviso. Lily, Remus, Peter y James se estaban despidiendo de los señores Evans y Potter.

'¿Dónde está Sirius?' – Preguntó Dorea Potter cuando el tren pitó por segunda vez. – '¡Debería estar aquí ya! ¡El tren se va a marchar!'

'¿No estaba con Sam?' – Brooke Evans se llevó una mano al corazón y miró a su hija. – '¿Y si les ha pasado algo mientras venían hacia aquí?'

'Tranquila mamá, seguro que están al caer.' – La tranquilizó Lily que conocía a Sam Hewitt como si fuera su propia hija. – 'Ya sabes que Sam siempre llega corriendo a todos los sitios.'

'Lunático, Colagusano, ¿la primera apuesta del curso?' – Les susurró James a Remus y a Peter.- 'Me juego lo que queráis a que esos siguen dándoles al lío y no se han dado cuenta de la hora.'

'Yo apuesto por que se han dormido.' – Remus rodó los ojos. – 'Es típico de Sam.'

'Pues yo creo que no han vuelto de Grecia y que se han quedado allí. Que pasan de venir Hogwarts.' – Peter se encogió de hombros. – 'Como ninguno de los dos tiene padres que les controle…'

Entonces Remus le dio un codazo a James. Le señaló a un brujo alto de cabello negro que avanzaba acompañado de su muy embarazada esposa. La pareja no cesaba de mirar a todos los alumnos y ambos estaban realmente serios.

'Pero Sam tiene un hermano mayor.' – Comentó Remus.

'Oooh, mira la cara del hermano de Sam…' – Se mofó James. – 'Se va a liar una buena cuando no la vea con nosotros.' – Canturreó.

Charles y Ayleen Hewitt llegaron al grupo de formaba la familia Potter y la familia Evans. James supo que se iba a quedar sin su mejor amigo si él y Sam no aparecían en ese preciso momento. Al hermano mayor de Sam no le había hecho demasiada gracia el viaje de los dos tortolitos y había aceptado a regañadientes. Charles se dirigió a Lily y muy seriamente le preguntó:

'¿Dónde está mi hermana?'

'No ha llegado aún…' – Musitó Lily.

'La voy a matar.' – Sentenció Charles Hewitt. – 'A ella y al imbécil que tiene por novio.'

James estalló en carcajadas y se apresuró en volver a apostar sobre la suerte de su amigo Sirius Black.

Los toques que en un principio habían sido suaves, ahora eran golpetazos tan fuertes que hacían temblar la puerta acompañados de berridos.

'¡SERVICIO DE LIMPIEZA! ¡SEÑORES, HABRÁN LA PUERTA!'

Sirius se removió inquieto en la cama y abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro. Medio grogui se llegó a preguntar porqué había tanta luz a las ocho de la mañana, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse otra vez. Sirius decidió hacerle un hechizo insonorizador a la puerta por no levantarse a echarle la bulla al inútil que estaba armando jaleo en su puerta. Chasqueó la lengua cuando al tantear con la mano la mesita y no encontrar la varita, recordó que la había dejado tirada por el suelo cuando él y Sam regresaron de cenar y se dispusieron a… finalizar como se debía las vacaciones.

'¡SERVICIO DE LIMPIEZA! ¡SEÑORES, ES LA ÚNICA HABITACIÓN QUE ME QUEDA! ¡Y LES RECUERDO QUE DEBERÍAN HABER ABANDONADO LA HABITACION A LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA! ¡SON CASI LAS DIEZ!'

Sirius saltó de la cama y Sam rodó hacia el otro lado. La morena no tardó en acomodarse de nuevo y ni perdió el tiempo refunfuñando, solo le interesaba dormir. Sirius abrió los ojos como platos al ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita.

'¿¡Las diez menos cinco!?' – Gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía ser? Si él le había dicho a Sam que embrujara el reloj para que los despertara… ¿o había sido al revés? Haciendo un esfuerzo recordó que Sam se lo había dicho cuando se habían dejado caer en la cama, claro que Sirius estaba por otra labor en aquel momento.

'¡Mierda! ¡Sam! ¡Sam!' – La llamó saltando fuera de la cama, comenzando a vestirse a toda prisa. - ¡SAM, JODER!' – Clamó al ver que ella no se movía.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Masculló Sam de mal humor sin abrir los ojos.

'¡LEVANTA, PORRAS!' – Sirius tiró de la sábana y Sam le propinó una patada en el estómago como queja, que Sirius esquivó tras varios días de práctica. – '¿¡QUIERES MOVERTE!?'

'¿Por qué?' – Exigió Sam Hewitt metiendo la cabeza ajo la almohada.

'¡PORQUE NOS HEMOS QUEDADO DORMIDOS! ¡EL TREN TIENE QUE ESTAR A PUNTO DE SALIR!' – Gritó exasperado comenzando a recoger las cosas que su desordenada novia tenía esparcidas por la habitación.

'Si es otra broma de las tuyas, te juro que te arrepentirás, Sirius Black.'

Sirius no perdió el tiempo contestando, sino que se dedicó a meter todo en el baúl que su chica. Sam apartó la almohada y con el cabello revuelto y enmarañado, se reincorporó y miró el reloj de la mesita con el ceño fruncido. La mandíbula casi llegó al colchón.

'¿¡PERO TU ESTÁS TONTO!?' – Chilló saltando fuera de la cama. – '¿¡NO TE DIJE QUE EMBRUJARAS EL RELOJ!?'

'¿¡NO TE DIJE YO QUE HICIERAS TU BAÚL ANOCHE!?'

'¿¡TE RECUERDO QUIÉN NO ME DEJÓ NI COMENZAR!?'

'¡DA IGUAL ESO AHORA!' – Le respondió Sirius sabiendo que todo había sido culpa suya. – '¡MUÉVETE!'

En la estación de trenes, James Potter abrazó a cada uno de los hermanos Lance con verdadero cariño.

'Mucha suerte.' – Les dijo con una sonrisa.

'Consíguenos unos buenos reemplazos y gana la liga si no quieres que vayamos a machacarte, capitán.' – Darren le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo.

'Y no os metáis en problemas, por favor. Este año no estamos ni Alice ni yo para ayudaros.' – Le pidió Axel cuando le tocó abrazarle. – 'Y cuídame mucho a Anthea, también.' – Le suplicó al oído.

'Sé cuidar de mis jugadores, Axel.' – James le sonrió.

Lily se estaba despidiendo de Alice y Frank Longbottom, junto a Ió Keith y a Remus Lupin.

'Soys los más responsables…' – Comenzó a decir Alice. Su rostro expresaba toda su preocupación. – '…en principio todo lo malo está aquí afuera, pero tened cuidado igualmente.'

'Estaremos más tranquilos si no tenemos que preocuparnos por vosotros también.'

Remus le tendió la mano a Frank Longbottom. Lily abrazó a Alice y la besó en la mejilla. Ió Keith, a punto de llorar, se tiró al cuello de ambos en cuanto Remus y Lily les soltaron.

'Cuídaos mucho.' – Suplicó. – 'Y cuidad de mi padre y de mi madre por favor.'

'Tú céntrate en tus estudios, Ió.' – Alice le acarició la cabeza. – 'La Orden del Fénix protegerá a tus padres.'

' Y nada de peleas con los de Slytherin, Ió.' – Le dijo Frank Longbottom. – 'Por mucho que te provoquen.' – Añadió, dando por hecho que así lo harían.

'No habrá peleas.' – Prometió Lily muy seria. – 'No se alcanzarán los niveles del año pasado, os lo prometo.'

'Cuída de Ió, por favor, Remus.' – Alice le dedicó una sonrisa al licántropo.

'Dalo por hecho.'

Y así, entre abrazos, palabras de cariño y gestos cargados de afecto se despedían aquellos que el año anterior se habían visto envueltos en la pelea contra los Sangre Pura. Los mayores no cesaban de pedir a los menores que se olvidaran de todo aquello que no fuera con la vida que unos estudiantes normales y corrientes debían llevar: estudios, amigos, amoríos, fiestas, quidditch… Les pidieron que vivieran en la burbuja de felicidad que les ofrecía Hogwarts, sin pensar en el mundo en que ellos acababan de entrar. Los menores, que tenían una vaga idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera por lo que habían vivido en la escuela el año anterior, pedían a los mayores que se cuidaran, que se protegieran, que escribieran cada semana, cada día…Temerosos de que los seguidores de Lord Voldemort o él mismo en persona, llegarán a conseguir lo que no habían podido hacer en Hogwarts, borrar del mapa a los sangre sucia, a los mestizos y a los traidores a la sangre.

Por que todos eran conscientes de que había estallado la guerra, aunque nadie llegaba ni siquiera a imaginar la magnitud que alcanzaría aquella catástrofe que apenas acababa de comenzar.

'Prométeme que me escribirás cada día.' – Anthea, que había enlazado sus manos en la espalda de Axel, hacía esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar. – 'Prométeme que vendrás a Hogsmeade cada vez que haya una salida.'

'Te lo prometo.' – Aceptó Axel, que a diferencia de su tan buena novia con futuro de actriz, era capaz de mantener la compostura. Por supuesto, le dolía tanto el corazón por la separación como le dolía a Anthea. – 'Prométeme tú que no cruzarás palabra alguna con los de Slyhterin. Que te llamen lo que te llamen, pasarás de ellos.'

'Haré lo que pueda.'

'Anthea, no estoy para protegerte.'

'Sabes que sé cuidarme sola.'

'Te quiero.' – Susurró contra sus labios.

Anthea le besó con furia, con todo el amor que le llenaba el corazón, mientras que lágrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas. Axel la abrazó fuertemente, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

James Potter observaba en silencio cómo Axel y Anthea se despedían con un nudo en la garganta. Necesitó abrazar a Lily y ella le miró con una sonrisa dulce, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. James se sintió afortunado por no tener que separarse de ella, por no tener que hacerse el valiente como Anthea, que dejaba a su chico en un lugar de guerra. Remus pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de una muy preocupada Ió cuando esta dejó a los dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix en el andén. James, Lily, Remus y Ió aguardaron hasta el último momento, viendo como Anthea y Axel, Kaienne y Thomas y Darren y Lyn se despedían.

Peter subió al tren, harto de esperar.

El tren pitó por tercera vez y los alumnos que aún se estaban despidiendo subieron al tren a toda prisa, muchos de ellos con un sabor amargo en la boca. Montones de cabezas se asomaron para dedicar sus últimas miradas a sus seres queridos. Las manos y las sonrisas de optimismo no faltaron cuando el tren comenzó a arrancar.

Alice Shackbot, Frank Logbottom, Thomas Barton y Axel y Darren Lance envidiaron a todos aquellos rostros sonrientes que partían hacía Hogwarts y saludaron con la nostalgia refulgiendo en sus miradas, debido a entrañables recuerdos de tan magnífico lugar.

Y de repente, entre gritos de despedida, besos que volaban y sonrisas cargadas de ilusión, se oyó una voz que se cargó toda la armonía de la escena:

'¡¡UN MOMENTO!!'

'¡¡PARAD!!'

Sirius Black y Sam Hewitt, corriendo los más deprisa que podían con sus baúles levitando de tras de ellos, se abrían paso entre el gentío desde el final del andén, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo al tren que ya había comenzado a andar.

'No puedo creerlo.' – Lily negó con la cabeza al verles. – '¡Esto es el colmo!'

'¡Remus! ¡Lily! ¡Anthea!' – Les apremió James, viendo que Sirius y Sam con suerte alcanzarían a llegar al último vagón. – '¡Vamos a ayudarles!'

Sirius y Sam pasaron a toda velocidad entre los ex -alumnos. Todos, incluida Alice, estallaron en carcajadas. Sam se paró a dar un beso rápido en la mejilla a los hermanos Lance.

'¡El equipo no será lo mismo sin vosotros!'

'¡Cálla y corre!' – Le gritó Darren Lance. – '¡Vas a peder el tren!'

'¡Dales un repaso a los de Slyhterin, Sam!' – Le chilló Axel. – '¡Márcales cien puntos solo de goles por mí!'

'¡Lo haré!'

Sirius y Sam se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice y se dieron la mano para correr. La adrenalina fluía en sus venas haciéndoles sentir más vivos que nunca. Echaron a correr más deprisa aún cuando la puerta del último vagón se abrió y sus amigos aparecieron para ayudarles. Lily ya les estaba echando la bronca cuando aún no habían puesto el pie en el tren, Remus puso los ojos en blanco antes de invocar a los baúles de aquellos dos locos, Anthea y James, con sonrisas divertidas los dos, les tendieron las manos a Sirius, que iba el primero y luego a Sam. Les subieron al tren. Sirius y Sam se abrazaron fuertemente, riendo fuertemente y se giraron para saludar a una muchedumbre que aplaudía por el éxito. Entre aplausos, a Sirius le pareció escuchar como el hermano mayor de su novia juraba que iba a arrancarle la cabeza.

**¡¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**¡ ¡ B I E N V E N I D O S ! !**

**Pues sí, por fin, aquí estoy con la segunda parte. Después de mis vacaciones, la segunda parte ya está completamente formada en**** mi cabecita, lista para ser plasmada en palabras.**

**E****stoy deseando leer vuestros reviews para "reencontrarme" con las "caras" antiguas. ;P Por supuesto, espero que haya también gente nueva. Por esa razón este capítulo ha sido un poco más de introducción y presentación que no de otra cosa, aunque algunos fijo que ya podéis ir imaginando qué ocurrirá. Cómo algunos sabéis hay un par de cabos sueltos por atar, que harán referencia a lo que pasó en su sexto año y un par de cositas más que no podéis saber aún.**

**Después de darle mil vueltas decidí cambiarle el título aunque sea la segunda parte de "Un quizás de Lily y James", no me acababa de convencer eso de poner el mismo título y un II al final. A pesar dle cambio, me he mantenido en la misma línea: "Tal vez..."**

**Por último, os pido un poquito de paciencia con las actualizaciones ya que estoy escribiendo otro fic de Crepúsuculo y los llevaré a la vez.**

**¡Un abrazo enorme!**

**Espero que disfrutéis de esta segunda parte tanto como en la primera.**

**Besos,**

**Eneida**


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

Lily no se lo podía creer. ¿¡En qué maldito momento se habían largado esos cuatro!? Bufó con rabia y apretó los puños de pura frustración. Le parecía una tontería subir al tren otra vez, pues estaba segura de que allí no quedaba nadie. Ella misma había comprobado que el tren quedaba vacío y que nadie se había dejado nada. Lily dirigió una mirada al lago. Allí en la oscuridad, se distinguían los diversos botes iluminados por débiles luces, que llevaban a los niños de primero por primera vez hacia el castillo como marcaba la tradición. Sus ojos verdes se aventuraron más allá del lago. Al fondo se alzaba enorme, majestuoso y mágico, el castillo de Hogwarts. Por un momento se detuvo a grabar esa imagen en su memoria, sabiendo que quizás nunca volviera a ver semejante escena. Luego, enfadada, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a por al único carruaje que quedaba en la estación de Hogsmeade. Se encaramó y tomó asiento al lado de Kaienne. Sam y Anthea intercambiaron una mirada divertida y luego Sam le palmeó la pierna.

'Tómatelo con calma.' – Aconsejó.

Cuatro varitas con el encantamiento _Lumos_ iluminaban el camino de aquellos cuatro muchachos que avanzaban propinándose codazos y palmadas amistosas. Sus alegres carcajadas retumbaban entre las paredes de aquel oscuro túnel. James Potter llevaba la tan útil Capa Invisible en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Detrás, Remus Lupin portaba el Mapa del Merodeador. Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew cerraban la marcha, ambos cogidos por los hombros. Con aquel artilugio heredado, otro de propia cosecha y su ingenio, el castillo de Hogwarts estaba a su merced un año más.

'¡Va a ser lo más grande que nunca se haya vivido en Hogwarts!' – Exclamó Sirius esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

'Perdona que te corrija, querido Canuto.' – James se volvió hacia su grupo con unos ojos brillantes de emoción. – 'Nosotros somos lo más grande que le ha ocurrido a Hogwarts.'

'Cierto, aunque queda por discutir si para bien o para mal.' – Comentó con aire distraído Remus.

'No te pongas, así Remus.' – Peter sonrió ilusionado. – 'Está claro que nosotros hemos sido lo mejor de Hogwarts.'

'Somos lo mejor de Hogwarts, Colagusano.' – Corrigió Sirius con orgullo.- 'Y esta noche no haremos nada más y nada menos que volverlo a demostrar.'

Peter, Sirius y James se pusieron a saltar, a aplaudir y a gritar incapaces de contener la emoción de volver a la carga después de los meses de verano. Los Merodeadores iban a dar mucho que hablar aquél año, iban a grabar su estampa en el castillo de Hogwarts para que por mucho que pasaran los años se les recordara y para que los montones de chavales que llegaran después de ellos siguieran su ejemplar ejemplo.

'Filch está en la entrada principal.' – Informó Remus, alzando la mirada del Mapa para mirar a sus amigos. Quizás fuera el que tenía la cabeza mejor amueblada de los cuatro, pero sus ojos brillaban con la misma emoción que la de sus amigos.- 'Seguro que ya está empezando a requisar objetos a los alumnos. Estará entretenido un buen rato, así que tenemos vía libre, chicos.' – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

En el comedor de Hogwarts apenas cabían los fantasmas. Los alumnos continuaban reencontrándose y mientras que algunos ya habían optado por ocupar un lugar en la mesa de su casa, otros seguían yendo de aquí para allá. Dumbledore aguardó observando aquellos rostros sonrientes con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que McGonagall asomó la cabeza por las grandes puertas, indicando que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso acababan de llegar. El director de Hogwarts se alzó y caminó con el porte de grandeza y sabiduría que lo caracterizaban hasta el mostrador que utilizaba para dirigirse a sus alumnos. Tuvo que carraspear levemente para llamar al orden a sus alumnos. Estos, rápidamente se apresuraron en tomar asientos en sus correspondientes mesas y guardar silencio. Albus Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa y exclamó:

'¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más! ¡Y recibamos ahora, como se merece, a los alumnos que comienzan sus estudios en Hogwarts!'

Los alumnos estallaron en aplausos y vítores. McGonagall entró a la cabeza de un grupo de niños de once años que miraban hacia todos lados y se pegaban los unos a los otros, asustados. Dumbledore aplaudió junto a sus alumnos veteranos, a los pequeños de la escuela. Después, pidió silencio simplemente alzando las manos y luego su mirada abarcó a todos aquellos conocidos rostros que le miraban con profundo respeto.

'Me da la ligera impresión de que falta alguien.' – Comentó guiñándole un ojo a Lily.

Lily asintió sin variar aquella expresión severa. En ese preciso momento las puertas del gran comedor volvieron a abrirse y un canto hermoso retumbó entre las paredes del castillo. El Fénix de Dumbledore irrumpió en el salón, volando con la misma elegancia y majestuosidad de su dueño, por el cielo oscuro y plagado de estrellas del comedor de Hogwarts. Se oyeron un par de risitas mal disimuladas y un suspiro empalagoso cuando James, Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron a paso rápido en el salón. Lily bufó al ver las sonrisas de gala que Sirius y James dedicaban a sus admiradoras. Anthea abajó la varita que Sam ya estaba alzando.

'Déjalo para más adelante, anda.' – Le susurró la rubia con una sonrisa divertida. – 'Yo te echaré una mano si quieres.' – Prometió.

Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, ocupó su lugar al lado del director en el mismo instante en que Peter se pisó la capa y fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Las risas no se hicieron de esperar. Una mirada severa de McGonagall bastó para que Peter se levantara del suelo y corriendo fuera a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ya estaban sus amigos.

'Ahora ya estamos todos, ¿verdad Fawkes?' – Concluyó el director.

Dumbledore dio paso a la ceremonia de Selección. El sombrero seleccionador, viejo y gastado, cantó para todos ellos su canción antes de comenzar a seleccionar alumnos. Los alumnos de séptimo observaban la familiar escena con una mezcla de añoranza y tristeza.

'¿Recuerdas cuando te mandaron a Gryffindor?' – Le susurró James a Lily, pasándole un brazo por la cintura e inclinándose sobre su oído. – '¿Recuerdas los nervios del momento? ¿La ilusión?' – James la besó en la mejilla.

'Recuerdo que ya por aquel entonces eras un chulo sin remedio y que estabas tan convencido de que ibas a ir a Gryffindor que hasta me diste rabia.' – Lily sonrió: -'_"¡Gryffindor! ¡Donde habitan los valientes!"_' – Le dijo al oído poniendo voz de pito, revelándole a James que recordaba a la perfección el primer día que se cruzaron sus caminos.

'Yo solo recuerdo la alegría de abandonar la casa de mis padres.' – Sirius rió para sí. – 'Y por supuesto las caras de Cissy, Bella y Regulus cuando me enviaron a Gryffindor. Ah, que dulce fue ese día…'

'Me encantaría tener once años otra vez y estar entre esos críos.' – Admitió Sam.

'Yo también les envidio.' – Confesó Remus con una sonrisa.

'¿Y quién, no?' – Anthea suspiró. – 'Lily, ¿no tienes manera de parar el tiempo? ¿Algún hechizo o algo por el estilo? Se supone que eres la inteligente del grupo.'

'¿Todo por estudiar durante más tiempo, Anthea?' – Preguntó Lily aún sabiendo que eso no era lo que la rubia quería decir.

'Todo por quedarnos más tiempo en Hogwarts.' – Peter miró a sus amigos. – '¿Verdad?'

'¡Lily, misión de este año!' – Exclamó Sam picando en la mesa. – 'Hechizo que detenga el tiempo, que nos haga permanecer para siempre así, aquí. Nada de manantiales esta vez.'

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, aunque James frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Lily. La expresión risueña de la premio le tranquilizó, pero estaba seguro de que la pelirroja no se había olvidado de nada del Manantial durante aquellos tres meses.

Aplaudieron a cada alumno que era enviado a su casa con verdadero entusiasmo. Les recibieron con los brazos abiertos, haciéndoles hueco con rapidez y con palabras de cariño que prometían una camaradería sin límites entre los miembros de esa casa. El último niño seleccionado, que fue enviado a Huffelpuf, fue recibido con una ovación de todo el comedor, pues ahí finalizaba la ceremonia. Hacía rato que los estómagos habían comenzado a rugir y la mayoría estaba deseando que aparecieran los platos para abalanzarse sobre la mesa y empezar a e engullir la deliciosa comida de los elfos domésticos.

La actitud de James era cada vez más sospechosa, pues el chico trataba de mantenerse quieto y lo más tranquilo posible, pero no estaba teniendo éxito. Se movía en el banco, cambiaba de postura cada dos por tres y no dejaba de mirar aquí y allá. James estaba deseando que llegara la hora y si no hubiera sido por las constantes patadas que un muy tranquilo Remus le iba propinando por debajo la mesa y le obligaban a estarse quieto porque cada vez se las daba más fuertes, se hubiera descubierto el pastel. Por su parte, Sirius había comenzado a reírse sin causa aparente y eso estaba molestando a Lily sobremanera. Peter llevaba rato vigilando a la prefecta de reojo, con algo de temor, sabiendo que se acercaba la hora. James, Sirius, Peter y Remus intercambiaron miradas al volverse a levantar Dumbledore. El líder de los Merodeadores no se pudo contener y picó en la mesa repetidamente con entusiasmo.

'Ahora le toca el turno al discurso y lueg-go…' – Se atragantó con la frase cuando le aplastaron el pie. Se encaró al licántropo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. – 'Te has pasado, Lunático.' – Le recriminó, retorciéndose en el banco por el pie que le ardía de dolor.

Remus iba contestarle qué sabía perfectamente porqué lo había hecho, pero la prefecta había apoyados los codos sobre la mesa y sobre sus manos entrelazadas reposaba la barbilla. Remus le sonrió inocentemente y dirigió la mirada al atrio. Lily agarró por la corbata a James y a Remus en un visto y no visto.

'¡Lily!' – Exclamó Anthea al verla. – '¡Te ha dicho Sam que te lo tomaras con calma!'

'Y me lo estoy tomando con mucha calma.' – Argumentó tranquilamente Lily. Anthea puso los ojos en blanco cuando Lily le dio un tirón a las corbatas de James y Remus.- '¿Luego qué?' – Exigió.

'Luego cenaremos tranquilamente como personas civilizadas que somos, queridísima premio anual Evans.' – Explicó Sirius para luego añadir en defensa de Lunático y Cornamenta. – 'Los Premios tienen derecho a castigar, quitar puntos y reñir, Lily, pero no a agredir físicamente a los alumnos.'

Lily alzó ambas cejas, expectante. Soltó las corbatas de Remus y de James y estos se apresuraron en aflojarse las corbatas con alivio. Anthea le frotó la espalda a Remus a modo de consuelo. Lily se abstuvo de contestarle a Sirius porque Sam le había abrazado y le estaba haciendo carantoñas y mimos. Peter se inclinó sobre James para susurrarle al oído que abortaran el plan, pero James le dio la respuesta con una simple mirada.

En el entarimado donde se alzaba la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore volvía a ocupar su lugar en el atrio con el fénix a su espalda.

'Quiero presentarles y dar la bienvenida también a un nuevo miembro del profesorado.' – Dumbledore se giró para señalar con la palma de la mano la mesa de profesores. – 'Saluden al profesor Edgar Bones, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.'

El aludido se puso en pie y en el preciso momento en que lo hizo, un murmullo mayoritariamente femenino recorrió el comedor. Lily, Kaienne, Anthea y Sam fueron una más entre todas aquellas muchachas que agrandaron los ojos al ver al nuevo profesor. Edgar Bones era un apuesto mago de no más de veinticuatro años, de rostro atractivo y cabellos rubios un tanto despeinados que vestía una túnica verde oscura y que no tenía pinta de profesor.

'Joder con el nuevo profe…' – Murmuró Sam esbozando una sonrisa grandiosa.

Teniendo en cuenta el porte físico de los otros profesores de Hogwarts, Edgar Bones era la representación del sueño de la estudiante hecho realidad. Cuando el profesor alzó una mano y esbozó una sonrisa amable, la sección femenina de Hogwarts se volvió loca.

'¿Cuándo nos toca DCAO?' – Se interesó Kaienne.

'Espero que mañana.' – Musitó Anthea con expresión soñadora. – 'Oh, Merlín. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Cuatro o cinco más que nosotras? Está a nuestro alcance.'

'Es demasiado mayor.' – Aseguró Sirius.

'Eso no te lo crees ni tú.' – Lo atajó Anthea con desdén. – '¿Está muy mal visto que una alumna se enrolle con un profe?'

'_Menor_ es la palabra, Anthea, no _alumna_.' – La corrigió Sirius.

'Bah, cumpliré los diecisiete este año y seré mayor de edad.'

'Anthea, te recuerdo que Axel está fuera esperándote.' – Le comentó Remus.

'Oh, no me recuerdes que Axel no está aquí…' – Anthea suspiró con tristeza. Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al nuevo profesor. – 'Bueno, al menos la clase de DCAO se me hará más amena.'

Dumbledore llamó al orden con otro carraspeo, pero esta vez le costó algo más conseguir que sus alumnas guardaran silencio debido al nuevo profesor. El director de Hogwarts aguardó en silencio hasta que las alumnas se fueron callando por propia voluntad.

'Lamento comunicarles que el profesor Vreeland desapareció como tantas otras personas durante el mes de agosto.' – Anunció con voz grave y pudo ver como las caras de sus alumnos cambiaban hasta adoptar expresiones de miedo e ira. – 'Como bien saben, en el Mundo Mágico se están viviendo momentos difíciles. Sé que es inevitable que se preocupen por todos los seres queridos que tienen allá fuera, pero les pido que traten de mantener la calma y que nunca entren en pánico. El profesorado está aquí para ayudarles. Les pido que tengan esperanza, que se ayuden unos a otros sin importar de la casa que sean y que se centren en sus estudios. Los jefes de sus respectivas casas estarán disponibles para ustedes las veinticuatro horas del día, así como los demás profesores para proporcionarles toda la atención psicológica que sea necesaria en caso de que alguna desgracia sucediera. Quiero que sepan que cuentan con todo el apoyo del profesorado y con toda la protección del castillo de Hogwarts.' – Miró a las cuatro mesas, una después de la otra. – 'Las medidas de seguridad se han mejorado, nuevos hechizos han sido conjurados para proteger la escuela. Lamento tener que ser tan duro, pero con la finalidad de que no se repita el desagradable incidente del año pasado, les recordaré las normas tanto a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso como a los más mayores, que en realidad son los que más me preocupan.'

Dumbledore no se cortó en dedicarles una mirada al grupo de los Merodeadores, que en ese momento trataban de parecer unos angelitos.

'Queda prohibido, y repito prohibido, _merodear_ por el Bosque Prohibido y la Sección Prohibida del castillo, el ala oeste.' – Dumbledore alzó las cejas: - '¿Necesitan que les defina la palabra prohibido? Espero que no. No está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase. No es conveniente que salgan de sus Salas Comunes una vez se haya dado el toque de queda, que para los que no lo saben o no recuerdan es alas once. También quiero que sepan que el señor Filch tiene todo el derecho a requisar cualquier objeto que se encuentre en su lista de artículos prohibidos…'

'Como es corta la lista…' – Murmuró con ironía James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

'Los objetos requisados pasaran a un servidor, al que luego se podrán dirigir para discutir al legalidad de ese objeto u producto dentro de la escuela y su proceder.' – Dumbledre sonrió: - 'Ahora que ya saben todo lo que tenían que saber, podemos pasar a degustar el suculento banquete que nos han preparado los elfos domésticos. Les aconsejo que esta noche duerman y cojan fuerzas, pues mañana comienza un nuevo curso.' – Dumbledore dio dos palmadas y un montón de platos cubiertos aparecieron sobre las largas mesas.

Todos los alumnos se volvieron hacia los platos, muchos relamiéndose los labios. Alguna que otra mano ávida trató de destapar los platos, pero otra mano de lo impidió de un manotazo, pues faltaban las últimas palabras del director. James miró a lado y lado con una mirada traviesa, Sirius esbozó una sonrisa cautivadora, Remus suspiró y sonrió. Peter miró de reojo a Lily.

'Solo me queda desearles…' – Comenzó a decir Dumbledore y al momento muchas manos se posaron sobre las tapaderas de los platos. – '… ¡buen provecho!'

'Buen provecho.' – Repitió James.

Sam fue la primera en alzar una de las tapas. Lo que salió disparado de allí la hizo caer al suelo de espaldas. Su grito quedó ahogado, como el de muchos otros, por la ruidosa locura que se desató a su alrededor. No eran los sabrosos manjares que todos esperaban encontrar los que se ocultaban bajo las tapaderas de los platos, sino una multitud de fuegos artificiales multicolores que salieron despedidos en todas direcciones al alzarse las tapas y que pusieron patas arriba el comedor de Hogwarts. Una ola implacable de luz, color, fuego y estallidos arrasó el comedor de Hogwarts, provocando que los alumnos y los profesores tuvieran que refugiarse debajo de las mesas, desde donde vieron el espectáculo, unos boquiabiertos, la mayoría aplaudiendo y otros con malas caras. Un último petardo que subió al techo silbando durante su trayectoria, estalló en un tremendo estruendo y dibujó a fuego en el cielo del comedor:

"_Los señores Canutos, Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta le dan la bienvenida a su último año en Hogwarts."_

Quizás los Merodeadores se salieron con la suya aquella noche, pero Lily no se quedó de brazos cruzados, ni mucho menos. Siendo como era la niña de los ojos de los profesores, se las apañó para que aquellos cuatro se pasaran las dos tardes siguientes limpiando la inmensa biblioteca, que por ser los primeros días de curso estaba vacía. Por esa razón se encontraban Sirius y Remus fregando el suelo y Peter y James sacándole brillo a las mesas y a las estanterías.

'El primer día de curso y ya estamos así. No sé porqué me dejé convencer. Como si no supiera dónde me estaba metiendo. Todos los años igual. No importa que este a punto de cumplir diecisiete y alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Soy idiota perdido y no aprendo. Por eso estoy ahora así. Por imbécil.'

Remus no levantaba la mirada del suelo. Enfadado consigo mismo, iba y venía por los pasillos de la biblioteca, fregona en mano, murmurando entre dientes. Le había jurado a James que no volvería a participar en ninguna broma que ellos organizaran, pero James sabía que conseguiría que el licántropo volviera a caer en la tentación y muy en el fondo, Remus también lo sabía, por eso se desquitaba refunfuñando.

'Si tenemos que catalogar a alguien de imbécil es a James.' – Sirius se apoyó en el palo de la fregona y al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona añadió: - '¿Cuándo se ha visto a un premio anual castigado?'

'¿Quién tentó a Lily con lo de los premios anuales no tiene derecho a nosequé y a nosecuantos?' – Le respondió James, que aún recordaba a su novia diciéndoles debajo de la mesa con una sonrisa triunfal: _"Los premios anuales tienen autoridad para castigar."_ – 'Es culpa de Lily, que tiene a todos los profesores metidos en el bote y los persuade como le da la gana.' – James se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y tiró el trapo al suelo. – '¡Casi me quitan la placa!'

'Bueno, yo lo veo normal.' – Comentó Peter tan tranquilo. – 'Se supone que el premio anual es el que tiene que controlar que los demás no se salten las normas, no al revés.'

James le dedicó una mirada envenenada, pero luego bufó sabiendo que Colagusano tenía toda la razón. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejándolo más despeinado aún de lo que ya estaba. Al recibir aquel verano la lechuza con la carta y la placa que lo nombraban Premio no se había parado a preguntarse porqué le habían nombrado precisamente a él, pues se había puesto loco de alegría y su tan orgullosa madre solo había conseguido hincharle aún más el ego. Podía entender la reacción que Lily había tenido en el tren, pues ni siquiera él le encontraba sentido a la elección de McGonagall. ¿Qué había creído la profesora? ¿Que el hecho de tener más responsabilidad le haría madurar? ¿Qué Lily le había cambiado? Quizás pensaba un poco más las cosas antes de hacerlas para no enfadar a Lily muy a menudo, pero poco era _poco_. ¿Es que no llevaba año tras año siendo la pesadilla de los profesores?

'No lo entiendo.' – Resolvió James.

'¿El qué?' – Preguntó Sirius, dejando de fregar otra vez.

'¿En qué estaban pensando cuando me nombraron Premio?'

'Yo creo que McGonagall tenía la esperanza de que habrías madurado este verano.' – Contestó con voz hosca Remus desde algún lugar de la biblioteca.- 'Se equivocaba completamente.'

'Y que lo digas, Lunático.' – Corroboró Sirius.

'¡Eh! ¡Muchas gracias!' – Espetó molesto James.

'¿De qué te quejas?' – Sirius se rió. – 'Has pedido una opinión y te la hemos dado.'

'Vale, sí. Olvidadlo.' – James recogió el trapo del suelo y volvió a ponerse a limpiar. – 'Vamos a acabar con esto de una puñetera vez. En media hora tengo que estar en el campo haciéndole las pruebas de selección a todos los que se han presentado, que no son pocos.'

James alzó una ceja cuando Sirius, dejando de nuevo de limpiar, llegó a la ventana de la biblioteca, se asomó y luego se volvió hacia él y Peter con una sonrisilla malvada.

'¡Estudiantes de Hogwarts!' – Clamó Sirius gritando por la ventana.- '¡James Potter, también conocido como el capitán bayeta del equipo de limpieza más eficaz de Hogwarts, estará libre para vosotros en media hora!'

'Canuto, te vas a tragar el palo de la fregona como vuelvas a decir algo así.' – Le dijo James mirándolo con mala cara, agradeciendo que su mejor amigo no hubiera usado el encantamiento _sonorus._- 'No trates de escaquearte y ponte a fregar, doña fregona'

Sirius se subió de un salto a la mesa que James estaba limpiando y agarrando la fregona como si fuera una espada apuntó a su amigo. James sonrió y comenzó a darles vueltas al trapo hasta conseguir que quedara duro, dispuesto a usarlo como látigo.

'Creo que no sabéis con quién estáis hablando, descarado joven.' – Dijo Sirius como si fuera de la realeza. – 'Tamaña ofensa no será pasada por alto por Sirius Orión Black. La única manera de resolver esta desagradable situación es con un duelo a vida o muerte.'

'Adelante, señora fregona…' – Le respondió James dispuesto a librarse al juego.

'¿Queréis parar?' – Gruñó Remus asomando por uno de los pasillos de libros. Los dos aludidos le miraron a la vez, Sirius con fastidio, James con una sonrisa divertida. – 'No pienso pasarme la tarde entera fregando como ayer, he quedado con Ió.'

'Vale, pulgas. Acabaremos de limpiar y tendrás tiempo de ir a que Ió te calie…' – Sirius se agachó justo a tiempo de esquivar la fregona con la que Remus había estado fregando. – '¡Lunático! Hay que ver como están los ánimos…'

Los cuatro muchachos volvieron al trabajo no con más ganas, pero sí con más prisas, dejando las bromas para más tarde. Peter, James y Sirius eran conscientes de lo que Ió Keith significaba para Remus, y ahora que parecía que las cosas iban cada vez mejor para su amigo y la Ravenclaw, ellos solo podían contribuir a mejorar esa situación como pudieran. Si había que limpiar con más brío por un amigo, lo harían.

'Yo sí sé porqué te han elegido.' – Admitió Peter cuando se cruzó a James por la biblioteca en un susurro. James alzó la cabeza, desconcertado. – 'Es por la guerra.'

'La guerra está fuera, Peter.' – Repuso él amablemente.

'Por ahora.' – Admitió él algo compungido. – 'Pero si pasara algo… ¡Imagínate que entran aquí los mortífagos!'

James esbozó una sonrisa y le puso una mano a Peter sobre el hombro. Le miró a los ojos y le negó. James ya había notado lo asustado que estaba su amigo.

'Bueno, sé que es algo poco probable…pero si algo ocurre este año en el colegio y hubiera que evacuar a los alumnos o pelear, tú eres al que todos seguirán y harán caso, digas lo que digas.' – Afirmó convencido. – 'Por tu personalidad para manejar a una multitud y por tu experiencia. Recuerda que todos saben que peleaste contra aquellos que ahora son mortífagos.'

'Y tú también. Así que estamos empatados.'

James le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa amistosa y volvió a implicarse en el castigo. Colagusano agachó la cabeza y susurró para él mismo con una mezcla de envidia y admiración:

'Yo no soy tan valiente ni tan bueno como tú. Nunca lo seré.'

Lily caminaba sola por uno de los tortuosos pasillos de Hogwarts. Era una soleada tarde de otoño, pero aún era la temperatura lo bastante agradable como para permanecer en los jardines y los alumnos habían decidido hincharse de sol antes de que llegaran los exámenes y el invierno. Los que no estaban en los jardines estaban en el campo de quidditch viendo las pruebas de selección del equipo de Gryffindor que estarían a poco de empezar. Lily tenía entendido gracias a Sam(porque le era imposible hablar calmadamente a James debido a lo ocurrido dos noches antes), que se habían apuntado bastantes personas. Por esos motivos el castillo estaba vacío y Lily tenía vía libre para hablar con Dumbledore a sus anchas de algo que la había estado reconcomiendo durante todo el verano. Una simple carta aquella mañana le había bastado para que el director le diera la contraseña de su despacho: _Pluma de azúcar._

En cuanto pronunció la contraseña, la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director de Hogwarts le dio paso y las escaleras de caracol de piedra aparecieron. Lily llegó hasta arriba y picó suavemente en la puerta de madera.

'Adelante.'

'Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore.' – Lily entró y cerró la puerta.

'Buenas tardes señorita Evans.' –– Albus Dumbledore le indicó que tomara asiento con una sonrisa bondadosa y Lily obedeció.- '¿En qué puedo ayudarla?'

'Bueno…en realidad son varias cosas las que quería hablar con usted, profesor.' – Confesó Lily, con las mejillas levemente coloradas. – 'Si tiene tiempo, claro.'

El director la invitó con una sonrisa a hablar.

'¿Por donde empezamos?'

'Primero de todo quiero recordarle que el año pasado dijo que podríamos hacer algo con esa magia que me _sobra _para evitar desastres.' – Dijo con preocupación, pues le costaba creer que se podía hacer algo con su problema.

'Así es y ya tengo la solución.' – El director cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. – 'Clases extras.'

'¿¡Más clases!?' – Chilló Lily. – 'Perdón. No era mi intención levantar la voz, pero es que este año hago los EXTASIS por si se había olvidado y si el año pasado no teníamos tiempo para estudiar, este año va a ser peor. Tengo que examinarme de siete asignaturas y de todas ellas hay que estudiar un montón. Personalmente, no creo que este año pueda dejar ninguna asignatura un poco de lado para aprobar las otras. No sé com…'

Lily interrumpió su atosigado discurso al ver que el director alzaba una mano. Con la frente arrugada por la preocupación y comenzando a arrepentirse de haber venido a visitar a Dumbledore, aguardó su respuesta.

'No tendrá que estudiar más de lo que tendrá que estudiar cualquier otro alumno de su curso, señorita Evans. Simplemente dispondrá de menos tiempo, pero creo que si se lo organiza bien podrá seguir siendo la mejor de su promoción y a la vez solucionar su problema.' – Explicó él tranquilamente. – 'Serán simples clases prácticas en las que solo necesitará su varita, su habilidad y su ingenio.'

'¿Y qué profesor se hará cargo?'

'Había pensado en el profesor Flitwick y aunque él estaría encantado de proporcionarle esas clases adicionales, no tiene la resistencia necesaria para aguantar a una horda de adolescentes durante ocho horas al día, además de reforzar cada noche los hechizos protectores de Hogwarts. Si le sumamos a todo eso una jovencita que tiene tanta magia dentro, el profesor de Encantamientos acabará por ocupar una habitación en San Mungo.' – Se lamentó Dumbledore y acariciándose la larga barba prosiguió: - 'La profesora McGonagall también estaría dispuesta, pero ya le doy suficiente trabajo cada vez que me ausento de la escuela.' – Los ojos azules del director se clavaron en los de Lily. – 'Sinceramente, el único profesor que conseguiría mantenerle el ritmo y conservar la salud es el profesor Bones.'

'¿El nuevo profesor?' – Lily frunció el ceño. Había esperado alguien con un poco más de experiencia. – '¿No cree que será muy agobiante para él? Parece que acaba de sacarse la carrera. Además, piense que aún no ha tenido clase con James y Sirius, que están deseando ponerle a prueba. ¿Recuerda a la profesora Harris y su depresión?'

'Los señores Potter y Black no podrán con él, créame. El profesor Bones se ha enfrentado a cosas peores y ha salido airoso.' – Repuso el director sonriendo divertido. – 'Déle una oportunidad, por favor.'

Lily hizo una mueca de desagrado. La idea de dejar su descontrol de la magia en manos de un profesor novato no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. ¿Es que Dumbledore no se acordaba de cuanto daño podía llegar a hacer? Mientras cavilaba más en contra que a favor de darle una oportunidad, Dumbledore se rió. Lily levantó una ceja, atónita y le miró.

'Es usted tan exigente, Evans.' – El director se colocó las gafas de medialuna sobre la torcida nariz. – 'Mire, no confiaría tanto en el profesor Bones si no le conociera y creyera que es el que mejor puede hacerlo. El porqué es muy simple, Lily.' – Albus Dumbledore sonrió. – '¿Le dará una oportunidad si le confieso que pertenece a la misma organización que Alice Shackbot y que Frank Longbottom?'

Lily abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al comprenderlo. ¡Qué listo había sido Dumbledore! Había metido a alguien de la propia Orden del Fénix en la escuela y nada más y nada menos que para enseñar Defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Quién mejor que alguien de la Orden para enseñarles DCAO? Aprenderían los hechizos y conjuros más útiles, los mismos que los aurores y los de la orden utilizaban para batirse y protegerse de Voldemort y los Mortífagos.

'Le daré esa oportunidad.' – Lily asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, súbitamente emocionada.- '¿Cuándo empezamos?'

'Me alegra oír eso. El profesor Bones se pondrá en contacto con usted en brev…'

El director Dumbledore se interrumpió al colarse el patronus de un lince por la ventana de su despacho. Lily se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Le hubiera encantado quedarse para escuchar cuando el patronus abrió sus fauces para hablar, pero le pareció de mala educación.

'Le comentaré todo lo demás cuando disponga de más tiempo, señor. Muchas gracias, director Dumbledore.' – Dijo Lily antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta.

El campo de quidditch estaba a reventar de alumnos de Gryffindor y de los aficionados al quidditch de las otras casas. La capitana de Huffelpuf y los capitanes de Ravenclaw y Slytherin se encontraban en las gradas juntos a los componentes de sus antiguos equipos de quidditch, dispuestos a averiguar qué nuevos fichajes hacía la casa de Gryffindor.

Sam Hewitt salió de los vestuarios del campo portando la caja de balones, pues como subcapitana del equipo de Gryffindor le tocaba organizar y comenzar con las pruebas si el capitán no llegaba a tiempo. La morena se dirigió hacia el centro del campo, donde la esperaban los golpeadores Brandon Peeks y Anthea Landry, además de la rápida cazadora Lyn Swan. Había también un conjunto de unas veinticinco personas aspirantes al puesto de guardián y cazador. Sam fue arrugando la nariz conforme se fue acercando a los miembros de su equipo, pues a medida que estaba más cerca de ellos más le iba dando la impresión de que Lyn y Anthea discutían. Sobretodo por la manera en que la alta rubia parecía inclinarse sobre la bajita morena. Brandon estaba en medio y parecía intentar mediar entre las dos, pero entre palabra y palabra lanzaba miradas de preocupación hacia la entrada del campo de quidditch. Sam sabía que lo hacía para vigilar por si James aparecía, pues si había algo que el capitán de Gryffindor no soportaba era la discordia entre los miembros del equipo.

'¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?' – Preguntó Sam al llegar, dejando caer la caja de los balones para llamar la atención de las muchachas.– 'Lyn, Anthea, ¿qué pasa?'

Las dos aludidas se giraron hacia ella con sendas caras de ira. Anthea se echó la melena rubia hacia atrás y luego se cruzó de brazos, Lyn tenía las manos en la cintura y era la que parecía más agitada, quizás porque Anthea era muy buena en ocultar lo que verdaderamente le pasaba.

'Es Anthea.' – Reveló Lyn señalando a su compañera con desdén.

'¡Oh claro!'- Exclamó Anthea y miró a Sam, revelando por una vez su enfado con una mueca furibunda, para luego señalarle con la barbilla a un grupito de chicas que se encontraban en el grupo de aspirantes. – 'Las amiguitas de Lyn no tienen mejor cosa que hacer que hacernos perder el tiempo.'

Sam comprendió a qué venía toda aquella discusión al momento. Las amigas de la cazadora se habían pasado todo el curso anterior persiguiendo a Axel, el novio de Anthea, e intentando embrujarle con filtros de amor. Anthea las tenía en el punto de mira desde entonces. Sam soltó una risotada al verlas, pues las amigas de Lyn tampoco eran santo de su devoción por las constantes persecuciones que organizaban con Sirius. Además, de esas cursis coquetas, ni una sabría volar seguramente. Comenzó a replantearse la idea de echarlas de ahí de una patada en el culo. Sam estaba convencida de que James se lo agradecería por ahorrarle trabajo.

'¡Todo el mundo puede presentarse a las pruebas!' – Exclamó Lyn al ver que Sam se estaba poniendo de parte de Anthea por su cara. – '¡Y no las habéis visto volar aún! ¡Dos de ellas serían buenas como cazadoras!'

'¿A tus amigas les gusta el quidditch, Lyn?' – Espetó mordazmente Anthea.- '¡Porque el año pasado yo solo las veían babear desde mi escoba, además de gritarle a James que se quitara la camiseta!'

'Eso no viene al caso.'

'¿¡Que no viene al caso!?'

'¡Mira, Anthea! ¡Axel y Darren ya no están en Hogwarts, ¿vale?!' – Explotó finalmente Lyn y señalando con un dedo al montón de aspirantes que ahora las miraban a ellas boquiabiertos añadió. – '¡Así que ve asumiendo que alguien va a ocupar su lugar en el equipo!'

Sam y Brandon corrieron a agarrar a Anthea, que se acababa de poner roja de la ira y miraba a Lyn asegurándole la muerte. Solo se lo había confesado a Kaienne, pero a Anthea le estaba costando lo suyo llevar bien la ausencia de Axel después de haberse pasado tantos meses junto a él las veinticuatro horas del día. Estaba Anthea aún gritándole a Lyn como una histérica y Brandon y Sam agarrándola, cuando James se plantó frente a ellos sin que ninguno de lo cuatro se percatara. En la grada se hizo le silencio para poder oír lo que ocurría allá abajo.

'¿Qué está pasando?' – Dijo fríamente la voz de James palabra por palabra a sus espaldas.

Se hizo el silencio de inmediato. Anthea, Brandon, Lyn y Sam se quedaron paralizados al verse descubiertos. James les miraba sin ocultar su enojo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El capitán de Gryffindor esperó en silencio una respuesta que por el bien de todos, debía convencerle lo suficiente como para que el considerara que la discusión estaba justificada. Las miradas de Brandon, Lyn y Anthea se posaron en Sam. Esta se rebotó al ver que pretendían que ella los sacara del percal.

'¡Y un cuerno!' – Gritó señalando a Lyn y a Anthea. – 'Vosotras dos a habéis liado, ahora os coméis el marrón solitas. Ni Brandon ni yo tenemos nada que ver.'

'Somos un equipo, Sam. Todos tenemos que ver.' – James miró a Lyn y a Anthea. – '¿Me vais a explicar porqué toda la grada está apostando cuanto tarda Anthea en arrear a Lyn? ¿O porqué os oía gritar desde el camino del castillo?'

'Vale.' – Anthea dio un paso al frente, muy segura de ella misma. – 'Entre el grupo de aspirantes están las amigas de Lyn que solo están aquí por ti, ¿vale? Porque es tu último año y todas las chicas de Hogwarts quieren pescar a un merodeador. Yo simplemente estaba diciéndole a Lyn que no nos hagan perder el tiempo porque no van a entrar en el equipo.'

'Y yo le estaba diciendo a Anthea que todo el mundo se puede apuntar a las pruebas y que dos de mis amigas son buenas jugando.' – Se apresuró en replicar Lyn en el mismo tono mordaz.

'Saldaremos cuentas la semana que viene en el primer entreno.' – Sentenció James tranquilamente, sin hacer ningún comentario a favor de una o de la otra. – 'Montad en escoba y estad atentos. No quiero que nadie se abra la cabeza.' – Ordenó.

Lyn y Anthea intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Sam les propinó un codazo al pasar por al lado de ellas por que habían conseguido enfadar a James y eso tendría consecuencias. Brandon montó en escoba y se alejó de las chicas refunfuñando por lo bajo con la certeza de que iban a pringar todos en el primer entreno como castigo. James les observó alzarse en escoba y repartirse por el campo. El primer día de entreno tendría preparado un buen sermón y una buena sesión de entrenamiento que les quitaría las ganas de pelearse entre ellos. Su humor mejoró considerablemente al mirar hacia la grada y distinguir a Sirius, Remus y Ió, Peter y Lily. Saludó a la pelirroja con la mano y se sintió mucho mejor cuando ella le respondió al saludo con una sonrisa. Más animado, sacó la lista de su bolsillo y pasó lista para comprobar que estaban todos.

'Bien, primero os pediré que deis un par de vueltas volando al campo.' – Se dirigió a los aspirantes, entre los que había alumnos desde segundo hasta séptimo. – 'Quiero ver vuestra habilidad para esquivar obstáculos, así que volaréis todos a la vez en formación que ahora os indicaré y conmigo a la cabeza, ¿entendido?'

Ese simple ejercicio hizo que James se quitara de encima a todos aquellos alumnos que no sabían volar tan bien como exigía el quidditch. A pesar de que iba lento y que solo giraba cuando el campo lo requería, el resultado fue desastroso incluso antes de que pudieran terminar la primera vuelta al campo. Anthea, Sam, Brandon y Lyn no pudieron hacer mucho cuando se produjo aquella colisión en cadena debido a una de las amigas de Lyn. Agarraron al vuelo a los que pudieron y los que no, dieron de bruces contra el suelo. Con la enfermería con quince de los aspirantes y los diez restantes aún válidos en el campo, James se dispuso a ponerles a prueba con los balones y con los demás miembros del equipo para ver como interaccionaban.

'Vale chicos, quiero felicitaros por haber superado la prueba del vuelo.' – James les asintió, indicándoles que lo habían hecho bien. – 'Ahora por favor, lo que aspiréis a guardianes iréis con Anthea y Brandon y los que aspiráis a cazadores, con Sam y Lyn.'

Esa segunda prueba fue mucho más productiva y satisfactoria. En la zona de los guardianes, a James le llamó especialmente la atención una chica de cuarto castaña que tenía las agallas suficientes para parar los balonazos que Anthea le lanzaba sin ningún miramiento, mientras que los otros aspirantes se apartaban o se cubrían por temor a que Anthea les rompiera algo. No era demasiado corpulenta, pero era rápida y parecía tener buen ojo para intuir por donde iba a ir el lanzamiento. Cinco minutos más tarde James había decidido quién iba a ser su cazador. Se trataba de un chico muy alto de quinto que parecía tener una química especial con Sam para entenderse en el juego de los cazadores.

'Mireille Llewelyn eres la nueva guardiana de Gryffindor. David Debaecker eres el nuevo cazador.' – Anunciaba un tiempo más tarde James.

La chica castaña y el chico alto se pusieron a dar saltos y se abrazaron con alegría. Mientras que los jugadores de Gryffindor se acercaban para felicitar y dar la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros, los aspirantes qua habían sido excluidos rodearon a James y se pusieron a protestar a gritos. James Potter, que no estaba de humor y que no permitía que nadie le tocara las narices, acabó echándoles un maleficio. Los veteranos del equipo de Gryffindor se apresuraron en agarrar a los nuevos y salir pitando del campo. En la grada se oía a Sirius desternillarse de risa y aplaudirle a James.

Por la noche, Lily alegó que debía asegurarse como premio anual que era, de que los nuevos estudiantes que habían sido nombrados prefectos habían realizado bien su ronda y sin ningún altercado. Dejó a Remus y a Ió solos, a un par de pasillos de la torre de Ravenclaw.

'¿Sabes? Mañana son las pruebas del equipo de quidditch de mi casa.'

'Y supongo que ya te has inscrito.' – Remus la cogió de la mano.

'Por supuesto.' – Ió sonrió feliz. – 'Pienso ser parte del equipo este año como cazadora.'

'Bueno…' – Remus suspiró y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw. Se quedó de cara a ella al preguntar a regañadientes: – '¿A qué hora es la condenada prueba de selección?'

'A las siete.' – Respondió ella inmediatamente, sonriendo grandiosamente.

Remus le cogió la otra mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Durante unos segundos hizo ver que se lo pensaba con cara seria, pues seguía sin hacerle gracia que su Ió, su niña, se pusiera a jugar con las bestias que componían los equipos de las diversas casas. Solo imaginársela frente a los burros de Slytherin, le recorría la espalda un escalofrío. ¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? Si no podía resistirse a nada que ella le pidiera o quisiera. Remus bufó y tiró de Ió hasta pegarla a su pecho. La abrazó fuertemente y la besó en la cabeza.

'Estaré en las gradas para animarte.'

'¡Gracias!' – Ió lo abrazó con más fuerza y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

'Pero que sepas que si te cogen me comportaré como una madre asustadiza cada vez que te toque jugar partido.' – Le dijo Remus clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

'Pues que tu sepas que si me cogen, cada vez que marque un gol en el partido iré a la grada a reclamarte un beso.' – Ió se puso de puntillas y al oído le susurró: - 'Y no querré un beso en la mejilla.'

Remus se puso colorado al instante y aún se le subieron más los colores al ver que Ió se empezaba a reír.

'Muy bien.' – Remus la agarró del brazo y de un tirón volvió a pegarla a él. Le agarró la cara con las manos y se inclinó sobre sus labios. Ió dejó de reírse al momento y se puso colorada, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. El corazón le latía frenético. – '¿Y qué clase de beso querrás?'

'L-lo sabrás c-cuando m-marque mi prim-mer gol.' – Ió se separó de él, temblando como un flan y con la temperatura por los aires. –'Buenas noches.' – Ió hizo ver que recuperaba la compostura, pero le delató el tiempo que tardó en responder a la pregunta del águila.

Remus puso rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisilla de orgullo pintada en la cara y más ganas que nunca de que Ió entrara en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

En la torre de Gryffindor, Anthea y Kaienne estaban montando un escándalo porque acababan de recibir la correspondencia diaria de sus respectivos chicos. Lily, que en ese momento acababa de atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda, se tapó las orejas con las manos y puso mala cara ante la chilleriza que esas dos histéricas estaban organizando. Antes de que pudiera decirles que bajaran el volumen, las dos locas enamoradas subieron las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas como un huracán, directas a tirarse sobre sus respectivas camas para leer sus cartas. Lily decidió que era mejor ir mandando a los alumnos de primero a la cama, que como no tenían a sus mamás para que se lo ordenaran, se tomaban muchas libertades y se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde. Luego le bajaban puntos al reloj de rubíes de Gryffindor porque se quedaban fritos en clase.

'Pobrecitas…' – Murmuró Sam desde el sofá, donde ella y Sirius estaban sentados juntos, refiriéndose a Kaienne y a Anthea. – 'Espero que a Kaienne no le entre la llorera como ayer.'

'¿Estuvo llorando?'

'Sí y al final se le sumó Anthea. Encima Anthea tenía la varita agarrada e hizo que nos lloviera en la habitación.' – Sam meneó la cabeza.- 'Apenas he dormido por su culpa. Lily y yo tuvimos que consolarlas hasta tarde, y eso que yo estaba muerta de sueño.'

'¿Tú? ¿Sueño?' – Ironizó Sirius besándole en la mejilla. – 'Qué raro.'

'Sirius…' – Ronroneó Sam justo antes de besarle en los labios. – '¿Me acompañarás al hospital cuando nazca el bebé, no?'

'Claro, princesa.' – Sirius se rió. – 'Tu hermano acabará asesinándome tarde o temprano por lo de King's Cross. ¿Por qué posponerlo?'

'Bueno quizás se conforme con darte una paliza.'

'Ah, gracias cariño.' – Respondió Sirius. – 'Ya me siento mucho mejor.'

'No seas tonto.' – Sam se sentó horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. – '¿Qué va a pasarte conmigo al lado para defenderte? Con lo que yo te quiero…'

Sirius la cogió de la cintura y se abalanzó sobre sus labios para devorarlos. James, que hasta entonces había estado sentado la butaca de al lado acabando de preparar los horarios de los entrenamientos, los separó con un golpe de varita.

'Cortaos un poco que es la Sala Común y vais a escandalizar a los niños de primero. Solo llevan dos días aquí.' – Les dijo en un tonito burlón. – 'Marchaos a la habitación, mentes calenturientas.'

'¿Podríais dejarnos tú y Lily la torre de los premios, no?' – Espetó con malicia Sirius a la vez que se movía para sentarse al lado de Sam otra vez. Sabía que a James le había repateado que Lily se quedara anoche durmiendo en su antigua habitación. – 'Digo yo que alguien la tendrá que estrenar.'

'Cierto y esos vamos a ser Lily y yo, Canuto.'

James aguardó a Lily al pie de las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Desde allí podía oírla dándole las buenas noches con cariño a alguien. Se le puso cara de tonto al oír a unas voces de niña darle las buenas noches a ella con entusiasmo. Rió al pensar con qué facilidad Lily era capaz de ser el terror de los alumnos de primero y a la vez como la hermana mayor que les cuida y se preocupa por ellos.

'¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?'

James levantó la mirada. Su Lily bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa amable. Le obstruyó el paso, obligándola a quedarse un escalón por encima de él, justo a su altura. Le encantaba tenerla así por los buenos recuerdos que le traía. Sabiendo que Lily ya no estaba enfadada la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos. Lily le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros y le besó en los labios suavemente.

'¿Sigues enfadado por lo que ha pasado en el campo?'

'No, el maleficio ha sido un éxito y el martes ya me encargaré de Lyn y Anthea.'

'No te pases con ellas.' – Le aconsejó Lily con voz dulce. –'Anthea está un poco irascible.'

'Lo sé. Solo les daré un aviso.' – James se despeinó el cabello y se puso seria. – 'Lily, ya he cumplido mi castigo. Tienes la biblioteca que parece un palacio.'

'Mmm, cierto.' – Admitió ella redondeándose.- 'Madame Pince está encantada con vosotros.'

'Si ya no estás enfadada y yo ya he cumplido mi castigo, ¿qué te parece si le echamos un ojo anuestra torre?' – James sonrió divertido. – 'Apuesto a que sientes curiosidad.'

Lily pegó su frente a la de él, clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de James. Se recreó en ellos, con una sonrisa dulce y sin darle una respuesta a James, que la esperaba impaciente.

'Vale.' – Accedió Lily finalmente.- 'Deja que coja mi pijama, el neceser, los libros y la ropa para mañana.' – Lily le soltó y rodando los ojos añadió: – 'Y que me asegure de que Kaienne y Anthea no han inundado la habitación como casi hacen ayer.'

'Te espero abajo.' – James la besó en los labios y luego le susurró: - 'No tardes, quiero ver _nuestra _nueva torre.'

Lily se sonrojó levemente, pero volvió a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y le besó con ganas. Ahora que ya se había hecho a la idea, le gustaba tener una torre solo para ella y James. Un rincón, como el _Balcón de la Primavera_, que solo fuera para ellos dos y que como este, se convirtiera en un lugar aparte de los problemas y el tiempo.

'Te quiero.' – Le susurró Lily desde lo alto de las escaleras, antes de perderse en el pasillo de habitaciones.

James sintió como todo su ser se agitaba de felicidad.

'¡Te quiero, Lily!' – Chilló a pleno pulmón para que toda la torre de Gryffindor lo oyera.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Primero de todo, siento el retraso. Me está costando más de lo que esperaba llevar dos fics a la vez. Segundo, daros las gracias por la tan buena acogida que ha tenido esta segunda parte. ;) Vuestros reviews me han animado un montón y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo también. Me ha encantado reencontrarme con los viejos conocidos. Gracias a Lyria L., Anna Russo, Lily Tonks, clari y Triss también.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Besos,**

**Eneida**


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

Lily y James subieron las escaleras de piedra cogidos de la mano. Estaban entrando por primera vez en la torre de los Premios Anuales, aunque para ellos no era la torre de los Premios, sino su torre. La torre de Lily y James. Su hogar. Un refugio para los dos enamorados, como lo era el _Balcón de la Primavera_. James iba el primero, y a decir verdad, estaba tan emocionado que casi llevaba a rastras a Lily, que se iba riendo feliz tras él.

'¡Ya estamos, Lily!' – Exclamó James al ver la luz al final de las escaleras. Pegó un tirón a su mano y aceleró el ritmo de subida. – '¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!'

Lily se tropezó con el último escalón y se llevó por delante a James, que se había quedado parado bajo el arco que daba lugar a la Sala Común de la torre para verla.

'Auch.' – Se quejó James.

'Culpa tuya.' – Replicó Lily riendo divertida.

'Esto no está nada mal.' – Dijo James. – 'Sirius se va a morir de la envidia seguro.'

Lily se quedó sentada en la espalda de James cómodamente, él no hizo nada por apartarla. Juntos, por fin, pudieron ver su torre. La sala común era enorme: frente a una inmensa chimenea de piedra había un largo sofá y dos butacas. Detrás, una gran alfombra con el escudo de Gryffindor, enfrente de dos mesas enormes de estudio con sillas. Varias estanterías repletas de libros cubrían las paredes, cosa que le agradó a Lily. Tras las mesas, no había pared, sino un enorme ventanal que daba al lago.

'Es preciosa.' – Murmuró Lily, emocionada.

'Es una pasada.' – James se giró debajo de Lily y le sonrió. – 'Me encanta tenerte encima de mí, ¿pero que te parece si le echamos un vistazo a las habitaciones?'

'¿Es que vamos a utilizar las dos?

La sonrisa pícara de Lily encendió a James. Se alzó y agarró a Lily por la cintura para que no se cayera. Sentado en el suelo y con Lily encima de él, la beso con ganas. Lily le respondió con la misma intensidad y coló su lengua en la boca de James, devorándole en un beso que volvió loco al Merodeador.

'Mejor dejamos para mañana lo de las habitaciones…' – Susurró James con la respiración entrecortada cuando Lily le dejó respirar. – 'La alfombra tiene buena pinta.'

'Como quieras.'

Lily sonrió orgullosa y atrapó a James en otro beso fatal. James se arrastró hasta la alfombra, sin dejar de besar a Lily, que ya le estaba levantando la camiseta para quitársela. Una vez en la alfombra, James levantó los brazos y la camiseta salió casi sola. Lily le mordió el labio inferior. Ella tenía tantas ganas de James, como él de Lily. Aquel suave mordisco hizo enloquecer a James, que rodó hasta dejar a Lily debajo de él. Le recorrió las piernas de abajo a arriba, haciéndola estremecer e hizo que saltaran varios botones de la camisa del uniforme de Lily al quitársela con tanta ansia. Los zapatos de ambos volaron con un par de puntapiés. El pantalón de James y la falda de Lily acabaron en cualquier parte, pues eran tan molestos…No les dejaban acariciarse tanto como querían.

'Sí, definitivamente, dejamos eso para mañana.' – Murmuró James mientras quitaba las últimas prendas de ropa que le quedaban a Lily.

'Me parece perfecto.' – Contestó Lily contra sus labios.

Para Lily y James, la torre de los Premios Anuales se convirtió en el cielo.

Y mientras que Lily y James permanecían amándose en su torre, ajenos a todo, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos, uno en brazos del otro, fundiéndose en alma y cuerpo, en otra torre, en la de Gryffindor, Anthea escribía en su escritorio a la luz de su varita en una carta, reflejo de su alma, para su amado Axel.

_Querido Axel,_

_Te echo de menos. Mucho. Es duro levantarse cada mañana y no poder ver esos ojos del color del cielo que tanto adoro. Me falta tu sonrisa y tu beso de buenos días de cada mañana. También añoro tu culo y demás... No te me sonrojes, cariño. Ojalá pudiera verte._

_No veo la hora en que llegue la salida de Hogsmeade para poder encontrarme contigo. Te alegrará saber que estoy intentando convencer a McGonagall para que doble la cantidad de excursiones a Hogsmeade, pero no estoy obteniendo muy buenos resultados por culpa de la cantidad de desaparecidos y atentados. Tendré que recurrir a los Merodeadores si no lo consigo. Saben como salir de aquí sin que los pillen, aunque están un poco molestos porque han doblado las medidas de seguridad en el castillo. La verdad, no me preocupa mucho porque sé que acabarán ideando algo. Estoy pensando que podríamos vernos cada miércoles por la tarde, siempre que a ti te vaya bien con la academia, por supuesto. Tú céntrate en tu música, anda. Nada de chicas, que ya me tienes a mí y soy mil veces mejor que ellas. Por algo soy Anthea Landry._

_Tenemos a vuestros sustitutos para el equipo. La guardiana se llama Mireille Llewelyn y aunque es poquita cosa (no llega a los extremos de Lyn, es más bien como Kaienne), sabe leer los lanzamientos. Además, tiene valor que es lo más importante. Con decirte que le destrocé los guantes…La culpa fue de Lyn, que me encendió antes de empezar la selección y claro, luego no había manera de relajarme, así que liberé mi tensión a balonazos con la quaffle. Ah, ojalá hubieras estado tu allí. Entonces seguro que me habría tranquilizado y no lo habría pagado con la nueva. Brandon me dijo que me había pasado un montón con los aspirantes, pero yo no creo que fuera para tanto. En fin, que se le va a hacer…Tu sustituto se llama David Debaecker y se ve que se entiende a la perfección con Sam. No les vi mucho porque yo estaba con los que querían ser guardianes, pero James dijo que había química para el juego entre esos dos y Sam también estaba contenta. A ver si eso sirve para que James se relaje un poco, porque se picó un montón con Lyn y conmigo por pelearnos. Seguro que la semana que viene nos machaca a saco con la excusa de que es la pretemporada como castigo…_

_Por cierto, amor, ya sé que me pediste que me estuviera quieta y que no atendiera a provocaciones… ¡PERO SI TU VIERAS CÓMO ME MIRAN LOS DE SLYHTERIN! ¡MERLIN! ¡ME PONEN ENFERMA! Le di hace un rato un puñetazo a Joe Oldman de mi curso. Le rompí la nariz, pero no me hice nada de daño, tranquilo. Me quedé tan a gusto que seguramente lo vuelva a hacer. Los de Slytherin no van a dejar de respetar a Anthea Landry en su último año por muy traidora a la sangre que sea. ¡Ja!_

_He vuelto a quemar las cartas de mis padres. Me ha llegado un colgante precioso de ellos que te enviaré para que se lo regales a tu madre. No pienso decirte lo que cuesta, así que dile a tu madre que se lo quede y punto. Yo no quiero nada de ellos._

_Axel, acabo de oír la radio y sé que han atentado a dos calles de la tuya. Según he oído, ha muerto una familia entera, los Rickson. Sé que les conocías. Lo lamento tanto…Desearía poder estar contigo en estos momentos. Por favor, ten cuidado. No vayas solo por la calle. Nunca llegues a casa después de que haya oscurecido. Temo tanto por ti. Me dan tanto miedo ellos…Si Voldemort no les hubiera sacado de aquel reformatorio... Por favor, escríbeme cada noche cuando llegues a casa para que sepa que estás bien. Te mando toda esa fortaleza que dices que tengo para que nada pueda hacerte daño. No hay segundo en el que no piense en ti._

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón,_

_Anthea._

Axel Lance cerró los ojos. Por un segundo imaginó a su bella Anthea, allí, de pié frente a él. La imaginó sonriéndole dulcemente, avanzando hasta sentarse en su regazo. Casi pudo sentir sus brazos ciñendose alrededor de su pecho, sus labios posandose sobre los suyos.

Oyó a su hermano Darren bajar por las escaleras y salió de su ensueño. Axel suspiró, le hacía tanta falta Anthea.

Apuró el café de la mañana de un trago. Su hermano Darren no tenía mejor cara que él. El cansancio, el dolor y la tristeza se reflejaban en las caras de ambos después de la larga noche que había vivido su vecindario. Había sido horrible. La señora Lance tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando se escuchó aquella explosión, seguida de un estallido de luz y un aviso:

"_Temed al Señor Tenebroso y sed fieles a él, pues de lo contrario uno a uno iréis cayendo, Traidores a la sangre." _

Pobre familia Rickson. Axel dejó la taza y guardó en su bolsa la carta de Anthea. Le escribiría por la noche. Tenía un funeral al que acudir y la verdad, ojalá hubiera podido tener a Anthea a su lado para llorar abrazado a él toda su pena. Pero no, aún no. Tendrían tiempo de llorar y lamentarse juntos más adelante. Axel ni siquiera le explicaría a Anthea que él y Darren se habían salvado por un milagro la noche anterior. No le diría a su nerviosa novia que él y su hermano habían pasado por delante de aquella casa cuando allí dentro los Mortífagos se ensañaban con los Rickson. No le explicaría que si hubieran pasado por allá dos minutos más tarde, ahora ella estaría llorando su muerte. Porque Axel y Darren les habían visto hacer estallar la casa, grabar el cielo con la Marca Tenebrosa y advertir a todos los vecinos. Porque cuando él y Darren había corrido para acudir en ayuda de los Rickson al ver arder su casa, uno de ellos le había apuntado con la varita y había lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_ que la señora Lance había visto desde la ventana. Porque quizás, si el año anterior no hubiera aprendido tanto en las batallas, la maldición le habría acertado.

'¿Vamos?' – Preguntó con voz queda Darren, enfundado ya en su abrigo y con la bolsa al hombro. – 'Tenemos media hora para llegar antes de que empiece.'

'Vamos.' – Aceptó Axel, poniéndose en pie.

Salieron al jardín y mientras que Darren se detuvo a cerrar con llave, Axel miró a su alrededor. No eran los únicos que vestían de negro y tampoco eran los únicos que no sonreían. Montaron el coche muggle nuevo que los dos hermanos compartían en silencio y se pusieron a la cola de todo aquellos coches de vecinos que acudían al funeral de los Rickson. Si Axel podía evitarle a Anthea el sufrimiento y los nervios lo haría. Si tenía que callarse que sus temores eran todos ciertos callaría. Todo por concederle a Anthea un año más de felicidad y paz, antes de que se librara al mundo de tristeza y guerra que vivían allá fuera.

En la mesa de Gryffindor sucedía algo inusual aquella mañana. Las chicas de séptimo de la casa de los leones estaban bastante alborotadas para ser solamente las ocho y poco de la mañana. ¿Pero eran solo las de Gryffindor? No, claro que no. Eran todas las chicas de Hogwarts en general. Concretamente todas aquellas que tenían DCAO con el nuevo profesor, el atractivo y joven Edgar Bones. El maquillaje, el rímel, el pintalabios…todo corría por la mesa pasando de las manos de unas a las otras. Los chicos no sabían aún que pasaba, pero tampoco es que les importara demasiado. Estaban bastante ocupados con mirar aquí y allá porque casualmente, las camisas estaban un botón más desabrochado y las faldas un pelín más cortas.

'¿Alguien puede decirme que está pasando?' – Preguntó Sirius tras girarse en redondo para continuar mirando al grupo de Ravenclaws que acababa de pasar por su lado.

'Tampoco importa mucho, ¿no?' – Murmuró James. Se dirigían a desayunar al Gran Comedor, pero estaban tardando más que habitualmente por el espectáculo.

'El que haya colado ese filtro de amor en el desayuno de las chicas es un crack.' – Peter no sabía si mirar aquí o allí. – 'Nos ha superado.'

'Me parece a mí que esto no tiene nada que ver con un filtro.' – Señaló Remus, que había ido atando cabos a partir de un par de comentarios que había oído por el pasillo.

Bajaron las escaleras del recibidor y torcieron a la izquierda para entrar en el Gran Comedor. Como era habitual, un murmullo femenino se extendió por todo el comedor al entrar ellos. Remus se desvió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras que el resto continuó su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí, Anthea Landry se retocaba los labios con un diminuto espejo delante y Sam le ponía colorete en las mejillas a Kaienne.

'Buenos días, chicas. Estáis estupendas.' – Saludó James con una sonrisa. – 'Buenos días, cariño.' – Añadió antes de besar en los labios a Lily.

'Buenos días.' – Saludó a su vez Lily con una sonrisa alegre.- '¿Zumo de calabaza?'

'Por favor.'

Peter puso los ojos en blanco cuando James le dio un beso a Lily en la frente, pero Kaienne y Anthea estuvieron a punto de echarse a llorar. El amor era tan bonito. Sirius tomó asiento al lado de Sam y de Peter.

'Se suele decir "buenos días" con una sonrisa.' – Le recordó Sam algo picada por el inexistente saludo. – 'Tampoco me sentaría mal un beso, pero tu tranqui, Sirius, no te agobies.'

'Te has maquillado.' – Le comentó Sirius.

'Buena observación, pero sigo esperando tu saludo.'

Sirius se rió entre dientes y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla largamente en los labios. Le importaba un bledo que Sam también estuviera bajo ése hechizo, porque realmente estaba hermosa.

'Buenos días, princesa.' – Susurró.

'Eso me gusta más.' – Respondió Sam riendo.

'Oh, esto va a ser una tortura.' – Saltó Kaienne rodando los ojos. – 'Tanto amor por aquí y por allá…'

Un grupito de Huffelpuffs pasó por detrás del banco en el que estaban sentados Sirius, Sam, Kaienne y Peter, riéndose coquetamente y mirando a los chicos con picardía.

'Hola Black, hola Potter.' – Saludaron luego de dejar escapar un par de risitas tontas.

Lily puso la mano sobre la de Sam cuando vio a su amiga coger la varita que descansaba sobre la mesa. Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja le lanzaron una advertencia silenciosa, a la que la morena respondió chasqueando la lengua.

'¿Se puede saber que os han metido en el desayuno para que estéis todas así esta mañana?' – Preguntó Peter.

Kaienne, Anthea, Sam y Lily se rieron entre dientes y se miraron entre ellas con sonrisas cómplices.

'A ver, chicos, ¿qué clase tenemos ahora?' – Cantó Anthea.

'¿DCAO?'

'Muy bien, Peter.'

La boca de Sirius resbaló hasta el suelo y el semblante de fastidio de James fue más que evidente. Peter simplemente se dedicó a mirar a sus amigos y a las chicas simultáneamente, sin pillarlo.

'Venga ya, rubia, ¿todo esto por el profe nuevo?' – Inquirió Sirius.- '¿Os creéis que se va a fijar en alguna de vosotras?'

'Que lo vaya a hacer o no, no quiere decir que no podamos dar buena impresión.'

'¿Por esto te has pintado, Sam? – Se dirigió a su novia con ambas cejas alzadas.

'¿Celoso, Sirius?' – Lo picó Anthea.

'No.' –Mintió, estaba algo molesto porque su chica se arreglara para alguien que no fuera él. – 'Al profe le resbala que llevéis escote, la falda corta o vayáis pintadas, me juego lo que quieras.'

'¿Y tú no te has pintado?' – Le susurró James a Lily tras mirarla fijamente.

'Es solo un profesor más.'- Lily se encogió de hombros.

La Premio Anual llevaba como siempre el cabello pelirrojo suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros, el rostro impecable y el uniforme y la túnica exquisitamente bien colocados. James la besó en los labios, contento porque su chica no se dejara llevar por la pasión que despertaba el nuevo profesor, que parecía haberlas vuelto locas a todas. James estaba tan feliz aquella mañana por tan espléndida noche en la torre de los Premios, que no podía dejar de sonreír.

'Buenos días, chicas.' – Saludó Remus, parándose a besarlas a cada una de ellas en la mejilla. – 'Estáis preciosas, pero el profesor Bones no se va ni a inmutar.'

'Gracias por el cumplido y los ánimos, Remus.' – Dijo Sam riendo. – '¿Has visto que mona se ha puesto tu niña para el nuevo profe?' – Le pinchó.

'Lamento comunicarte, Sam, que Ió no tiene DCAO hoy.' – Respondió Remus alzando una y otra vez las cejas, mientras se llevaba un vaso de zumo a los labios.

'Oh, entonces es por ti…' – Kaienne hizo un mohín. – '¿Cuándo vais a volver?'

Remus se atragantó con el zumo y provocó las risas de sus amigos. Lily le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le tendió una servilleta.

'No me lo agobiéis, por favor.' – Pidió James entre risas.

'Es que yo sigo sin entender porqué cortasteis.' – Kaienne se encogió de hombros. – 'Y me dio mucha pena, la verdad.'

'¿Vas a contarnos algún día lo que pasó entre vosotros dos, Remus?' – Murmuró Anthea mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca. Ajena al silencio que se había hecho a su alrededor, prosiguió: – 'Porque a Ió ya le pregunté en Francia, pero no soltó ni prenda.' – Anthea le dedicó una mirada suspicaz. – 'Y encima me da la sensación de que todos los demás lo sabéis y que yo voy a ser el último mono en enterarse.'

Anthea clavó su mirada en Remus, que se estaba poniendo más blanco por momentos. La rubia había barajado diversas teorías, pero no la convencía ninguna. Solo había visto peleados a Ió y a Remus la vez que él acusó a Ió de ser de los Sangre Pura. Nunca, jamás, a lo largo del curso vio nada que le hiciera sospechar una futura ruptura. ¡Era tan extraño! ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana, Remus y Ió, que tan felices y enamorados estaban lo habían dejado? Había hablado con Kaienne del tema, pero su amiga estaba tan perdida como ella.

'Anthea, yo de ti me preocuparía por otras cosas.' – Dijo James con una sonrisa arrogante, sacando a Remus del apuro.

'¿Porqué me tengo que preocupar si se puede saber?'

'Lyn y tú. Ayer. Campo de quidditch. Gritos.' – James se apoyó en la mesa y se asomó por al lado de Lily para ver bien a Anthea. La golpeadora masculló una maldición y se enfrentó a su capitán, que la miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

'Dijiste que hablaríamos en el primer entreno.' – Susurró, intentando regular el tono desafiante tan característico en ella.

'Pues ya tienes de que preocuparte.'

'Bueno James, no la machaques.' - Lo cortó Lily, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y echándolo hacia atrás. – 'Todos somos humanos. Cometemos errores.'

Anthea besó a Lily en la mejilla y le sacó la lengua James. Este bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Un batido de alas anunció que llegaba el correo de la mañ lechuzas dejaron caer sus cartas y los estudiantes se afanaron en recogerlas antes de que cayeran en algún vaso de zumo o leche. Cuando las aves se retiraron, se llevaron con ellas todo el ruido del Gran Comedor y un silencio abrumador llenó el lugar. Era un silencio cargado de miedo porque llegaban las noticias del mundo exterior.

Noticias de la guerra.

El rasgar de los sobres, el desdoblar las cartas, el pasar las páginas de _El Profeta.._.

'Antes me encantaba recibir cartas…' – Murmuró Sam, mientras abría su carta a toda prisa y sin miramientos.- '…ahora no sé si preferiría no recibirlas.'- La leyó de arriba abajo y suspiró aliviada.- 'Anne dice que esta noche obligó a mi hermano a hacer tarta de fresas porque se moría de hambre.' – Le pasó la carta a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – 'Y bueno, Charles dice que nos preparemos cuando vayamos en Navidad porque nos echará bronca por lo del tren.'

Sirius rió entre dientes y la besó en la frente.

'Mamá y papá nos mandan besos, abrazos y suplican que nos portemos bien. Lo de siempre, vamos. ' – Le dijo James a Sirius mientras guardaba su carta. James volvió a inclinarse por encima de la mesa para ver a sus amigos.

Remus le miró y le sonrió, diciéndole que todo iba bien. El licántropo le palmeó la espalda al pequeño Peter cuando este dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Anthea estaba vaciando un plato sobre el que haría arder la diaria carta de sus padres, como siempre, sin llegar a abrirla. Kaienne leía con una expresión tranquila las cartas de sus padres y la de su novio. Lily ya estaba devorando el periódico mágico con cara de enfado. Lily solo recibía una carta a la semana, cuando ella misma enviaba su lechuza a casa.

'Chicos…' – Llamó James. – '¿Todo bien?'

¿Habían matado a algún familiar, amigos o conocidos suyos Lord Voldemort y los Mortífagos? Esa era la terrible pregunta que se escondían bajo ésas sutiles palabras. Como si James le hubiera formulado la pregunta a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts en general, tres llantos estallaron uno tras otro en diversas partes del comedor. Allí donde esos tres estudiantes empezaron a llorar, se congregaron amigos y profesores para darles consuelo.

'¿Cuánto creéis que durará?' – Preguntó Peter con un hilo de voz.

Nadie respondió. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir un tiempo exacto, pues según los rumores de Hogwarts, aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Todos miraban tristemente hacia los círculos de personas, apenados por la suerte que habían corrido los conocidos de aquellos tres pobres estudiantes.

La guerra se hacía presente en Hogwarts de aquella manera tan sutil e inofensiva, pero causando dolor igualmente.

El apuesto profesor Edgar Bones entró en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras acallando todas las voces, pero levantando un murmullo femenino con su simple presencia. Llegó hasta la mesa del profesor y apoyándose en ella en un gesto informal, se detuvo unos segundos a evaluar a los alumnos de su clase. Reconoció a los cuatro muchachos que habían sido la pesadilla de su colega Frank Longbottom en sus años de prefecto. La chica de cabellera rojiza no podía ser otra más que la que se iba a convertir en su pupila, Lily Evans. Trató de no ponerle mala cara a la muchacha rubia que tanto se parecía a Christopher Landry. Tan observador y atento como le habían enseñado a ser, no se le pasó por alto que se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos y que a la vez también trataban de asesinarle con la mirada. Según Edgar Bones, dar clase a unos adolescentes prometía diversión.

'Buenos días, chicos.' – Saludó finalmente con una sonrisa.

La clase entera coreó un _"Buenos días" _exageradamente efusivo por parte de las jóvenes y claramente receloso por parte de los jóvenes. No le preocupaba que los chicos no le recibieran tan bien como ellas, sabía que se los ganaría.

'Podéis llamarme Edgar, aún no soy tan viejales como los otros profesores del colegio como para que me llaméis profesor Bones.' – Bromeó, provocando un par de sonrisas. – 'Pero que os deje que me llaméis por mi nombre no significa que vayáis a hacer lo que os de la gana en mi clase. ¿Estamos?' – Sonrió con el asentimiento de la clase. – 'Bien, ahora guardad los libros y corred a poneros ropa de deporte. En cinco minutos os quiero a todos en el claustro.'

Nadie en la clase se movió. Desconcertados, los alumnos se lo quedaron mirando como si esperaran que estallara en carcajadas y se riera de ellos. Edgar Bones alzó ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros.

'¿Os pasa algo?'

'Profesor Bones…' – Lily alzó una mano e hizo la pregunta que toda la clase se estaba formulando. – '¿Habla en serio?'

'Por supuesto.' – Asintió él, sin saber dónde estaba el problema. – 'Haced lo que os he dicho. En cinco minutos os quiero a todos en el claustro de la escuela. Que nadie se escaquee porque pasaré lista.'

Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y a levantarse, pero Lily, no satisfecha, volvió a alzar la mano. Edgar Bones ladeó la cabeza.

'¿Sí?'

'¿Puedo preguntarle qué vamos a hacer en el claustro? Si pretende que nos enfrentemos en duelos, podemos adecuar el gran comedor.'

'No vais a enfrentaros en duelos.' – Respondió Bones tranquilamente. – 'Ni siquiera necesitaréis varitas. Enseguida sabréis que vamos a hacer. Será divertido.'- Prometió.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la clase de séptimo de Gryffindor se encontraba en el claustro de Hogwarts, esperando con ansias a que Bones les explicara lo que fuera que tuviera preparado.

'Muy bien chicos. Ahora voy a ser claro: estamos en guerra.' – Anunció Edgar Bones, de pie frente a todos ellos y con expresión seria. – 'Como todos sabéis, Lord Voldemort y los Mortífagos han acabado con la paz del mundo mágico, han quebrantado la ley y están asesinando a personas inocentes por imponer sus ideales. Yo os voy a enseñar todo lo que sé para que podáis defenderos si un día os atacan, si os veis involucrados en un duelo con ellos o si necesitáis proteger a vuestra familia y seres queridos.' – Edgar Bones hablaba con voz profunda y conmovedora. – 'Sois de Gryffindor, sois valientes y sabéis lo que es correcto. Los de Slyhterin, son un caso aparte, pero bueno, hay imbéciles en todos sitios.' – El profesor se detuvo cuando sus alumnos estallaron en carcajadas por su comentario sobre la casa de Salazar. Prosiguió cuando se sofocaron la mayoría de las risas. – 'Sé que a muchos de vosotros no os faltaran agallas cuando acabéis vuestros estudios en Hogwarts para poneros a combatir contra Voldemort.'

Los alumnos miraban emocionados al nuevo profesor. Edgar Bones no era ni mucho menos el típico profesor. Muchos de los alumnos, como James, Sirius, Sam y Anthea le miraban con admiración, pues el profesor no había dicho otra cosa que les iba a preparar para la guerra en la que ellos tanto ansiaban combatir. Otros como Lily y Remus, leían en sus palabras el plan oculto de Albus Dumbledore: crear miembros para la Orden del Fénix. Peter, en cambio, le miraba horrorizado. ¡Tenían dieciséis y diecisiete años! ¿Cómo iban a involucrarse en una guerra de adultos al salir?

'En la guerra todo vale.' – Prosiguió Edgar Bones. – 'Eso incluye duelos y peleas a lo muggle. Siendo sincero, estáis perdidos si os veis despojados de vuestra varita y vuestro contrincante no, pero en el caso en que ambos perdáis la varita, ganará el que antes recupere la suya. Para eso, queridos alumnos, os hará falta picardía y juego sucio.' – Les guiñó un ojo. – '¿Cómo lleváis lo de pelear a lo muggle?'

'¿Está bromeando, no profesor Bones?' – Interrumpió Lily con voz severa.

'No.' – Edgar Bones sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. – 'Si esto puede ocasionarle a alguien un problema moral, puede sentarse a observar a la sombra del árbol. Los demás al césped, por favor.'

En un momento los alumnos se dividieron en dos grupos. Los que se marcharon al césped, en su mayoría muchachos, comenzaron a saltar y a darse golpes amistosos, emocionados y divertidos. Aquellos otros que se fueron derechitos a sentarse, discutían entre sí la cordura del nuevo profesor. James y Sirius trataron de retener a Remus y Peter, pero no lo consiguieron. El licántropo lo último que iba a hacer era ponerse a arrear a sus compañeros y Peter no tenía ganas de que le pegaran. Kaienne también decidió ir a sentarse. Anthea y Sam fueron corriendo a situarse en el césped, crujiéndose los nudillos y sonriéndose con malicia. Edgar Bones se quedó mirando a la muchacha pelirroja que seguía quieta y con cara incrédula en mitad de los dos grupos.

'¿Evans, no?' – Preguntó Bones con una sonrisa divertida aunque ya lo sabía. – '¿Has decidido que vas a hacer?'

'¿De verdad va a permitir que se den una paliza entre ellos?' – Inquirió Lily indignada. – '¿Sabe el director Dumbledore algo de esto? Apuesto a que no.'

'El director Dumbledore está al corriente de la programación de mis clases. Él mismo las ha autorizado.' – Respondió tranquilamente Bones y evitó no reírse de la que iba a ser sus pupila al ponerse ella roja de ira. – 'Si no te importa, tengo que empezar la clase.' – Le sonrió y le señaló al grupo del césped. – '¿Quieres participar?'

'No estoy loca.' – Espetó Lily, dando media vuelta enfadada.

Lily se sentó junto a Kaienne y a Remus y comenzó a despotricar en contra del nuevo profesor y su clase. Era realmente indignante que un profesor promoviera la violencia entre sus alumnos, aunque él alegara que tenía fines educativos.

'Me voy a reír un buen rato cuando salga el primero de ellos con el ojo morado.' – Murmuró la Premio mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila para hacer algo de provecho durante aquella hora. – 'Pomfrey y los padres se pondrán hechos una furia. Ya veremos cuanto dura el profesor Bones.' – Masculló con suficiencia antes de meterse en su libro.

'Lily, no quiero que te enfades…' – Comenzó a decir Remus. – 'Pero Anthea acaba de asestarle un puñetazo a Sirius y no le ha tocado porque Bones acababa de embrujarle.'

Lily alzó la mirada de su libro con el ceño fruncido. Allí en el césped, Bones estaba embrujando a los alumnos uno por uno y aquellos que ya habían sido embrujados parecían jugar a intentar darse puñetazos. Intentar, porque ninguno lo lograba. Remus sonrió y la miró:

'Bones no es tonto.'

El profesor de DCAO se giró hacia los que estaban sentados a la sombra y al ofrecerles participar ahora que les había demostrado que no había peligro, todos, absolutamente todos menos Lily, se levantaron y fueron hacia allí. La pelirroja siguió enfurruñada bajo el árbol, de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

'Vamos, Colagusano. Pega fuerte.' – Retaba James a su amigo con aquella sonrisa arrogante. – 'Hazlo ahora que puedes, nunca jamás tendrás esta oportunidad. Atácame.'

'Cornamenta, no sé si es buena idea.'

'¡Eh, venga ya!' – Le animó. – '¿No me digas que luego vas a sentirte culpable? No seas tonto, Colagusano. Esto es solo entrenamiento. ¡Atácame como si quisieras matarme!'

Peter se quedó mirando a James en silencio. Cornamenta se había metido en montones de peleas y Peter le había visto pegar con acierto todas las veces, él no se había metido en ninguna dejando a un lado los Sangre Pura y siempre había tenido la varita a mano. Si no hubiera visto a Sirius intentar pegarle a Sam, sin llegar a tocarla, Peter no se habría decidido nunca. Cuando corrió para ir a por James, este salió corriendo en dirección opuesta gritando como un loco, fingiendo terror.

'Potter, por favor…' – Le pidió Edgar Bones rodando los ojos. – '…no hagas el idiota y ponte a pelear.'

'¡Vale, Edgar!' – Sonrió James. – '¡Perdona!'

A Lily le hirvió la sangre al ver aquel brillo de admiración en los ojos de James y cómo obedecía al profesor. ¿Desde cuando James Potter obedecía a un profesor en vez de intentar dejarle en ridículo? Estaba segura de que Edgar Bones se había convertido en el profesor predilecto de su novio y eso solo la fastidiaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que solo le faltaba media hora para poder ir a hablar con Dumbledore a quejarse del nuevo profesor.

Sam y Sirius se instruían mutuamente no muy lejos de James y Peter. Sirius no sabía si alegrarse o temer por todo el arsenal de jugadas sucias de Sam. Si su chica no le había sorprendido era porque durante los años anteriores se habían peleado a lo muy bestia más de una vez, debido a que no se llevaban demasiado bien.

'¿Se puede saber de donde has aprendido todo esto?' – Le preguntó Sirius desde el suelo, la vez que Sam le tiró y luego trató de patearle el estómago. – 'Esto es muy bestia, ¿sabes?'

'Lo sé.' – Respondió ella con un tonito infantil de orgullo, a la vez que le tendía la mano. – 'Es que el quidditch a veces es muy agresivo.'

'¿Alguna vez has hecho esto en un partido?' – Murmuró Sirius esbozando una sonrisa de diversión inmensa. – '¿Cómo no te vieron?'

'Cuando te placan y ves que vas a caer, normalmente intentas llevarte al otro contigo.' – Explicó Sam encogiéndose de hombros. – 'Si lo consigues, luego cuando vas a levantarte, puedes patearle la barriga disimuladamente y fingir que solo te estabas levantando. Pero no le digas nada a James, que si no es Slytherin suele ser muy tiquismiquis con lo de la deportividad.'

'¿Y llaman a Anthea La Bestia Bella?' – Exclamó Sirius abrazándola y levantándola del suelo. – '¿Cómo deberían llamarte a ti?'

'De ninguna manera, yo soy más discreta que Anthea. Es bueno que no me hayan puesto un mote a mí.'

'Merlín, eres terrible.' – Sirius le cogió el rostro y le plantó un besazo en la boca. – 'Menuda princesa más peligrosa tengo.'

Sam rió contra sus labios, le cogió de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle fuertemente en los labios. Un carraspeó les hizo separarse.

'Dejad eso para los momentos de entre clase y clase, ¿vale?' – Les sugirió Edgar Bones.- 'Id a echar una mano a vuestras compañeras, que no pasan de los arañazos y tirones de pelo, por favor. Parece que no han entendido las instrucciones que he dado antes.'

Edgar Bones se dirigió hacia el árbol donde estaba sentada, leyendo un libro, la única alumna a la que parecía no haberse ganado. Justamente debía ser ella, Lily Evans. Había creído que una clase tan poco común, tan dinámica y tan atrevida les habría encantado a todos aquellos que habían participado en aquella batalla contra los de Slytherin porque iría con ellos, pero no parecía ser así.

'Hola.' – Saludó, quedándose de pie frente a ella. Lily alzó los ojos y no ocultó su mala cara al verle. – '¿Qué es más interesante que mi clase?'

'Historia de la Magia.'

Lily se limitó a enseñarle el libro de la asignatura y luego volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

'Oh, claro. No sé cómo he sido tan idiota y no lo he imaginado.'

A Lily le molestó el tonito sarcástico que empleó el joven profesor.

'Los profesores no suelen desprestigiar ninguna asignatura, ¿sabe?'

Si Edgar Bones no se comportaba como un profesor, ella no se iba a comportar como una alumna educada y receptiva. El royo de colega que parecía llevar Bones, no le gustaba ni pizca a Lily. No importaba que solamente tuviera unos pocos años más que todos ellos. No debería tomarse todas esas confianzas.

'Entiendo que no hayas querido participar en la clase si te parece algo demasiado violento.' – Comentó él mientras se sentaba a su lado en el césped. – 'La verdad es que tampoco me preocupa que concretamente tú te pierdas esta clase. Eres la única que al parecer puede apañárselas sin varita.' – Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Lily cerró el libro fuertemente y miró enfadada al profesor. Este le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió amablemente. Lily frunció más el ceño, quizás Bones lo había dicho como un cumplido, pero para Lily era un tema muy delicado.

'No funciona como piensa, profesor.' – Respondió Lily a la defensiva. – 'Y no es algo de lo que estar orgullosa.'

'¿Cómo que no?' – Bones sonrió y sus ojos castaños brillaron. – 'Encima siendo hija de muggles. Ya no es que seas brillante como estudiante, sino que eres más poderosa que la mayoría de magos. Tú sola refutas todos los argumentos de los partidarios a Voldemort.'

'Yo sola pude haberme cargado a un montón de personas.' – Masculló Lily con los ojos llorosos. – 'No es algo de lo que uno pueda estar orgulloso.'

Antes de que Edgar Bones pudiera replicar, Lily se levantó y se marchó corriendo en el mismo momento en que se anunciaba el cambio de clases. La muchacha caminó a toda prisa por los pasillos, esquivando alumnos y no se detuvo a reñir a los que estaban incumpliendo las normas. Se adentró en la sección prohibida del castillo y caminó a toda prisa, con el único objetivo en su mente de encontrar un lugar de paz, alejado del ruido del castillo.

Su destino era el _Balcón de la Primavera_.

Lily lloraba silenciosamente de rabia y medio. La calma que tanto la caracterizaba, se había esfumado y se parecía a Anthea, pues estaba temblando por los nervios. Lo que para ella era como una maldición, podía ser un don en opinión de otros. ¡Que absurdo! ¿Es que Bones no veía el peligro? Lily no necesitaba ponerse en manos de alguien que no era consciente del peligro que ella suponía para los demás. Lily estaba terriblemente asustada por si nadie podía ayudarla.

Levantó la antorcha correspondiente y las piedras de la pared de aquel oscuro pasillo se deslizaron para darle paso. Lily caminó por el pasillo de arcos hasta que sobre su cabeza se alzó la bóveda del balcón. Se asomó a este y se apoyó en la barandilla para observar el hermoso campo de flores que había a sus pies y llegaba hasta el infinito. La luz cálida del sol fue como un bálsamo tranquilizante. Lily inspiró hondo y se dejó embriagar por el aroma a flores.

'Lily…' – Susurró una voz.

Lily no necesitaba abrir los ojos y girarse para saber que era James. Los brazos de James le rodearon la cintura desde atrás y pegaron su espalda a su pecho. James la besó en el hombro y luego apoyó la barbilla allí donde la había besado.

'¿Estás bien, cariño?'

'Ahora sí.'

'¿Qué ha pasado para que te marcharas así?' – Preguntó preocupado.

'El profesor Bones es quien se va a encargar de ayudarme con mi magia, James.' – Lily se giró de cara a él y con expresión atormentada le dijo. – '¿Cómo se va a ocupar de mi problema si no lo ve como un problema? No se da cuenta de lo peligrosa que soy. No sé en que estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando se lo propuso.'

'Si Dumbledore cree que él es el indicado para ayudarte, confía en él. Nunca se equivoca y siempre hace lo correcto.' – James le acarició la mejilla y la miró con ternura.- 'Confiemos en Dumbledore y en el nuevo. Parece un buen tipo y se nota que sabe de la vida. Estoy seguro de que no nos defraudarán.' – La miró a los ojos, pero Lily rehuyó su mirada, medio molesta y medio asustada. – 'Estás tan asustada…'

'¿Tanto se nota?' – Murmuró ella muy bajito.

'Es normal. Todos nos ponemos nerviosos cuando hay mucha presión y nos asustamos.' – Pegó su frente a la de ella y clavó sus ojos en los de Lily. – 'Incluso James Potter se pone un poco nervioso. ¿Cómo en la final de quidditch, recuerdas?'

Lily asintió y apoyó la mejilla en la mano con la que James le acariciaba el rostro. James la besó en los labios dulcemente y la estrechó contra él.

'Pero en realidad, no hay más presión que la que nosotros mismos nos imponemos.' – Musitó James, sonriendo contra sus labios. – 'Ahí está la clave. Si sabes manejar eso, todo saldrá bien. Yo te ayudaré y estaré contigo en esas clases que hagas con Edgar para darte ánimos, ¿vale?'

Lily sonrió y se puso de puntitas para darle un piquito a James. Luego le abrazó fuertemente y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

'Gracias, James.'

'Todo saldrá bien, Lily.' – James la besó en la cabeza y la retuvo contra él. – 'Te quiero.'

Juntos, Lily y James permanecieron en silencio, abrazados y viendo su Balcón de la Primavera. Aquel hermoso santuario de paz apartado de Hogwarts, cuya belleza y luz inundaban de esperanza los corazones de los que allí permanecían. El refugio de Lily y James.

Horace Slughorn fue incapaz de regañar a su querida alumna Lily Evans aunque llegara diez minutos tarde a su clase. Ni siquiera aunque llegara acompañada del impertinente James Potter. Ya se estaba asustando porque no hubiera venido a su clase. Tal y como estaba el Mundo Mágico y lo que había pasado la chiquilla el año anterior con los alumnos de su casa, lo más normal hubiera sido que la muchacha no regresara nunca a Hogwarts y se marchara lejos para estar a salvo.

'¡Señorita Evans!' – Exclamó Horace saltando de su silla cuando la pelirroja entró en el aula. La barriga le botó y rebotó en perfecta sincronización son sus pasos. – '¡Le han sentado fenomenal las vacaciones, querida! ¡Está espléndida!'

'Lamento llegar tarde, profesor Slughorn.' – Se disculpó Lily.

'Tranquila, tranquila.' – Le dijo, a la vez que iba rápidamente hacia ella y le ponía una mano en el hombro. – 'No se preocupe. Vamos, le he reservado un asiento en primera fila. ¡Ya sabía yo que no me podía fallar!'

James cerró la puerta del aula de un portazo del que se enteraron todos menos Slughorn, demasiado emocionado por la aparición de Lily. Observó al profesor, guiar a su chica a primera fila y sintió deseos de morderle la mano que él tenía sobre el hombro de ella. Se dijo que Slughorn se tomaba aquellas confianzas con todos los que pertenecían a su círculo de alumnos predilectos y decidió resignarse y no decir nada, para no comenzar con mal pie el curso. Slughorn le tenía manía y dudaba que aquello hubiera cambiado con el verano. James fue a sentarse con Remus, situándose delante de Peter y Sirius.

'¿Celoso, Cornamenta?' – Le susurró Sirius desde la mesa de atrás.

'Ni de coña, ¿crees que Slughorn puede comparárseme?' – Chuleó.

'Pero te molesta que pase de ti y que no te haga caso.' – Murmuró Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

'Me da igual que un gordo como Slughorn pase de mí. ¿Para que quiero su atención?'

'Claro, tú nunca quieres la atención de todo el mundo, James.' – Se rió Remus. – '¿Verdad que no, Canuto?'

Sirius se rió entre dientes y Peter se puso la mano en la boca para ahogar aquella risilla histérica que tenía. James le dio un puñetazo amistoso a Remus en el hombro, pero luego se rió. Un carraspeó molesto les hizo mirar al frente. Horace Slughorn les miraba con el ceño fruncido:

'Señor Potter, encima de que llega tarde no presta atención.' – Le cortó el profesor de Pociones muy molesto. – '¿Puede decirme la finalidad de la _Draconis Mortis_?'

James se le quedó mirando en silencio. No tenía ni idea. Frunció el ceño, haciendo ver que se lo pensaba mientras Sirius y Peter buscaban como posesos en el libro para chivárselo. Al ver que tardaban, le dio una patada a Remus por debajo de la mesa.

'Antídoto contra el veneno de la Acromántula.' – Murmuró este sin apenas separar los labios.

'La flor de la _Draconis Mortis_ contiene el antídoto para la mordedura de una Acromántula.' – Respondió James poniendo cara de circunstancia y haciéndose el gallito.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Remus poner los ojos en blanco. James le sonrió al profesor, pero este le miraba aún con el ceño fruncido. Horace Slughorn esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora y al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para volver a su mesa, dijo con voz cantarina:

'Cierto, pero no correcto.' – Al girarse le sonrió burlón. – 'No sé si lo de la flor de la _Draconis_ ha sido invención suya o del señor Lupin, pero lo cierto es que la _Draconis_ no tiene flor como bien estaba diciendo antes de me interrumpieran.'

La sonrisa de James se borró al instante y Remus se pasó ambas manos por la cara. El profesor de Pociones les había cazado. Slughorn sonrió al volver a ponerse de cara a sus alumnos.

'¿Tienen algo que hacer esta tarde, señores Potter y Lupin?'

Los dos se envararon a la vez.

'Sí.' – Afirmaron con convicción.

'Pues lamento comunicarles que deberán aplazar sus planes.' – Informó Slughorn mientras ponía bien los papeles de su mesa. – 'Están los dos castigados. Uno por no prestar atención, el otro por bocazas. A las seis en mi despacho.'

Por mucho que James comenzó a gritar que no era justo que lo castigaran por eso y que Remus suplicara que aplazaran el castigo para otro día, Slughorn no accedió. Cuando Remus se lo contó a Ió a la hora de comer, la Ravenclaw montó en cólera y fue directa a la mesa de Gryffindor. James, que ya estaba comiendo de morros porque no iba a poder ir a espiar los nuevos fichajes del equipo de Ravenclaw y estaba bastante mosqueado porque Slughorn le hubiera castigado por la chorrada de no prestar atención, se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos en cuanto la vio venir. A pesar de ser tan menuda y tener aquella cara de niñita buena, Ió tenía muy mala leche.

'¡ERES UN CAPULLO!' – Chilló en mitad del comedor, con los puños apretados a lado y lado de su cuerpo.

Sirius, Sam, Anthea y Peter se troncharon de risa a costa de James. Lily se puso de pie y se inclinó por encima de la mesa, Remus llegó corriendo para agarrar a Ió antes de que se lanzara a por James.

'No me toques las narices, Ió, que ya estoy teniendo suficiente por hoy.'

'¡Y a mí me toca las narices que Remus no pueda venir a verme a las pruebas porque esté castigado por tú culpa!' – Gritó ella señalándole con un dedo acusador. – '¡Así que ahora me vas a aguantar te guste o no!'

'Cállate, anda.' – Espetó James volviendo a sentarse en el banco.

Ió dirigió ambas manos hacia el cuello de James en un ataque de descontrolada ira, pero Remus la agarró por la cintura, la alzó y se la llevó unos pasos hacia atrás. Menos Lily, los demás se partían de risa, apoyados unos en otros. James le dio un trago a su vaso y ajeno a que la pequeña Ravenclaw trataba de librarse de Remus para ahogarle, musitó:

'Hablaré con Slughorn para que yo solo me coma el castigo y Remus pueda ir a verte.'

Ió dejó de forcejear al instante. Remus la dejó en el suelo y la soltó poco a poco, aún no seguro de si solo era una treta de Ió.

'¿En serio vas a hacer eso?' - Musitó incrédula.

'Pues claro. He sido yo el que ha metido a Remus en el percal y yo lo sacaré.'

Ió se quedó mirando la pose abatida de James mientras comía y se sintió un poco culpable por haber reaccionado de manera tan exagerada.

'Esto, perdona por lo de capullo.'

'Tranquila, niña bonita…' – Respondió Sirius por él. – '…si no has dicho más que la verdad.'

Fue Lily la que golpeó a Sirius con la barra de pan, en defensa de su novio y haciendo reír a los demás.

Remus Lupin le estaba esperando a la salida de su torre. Ió, ataviada con ropa de deporte, con el cabello rubio recogido en dos trenzas y portando una escoba que era mucho más larga que ella, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al verle.

'Por si Slughorn me hace quedarme, he venido a desearte suerte.' – Remus la estrechó contra su pecho fuertemente y Ió enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz. – 'Estoy seguro de que lo vas a conseguir.'

'¿Cómo estás tan seguro?' – Preguntó Ió, sin separarse ni un mínimo de él. Le encantaba sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Remus.

'Si realmente te mueres tanto por reclamarme esos besos que prometiste, como yo por dártelos, lo harás.' – Aseguró Remus.

Ió se rió y alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Remus la besó en la frente.

'Sabes que no hace falta que me cojan en el equipo para que te bese.' – Susurró Ió.

El corazón de Remus empezó a latir descontrolado, martilleándole las costillas. Ió se agarró a la túnica de Remus y se alzó de puntitas. Remus se puso colorado cuando los labios de Ió rozaron los suyos suavemente. Aquel simple roce fue como volver a un sueño. Ió le sonrió con ternura y Remus le correspondió. Le acarició la mejilla y la separó de ella porque estaba a nada de perder el control y abalanzarse sobre ella para devorarla a besos salvajes. No desearía asustarla. La besó en la mejilla.

'Voy a ver si James puede hacer que Slughorn me levante el castigo, porque realmente deseo ir a verte.' – Le dijo con los ojos ambarinos brillándole. – 'Haré todo lo posible por estar viéndote, pero si no estoy allí cuando te toque, que sepas que solo estoy pensando en ti.'- Le sonrió. – 'Sé que vas a ser la nueva cazadora de Ravenclaw.'

'Gracias.' – Musitó Ió, flotando en una nube de felicidad.

Remus se marchó corriendo y Ió suspiró largamente al perderle de vista. No se dio cuenta hasta que no se lo dijeron sus amigas que la esperaban en los jardines, de que sonreía como una idiota enamorada.

James se vio en la obligación de reunir a su equipo antes de la hora del castigo. Debían ir a observar las pruebas de selección para conocer los nuevos fichajes de Ravenclaw y tratar de averiguar desde ése preciso momento los puntos débiles de los nuevos jugadores y ver si había alguno de los veteranos que no estuviera en muy buena forma. La predisposición y la energía de los dos nuevos integrantes, Michelle y David, consiguieron mejorar el ánimo de James.

'Vale chicos, os veo cuando a Slughorn le de la gana de dejarme machar.' – Se despidió James con expresión fastidiada. – 'Haced bien los deberes, por favor.'

'Nos vemos luego, capitán.'

'Hasta luego, James.'

'Que te sea leve.'

Sam picó de manos y con una cabezada señaló hacia las puertas principales del castillo, indicando que se dirigían al campo. Lyn, Anthea, Brandon, Michelle y David la siguieron. Fuera, el sol aún no había comenzado a ponerse. No eran los únicos que se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch, pues dejando a un lado que toda la casa de Ravenclaw iba para allá para presentarse o ver las pruebas, había un montón de alumnos de las otras casas que o como ellos, iban a espiar, o bien tenían tanta ansia de quidditch que necesitaban ver algo de aquel deporte ya.

'¿Crees que ficharan a Ió?' – Le preguntó Anthea a Sam, mientras iban para allá.

'Seguro.' – Asintió Sam convencida. – 'Cuando hicimos aquel mini torneo el año pasado, los del equipo de Ravenclaw ya se fijaron en ella. Si no la fastidia mucho, se puede decir que Ió ya es miembro del equipo de Ravenclaw.'

Anthea se rió. Los partidos contra Slyhterin dejarían de parecerle los más interesantes si tenía que jugar contra Ió. Con lo que la Ravenclaw adoraba el quidditch y odiaba perder, seguro que se dejaría la piel en el partido y eso solo lo haría más emocionante. Ió sería una rival de categoría. Anthea podía imaginarse a Remus suplicándole que no le lanzara ninguna _bludger_ a su niña.

Comenzaron a hablar de aquellos que podían ser los fichajes de Ravenclaw, según lo que cada uno sabía y había oído y estaban en mitad de aquella cháchara cuando la mitad del equipo de Slytherin y un grupito de alumnos de la casa comenzó a rodearles para aparentemente adelantarles.

'¡Quitad del medio, escoria!'

'¡Traidores de mierda!'

Brandon y David se encararon a los que habían hablado. Anthea agarró a Michelle cuando dos chicas de Slytherin la empujaron, pero Lyn fue directa al suelo al ponerle Christopher Roch, el buscador, la zancadilla. Sam solo tardó un segundo en partirle los labios al buscador de Slytherin de un puñetazo. Como siempre, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía a cada momento.

'Por gilipollas.' – Le dijo Sam y le escupió en la cara.

Los de Gryffindor se rieron con ganas. Christopher Roch se limpió el escupitajo de Sam lentamente. Miró a la morena con profundo odio y luego se lanzó a por ella, dispuesto a hacerle una cara nueva. Anthea le derribó de una certera patada en el estómago antes de que pudiera tocarle un pelo a Sam, dejándole jadeando y sin respiración en el suelo.

'¿Alguien más?' – La rubia dedicó una mirada de advertencia a los demás, que se habían alejado un paso. Nadie movió ni un músculo para enfrentarse a la famosa Anthea Landry. – 'Muy bien. Sabes que si alguno se atreve a ponerle una mano encima a alguien de mi casa, lo dejaré listo para San Mungo.' – Amenazó.

'Estúpida idiota.' – Le gruñó una chica morena, tan alta como ella. – 'Muchos aires te das aquí, que nadie te puede poner la mano encima. ¡Pero yo de ti me preocuparía por los que están fuera!'

Anthea caminó hasta plantarse frente a ella y con el rostro consumido por la ira, masculló:

'¿Qué insinúas?'

La Slytherin le sonrió burlona y regodeándose en el miedo que vio en los ojos de Anthea, le habló pausadamente en un siseó más propio de una serpiente que de una persona.

'Van a matar a tu mestizo.'

El bello rostro de Anthea se descompuso. La Gryffindor agarró a la Slyhterin por el cuello de la túnica y la levantó.

'¿Qué has dicho?'

'Un día, cuando el señor Lance regrese a casa después del trabajo, encontrará su casa derrumbada y envuelta en llamas. Lo único que podrá recuperar serán los cadáveres de su mujer, la muggle y sus dos hijos, los mestizos, calcinados por el fuego.' – Explicó, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras. – 'Malfoy, Devoir y Dodge se la tienen jurada a tu Axel y el Señor Tenebroso ya les ha dado permiso. Está muy descontento con la hija de los Landry y opina que hay que darle una lección por lo que hizo. ¿Has oído lo que les ha pasado a los Rickson? Creo que vivían en el mismo barrio que los Lance, ¿no?'

Anthea la soltó, conmocionada por la revelación. Un gritó de ira sonó a sus espaldas, pero Anthea no distinguió ni escuchó a Lyn, que cegada por la ira y varita en mano, apuntaba a la Slytherin morena gritándole toda una sarta de insultos. Había escuchado también lo que pretendían hacer con Darren y su familia.

'No…' – Susurró Anthea, notando como ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire. – 'No…'

Las manos le temblaban descontroladamente a Anthea causa del miedo. Como muchas otras veces, comenzó a hundirse en la desesperación al ver confirmadas las sospechas que ella misma le había confesado a Axel en su carta de aquella mañana. Sam que vio venir uno de los ataques de ansiedad de Anthea, se apresuró en cogerla y sacarla de aquel tumulto.

'No lo ha dicho en serio, Anthea.' – Le susurró Sam, aunque ni ella se lo creía. Los antiguos Sangre Pura eran capaces de todo y más ahora que eran Mortífagos, pero lo principal era calmar a Anthea antes de que comenzara a ahogarse. – 'Tranquila, cariño. Solo estaba asustándote, pero es mentira.'

Anthea gimió y cayó e rodillas al suelo. Brandon, que había visto como le pasaba eso mismo a Anthea antes de algún partido, se apresuró en ayudar a Sam y le desabrochó a Anthea la túnica, le desabotonó el cuello de la camisa y le aflojó la corbata. Anthea luchaba porque el aire se colara en sus pulmones.

En el momento en que Lyn Swan insultó al mismísimo Voldemort, los de Slytherin sacaron sus varitas.

'¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?' – Tronó el buscador.

Michelle y David, sacaron las varitas y se posicionaron al lado de su compañera de equipo. Brandon y Sam tuvieron que olvidarse de Anthea momentáneamente para responder a la amenaza, pero antes de que nadie pudiera lanzar el primer conjuro Sirius, Peter, Lily, Kaienne y todo un séquito de Gryffindors de todos los cursos que se dirigían también al campo de quidditch aparecieron en el camino.

La visión de aquellos dos bandos, apuntándose mutuamente con las varitas, les había helado la sangre a Lily, Sirius, Kaienne y Peter al traerles tan horribles recuerdos.

'¡QUIETOS!' – Ordenó Lily, ya con la varita en la mano. – '¡QUE NADIE HAGA NADA! ¡GUARDAD LAS VARITAS!'

'¡A MI NO ME DA ORDENES UNA SANGRESUCIA!' – Exclamó el buscador de Slytherin.

En un momento el resto de Gryffindors rodearon al equipo de su casa y varitas en alto, se encararon a Slytherin. Como siempre, Lily estaba en primera fila intentando que no comenzara la pelea.

'Asquerosa muggle de sangre podrida.' – Siseó el buscado.

'¡EH!' – Bramó Sam, pero Lily alzó una mano, pidiéndole calma.

'Diez puntos menos para Slyhterin por insultar a una Premio Anual.' - Informó Lily.

'¡Eres una asquerosa rata! ¿Cómo te atreves?' – Gritó la Slyhterin que le había hablado a Anthea.

'Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin.' – Espetó fríamente Lily.

Uno de los Slytherins que se habían encarado a Brandon y David, se adelantó hasta ponerse delante de Lily y le tocó la punta de la nariz con la varita, en una clara amenaza. Lily no movió ni un solo músculo. A su espalda, todas las varitas apuntaban al Slytherin.

'Hijo de puta…' – Murmuró Sam, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. – 'Hazle algo y será lo último que hagas. Te lo juro.'

El Slytherin le sonrió burlón en respuesta.

'¿Tanto importa una sangresucia más que una menos?'

'¡Claro que no, Shawn!' – Le contestó otro de sus compañeros.- '¡Hazlo!'

'Sí, hazlo.' – Le dijo Sirius, que le apuntaba con la varita. – 'Hazlo y haz que te expulsen de Hogwarts. Hazlo y reúnete con Voldemort para convertirte en Mortífago. Así te joderás la vida y los Aurores te enviarán directo a Azkaban, si no te matan antes.'

'No hará falta que lo hagan los Aurores.' – Aseguró Sam con seguridad.

'¡SHAWN!' – Tronó una voz.

El corazón de Sam se disparó al oír ésa voz. Sirius se vio obligado a desviar la mirada para confirmar que efectivamente, ése era su hermano Regulus Black. Acertó. Un apuesto muchacho de cabellos negros, mirada oscura y andares de caballeros se dirigía hacía ellos tranquilamente. El hijo menor de los Black, el único Sangre Pura que se había salvado de la expulsión por el buen corazón de Anthea, caminó hasta ponerse al lado del muchacho y le abajó la varita. Lily le dedicó una mirada desafiante, a la que Regulus Black respondió de la misma manera.

'Larguémonos y no perdamos tiempo con esta escoria.'

Los Slytherins se marcharon riéndose entre dientes con Regulus Black a la cabeza.

**¡Hola!**

**Lo siento. Perdón por el retraso. Me he pasado un rato, ya lo sé. Intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir, aunque ya aviso que me voy una semana y algo fuera y que estaré incomunicada del mundo. Así que actualizaré el otro fic, este y responderé a los reviews a la vuelta.**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. ;) **

**Gracias por los reviews de mee, koke, MiiniiMiirii, iï[oO], lilitonks, Anna Russo, Lyria L., Triss, Lily Tonks, leniiss también.**

**¡Besos! ¡Buen verano!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

James Potter se paró frente a las puertas de madera del despacho de Horace Slughorn. Le llevó unos segundos quitar esa cara de mala leche, pero lo consiguió porque no pensaba darle el placer al jefe de Slytherin de dejarle ver cuánto le fastidiaba su estúpido castigo. Y pensar que se estaba perdiendo todas las pruebas de selección de Ravenclaw… ¡El rival más fuerte de Gryffindor en quidditch! James se despeinó el cabello y bufó frustrado.

'Maldita ballena…' – Pensó, enfadado.

Cuando se convenció de que merecía la pena comportarse y no ser el estúpido borde prepotente que tenía ganas de ser con el profesor de Pociones para poder echar un cable a Remus, picó en la puerta. Slughorn canturreó un _"Adelante" _que denotaba sorpresa. James no le culpó, cada vez que pensaba que estaba llegando diez minutos antes de la hora a un castigo le daban ganas de ponerse a darse cabezazos contra la pared de piedra. Empujó la puerta, repitiendose en su fuero interno que todo era por un amigo y que por los amigos se hacía cualquier cosa.

'¿Señor Potter?' – Dijo el profesor de Pociones, sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio. Slughorn echó una rápida mirada al reloj que había en la pared y frunció el ceño. – 'Si cree que por llegar antes de la hora a su castigo saldrá antes está muy equivocado.'

'No esperaba salir de antes de mi castigo, señor.' – Respondió James entre dientes.

James se mantuvo de pie y a una distancia prudente, esperando que el profesor le dijera algo. Más Slughorn le miraba con desconfianza, porque, como todos los profesores bien sabían, de Potter y Black había que desconfiar cuando venían en son de paz. El jefe de Slytherin se estaba preguntando donde se había metido la arrogancia de Potter.

'¿Viene antes por algún motivo en especial, señor Potter?' – La desconfianza se leía en cada una de las palabras que pronunció.

'Sí, señor.' – Admitió James.

Como Slughorn le tenía manía, no le servía de nada adularle como hacían los demás. Eso solo provocaría que Slughorn estuviera más a la defensiva. James le miró a la cara y muy educadamente comenzó:

'Señor, comprendo que me castigue a mí por llegar tarde y no prestar atención en clase, pero mi amigo Lupin no tiene culpa de que yo me distraiga con tanta facilidad.' – Slughorn alzó las cejas, sorprendido. – 'Quisiera cargar yo con todo el castigo, ya que él solamente trataba de ayudarme.'

Slughorn se quedó callado, pero no dejó de escrutarle con la mirada. Que Potter anduviera metido en líos y peleas no era una sorpresa para él, pero que se la jugara por sus amigos… Al final iba a ser cierto lo que decían los otros profesores de él, que a pesar de ser muy travieso, el muchacho era buen chico, digno de confianza y leal.

'¿Si le digo que va a ocuparse de arreglar, organizar y limpiar toda la despensa del aula de Pociones usted solo, sigue pidiendo que solamente asuma usted el castigo?' – Le presionó Slughorn.

'Como si quiere que me ocupe del castillo entero.' – Espetó James, prepotente.

James cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua. Más le valía controlar su genio si quería librar a Remus del calvario por el que el maldito Slughorn le iba a hacer pasar. Abrió los ojos y vio que Slughorn le miraba con una sonrisilla que no supo identificar.

'Bueno, me parece un tanto exagerado que se crea capaz de ocuparse del castillo entero, señor Potter. De todas maneras, tomo nota para futuros castigos.'

Los dos sabían que los abría. Pero James se mantuvo callado, pues ya estaba pensando los bombones rellenos de poción laxante que le enviaría al profesor de forma anónima, porque Lily le mataría si los mandaba de parte de ella. Slughorn tamborileó los dedos en la mesa y miró fijamente a James.

'De acuerdo. El señor Lupin es libre de acompañarle en el castigo o no. ' – Aceptó finalmente con indiferencia. – 'Su castigo, Potter, consistirá en lo siguiente: debe sacar todos los ingredientes de las estanterías y limpiar estas a fondo. También quiero que repase todos los frascos y sacos de ingredientes, que se deshaga de los que no estén en buen estado, que les ponga nombres a los que no tengan y que me los ordene por orden alfabético. Podrá marcharse cuando acabe.'

James le sumó a los bombones rellenos de poción laxante, una botella de hidromiel mezclada con cualquier cosa desechable que encontrara en esa mugrienta despensa.

'Pasaré dentro de un rato para ver como lo lleva.'

James cerró la puerta sin dar el portazo que tanto deseaba dar en aquel momento y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir la clase Pociones, donde le esperaba una asquerosa despensa que había estado cerrada durante los meses de verano. James no sabía que podía llegar a encontrarse ahí dentro, pero por si acaso tendría la varita a mano. James empezó a bajar por las escaleras y al mirar hacia abajo vio a Remus subiendo por las del piso de debajo.

'¡Remus, quito ahí!' – Le gritó, asomándose por la barandilla.- 'No te muevas ni un milímetro, es cuestión de vida o muerte.'

Remus alzó la vista, sorprendido. Las escaleras donde estaba el moreno cambiaron su rumbo y James maldijo. Se pasó al otro lado de la barandilla y volvió a ver a Remus, que estaba quieto como le había dicho, en mitad de las escaleras de abajo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Qué ocurre?'

'Ya puedes estar dando media vuelta y yéndote al campo de quidditch.'

A James ya no le pareció tan malo el castigo cuando Remus alzó ambas cejas y sonrió ilusionado.

'¿Puedo ir a ver a Ió?' – Preguntó, contentísimo.

'Pues claro, Lunático. Ya te dije que te libraría del castigo.' – James sonrió con suficiencia. – 'Hago lo que me da la gana con los profes.'

'Pero…' – Titubeó Remus, frunciendo el ceño. No le parecía bien que James cargara con toda la culpa, a pesar de que él no tuviera porqué estar castigado. – '¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué te ha dicho el profesor Slughorn que es tu castigo? ¿No será muy duro?'

'Eso no es asunto tuyo.'

'James.' – Protestó Remus, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

'Eh, Lunático, no fastidies.' – Replicó James. – 'No te iban a castigar a ti también por intentar salvarme el pellejo. Vete al campo y listos.'

'¿Estás seguro?' – Le preguntó, indeciso.

'Remus…' – Espetó James desesperado. – '¡Largo!'

'Te debo una.' – Le dijo Remus, sonriendo ya ampliamente.

'Si pillan a Ió para el equipo te haré todo un interrogatorio con sus puntos débiles.' – Se limitó a responder James a la vez que se encogía de hombros. – 'Nos vemos en la cena.'

'¡Nos vemos en la cena!' – Gritó Remus, que ya había echado a correr escaleras abajo. – '¡Gracias, James!'

James se rió por lo bajo y emprendió su camino. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro al pensar que iba a tener la despensa de Pociones para él solito. Slughorn no se daría cuenta si algo desaparecía.

El campo de quidditch volvía a estar tan lleno como cuando se hicieron las pruebas de selección para Ravenclaw. Otra vez, aunque la mayoría de alumnos eran de la casa de Helena Ravenclaw, los miembros de las otras tres casas ocupaban los palcos. El público aplaudía o abucheaba a los aspirantes conforme realizaban las pruebas.

Ió Keith, montada sobre su escoba, esperaba junto a los demás aspirantes su turno para realizar las pruebas que el equipo de Ravenclaw había preparado. Ió había podido observar que en aquel circuito aéreo que había organizado Allan Looper, el capitán, había lugar para poder observar la velocidad, el manejo con la escoba, la capacidad de reacción y la puntería del aspirante. Todo en uno. Claro que el equipo de Ravenclaw no se había detenido ahí. A todos aquellos que superaran ésa parte física, les esperaba una prueba teórica: debían explicar una jugada.

Porque era Ravenclaw y Ravenclaw quería un equipo con inteligencia y físico. Por algo era el equipo favorito de Ió, dejando a un lado que eran los de su casa.

Ió estaba impaciente y emocionada por realizar las pruebas. Los nudillos se le marcaban blancos en la mano, de aferrar con tanta fuerza el mango de su escoba. Completamente concentrada sobre su escoba, Ió observaba a los compañeros que iban por delante de ella, memorizando sus fallos para no cometerlos ella. Y aunque deseaba que Remus estuviera allá abajo, entre todo el gentío, mirándola, aunque deseaba que su voz estuviera entre todas aquellas voces que les animaban, animándola a ella, no bajó la mirada al palco para verificar que así era.

Remus le había dicho a Ió que, pudiera verla o no, él solo iba a estar pensando en ella y Ió sabía que así era, porque _confiaba _en él.

'¡Ió Keith!' – Gritó el capitán de Ravenclaw.

Ió se colocó al inicio del circuito y aguardó concentrada a que el capitán le diera la señal de salida. Estaba lista para demostrarle al equipo de Ravenclaw que ella era digna de ocupar un puesto en el equipo. Cuando el capitán dio la señal, Ió se inclinó sobre su escoba y salió disparada. El público se convirtió en un borrón de colores deforme y sus oídos parecieron quedarse sordos. Más en aquella aparente sordera que la hacía sentirse en otro mundo en el que solo existía aquella prueba de quidditch, Ió oyó la voz de Remus, animándola a conseguirlo.

'_¡IÓ, TU PUEDES!' _

Y cuando Ió acabó el circuito, jadeante y sudorosa, después de haber alcanzado una velocidad de vértigo, de esquivar la bludger, cortar un pase y haberle marcado gol al guardián de Ravenclaw, que no era ni más ni menos que el mismo capitán, Allan Looper, se encontró siendo aplaudida y vitoreada por la grada. Colorada hasta la punta de la nariz y acalorada ya no sólo por el ejercicio, voló hasta los aros, donde la esperaba el capitán de Ravenclaw para darle su veredicto. Allan Looper la esperaba con una sonrisa franca pintada en el rostro. Ió se moría de nervios, aunque creía haberlo hecho francamente bien.

'Préparate una buena jugada, Keith.' – Le dijo el capitán.

'¿Paso a la siguiente fase?' – Chilló Ió, con los grandes ojos azules brillándole.

'No.' – Respondió el capitán, negando con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella con la escoba y a la oreja le susurró: – 'Procura no reaccionar de ninguna manera cuando te diga esto, ¿vale? Se supone que hasta que todos los aspirantes han realizado las pruebas no se puede decir el resultado, pero haré una excepción porque hasta ahora has sido la mejor.' – Ió se mordió el labio para que no se expandiera una sonrisa por su cara. Creía intuir lo que le iba a decir el capitán de Ravenclaw. – 'Pondremos en práctica tu jugada en el primer partido. Ya estás en el equipo.'

En el palco todo el mundo hablaba sobre la perfecta prueba que había realizado Ió Keith y comentaba la ventaja que supondría para Ravenclaw tenerla en el equipo de quidditch. También había otros, mayoritariamente Slytherins, que se dedicaban a hablar mal de ella por ser hija del Consejero Robert Keith, pero se aseguraban de que los amigos de esta no les oyeran. El equipo de Gryffindor continuaba comentando el ejercicio de la Ravenclaw, intercambiando opiniones:

'Ravenclaw la va a coger para el equipo.' – Aseguraba Sam, sentada en el regazo de Sirius. – 'Cuesta lo suyo marcarle a Looper y Ió lo ha conseguido. Si no la cogen es para matarlos.'

'Es una jugadora bastante completa.' – Admitió Lyn, sentada entre Brandon y el cazador David. – 'Pero le falta velocidad, en mi opinión.'

'Pero Ravenclaw no es de jugar rápido, sino de juego en estático.' – Mireille Llewelyn, la nueva guardiana de Gryffindor se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. – 'Ha marcado con Looper frente al aro y él es muy buen guardián…Va a ser peligrosa si se queda sola en los aros.'

'Más peligro tienen las bludgers.' – Espetó Anthea cortante. – 'Un balonazo de la _bludger _y fuera de juego. Ió es poquita cosa, así que no habrá problema.'

'¡Anthea!' – Rugió Remus, sentado un asiento por encima de ella. – '¿Quieres cortarte un poco?' – Le dijo enfadado.

'¿Qué he dicho?'

'No sé, ¿qué con un balonazo la dejabas fuera de juego?' – Espetó irónico, Remus. – 'Se trata de Ió.'

'Solo he dicho dejarla fuera de juego, Remus, no mandarla a la enfermería.' – Anthea puso los ojos en blanco, como si él hubiera reaccionado exageradamente. – 'Por supuesto que sé que se trata de tu niña. No la lesionaría ni en broma.'

El equipo de Gryffindor rió divertido, pero a las amigas de Ió y a Remus no les hizo ni pizca de gracia el comentario de la _Bestia Bella_. Lily también miraba a Anthea con cautela y Kaienne tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Remus se masajeó la sien. Si Kaienne no encontraba divertido el comentario de Anthea, y eso que ella era su mejor amiga y la conocía mejor que nadie, era para preocuparse. Remus suspiró. No sabía ya qué desear, si que cogieran a Ió en el equipo o no. Total, la cogieran en el equipo o no pensaba volver a intentarlo con Ió.

'Relájate, Lunático.' – Le dijo Sirius, dándole unos suaves toques en la pierna. – 'La niña bonita sabe cuidarse sola. Tú no la viste porque estabas durmiendo, pero a Carrow le dio lo suyo.'

'Sí y también él le rompió la pierna.' – Le recordó Remus con dureza.

'Quidditch y Sangre Pura poco tienen que ver. No queráis compararlos.' – Murmuró Lily. – 'Además, todos sabéis que están muy quisquillosos con el tema de las peleas. Hooch no permitirá ni una muestra de juego sucio.'

'Sí Remus, quédate tranquilo.' – Anthea se giró en el asiento de abajo y le sonrió.- 'Si Ió juega al quidditch será la afortunada jugadora de un equipo que no sea Gryffidnor que no estará bajo amenaza de acabar en la enfermería por mi parte.'

'Teniendo en cuenta que todo el equipo de Slytherin querrá partirle la cara por ser hija de quién es, es algo muy considerado por tu parte, Anthea.' – Peter se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ironía. – 'Ahora Ió solo deberá preocuparse de que los de Slytherin no la maten en el partido.'

Sirius no pudo hacer menos que darle una colleja a Colagusano. Si no le dio una paliza por sus palabras, fue porque creyó más importante intentar tranquilizar a Remus, que se había quedado blanco como la nieve o a las amigas de Ió, que parecían a punto de echarse a llorar.

'Oh, ya han acabado.' – Señaló Mireille.

Arriba, el equipo de Ravenclaw se estaba replegando en el césped. Los aspirantes estaban haciendo lo mismo. Desmontaron de sus escobas y pusieron rumbo a los vestuarios.

'¿Se marchan todos a los vestuarios sin decir a quién escogen?' – Preguntó extrañada Kaienne.

'Sí, los cerebritos siempre hacen una prueba más. Explicar una jugada, me parece.' – Sam rodó los ojos. – 'Como si les sirviera de mucho tener coco en un partido de quidditch.'

'Te recuerdo, sub-capitana, que nos dieron una buena paliza en el primer partido de la temporada pasada…' – Murmuró Brandon haciendo una mueca. – '…gracias a su coco.'

'Sí, la verdad es que os fue bastante mal en la defensa por sus jugadas. Fue un poco penoso.' – Asintió David y se llevó una colleja de Sam.

'No te pases, novato.'

El equipo de Ravenclaw y sus aspirantes se metieron en los vestuarios del campo de quidditch. Los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar la grada, sabiendo que en la cena se enterarían de quiénes habían sido los escogidos. Mireille, David y Brandon se despidieron de ellos y se marcharon con sus amigos. Los demás se quedaron charlando, allí sentados en las gradas. Comenzaba a anochecer y la luna ya se veía subiendo en el cielo.

'Yo también voy a ir pasando.' – Informó Lily, al tiempo que se levantaba. – 'Voy a ir a ver a Slughorn.'

'Eso, tú ve a ver al capullo de tu adorado profesor que ha castigado a tu novio por una tontería.' – Le recriminó Sirius. – 'Tienes muy mal gusto, querida Evans.'

'Precisamente Black, voy a verle para ver si puedo conseguir que le levante el castigo a James.' – Espetó Lily.- 'Quizás así pueda cenar.'

'Eso tendrías que haberlo hecho cuando le castigó esta mañana en clase.'

'Si James no estaba prestando atención, Slughorn tiene todo el derecho a castigarle.'

'¡Venga, ya Lily!' – Masculló Sirius. – 'Fijo que si le hubiera castigado Bones te habría faltado tiempo para saltar.'

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego a achicarlos y mirar furiosamente a Sirius. Por un momento pensó en contestarle, pero luego prefirió callarse y decidió marcharse. Sirius sonrió con suficiencia e iba a decirle algo más, pero Sam le giró la cara y le obligó a mirarle.

'Métete en tus asuntos, Sirius.' – Le susurró, con sus ojos negros clavados en los grises de él. – 'Deja a Lily en paz.'

'Bah, tú sabes que si ella hubiera querido James habría estado aquí con nosotros.'

'Y tú sabes, Sirius, que a James no le vendrá mal ése toque de atención para que ponga más atención en Pociones y no se pase la clase hablando.' – Le dijo Remus con ambas cejas alzadas. – 'Tenemos los EXTASIS y si James quiere ser Auror, le hará falta nota en Pociones.'

'Un castigo no va a cambiar el futuro de James. No seas exagerado, Lunático.'

'Chicos, yo también voy a ir tirando.' – Anunció Anthea, que llevaba ya unos minutos callada y muy seria. – 'Necesito escribirle a Axel.'- Su bello rostro era el reflejo de un profundo sufrimiento.

'Te acompaño.' – Dijo inmediatamente Lyn. – 'Yo también quiero escribirle a Darren.'

'No le deis vueltas a lo que ha dicho la Slytherin.' – Les dijo Sam. – 'Solo pretendía asustaros.'

'Ya…' – Bufó Anthea y le tendió la mano a Lyn. – '¿Vamos?'

'Esperad.' – Les dijo Kaienne, también levantándose. – 'Vamos todos, ¿no? Ya casi es la hora de cenar.'

'Eh, yo voy a esperar a Ió.' – Anunció Remus. – 'La esperaré en la puerta de los vestuarios.'

Una de las amigas de Ió dio un paso en su dirección y se giró hacia las demás:

'Nosotras también vamos.'

Las otras le negaron con la cabeza con sonrisas _demasiado_ forzadas. Remus se puso algo colorado al comprender que lo hacían por él. Al final, una de las chicas agarró de la mano a la que quería acompañar a Lupin para llevársela.

'Nos vemos en la cena, Remus.' – Le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

'Hasta luego, Elene.' – Respondió él y le vocalizó un sutil _"Gracias."_

La tal Elene asintió y acalló bruscamente a la otra, que no paraba de preguntar porqué no se quedaban a esperar a Ió.

'Os veo luego.' – Repitió Remus para sus amigos.

'Cómete a Caperucita, Lunático.' – Le susurró Sirius, al pasar por su lado con Sam de la mano.

Remus rodó los ojos y Sirius rió fuertemente. Luego le dedicó una mirada burlona y le guiñó un ojo. Sam tiró de él y le hizo caminar detrás de Anthea, Lyn y Kaienne, pero tampoco ella pudo evitar sonreírle traviesa. ¡Remus y Ió a solas! Según Sam, era la ocasión perfecta. Si habían cogido a Ió la euforia de ella haría todo el trabajo y si no, Remus la recibiría en un abrazo consolador que podía desencadenar en cualquier cosa maravillosa. Remus se tapó la cara con las manos cuando Sam comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción cogida de la mano de su novio. Peter pasó por al lado de Remus y le dio unas palmaditas acompañadas de un alzar y bajar de cejas. Al final, Remus puso rumbo a los vestuarios muerto de vergüenza por culpa de todos ellos.

Remus agradeció que los de Ravenclaw aún estuvieran dentro de los vestuarios, pues los capullos de sus amigos le habían puesto tan nervioso… La verdad era que el pobre chico no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué esperaba Ió que hiciese después de aquel sutil roce de labios en su torre? ¿Significaba eso que podía besarla sin miedo a que le rechazara? ¿Quería decir eso que volvían a estar juntos? Si Remus no se marchó, agobiado por todas aquellas dudas, fue porque tenía muy clara una cosa: amaba a Ió.

_Remus amaba a Ió._

Remus se apoyó en el árbol y decidió esperar pacientemente. Recibiría con una sonrisa a su adorada niña de ojos azules y sabría qué hacer por que sabía lo que sentía por Ió. Esta vez Remus estaba dispuesto a abandonarse a ese sentimiento de amor tan profundo que llenaba su corazón. La razón –la licantropía- no iba a tener ni voto ni palabra cuando Ió saliera por esa puerta.

Ió se plantó frente al espejo y se secó con un golpe de varita el cabello. Desechó la idea de volverse a hacer las trenzas al ver que le quedaba bastante presentable suelto y regresó al banco para guardar el peine en su mochila. Dos compañeras de su casa que también se habían presentado a las pruebas la felicitaron por haber sido elegida y ella les correspondió con sonrisas y palabras de agradecimiento. Se quedó sola en la parte femenina de los vestuarios junto a la que iba a ser su compañera de equipo Marie Gray, también elegida para ser cazadora.

'¿Lista?' – Le preguntó Gray abriendo ya la puerta que daba a la zona común del vestuario.

'Sí, ya voy.' – Ió se echó su mochila al hombro y agarró con la otra mano su escoba.

Saludaron a un par de chicos de su casa y también a sus futuros compañeros de equipo. Quedaron con el capitán que el lunes a las siete entrenarían y luego salieron afuera. Ió no se dio cuenta de que la estaban esperando hasta que su compañera se lo dijo:

'Creo que tienes visita, Ió.'

La cazadora le señaló con la mirada al apuesto muchacho castaño que se apoyaba en el árbol y que le sonreía con infinita ternura. Ió se lo comió con los ojos y sonrió emocionada. No pudo escuchar a Gray decirle la suerte que tenía cuando se despidió de ella. Sonriendo como una auténtica idiota enamorada, Ió avanzó hacia Remus.

'¿Y bien?' – Le preguntó Remus cuando aún estaba lejos. – '¿Me vas a reclamar un beso cada vez que marques gol?'

'Mmm…' – Ió hizo ver que se lo pensaba durante unos instantes, más de repente echó a correr y saltó a los brazos de Remus. – '¡Estoy en el equipo!'- Gritó eufórica.

Remus la estrechó con fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos. Luego la dejó en el suelo para poder mirarla a la cara, pero no la soltó. Ió le miró a los ojos y luego hundió su cara en el pecho de Remus, respiró profundamente su olor y sonrió. Se estaba tan bien allí. Él le acarició la espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo.

'Felicidades.' – Susurró en su pelo.

'¿Te alegras?' – Le preguntó ella, sin despegar la cara de su pecho. – '¿No te molesta que vaya a jugar a quidditch?'

'Tienes que hacer lo que deseas y yo daré la bienvenida a todo lo que te haga feliz.'

'Aunque corra el riesgo de que me hagan daño.'- Musitó ella, recordando que lo que Remus temía era que la lesionaran.

'Nadie te va a hacer daño. Ni los Mortífagos, ni los Sangre Pura, ni los de Slytherin o Anthea.' – Respondió él muy convencido.

Ió se separó para poder mirarle a la cara. Remus rió al ver su cara de extrañeza y su ceja derecha alzada.

'¿Anthea?' – Preguntó ella.

'Yo voy a protegerte para que nada pueda dañarte.' – Remus pegó su frente a la de ella y clavó sus ojos ambarinos en los azules de Ió. – 'Te lo prometo.'

'Gracias.' – Susurró Ió, cerrando los ojos. – '¿Estabas en la grada, verdad?'

'Sí.' – Remus también cerró los ojos y frotó su nariz con la de ella, provocando que Ió se riera. – 'Tengo buenos amigos.'

Estaban tan cerca. Con sus frentes apoyándose en la del otro, con sus narices rozándose. Allí donde se tocaban podían sentir una agradable calidez, pero eso no era nada comparado con las descargas eléctricas que parecían desprender sus cuerpos por estar tan cerca. Durante muchísimo tiempo no se habían atrevido a tocarse con tanta naturalidad y era como si sus cuerpos hubieran añorado aquella proximidad. Sus corazones latían alborotados sin que el otro pudiera darse cuenta por culpa de los latidos desbocados propios. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por aquel cúmulo de agradables sensaciones… Tan fácil guiarse solo por los sentimientos…

'Te oí.' – Ió echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus y habló apenas a unos centímetros de su boca. Remus la besó en los párpados y ella volvió a mirarle, colorada. – 'Oí como me animabas.'

'Sirius convocó el hechizo _Sonorus _sin que yo me diera cuenta y me apuntó a mí.' – Explicó él, mirándola a los ojos. La sujetó con los brazos, la pegó a su cuerpo y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. Los pies de Ió dejaron de tocar el suelo y sus caras que tan cerca estaban, quedaron a la misma altura. – 'Se me oyó bastante, pero tu no pareciste enterarte.'

'Te oí…' – Ió le acarició el cabello. – 'Pero, aunque no te hubiera escuchado, sabía qué estabas ahí.'

'¿Cómo?' – Susurró Remus, hablando casi sobre sus labios.

'Porque me dijiste que solo pensarías en mí, así que estabas ahí.' – Ió le miró a los ojos y muy segura le dijo a Remus: - '_Confío_ en ti.' – Ya no hablaba de quidditch.

La dulce expresión de Ió cambió. Su rostro angelical y adorable era una súplica. Ió ya no tenía dudas y se lo acababa de confesar a Remus. La expresión suplicante de Ió se acentuó cuando Remus, que la miraba fijamente, se mantuvo callado. Quizás ella pudo haber dado el primer paso, pero Ió necesitaba saber que así como ella ya no tenía dudas, Remus tampoco las tenía. Ió había besado a Remus en dos ocasiones desde que lo habían dejado, ahora Ió necesitaba que Remus diera el primer paso. Necesitaba que él la besara como había hecho la primera vez, cuando todo estaba bien, para saber que todo volvía a estar como siempre.

'Te amo, Remus.' – Susurró Ió.

Remus cerró los ojos y sonrió. Aquello parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas: la dulce muchacha enamorada del monstruo. Remus no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta por como pudiera reaccionar ella, pero así lo pensaba. Ió ladeó su cabeza y sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los de Remus, pero sin llegar a tocarle. Remus podía sentir la respiración de Ió en su boca, hechizándole como si estuviera haciendo magia.

'Eres como un sueño hecho realidad.'

'Soy real.' – Musitó Ió, casi llorando.

Remus sabía que no podría contenerse más. Era imposible negarse a las suplicas de Ió, a su carita de ángel y a sus labios entreabiertos que solo pedían que la besara. Remus estampó sus labios sobre los de Ió con rudeza, con una fuerza provocada por la necesidad que tenía de ella y Ió jadeó de sorpresa. Remus la colocó entre el tronco del árbol y él y se pegó tanto a su cuerpo que Ió creyó que iba a aplastarla. La lengua de Remus se coló en su boca de manera salvaje y el beso se hizo más profundo. La pasión aplastante de Remus hizo temblar a Ió. Remus, abandonado a los sentimientos, no se dio cuenta de la rudeza con la que se estaba comportando con su niña hasta que notó la mano de Ió en su mejilla temblando. Se separó lentamente de ella y la miró asustado por como se había comportado.

'Ió, lo sient…'

'No lo digas.' – Lo cortó Ió, con la respiración agitada. – 'No lo hagas, por favor. Creí que jamás me besarías así…'

Ió trató de serenar su respiración. ¿Había querido una prueba del amor de Remus? ¿De que no tenía dudas? La había conseguido. Ió se alegraba muchísimo de que Remus no rehusara a tocarla como si fuera un maldito y que lo hiciera como si fuera un chico. Ió dejó de sentir el peso de Remus, que la aplastaba contra el árbol, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, las manos de él le sujetaron la cara. Sus ojos ambarinos se derretían de amor por ella.

'Me disculpo por haber sido tan bestia, no por lo que he hecho.' – Remus posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los de Ió y se adentró en su boca con suavidad. Al separarse la besó en la frente y la abrazó. – 'Te quiero, Ió y me alegro muchísimo por ello.'

Ió se echó a llorar entre sus brazos, llena de dicha. Por fin todas las preocupaciones y toda la frustración que había sentido a los largo de aquellos interminables meses en que no estuvieron juntos habían desaparecido. Remus suspiró contra sus cabellos y la acunó. El corazón de Remus estaba hinchado de amor y él…

Remus se sentía en paz con él mismo.

Lily picó a la puerta del despacho de Slughorn. Esperaba que aún no se hubiera marchado a cenar, pues aún era un poco pronto. La cantarina voz de Slughorn le dijo que pasara desde dentro de su despacho y Lily entró. Horace Slughorn no levantó la cabeza de lo que fuera que estuviera corrigiendo o escribiendo en su mesa hasta pasados unos segundos y al hacerlo, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par.

'¡Queridísima Evans!' – Exclamó con una sonrisa. Dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó para recibirla. – '¡Que honor! ¿Qué la trae por aquí, querida?'

Slughorn le tendió la mano y Lily se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

'Venía a ver qué había sido de James Potter, profesor.'

'¿Potter?' – Preguntó extrañado y luego pareció acordarse de lo obvio. – 'Cierto, ustedes son pareja. ¿Puedo invitarla a una copa de hidromiel?'

'Claro.' – Aceptó Lily.

Slughorn la hizo pasar hasta los sofás que tenía delante de una chimenea en su despacho. Lily tomó asiento y esperó a que el profesor llenara dos copas de hidromiel para ambos. El mueble de madera oscura lleno de fotografías con personajes famosos que tenía el profesor llamaron la atención de Lily. Curiosa como era, no pudo evitar ponerse a preguntar sobre ellos, Slughorn le respondió con muchísimo entusiasmo con aquel tono pomposo suyo. Lily apuró rápidamente su copa de hidromiel mientras Slughorn habló, pues no había olvidado a James. Pero antes de volver a sacar el tema de su novio a colación, no pudo evitar preguntar sobre aquella fotografía en la que él salía junto a un apuesto muchacho cuya mirada atraía toda su atención, como si la estuviera hechizando desde la misma fotografía. Le parecía haberle visto anteriormente.

'Profesor…' – Lily cogió la fotografía para poder mirar al muchacho de cerca. No debía tener muchos años, pues Slughorn estaba prácticamente igual. – '¿Quién es?'

Slughorn se atragantó y tardó un rato en sobreponerse. Lily le tendió un pañuelo que había en la mesa y el profesor se limpió. Luego miró a Lily con una expresión que ella no pudo entender.

'No me juzgue por esa fotografía, querida Evans'

Lily frunció el ceño, sin llegar a entender. Observó con cuidado al atractivo joven y su mirada volvió a cautivarla, hechizándola otra vez. Lily jadeó. ¡Claro que le había visto! ¿¡Cómo no conocer esa cara!? Mil veces la había visto en la portada de _El Profeta_, solo que con varios años más y mucho más desmejorada.

'¿¡Tiene una foto de Voldemort!?' – Chilló decepcionada.

'Vamos Evans, no se lo tome así. Por aquél entonces solamente era Tom Riddlel y fue el alumno más brillante de su promoción.' – Trató de excusarse el profesor, quitándole la fotografía y devolviéndola a su lugar. – 'Era un joven verdaderamente brillante y si usted le hubiera conocido por aquel entonces…' – Slughorn la miró a los ojos. – '…se habrían llevado bien.'- Aseguró.

'Por supuesto.' – Espetó Lily con ironía. – 'Siendo yo para él una miserable, asquerosa e inferior sangre sucia que estaría invadiendo un lugar que _por derecho_ solo debería pertenecer a los de sangre limpia. ¡Nos llevaríamos genial!'

'Riddlel no era quien es ahora.' – Se limitó a responder Slughorn con pesar. – 'Yo no conservo una fotografía de Voldemort, querida Evans. Yo conservo la fotografía de Tom Riddlel, aquel brillante muchacho que como vi en su momento, iba a llegar muy lejos. Claro que jamás imaginé que sería de esta manera. Yo le veía de la misma manera en que le veo a usted: una fantástica y brillante muchachita que tiene un prometedor futuro por delante gracias a lo talentosa que es.' – Slughorn le señaló a Lily un marco de fotografía vacío que reposaba en aquel mueble. Lily creyó comprender que el profesor quería poner una fotografía de ella allí, pero Lily no se sintió halagada como habría podio sentirse antes. No sabía con que ojos mirar al profesor. – 'Me disculpo si la he decepcionado, Evans.'

'¿Puede decirme donde se encuentra James, por favor?'

'Está en el aula de Pociones, en la despensa.' – Respondió Slughorn con la mirada gacha, dolido por el aparente rechazo de su alumna favorita. – 'Puede decirle que su castigo ha terminado. No importa si ha acabado o no.'

'Gracias.'

Lily salió del despacho del jefe de la casa de Slytherin dejándole a él meditabundo, aún de pie frente a su preciado mueble lleno de fotografías. Lily sentía un vacío extraño en el estomago. Siempre le había gustado Slughorn porque a pesar de tener un carácter extraño, era un profesor realmente bueno, pues había aprendido muchísimo con él y había hecho que Pociones fuera una de sus favoritas. Era como si aquella fotografía hubiera borrado toda la admiración que Lily sentía por aquel hombre. Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué ella y Voldemort se hubieran llevado bien? ¡Menuda sandez!

James Potter observó al trasluz de la luz que emitía su varita, el frasco que contenía la lengua de dragón y sonrió con maldad. Había dos, así que nadie echaría en falta nada si solo se llevaba una. ¡Sirius le iba a montar un altar! James dejó su varita en el suelo para seguir teniendo luz. Por encima de su cabeza, la bayeta limpiaba el penúltimo estante de la despensa. James se puso los guantes que había birlado del aula, abrió el frasco que había cogido prestado de la estantería y metió en ella una de las lenguas de dragón.

'¡Ah, que grande eres James!' – Se dijo a si mismo, muy orgulloso.

Lejos de sufrir con el castigo, estaba disfrutando tanto como un niño con un caramelo. Sirius iba a idolatrarle cuando le enseñara aquella noche en su habitación todo lo que había sacado de la despensa de Pociones. ¡Se iban a pasar tres meses enteros fabricando caramelos de todo tipo a diestro y siniestro! Y los resultados iban a ser desastrosos para los alumnos de Hogwarts. James se ahogaba de placer solo de imaginarlo. Finalmente sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a guardar todos los frasquitos en su mochila. Tendría que enviarle a Slughorn unos bombones desprovistos de laxante y una botella de hidromiel sin envenenar, al fin y al cabo. Estaba James en su plena salsa, regodeándose feliz por todo lo que había conseguido cuando le dio por echar un vistazo al Mapa de Merodeador. Se puso en pie de un salto al ver a Lily caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al aula de Pociones y salió a recibirla corriendo.

'¡Lily!' – Canturreó James aunque apenas había abierto la puerta.

James salió del aula de Pociones derrapando y fue a recibirla corriendo. Lily estalló en carcajadas al alzarla James por la cintura y girarla en el aire. El hermoso rostro de Lily riendo hizo que James la bajara para besarla fuertemente en los labios.

'Te quiero tanto, cariño.' – Musitó antes de volverla a besar.

'¿Me has echado de menos, no?' – Rió Lily.

'Pues claro.' – James la abrazó fuertemente y volvió a besarla y besarla y besarla.- 'Mucho, mucho, mucho… ¿Lo has entendido?'

'Mucho.' – Repitió Lily asintiendo y luego volvió a reír.

'Eso es.' – James sonrió y la cogió de la mano. – 'Vas a quedar encantada cuando veas como he dejado la despensa de tu aula favorita. ¡Ja! ¡Soy todo un crack!'

Un muy orgulloso James Potter se dispuso a enseñarle a su novia la despensa tan reluciente, brillante, limpia y ordenada que había dejado. Lily asintió sorprendida al verla y le dio un beso en la mejilla a James, que aguardaba su aprobación sonriente.

'Venía a decirte que quedabas libre de castigo aunque no hubieras terminado.' – Explicó Lily que continuaba mirando asombrada la impoluta despensa. – 'Muy eficaz.'

'Slughorn tendría que pagarme.'

'¿Y todo eso, James?'

James sonrió tratando de parecer inocente, pues Lily le estaba señalando su mochila entreabierta con los ingredientes sustraídos a medio guardar.

'Eso explica que no estés refunfuñando y poniendo a parir a Slughorn. Eres increíble.'- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

'Es para fines educativos.' – Le dijo James tratando de parecer serio. – 'Te lo prometo.'

'Guardalos, detén esa bayeta y ordena esos frascos.' – Lily le dio la espalda a la escena del robo. – 'Haré como si no hubiera visto nada.'

'¡Pero que buena es mi Lily!' – Gritó James y la besó en la mejilla sonoramente. – '¡Eres la mejor, cielo!'

'Hazlo rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión, anda.' – Se limitó a responder ella con severidad.

Anthea no supo como reaccionar cuando al entrar en la lechucería, acompañada de Kaienne y Lyn, encontró a Regulus Black allí también. El hermano menor de Sirius hizo caso omiso de las miradas envenenadas que le dedicaron Kaienne y Lyn y siguió anundando a la pata de una de las lechuzas su carta.

'¿Escribes a tus amigos Sangre Pura, Black?' – Dijo Lyn con voz burlona al pasar por su lado. Seguía rabiando por lo que le había dicho la Slytherin a Anthea y necesitaba descargar su rabia contra alguien. ¿Quién mejor que el Slytherin que siempre andaba con los Sangre Pura el año anterior? – '¿Cómo les va matando a gente inocente?'

Anthea sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda al oírla. Regulus Black no contestó a la provocación de Lyn y Anthea supo que solo lo estaba haciendo porque ella estaba delante.

'Dudo que les remuerda la conciencia.' – Prosiguió Lyn, mientras sacaba su carta para Darren de su bolsillo. – '¿Te la remuerde a ti, Black?'

'Lyn…' – Musitó Anthea con voz queda. – 'Vale ya.'

'No, no vale ya.' – Negó Lyn, cegada por la rabia. – '¡A este imbécil tendrían que haberlo expulsado el año pasado con todos los demás!'

Regulus Black no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró a Anthea, pero eso no evitó que ella se diera por aludida. El muchacho le tendió a la lechuza su brazo y esta se encaramó a el. Anthea tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta de la lechucería. Estaba temblando. Kaienne se le acercó, preocupada.

'¿Estás bien?'

Anthea solamente asintió. Le dio a Kaienne su carta y le pidió con una mirada que la enviara ella. Kaienne fue a coger una de las lechuzas e hizo oídos sordos a Lyn que intentaba provocar al hermano de Sirius sin éxito. Regulus Black echó a volar a su lechuza y sin mirar a Lyn, completamente indiferente a sus palabras, se dirigió a la puerta donde se detuvo un momento al lado de Anthea.

'Hubiera sido mejor que no me salvaras.'

Anthea cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Quiso alzarse poderosa y con su voz firme de reina repetirle al idiota de Regulus porqué había decidido salvarle. ¡Gritarle que lo volvería a salvar siempre que hiciera falta! Pero Lyn estaba allí y ella ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para encima decirle que era su culpa que Regulus siguiera en Hogwarts. Regulus Black salió de la lechucería.

El hermano menor de Sirius bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la torre, ansioso por salir de allí. Odiaba encontrarse a Anthea y a Sam por los pasillos. Las dos únicas estúpidas que no habían entendido aún de que parte estaba él. Las dos únicas idiotas que se empecinaban en hacerle creer que era él el equivocado. ¿Por qué no lo aceptaban y punto como había hecho su hermano mayor, Sirius? Regulus Black deseaba haber

sido expulsado, pues así las habría perdido de vista. Porque dolía verlas. Dolía ver a la fuerte Anthea Landry mortificada de sufrimiento por lo que le decían sus compañeros de casa. Pero había una cosa que aún le dolía más a Regulus Black, una persona que le hacía morir de dolor: Sam Hewitt. Su amiga y amor de la infancia, a la que le brillaban los ojos con esperanza cada vez que le veía. A Regulus le dolía decepcionar a Sam, pero no había nada que hacer.

Regulus escuchó a alguien subir por las escaleras e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Esperaba que fuera alguien de un curso inferior o de otra casa para ignorarle o dedicarle una mirada de advertencia si se diera el caso. Mientras no fuera alguien de su casa y tuviera que parar a hablarle. No deseaba ver a nadie.

'¿Ya bajáis?' – Regulus se quedó helado al oír esa voz.-'¡Menos mal! ¡Sirius y yo nos estamos muriendo de hambre!'

Antes de que pudiera pensar en escapar por cualquier sitio, Sam Hewitt le vio. Como él, se quedó quieta en las escaleras mirándole sorprendida. Antes no se había fijado en ella, pero ahora que lo hacía podía decir que el verano le había sentado realmente bien a Sam. Estaba preciosa, pero Regulus nunca se lo diría. Durante unos momentos eternos ninguno de los dos se movió, pues era como si se hubieran quedado clavados en el suelo. Finalmente Regulus desvió la mirada para fijarla en el horizonte y caminó hacia ella como si estuviera solo en las escaleras. Pasó por su lado sin mirarla y sin decirle nada, pues tal era su intención, pero Sam no iba permitirle que la ignorara, así que le agarró bruscamente del brazo y se colocó frente a él haciendo equilibrios en el estrecho escalón.

'No vas a pasar de mí.' – Le dijo enfadada, clavando su mirada furiosa en la de él, que seguía ignorándola. – '¿Me oyes?'

'Sueltame.' – Murmuró Regulus, mirando al horizonte.

'Hola Regulus.'

'No seas infantil.' – Regulus agarró la mano de Sam que se aferraba a su brazo y la soltó. – 'Aparta.'

Sam se agarró a su túnica con la otra mano y se puso de puntillas para poner su mirada a la altura de la de él para que no pudiera ignorarla, ya que eso la estaba cabreando cada vez más.

'Mírame a los ojos cuando me hables y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Regulus.'

Regulus Black se dignó a mirarla finalmente a la cara, pero su expresión no varió, al contrario que la de Sam, cuya expresión de enfado se suavizó.

'Si pretendes tener trato con un Mortífago, Sam, creo que te has equivocado al elegir bando.'

'Tu no eres un Mortífago.'

Regulus rió y se arremangó la manga del brazo izquierdo, dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba grabada en el antebrazo. Sam tragó saliva, pero no se acobardó.

'¿Y qué?' – Le dijo. – 'Si fueras un Mortífago me habrías delatado frente a los demás Sangre Pura cuando me descubriste el año pasado y no lo hiciste. No eres como ellos.'

'Te dije aquel día que era la única y última traición que cometería con los míos.' – Le respondió Regulus BLack, ahora destilando rabia en cada una de sus palabras. – 'Te aseguro que no volveré a actuar de la misma manera si se repite la situación.'

'Me gustaría verlo.' – Le retó Sam, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Regulus Black la agarró del cuello de la túnica y pegó su frente a la de ella.

'No quieras verlo, Sam. Porque no vivirás para contarlo.' – Masculló con rabia. – 'No soy el mismo al que Anthea salvó en aquella batalla en el bosque.'

'Eso es lo que tú te empecinas en creer.'

'Y tu te empecinas en creer que acabaré pasándome a tu bando. Pues bien, estás muy equivocada y quizás lo que voy a revelarte te quite todas las tonterías.' – Régulus Black la sacudió bruscamente, fruto de la rabia y cuando Sam fue a propinarle aquel bofetón, él le detuvo la mano. – 'No soy el mismo, Sam. Grábatelo en la cabeza. Antes no era un asesino, ahora no puedo decir lo mismo.'

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par, quiso hablarle, pero no le salió la voz. Regulus Black decidió aprovechar la ocasión, pues sabia que en cuanto Sam recuperara el habla le gritaría con más fuerza que nunca y sabiendo como era ella, Sam solo se pondría más cabezota en su intento de hacerle creer que estaba equivocado.

'¿No has visto a Roch antes? Está en el equipo porque va a ser el buscador de Slytherin, ya que yo no estaré aquí la mayoría de fines de semana. Adivina porqué.' – Le siseó en la cara. – 'Me marcharé fuera los fines de semana para servir a Mi Señor como Mortífagos que soy y servirle implica hacer todo lo que él ordena. Me da igual si tengo que matar a alguien.'

'¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!?' – Estalló Sam, con lágrimas de rabia bajándole a borbotones por las mejillas. – '¡¡Tú no eres así!!'

'Eso es lo que tu creías, ahora ya lo sabes.' – Regulus Black la arrastró hasta dejarla estable en el escalón de arriba. – 'No quiero que me dirijas la palabra nunca más.'

La soltó y dio media vuelta para salir de una vez por todas de la lechucería. La escuchó sollozar a su espalda, pero hizo de tripas corazón y siguió con su camino. Pero como tantas otras veces, Sam no le dejó marchar y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Regulus Black tenía a Sam Hewitt abrazándole por la espalda, con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros, llorando a lágrima viva. Regulus hubiera preferido que le gritara o que le pegara, antes que eso.

'¡S-siem-pre v-voy a est-tar a-quí!'

'No te necesito.' – Respondió él, con un nudo en la garganta.

Notó los brazos de Sam caer y supo que había ganado. Regulus Black salió de la torre de la lechucería, dejando a Sam llorando en las escaleras. Su hermano mayor, Sirius Black, estaba junto a Peter Pettigrew allá abajo, esperándolas. Regulus no pudo ignorar la mirada de su hermano y sin llegar a mirarle le dijo:

'Sam te necesita.'

'¿Qué has hecho ya, Regulus?' – Le preguntó Sirius tranquilamente, como cuando de niño había hecho alguna trastada y él la descubría.

'Apartarla de mí.'

'¿Es eso lo que quieres?'

'Sí.'

Sirius Black asintió y se perdió por el hueco de las escaleras que subían a la lechucería. Encontró a Sam junto a Lyn, Kaienne y Anthea, que trataban de consolarla, pues Sam se había sentado en uno de los escalones y sollozaba con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

'Se encontró con Regulus.' – Le susurró Anthea para explicarle.

Sirius sonrió tristemente.

'Lo sé.' – Se sentó en el escalón de debajo de Sam y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, con el otro la atrajo sobre su pecho. La besó tiernamente en la cabeza y miró a las demás. – 'Os veo ahora en el comedor.'

Anthea asintió y cogiendo a Kaienne y a Lyn de la cintura, las empujó hacia abajo. Sirius apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Sam y suspiró.

'¿No crees que va siendo hora de que te des por vencida, Sam?' – Le preguntó.

Sam negó efusivamente y le abrazó con más fuerza.

'No quiero verte llorar por él, Sam.'- Sirius suspiró. – 'Él tampoco quiere que llores por él, pero eso trata de apartarte. Le duele más que a ti, creeme.' – Sirius volvió a besarla en la cabeza. – 'Regulus se dará cuenta de que es un imbécil algún día, tranquila. Lo tendremos con nosotros tarde o temprano. Pero hay que dejar que se de cuenta él solito, ya volverá con el rabo entre las piernas, suplicándote perdón.'

'Mas le vale a ese idiota.' – Murmuró ella entre dientes.

Sirius se rió y la besó en la mejilla al levantar Sam la cabeza. Ella le sonrió y Sirius volvió a besarla en la mejilla. Le secó las lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza.

'Las princesas como tú no tienen que llorar.'

Sam se rió y se deshizo de su abrazo para ponerse en pie. Sirius la imitó y la rodeó con sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos en la cadera de ella. Sam ladeó la cabeza para besarle en los labios.

'Te quiero.'

'Yo también te quiero, princesa.' – Apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella y juntos bajaron por las escaleras. Tras un minuto de silencio, Sirius se atrevió a preguntar: - '¿Qué crees que habrá hecho el Lobo con Caperucita?

'Por su bien, espero que comérsela.'

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí va el cuarto capítulo. ;) **

**Yo sé de un par que van a estar bien felices por Ió y Remus, ¿eh? Oh, y hay que ver cuantas fans se ha ganado Axel. Si Anthea se enterara ya podíais estar corriendo todas. Jajaja**

**Buah, flipé un montón cuando al regresar de vacaciones me encontré con todo esos reviews y alertas. Fue todo un subidón. Ánimos a todos aquellos que habéis empezado con el instituto o la uni. A mí me queda un poco de libertad aún. **

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo****!**

**Besitos para: MiiniiMiirii, mee, tonks black, ii[oO], Lily Tonks y koke.**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_V_**

'James, eres mi ídolo tío.'

Sirius no podía creerse todo el arsenal de ingredientes que James estaba sacando de su mochila. Peter y Sirius estaban sentados delante de James en el suelo y se iban rodeando de todo lo que James había robado de la despensa de Pociones.

'¡Lengua de dragón!' – Exclamó Peter asombrado.

'Colagusano, Canuto…' – Dijo James con voz solemne y luego esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.- 'Id preparando la lista negra, que mañana empezamos.'

'Que tiemblen los de Slytherin.'- Dijo Sirius con otra sonrisa malvada.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas y se chocaron las manos.

Era noche entrada y pasaba una hora del toque de queda. Hacía ya un buen rato que las Salas Comunes de las distintas casas se habían quedado vacías, pues lo alumnos se habían ido a dormir después de un largo día de clase. Era necesario recargar las pilas para el día siguiente. Los prefectos habían finalizado sus rondas también y tras comprobar que nadie quedaba merodeando por Hogwarts -ni siquiera los famosos Merodeadores- se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas para descansar. Pero aquella noche Hogwarts no había conseguido su habitual quietud nocturna, pues por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, iluminados algunos solamente por débiles antorchas, transitaban dos personas y una de ellas era el conserje Filch acompañado de su fiel gata, la señora Norris. La otra, aquella sombra que se conocía los pasillos del castillo como la palma de su mano, caminaba sigilosamente sin hacer apenas ruido. Tenía experiencia en moverse de noche por aquel lugar.

La sombra llegó a la entrada de su casa, dijo lo contraseña y después de un leve refunfuño del responsable de la custodia de aquella casa, consiguió entrar en su Sala Común. Allí no quedaba nadie. Mejor, aunque dudaba que una reprimenda por haber roto la norma del toque de queda le hiciera sentir mal. ¿Mal? ¿Después de lo que había ganado? Imposible. Los dientes de la sombra brillaron con la luz de la luna al sonreír. Se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios, subió hasta arriba y se paró en la puerta de su habitación. Deseó que sus compañeros estuvieran profundamente dormidos para que no le vieran llegar tan tarde. Luego, giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro todo permanecía en la penumbra y los ronquidos de sus compañeros le confirmaron que su deseo se había cumplido. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, caminó de puntillas para llegar su cama y…no pudo hacer nada cuando tres individuos le saltaron encima, derribándole.

El jaleo que armaron al apresarle contra el suelo y taparle la boca para que no gritara no despertó a nadie en el castillo.

'_Lumos.'_

Remus puso los ojos en blanco cuando James le iluminó la cara con su varita.

'Así que el prefecto Lupin ahora se salta el toque de queda, ¿eh?' - La sonrisa del moreno era de pura satisfacción, pues había pillado a su amigo con las manos en la masa y mejor aún, cuando él creía que se iba a librar.- 'Como Premio Anual no debería permitirlo, pero haré una excepción si tu explicación me convence.'

'Lunático, Lunático.' – Sirius era el condenado que estaba sentado encima de su torso, tapándole la boca con la mano. – '¿Qué te ha parecido mi interpretación de los ronquidos de Colagusano?' –Se le notaba muy pagado de si mismo. –'¿Fascinantemente real? ¿Absolutamente creíble?'

'Yo no ronco.' – Se quejó Peter, que le sujetaba las piernas.

'¿Qué no?' – Inquirió el guapo moreno de ojos grises. –'¿Porqué te crees que has estado a punto de ahogarte con un calcetín en la boca tantas veces?'

'¡Eras tú!'- Chilló Peter indignado.

'¿Qué más da quien lo hizo y quien no? ¡Lunático se ha saltado el toque de queda sin nosotros!' – Exclamó Sirius.

Era un hecho incomprensible para James, Sirius y Peter. Hubieran creído que le habían embrujado con la maldición _Imperius_ o más fácil, que un _Confundus_ desviado le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo y le hubieran ido a buscar inmediatamente cuando acabaron de cenar sin que él se hubiera presentado en el Gran Comedor durante toda la hora de la cena. Pero claro, resultaba que no era la única persona que no se había presentado en la cena, pues casualmente en la mesa de Ravenclaw faltaba Ió, la recientemente nombrada cazadora del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Sam, Sirius y Peter habían tratado de escabullirse para ir a espiar, pues con el Mapa del Merodeador era fácil localizarles, pero James y Lily les pegaron tal sermón – por una vez de acuerdo en algo- que habían conseguido que se quedaran cenando y luego se marcharan directos a la torre de Gryffindor.

'Nos has dado un susto de muerte, Lunático. ¿Sabes lo mal que nos lo has hecho pasar?' – Sirius hizo una perfecta imitación de una dramática mamá. – '¡Nuestro niño perdido por los oscuros parajes de este inmenso castillo! ¡Expuesto a hordas de féminas que quieren darle caza! ¡Y encima me llegas a estas horas! ¿Cuántos años te crees que tienes, jovencito? ¡Aún no has cumplido la mayoría de edad! ¡No! ¡No trates de justificarte! ¡No me interesan tus mentiras! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?'

Mientras que Peter y James se desternillaban de risa por la actuación de Sirius, que ahora se había tapado la cara con la otra mano y había comenzado a sollozar, Remus trató de asestarle un mordisco en la mano para gritarle que se quitara de encima de él de una puñetera vez. Le estaba aplastando.

'Sirius tiene razón.' – James intentó ponerse serio para continuar con la comedia, pero acabo riéndose. Le enseñó el mapa del Merodeador a Remus y le guiñó un ojo. – 'Así que con Ió, ¿eh?'

'Ya lo estás soltando todo.' – Dijo Peter.

Colagusano se levantó para sentarse en la cama, dejando así libres las piernas de Remus. Este no tardó ni un segundo en asestarle dos rodillazos a Sirius en la espalda para quitárselo de encima. James decidió insonorizar la puerta y las ventanas en cuanto Sirius comenzó a quejarse con lágrimas en los ojos. Remus se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la túnica, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mala mirada a Canuto.

'Mal amigo.' – Le espetó este desde el suelo.

Remus le ignoró y se giró hacia su cama, con la intención de ponerse el pijama e irse a dormir, pero allí Peter y James estaban sentados ya con un hueco entre ellos, en el que James le invitaba a sentarse dando palmaditas en el colchón. Peter le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

'Vale.' – Se rindió Remus y se sentó entre sus dos amigos.

Sirius se puso en pie y se sentó en su cama, con fingido aire enfadado y aparente indiferencia. Era pura fachada, pues se moría de las mismas ganas de escuchar lo que le había pasado a Lunático como Remus por explicarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Remus recordaba pocos días tan tremendamente felices como aquel y la sonrisilla en el rostro y aquel brillito en los ojos ambarinos lo dejaban ver.

'¿Qué queréis saber?'

'¿Todo?' – Rió sarcástico Sirius.

'Hay para un buen rato, os aviso.'

'Tenemos toda la noche, querido Lunático.' – Le dijo James.

'En realidad se puede resumir en pocas palabras.' – Confesó Remus clavando la mirada en el suelo, sonriente. – 'No sé, fui a buscarla, tonteamos abrazados y de repente todo se volvió mucho más serio y…la besé. Fue algo parecido a lo que nos pasó el año pasado cuando la ayudaba con DCAO. Tonteábamos mientras estudiábamos y de repente un día la estaba besando.' – Levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.- 'Surgió y nos dejamos llevar.'

'¡Que crack estás hecho Remus!' – James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con la otra mano le revolvió el cabello. – 'Me alegró un montón por ti, tío.'

'Sí, Ió y tu hacéis muy buena pareja.' - Dijo Peter, sonriente.

'¡Y la besaste tú!' – Sirius le alzó las cejas una y otra vez. – 'El lobo tenía ganas de comerse a Caperucita, ¿verdad?'

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas. Se tiraron largo rato hablando y sometieron a Remus a un intensivo interrogatorio sobre lo que había pasado exactamente durante esas horas. Remus les explicó de buena gana lo más irrelevante y se guardó para sí los momentos más íntimos. Lo mejor de todo fue que cuando terminó, ya que Remus experimentó la misma paz que cuando había besado a Ió. Quizás porque por una vez, el licántropo había decidido que fuese un monstruo maldito o no, también tenía derecho a amar y ser amado, ya fuera por sus amigos o por ese alguien especial.

'Bueno tíos, va siendo hora de que vayamos a sobar.' – Les dijo James, levantándose de la cama. – 'Mañana no va a haber quien aguante Historia a primera hora.'

'Ya ves.' – Peter se tumbó en su cama y con voz soñolienta preguntó. – '¿Porqué la ponen siempre a primera hora?'

'Por joder.' – Respondió Sirius que ya había empezado a acomodarse en su cama. – 'McGonagall es así de maja a la hora de hacer los horarios.'

'La ponen a primera hora porque es la asignatura que más información teórica contiene.' – Explicó Remus mientras se ponía su pijama. – 'A primera hora el cerebro está más receptivo que no durante las siguientes horas, cuando ya nos han metido bastante información.'

'Eso mismo diría Lily.'- Convino James desde su cama.

'Porque como a Lunático, le encanta que Binns nos dé el tostón.'

Unos ronquidos llenaron el silencio que se había hecho poco después de que Sirius hablara. James, Sirius y Remus estallaron en carcajadas desde sus respectivas camas.

'¡Luego dice que no ronca!' – Exclamó Sirius.

'Bueno, mientras podamos dormir... Si no un calcetín, Sirius.' – Remus sonrió y cerró los ojos, listo para soñar con su niña de ojos azules. – 'Buenas noches chicos.'

'Buenas noches, Remus.' – Respondió James y luego riéndose siguió en tono meloso: – 'Buenas noches mi amor. ¿No quieres dormir conmigo, Canuto, cariño?'

'Yo no soy Lily. Duérmete, anda.' – Espetó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco. –'Que duermas bien Lunático.'

Después de un sonoro bostezo de Sirius la habitación quedó en absoluto silencio. Pero eso no duró mucho, había sido un día tan movido y tan cargado de tensiones que costaba librarse a la tranquilidad de la noche.

'Pst, Lunático.'

'¿Qué pasa, Sirius?'

'Espero que este año no te conformes con comerte a Caperucita.'

'¿Qué quieres decir?' – Preguntó él sin entender.

James se pasó la mano por la cara al comprender lo que iba a decirle Sirius a Remus, cuando su hermano se rió con aquella risa ronca parecida a un ladrido de perro.

'Pues que espero que este año _devores _a Caperucita.'

A todo esto le siguió un absoluto silencio.

¿Lo has pillado o te lo digo más claro?'

'Sirius, lo ha pillado.' – Le cortó James, sacando a Remus del apuro. – 'No lo agobies, ¿quieres? Cierra esa bocaza y duérmete.'

'¿Seguro que lo has pillado, Lunático?' – Insistió Sirius riéndose. – 'Bueno, seguro que sí porque sé que no te faltan ganas. Si quieres se lo comento a Ió para agilizar las cosas. A Lily ya le solté una indirecta el año pasado. ¡Eh! Oye James, tú y Lily podríais prestarles la torre.'

'Remus ya sabe que si la quiere libre algún día solo tiene que pedirla.'

'¡Genial!' – Exclamó Sirius. – '¿Bueno qué? ¿Le suelto una indirecta a Ió mañana o no?'

'Canuto, más vale que cierres esa bocaza que tienes y ni una palabra a Ió o te juro que te irás directo a hacerle compañía al Calamar Gigante después de que te haya encerrado en la Sala Común de Slytherin con un cartel en la frente que diga "Abajo Voldemort".' – Amenazó Remus, mirándole fijamente a través de la oscuridad. – '¿Estamos?'

'Sí, pero resérvate ésas energías. Te harán falta el gran día, ya que Ió debería tener mucha resistencia si va a jugar al quidditch.'

Uno de los libros que habían esparcidos por la habitación voló directo a la cabeza de Sirius, a quien acertó de pleno gracias a la oscuridad. Remus acabó dándole la espalda en la cama a Sirius, este refunfuñando por lo bajo y James se desternillándose de risa contra la almohada.

_Lily caminaba por la orilla de aquel grandísimo lago, tan parecido al que tenían en Hogwarts. Ella hubiera jurado que era el mismo de no ser por aquella inmensa cascada de agua que se alzaba unos metros por delante de ella, llenando el lugar con el gran estrépito que organizaba el agua al caer. Lily decidió acercarse a la cascada a inspeccionar, pues le era familiar y aunque no llegaba a recordar donde la había visto antes -por que al igual que el lago, esta cascada era distinta a la que ella recordaba- esperaba poder recordar el lugar al verla de cerca. A Lily le dio un escalofrío cuando el agua del lago rozó sus pies descalzos y decidió permanecer en la orilla en vez de adentrarse en el lago para ver mejor la cascada. Se quedó a unos metros del inicio del agua. La cascada era tan alta que a pesar de que Lily alzó la cabeza para ver su inicio, la vista no le alcanzó. La sorpresa abrió sus ojos verdes un poco más. Entonces el agua fría volvió a rozar sus pies descalzos y Lily se estremeció. Sus finas cejas casi se juntaron en su frente, pues Lily no recordaba haberse acercado a la orilla. Retrocedió otra vez y algo, quizás el instinto, la hizo volver la cabeza. Lily quedó atónita la ver que el lago se expandía a su espalda. Se quedó quieta debido a la impresión y el agua la alcanzó y volvió mojarle los pies. Era como si la persiguiera. La muchacha decidió alejarse inmediatamente y le dio la espalda a la cascada._

'_¿Dónde vas Lily Evans, bruja de Gryffindor?'_

_Lily se giró rápidamente, más no había nadie detrás de ella. ¿De donde había salido aquella voz melodiosa? Al no poder identificar al propietario de la voz, decidió marcharse. Sus pies volvían a estar sumergidos y tenía frío._

'_No puedes marcharte, Lily.' – Le negó la voz melódica._

_Ella volvió a detenerse, esta vez enfadada y sus pies se volvieron a sumergir. Quiso gritarle a quien fuera que hubiera allí que diera la cara, pero como a veces ocurre en algunos sueños, no le salió la voz. Frustrada, volvió a darle la espalda a la cascada._

'_Tienes un trato que cumplir.'- Afirmó la voz musical._

_Esta vez Lily no pensaba detenerse, si alguien quería hablarle debería seguirla y mostrarse. Ella no iba a quedarse quieta como una idiota esperando a que ése alguien apareciera con los pies congelándosele de frío. Lily esperaba que la voz musical volviera a hablarle, quizás para decirle que aguardara, pero no ocurrió así y una voz estridente que le hizo daño en los oídos y la asustó le gritó colérica:_

'_¿¡No vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato, Lily!? ¡¡Pues entonces nosotras tampoco!!'_

_Lily comprendió quién le hablaba en ese mismo instante. ¡Las náyades del Manantial! Quiso hablarles, gritarles que ahora mismo cumpliría con su parte del trato, pero otra vez no tuvo voz. Entonces se oyó como si alguien hubiera lanzado algo al agua. Asustada, Lily se giró. Allí, frente a la cascada, flotando en el agua, se encontraba Peter. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Lily observó que Peter miraba hacia el cielo, hacia la cumbre de la cascada y que, aunque estaba segura de que allí el lago era profundo y el agua debía estar helada, el chico se mantenía a flote sin necesidad de moverse y la temperatura del agua no parecía afectarle. Parecía que Peter esperaba que algo cayera de lo alto de la cascada. Lily siguió su mirada y antes que pudiera reaccionar, dos cosas más cayeron desde arriba y chocaron contra el agua. Lily abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer a James y a Anthea. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Entonces el agua burbujeó y tres seres horripilantes que parecían mujeres y que tenían los ojos dorados sujetaron a sus dos amigos y a su novio por el cuello. Lily quiso gritarles a las náyades que no lo hicieran, que iba a cumplir con su parte del trato, pero estas sumergieron a Anthea y a Peter, llevándoselos a las profundidades de aquel inmenso lago. La última, la que agarraba a James del cuello, le sonrió con maldad y luego le hundió._

Lily despertó de un sobresalto. Asustada, tanteó el colchón buscando a aquél que la última náyade se había llevado, pues aunque sabía que había sido un sueño necesitaba tocarle y asegurarse de que estaba con él. Casi enloqueció al no encontrarle y estaba a punto de desesperarse y llamarle a gritos, cuando se encendió una luz a su izquierda. Lily pegó un grito, que ahogó inmediatamente al reconocer a Sam. Kaienne se removió en su cama, pero no llegó a despertarse.

'Jo Lily, vas a hacer que me acompleje.' – Bromeó la morena en un susurro, con el cabello negro enmarañado y una sonrisa leve en su cara soñolienta.- 'No soy tan fea.'

'Perdona, Sam.' – Lily se dejó caer en el colchón, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. – 'He tenido una pesadilla.'

Lily recordó entonces que no estaba en la torre de los Premios Anuales con James, sino que aquella noche a causa de diversos factores, ella y James habían decidido quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor. Igualmente, Lily volvió a reincorporarse en la cama y finalmente se tranquilizó al ver a Anthea durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Era un tontería, pero la pelirroja necesitaba asegurarse de que no se la habían llevado como en su sueño. A todo esto Sam la observaba con una ceja alzada.

'¿Estas bien?' – Le susurró preocupada, para no despertar a sus dos amigas que seguían durmiendo.

'Sí, sí.' – Aseguró Lily en otro susurro, volviendo a tumbarse. – 'Apaga la luz y a dormir. Siento haberte despertado.'

Lily le dio la espalda y se tapó con la colcha hasta la mejilla. Se mordió el labio, preocupada. Lily había dejado Adivinación en quinto y no era mucho de creer en todo aquello que no tenía una explicación lógica mediante las leyes naturales o las de la magia y aunque creía que los sueños eran un producto del subconsciente, este no le parecía igual que todos los otros sueños. Porque los sueños nunca tienen sentido y este, en cambio, sí que lo tenía y eso la asustaba. Lily tenía la sensación de haber recibido un mensaje de las náyades y este era muy claro: o pagaba su parte del trato o los que se habían salvado el año anterior por el agua… Lily no quiso ni imaginarse lo que les ocurriría.

Sam se levantó de su cama un tanto molesta. Si Lily creía que a ella podía engañarla, lo llevaba claro. Sam se inclinó por encima de su amiga para verle la cara y puso los ojos en blanco al hacerse evidente que su mejor amiga había mentido como una bellaca. Le corría una lágrima por la mejilla. Sam suspiró y le secó la lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

'¿Porqué me dices que estás bien si no es así?' – Preguntó dolida mientras se sentaba en el borde del colchón. – 'Yo no te he mentido cuando me has preguntado si estaba bien por lo que había pasado con Regulus.'

Lily le cogió la mano y se la apretó. Era cierto lo que le decía, pues si ella se había quedado allí esa noche había sido por Sam. Lily la había descubierto llorando en la habitación después de la cena, cuando subió a coger un par de cosas que le hacían falta para la torre de los Premios. Había decidido quedarse allí y poco tardó en comentárselo a James. Este aceptó sin ningún tipo de pega, pues al fin y al cabo, no quería tampoco que se acabaran sus noches de Merodeador.

Lily entendía mejor que nadie cuanto dolía el rechazo de un _amigo_, claro que este caso quizás era un poco más complicado que el de ella y aquella estúpida serpiente que la había insultado, había intentado matar a James, revelar su problema traicionando su confianza y ahora era un asqueroso Mortífago. Regulus tampoco era un santo, pero Lily agradecía en su fuero interno que el muchacho se comportara decentemente con Sam y solo tratara de ignorarla. Quizás se debía al largo amor que había habido entre esos dos cuando eran más pequeños, que Regulus no se comportara como un absoluto desgraciado con Sam.

'Lo sé, Sam. No te molestes, por favor, pero es que alguien tiene que aparentar estar bien para levantarle el ánimo al resto, ¿no?' – Preguntó Lily susurrando, señalando con la mirada a Kaienne y Anthea. – 'Además, solo ha sido un sueño.'

'Sabes que odio que te guardes las cosas malas que te pasan, idiota.' – Espetó Sam, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- 'Lo de ahogarte en tu propia pena sola se acabó el año pasado.' – Le recordó en otro susurro, porque Kaienne había vuelto a moverse.

'No lo volveré a hacer, Sam. Ya te lo prometí.'

'¿Quieres contarme lo que has soñado?' – La invitó Sam en un murmullo, usando las mismas palabras que Lily había usado con ella cuando la encontró llorando.

'Quizás mañana.' – Lily le sonrió, ahora agradecida.

Sam se encogió de hombros. No iba a presionarla, aunque tampoco se iba a olvidar del asunto. Lo que fuera que Lily hubiera soñado, le había afectado de verdad y por eso callaba. La morena se levantó, pero en vez de regresar a su cama, levantó la colcha de Lily y se metió con ella en la cama, dejando a la pelirroja estupefacta. Lily se giró para estar de cara a ella y alzó una ceja.

'¿Qué haces?' – Susurró Lily riendo.

'Dormir contigo.'

'Sí, ya veo que esa es tu intención. ¿Porqué?'

'¿Y quién te dice que mi intención no es otra más oscura, eh?' – Sam acompañó su pregunta con una mueca de psicópata que hizo reír a Lily. La pelirroja ahogó la risa contra la almohada. Sam sonrió también y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. – 'Tranquila, Lily. No abusaré de ti. No eres mi tipo, lo siento.'

'Oh y yo que me había hecho esperanzas.' – Bromeó la pelirroja fingiendo pena. – 'Bueno, la próxima vez me teñiré el pelo de negro, me pondré lentillas grises y me reiré como si estuviera ladrando un perro.'

'Igualmente creo que no funcionará. Además, no quiero problemas con James. Ayer no supe controlar a Lyn y Anthea y hoy casi nos metemos en una pelea. Menuda sub-capitana estoy hecha.'- Sam bufó con fastidio. – 'Si me lío con su pelirroja es capaz de venderme a Devoir, la loca de Bellatrix, Dodge, Byron y compañía.'

Lily no tuvo más remedio que reírse otra vez y Sam se alegró al ver que había conseguido distraerla.

'¿Sabes si James se ha enterado de lo de la casi pelea de vuestro equipo con Slytherin?' – Le preguntó Lily entonces, con el ceño fruncido.

Había habido un gesto en aquella discusión que habría vuelto loco de rabia a James si hubiera estado delante. Era una suerte que Slughorn le hubiera castigado.

'¿Le has dicho tú que Shawn te amenazó con la varita en la nariz?' – Le preguntó Sam con la misma cara de preocupación, pero por otro motivo muy diferente. Sabía que no estaba llevando muy bien al equipo en ausencia del capitán.

'No. Seguro que se metería en una pelea.' – Suspiró Lily convencida.

'Yo tampoco le he dicho lo de la casi pelea, aunque está vez ha sido Lyn la que más la ha liado.' – Sam se encogió de hombros. – 'De todas maneras prefiero cobrarme venganza sin que James me regañe. Paso de acumular más puntos de mala sub-capitana. Si se entera es capaz de destituirme.'

'Estabas defendiendo a tu equipo.' – Le dijo Lily. – 'No debería enfadarse.'

'Teniendo en cuenta que si algún profe nos pillara en una pelea de equipos se nos acaba el quidditch…' – Sam asintió con gravedad. – '…tiene mucha razón al enfadarse.'

'Vale, pues entonces las dos calladitas como si no hubiera pasado nada.'

'Me parece genial.'

Sam le tendió la mano a Lily y esta se la estrechó, cerrando su mutuo acuerdo. Las dos amigas se miraron a los ojos y no es que mientras habían estado hablando no lo hubieran hecho, pero habían estado bromeando la mayor parte del rato y ahora ésas miradas se habían vuelto más serias. Comunicaban algo más, una serie de sentimientos que no hacía falta expresar por palabras, porque se entendían sin necesidad de ella y todo por los años y años de amistad. Lily le besó la mejilla.

'Buenas noches.'

'Por supuesto, con semejante ángel durmiendo contigo es imposible que tengas una pesadilla.' – Volvió a bromear la morena.

'Claro, ahora en vez de una serán miles.' – Bromeó también Lily, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza de Sam. Volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos y luego musitó: – 'Gracias, Sam.'- Agradeció la pelirroja con una sonrisa y luego cerró los ojos.

'Te quiero, Lily.' – Sam le devolvió el beso en la mejilla que antes le había dado y ella sonrió.

'Yo también te quiero.'

El gran tema de conversación en el Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente fueron las dos nuevas cazadora para Ravenclaw; Marie Gray y Ió Keith, que desayunaban con su equipo de quidditch como tradicionalmente hacían cuando había un nuevo ingreso. La alegría en la mesa de las águilas era palpable aquella mañana, las otras tres mesas mantenían la aún adormecida cháchara matutina e intentaban despertarse del todo. Pero como llevaba sucediendo cada mañana desde que habían comenzado el curso, la alegría de Ravenclaw y la calma de las otras tres mesas finalizaron para dar paso a los nervios y la preocupación al llegar las lechuzas. El Gran Comedor volvió a ser un hervidero de murmullos y algún que otro llanto después de haber recibido el correo.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily repasaba el periódico mágico en busca de las nuevas catástrofes que los Mortífagos hubieran originado en la comunidad muggle o mágica y Sam dudaba entre quitárselo de las manos o no. Acababa de pillar al posible responsable de la pesadilla de Lily: _El Profeta. _Claro que Sam también creía que el posible responsable de la pesadilla de Lily podría haber sido el estúpido de Slytherin que la había amenazado con la varita. Lily no había sacado el tema y Sam intuía que no pensaba hacerlo si ella no le preguntaba, pero le parecía que era demasiado pronto para comenzar a atosigarla con aquello. Esperaría a algún momento entre clase y clase. Sam miró a sus otras dos amigas para entablar conversación, pero Anthea y Kaienne estaban leyendo las respectivas cartas de sus novios(Anthea ya había quemado la de sus padres), así que no había posibilidad de conversación hasta que se las hubieran estudiado de arriba abajo y fueran capaces de recitarlas de memoria. Encima los chicos no habían dado señales de vida ni en la Sala Común ni allí, lo que seguramente significaba que la noche pasada habían salido y ahora estaban apurando hasta el último momento de sueño. Sam chasqueó la lengua y miró de reojo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro: también podía ir a hablar con Ió, que tan risueña estaba aquella mañana. ¿Por qué sería? Además de su reciente ingreso en el equipo de quidditch, obviamente.

'Sam, no.' – Le dijo Lily, cerrando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa.- 'Espera a que sea Remus o ella misma quien nos diga qué ha pasado.'

'Eh, ¿desde cuando sabes Legeremancia?' – Se quejó Sam riendo.

'Contigo la Legeremancia sería algo inútil.' – Se rió Lily. – 'Tu cara ya lo dice todo.'

Mientras ella y Lily comenzaban a charlar alegremente, Anthea leía por tercera vez la carta de su novio.

_Querida Anthea,_

_Por favor te pido que te tranquilices, cariño. Estoy bien. No me gustó nada la letra temblorosa de tu carta y mucho menos esos borrones que corrieron la tinta. ¿Estabas llorando cuando la escribiste, verdad? Créeme cuando te digo que Darren y yo no corremos peligro, porque es así. Es cierto que han asesinado a los Rickson y que su casa está muy cerca de la mía, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que no debes temer por mi seguridada._

_Esperaba no tener que decirte esto Anthea, pero dado que ya te ha dado uno de tus ataques, no veo que te vaya a hacer ningún mal lo que voy a explicarte a continuación. Solo quiero que la sinceridad con la que te voy a relatar esto consiga calmar esa angustia que sientes. Amor, si lees El Profeta verás que cada día alguien desaparece o es hallado muerto. A la mayoría de ellos nadie les amenazó antes porque aunque suene cruel, no es necesario. Todos estamos amenazados aquí fuera, así que lo que te diga una puta niñata no debe afectarte. Una amenaza puede parecerte algo terrible allí dentro, pero aquí afuera no tiene sentido porque te repito, todos estamos en peligro._

_Sé más lista que ellos amor mío, solo desean divertirse con tu sufrimiento. Y yo no quiero que se lo permitas y mucho menos si yo soy la causa._

_Te dije que no te metieras con los de Slytherin, pero entiendo perfectamente que te defiendas o defiendas a tus amigos si ellos os provocan. Darren pide que le agradezcas a Sam, a Brandon y al resto del equipo y compañeros que salieran en defensa de Lyn. Confieso que me alegra saber que puedes seguir controlando una situación tensa con Slytherin simplemente con tu presencia y un buen golpe sea o no necesario. _

_Nadie puede con mi Anthea. Me tranquiliza muchísimo saber que no se atreven a tocarte. Muéstrate fuerte, por favor, amor mío, que yo lo soy aquí fuera. Si los dos damos esa imagen de fortaleza frente a todos esos cabrones, no podrán con nosotros. Te aseguro que conseguiremos que esto acabe, saliendo nosotros victoriosos. Voldemort y sus Mortífagos no podrán con nosotros, igual que no pudieron los Sangre Pura._

_Cariño, debo dejarte, pues Darren y yo fuimos lo más parecido que hubo a testigos de lo que ocurrió con la familia Rickson. Ahora que ellos ya han sido enterrados dignamente, debo ir a testificar al Ministerio de Magia contra esos hijos de perra que acabaron con sus vidas. Probablemente me pase allí el día entero, así que te escribiré por la noche._

_Saluda a todos de mi parte. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo Anthea y te juro que ningún desgraciado Mortífago me va a borrar del mapa, pues deseo con toda mi alma repetir esa vida que llevamos juntos en vacaciones y no me conformaré solo con un verano. Estoy harto de tenerte lejos. Te amo. Pienso en ti cada segundo del día y sueño contigo todas las noches._

_Tu fortaleza es mi fortaleza, así que no permitas que te hagan daño._

_Axel._

Anthea cerró los ojos, se acercó la carta a los labios y la besó. Sonrió levemente al notar la colonia de Axel. Pero no estaba más tranquila después de haber leído la carta de su novio, por mucho que él dijera que allí fuera las amenazas no tuvieran sentido. Anthea conocía como funcionaban las familias poderosas, ya que ella era parte de la más poderosa y acaudalada familia de sangre limpia, al menos por lazos de sangre. No conocía a nadie que se hubiera burlado de su padre, Cristopher Landry o de su madre, Casandra Landry y hubiera salido airoso. Lo mismo ocurría con los Devoir, aunque a ella principalmente le preocupaban los Malfoy. Anthea había jugado con Lucius Malfoy como le había dado la gana el año anterior y él se la tenía jurada a ambos. Anthea sabía que debía intervenir, pero había otra cosa que hacer antes, más urgente, pues aunque Axel no le había dicho nada, Anthea lo había visto en su carta.

La rubia miró a su mejor amiga, Kaienne, que estaba sentada delante de ella. Quería pedirle que leyera la carta de Axel pero al verla tan seria se preguntó si no le habría ocurrido algo malo a Thomas. Anthea se asustó. Normalmente Kaienne solo estaba seria los instantes que tardaba en leer el _"Todo va bien"_ de su novio.

'¿Kaienne?' – La llamó preocupada y su voz así se notó en su voz, porque Lily y Sam se callaron inmediatamente y miraron a la morena también, alarmadas.

Kaienne alzó la vista de la carta y la seriedad se esfumó para dar paso al interés.

'¿Sí?' – Preguntó.

'¿Ha ocurrido algo, cariño?' – Anthea le tocó la mano por encima de la mesa. – 'Estás muy seria.'

Lily y Sam se miraron por un breve segundo. Kaienne había recibido la carta de Thomas, así que a él no le había podido pasar nada muy grave, de lo contrario no hubiera llegado a escribirla.

'Tranquilas chicas, Thomas está bien y su familia también.' – Las tranquilizó la chica con una sonrisa, luego se encogió de hombros. – 'En realidad, son buenas noticias.'

'Pues por la cara que tenías hace un momento no lo parecía.' –Le dijo Sam, sentada a su lado. Le estiró de la mejilla a la morena. – 'No nos des esos sustos, ¿quieres?'- Añadió fingiendo estar enfadada.

'Yo quiero oír esas buenas noticias.' – Dijo Lily sonriente.

'Y yo.' – Anthea le sonrió. – '¡Suéltalo vamos!'

Parecía imposible que alguien tuviera buenas noticias en aquellos tiempos. Cualquiera diría que se habían prohibido. Por eso la emoción crecía en ellas, haciendo palpitar sus corazones y extendiendo sonrisas en sus rostros.

'Allá voy.' – Dijo Kaienne riendo y las otras tres aguardaron ansiosas. La morena inspiró y contenta, casi cantando, anunció: – 'Thomas se va a vivir a otro país.'

Se hizo el silencio.

Lily sintió la necesidad de decir algo al ver que Kaienne las miraba aguardando una respuesta que definitivamente no iba a llegar por parte de Anthea, que la miraba estupefacta o Sam, que le alzaba una ceja atónita. La expresión risueña de Kaienne la obligó a acompañarla, más o menos, en su alegría.

'Ah… Esto…pues…que bien.'– Lily no supo que cara poner. – 'Creo…'

'¿Qué bien, Lily?' – Espetó Sam incrédula. – '¡Su novio se larga! ¡La deja a ella aquí!'

'Kaienne, cielo.' – Anthea le acarició la mano y con cara de circunstancias añadió: – 'No tienes que fingir que estás bien.'

'¡Pero si yo me alegro!' – Respondió ella, sin entender las reacciones de sus amigas.

'¿Os habéis peleado o algo?'- Quiso saber Anthea, más confusa que nunca.

'¿Cómo? ¿Por carta?' – Kaienne estalló en carcajadas. – 'Pero si son las cartas más románticas y bonitas que he recibido en la vida. Oh, ya os entiendo.' – Dijo de repente.

'Nosotras a ti no.' – Contestó Sam.

'¿Te importa explicárnoslo?' – Pidió Lily. – 'Creo que aún es demasiado pronto y nuestros cerebros no acaban de arrancar.'

'Para mí que el que no funciona es el de ella.' – Susurró Sam por lo bajo.

'Los padres de Thomas le han propuesto marcharse a España, donde acaba de asentarse mi cuñada con su marido.'- Explicó Kaienne con una sonrisa. – 'Thomas podrá continuar sus estudios de Medimago allí.'

'La guerra.' – Murmuró Lily al comprender.- 'Quieren alejarle.'

'Eso es.' – Kaienne asintió y les enseñó la carta de su novio. – 'Thomas quiere saber mi opinión al respecto y eso significa que hará lo que yo le diga.'

'Y le vas a decir que se marche.' – Adivinó Anthea con una sonrisa cariñosa.

La rubia entendió a la perfección la alegría de su mejor amiga. Si ella pudiera decirle a Axel que se marchara fuera del país… Por supuesto, Anthea conocía de antemano la respuesta de su novio y no le culpaba, ella misma había desechado la idea de abandonar el país cuando su hermano le propuso trasladarse a Francia con él y su prometida.

'Thomas estará a salvo.' – Kaienne suspiró y con una sonrisa melancólica prosiguió: - 'Prefiero verle solamente en Navidad y Semana Santa y saber que está a salvo, que no verle un poco más y seguir viviendo con esta angustia por si deciden atentar contra el Colegio de Medimagos, intentan reclutarle para hacerse Mortífago o que se cruce cualquier día con alguien de ellos en la calle y le pase algo. Solo será un año y…' – Kaienne miró a Anthea y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un momento. – '…es que no lo soporto más. Vivir esperando una maldita carta cada mañana y cada noche, con este miedo tan insoportable, y solo para saber que sigue vivo. No lo aguanto más…'

Sam le rodeó los hombros con un brazo cuando Kaienne comenzó a sollozar. Lily le cogió la otra mano a la morena, acariciándola para consolarla. Lily vigilaba a Anthea por el rabillo del ojo, pues ella lo estaba pasando tan mal como Kaienne o incluso peor, aunque lo disimulaba bien siempre y cuando no le daba uno de sus ataques.

'Vamos Kaienne, cálmate.' – Le dijo Anthea con ternura. –'Ahora que le vas a decir a Thomas que se marche todo se va a solucionar. No sabes cuanto te envidio.'

'Has hecho una buena elección.' – Lily le sonrió y se inclinó por encima de la mesa para besarle la mejilla. – 'Me alegro por ti y por Thomas.'- Dijo esta vez, en serio y con razón.

'Y un año pasa volando.' – Sam se encogió de hombros y le revolvió el cabello. – 'Luego estaréis juntos otra vez.'

'Lo sé…' –Kaienne se secó las lágrimas. – 'Es que estaba desesperada y ahora siento tanto alivio. Pero me gustaría verle antes de que se marchara…'

'¿Cuándo se marcha?' – Preguntó Anthea.

'El viernes de la semana que viene.'

'Pues la salida a Hogsmeade es la segunda semana de Octubre y aún quedan tres semanas.' – Lily frunció el ceño. – 'Supongo que puedes pedir un permiso a McGonagall o Thomas podría venir a Hogwarts.'

'¡O más fácil!' – Canturreó Sam y luego se encogió sobre la mesa y les hizo un gesto para que juntaran las cabezas. En voz baja explicó: – 'Hay cuatro sujetos que podrían sacarte de Hogwarts, Kaienne. Y Thomas podría llegar a Hogsmeade en tren. Nos ahorramos el papeleo, molestar a los profesores y esas cosas.'

'¿Tu que eres la asesora de los Merodeadores?' – Le espetó Lily, molesta. – '¿Me voy a tener que empezar a preocupar de que tú también te saltes las normas cuando te dé la gana?'

'Jo, afloja Lily, que es por una buena causa.' – Sam le puso carita de pena. – '¿No querrás que Kaienne se despida con prisas y todo el rollo, no?'

'Si nos pudieran sacar pronto de Hogwarts sería perfecto.' – Anthea se adelantó a la protesta de Lily. – 'Yo también necesito hablar con Axel cara a cara y paso de pedirles un permiso a mis padres. Ni loca, vamos.' – Murmuró súbitamente malhumorada. – 'Y si le tengo que enviar el permiso a mi hermano lo recibiré cuando sea la salida a Hogsmeade, así que no me sale a cuenta. Quiero verle pronto, porque hay algo en su carta que me dice…' - Anthea le tendió la carta a Kaienne y ella la cogió, pero Sam también se puso a leerla. Anthea miró a la Premio Anual. – '…que me necesita.'

'¿Es por la amenaza de la Slytherin?' – Se interesó Lily, preocupada.

'La amenaza me preocupa más a mí que a él, pero sé que Axel lo está pasando mal.'

Anthea señaló con la mirada la carta. Lily aguardó en silencio esperando a que Sam y Kaienne leyeran las cartas. Las caras de estas, más seria la de Kaienne que la de Sam, reforzaban lo que había dicho Anthea.

'Tiene toda la pinta de que lo esté pasando mal.' – Sam asintió tras haberla leído. – 'Parece que le ha afectado bastante lo de sus vecinos y eso que no lo admite.'

'Tienes razón.' – Dijo Kaienne y se la devolvió.-'Te necesita. Es raro que Axel sea tan agresivo hablando. En esa carta parece que solo haya rabia y bueno, se preocupa mucho por ti.'- Kaienne le sonrió cálidamente.-'Aunque eso es típico en él.'

'También hay mucho dolor.' – Anthea expiró. La máscara impasible había caído de su rostro para mostrar su propia preocupación. – 'Necesito verle.'

La curiosidad de la pelirroja aumentó cuando Anthea le ofreció la carta. Lily la recogió de las manos de la rubia con delicadeza. Sentía curiosidad por esa carta, pues Anthea y Kaienne también, comentaban lo que se les decía en la carta cada vez que recibían una, pero al ser tan personales nunca antes la habían dado a leer a otras personas. Era extraño que Anthea misma la hubiera ofrecido, lo cual significaba que aquella no era una carta normal. Lily vio enseguida todo lo que habían comentado sus amigas, el dolor, la rabia… pero ella vio algo más en el penúltimo párrafo, el antepenúltimo y en la última frase de la carta. La carta de Axel tenía un matiz ¿heroico? Lily no sabía definir exactamente la sensación que le producía, pero parecía que Axel se había tomado lo de derrotar a Voldemort como algo personal.

'¡Pues está decidido!'

El golpe que dio Sam en la mesa sacó a Lily de sus cavilaciones. Sam se ofreció ella misma para decírselo a los Merodeadores en cuanto les vieran en clase, porque a diez minutos de comenzar las clases, era poco probable que fueran a bajar a desayunar. Kaienne y Anthea no eran las únicas que deseaban salir de Hogwarts para ir a Hogsmeade, pues Sam también quería ir de tiendas y sabía que ni su hermano le concedería un permiso para ir de compras, ni McGonagall se lo aceptaría. La única alternativa que le quedaba a la morena era salir ilegalmente de Hogwarts y quería hacerlo pronto, porque a su sobrinito le quedaba poco menos de un mes para nacer. La tía Sam debía comprarle sus regalos, a pesar de que ya había encargado varias cosas por catálogo que llegaban directamente a casa de su hermano Charles, al que estaba volviendo loco con tanto paquete.

'Perfecto, pues el miércoles que viene que no hay entreno, nos vamos a Hogsmeade.' – Anunció Sam en un murmullo.

'Siempre y cuando la Premio Anual nos dé su consentimiento.' – Acordó Anthea mirando a la pelirroja.

'No os delataré.' – Dijo Lily. Si el salir ilegalmente de Hogwarts iba a hacer que sus amigas estuvieran más tranquilas y animadas ella no lo iba a impedir. – 'Pero por favor, cuando vayáis a Hogsmeade llevad las varitas y tened muchísimo cuidado. A la mínima que pase algo me enviáis un _Patronus _y voy a buscaros. Necesitaría que uno de los Merodeadores se quedara aquí conmigo por si acaso. Seguramente Remus accederá, así que…'

'Lily, cariño, relájate.' – La cortó Anthea con una sonrisa dulce. – 'Tenemos hoy, mañana, todo el fin de semana y tres días más para preparar la salida.'

'Y hay que hablarlo con los chicos.' – Puntualizó Kaienne. – 'Son ellos quienes nos sacan.'

'Tenemos clase en diez minutos y supongo que irán…' – Opinó Sam mirando el reloj de su muñeca.- 'Vamos para allá a ver si ya están y se lo decimos antes de empezar Historia.'

Las chicas acabaron lo que les quedaba de desayuno y recogieron sus mochilas, libros y carpetas para irse a clase. Sam no pudo evitar dirigir otra mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw e hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando no localizó a Ió. Bufó y siguió a Kaienne y a Lily, que ya estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor.

'Esperaba enterarme de lo que pasó entre esos dos ahora en el desayuno.' – Le comentó Anthea con fastidio también, caminando a su lado. –'Maldito Remus…'

'Sí, podrían haber elegido otra noche para salir.' – Espetó Sam malhumorada.- '¡Necesito saberlo ya!' – Gritó histérica.

Se encaminaron hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia comentando contra quién iría dirigida la broma que los Merodeadores habían preparado la noche anterior, pero los pasillos estaban tan tranquilos que las chicas llegaron a pensar que quizás los Merodeadores no habían preparado ninguna broma para aquel día.

'Oh no…' – Murmuró de repente Anthea, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo.

'¿Qué ocurre?' – Preguntó Lily.

Las otras tres chicas pararon de caminar y rodearon a Anthea.

'¿Y si les fue mal algo a Remus y Ió?' – Dijo Anthea, preocupada. – 'Quizás se discutieron y ahora Remus está tan afectado que por eso no ha bajado a desayunar.'

'No creo.' – Negó Sam. – 'A Ió se la veía muy contenta.'

'Normal, ha sido elegida cazadora de su equipo de quidditch.' – Replicó Anthea. – 'Ay, pobre Remus…'

'Oh, cállate Anthea.' – Masculló Sam, ya no tan segura como la noche anterior de que el lobo y Caperucita fueran a volver.

De repente se levantó un murmullo en aquel concurrido pasillo, pero Anthea, Sam y Kaienne no hicieron caso y continuaron con sus indagaciones sobre el resultado del encuentro de Ió y Remus. La Premio Anual Lily Evans, como encargada de mantener el orden y siendo una autoridad de Hogwarts como era, tuvo que prestar atención al porqué de aquel murmullo que acababa de extenderse por todo el pasillo. Normalmente no pasaba nada bueno cuando había mucho alboroto en un pasillo de la escuela. Siguió las miradas de los demás estudiantes y esbozó una sonrisa al descubrir la causa de tanta expectación.

'Que no, que no.' – Se empecinaba Sam. – 'Que fijo que Ió y Remus han vuelto y si no han bajado a desayunar los chicos es por cualquier otra chorrada. No porque Remus esté depre.'

'Aguardad.' – Lily comenzó a reírse. – 'No os montéis la película y mirad allí.'

Sam, Kaienne y Anthea se volvieron y siguieron la dirección que marcaba el dedo de Lily. A Anthea se le cayó la mochila del hombro y el mismo trayecto siguieron las mandíbulas de Sam y Kaienne.

Allí en mitad del pasillo, apoyados en una columna, Remus Lupin de Gryffindor y Ió Keith de Ravenclaw se daban el lote apasionadamente. Todo el pasillo les miraba, pero la pareja no se enteraba de que estaba dando el espectáculo.

'¿Remus y Ió no están juntos, no?' – Se burló Sam dándole un codazo a Anthea en las costillas.

En ese momento James, Sirius y Peter aparecieron por las escaleras. Era imposible que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba acaparando toda la atención del pasillo. No tardaron nada en comenzar a gritar y a aplaudirle a la pareja. Anthea y Sam hicieron lo mismo desde el otro lado. Las amigas de Ió también empezaron a liarla con ellos.

'¡Enhorabuena parejita!' – Chilló Sam.

'¡Lunático, no te pases con la niña bonita!' – Gritaba James.

'¡Por fin!' – Anthea venía riéndose ampliamente. – '¿¡Quién quería ligarse a Lupin de Gryffindor!?' – Les dijo con burla a un grupo de alumnas que miraban a la pareja, o más concretamente a Ió, con desdén.

'¡Que la devore! ¡Que la devore!' – Cantaba Sirius.

Remus supo que asesinaría al capullo de su amigo en aquel mismo momento si no cerraba la boca. Notó a Ió ponerse rígida entre sus brazos, incómoda por la que estaban organizando sus amigos, que se aproximaban hacia ellos. Finalizó el beso con suavidad y la estrechó entre sus brazos en un gesto protector.

'Ooooh…' – Anthea se mordió el labio. – 'Que mono, Remus.' – Y engulló a la pareja en un abrazo tan grande que incluso llegó a levantarles del suelo. – '¡Me alegro tanto!'

'¡Me toca a mí ahora!' – Chillaba Sam, lista para abalanzarse encima de la pareja.- '¡Me toca! ¡Quita Anthea!' – Casi les tiró al suelo cuando Anthea se apartó.- '¡Sooooy taaan feliiiiz!'

La pareja comenzó a recibir abrazos, palmaditas y besos acompañados de felicitaciones. Lily abrazó con fuerza a ambos y les besó en la mejilla. James les abrazó también, pero antes se dedicó a revolverle el cabello a Ió para chincharla. Sam se puso a saltar alrededor de ellos de pura emoción. Anthea comenzó a comentar en voz intencionadamente alta lo feliz que le hacía que Ió y Remus hubieran vuelto, para que las lagartas de Hogwarts que querían pescar a Remus se enterasen bien. Peter les felicitó a ambos y Kaienne les abrazó. Sirius dejó de gritar el _"Que la devore"_ cuando Remus le dedicó aquella mirada frívola de hombre lobo que conseguía acojonar a cualquiera, pero esto no impidió que abrazara a la pareja y en tono paternal dijera:

'Hijos míos, tenéis mi bendición.' – Su cara, absolutamente seria, hizo desternillarse de risa a los demás. – 'Podéis casaros.'

Binns salió a llamarles la atención por la escandalera que estaban formando(sobretodo Sam) y a decirles que fueran entrando a clase, pero fue cuando McGonagall asomó la cabeza por las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba cuando redujeron el volumen. Las chicas se dedicaron a interrogar a la pareja a toda prisa, conscientes de que tenían que entrar a clase en pocos minutos si no inmediatamente. Remus y Ió contestaron a casi todo, colorados de pura vergüenza, pero con tremendas sonrisas de felicidad.

'Buenos chicos, yo entro a mi clase que Bones viene por allí.'

Un murmullo ensordecedor se desataba en el pasillo justo cuando Ió lo estaba anunciando. Como activadas por un resorte Kaienne, Anthea y Sam se giraron para poder comerse con los ojos al guapo profesor Edgar Bones, que venía vestido con una moderna túnica desabrochada sobre la ropa muggle y sus cosas bajo el brazo. Los chicos también se giraron con la intención de saludarle, más Lily le dedicó una mirada de reojo y se puso de espaldas a él. Lo cierto era que le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerle frente después de aquella reacción tan exagerada que tuvo con él en la clase de DCAO del otro día.

'Presta atención en DCAO.' – Le dijo Remus a Ió, cogiéndola suavemente de la barbilla.

'Sí, profe.' - Ió se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente, riendo.

'Presta atención a ése profesor, Ió.' – Concretó Anthea señalando a Bones con la mirada.

'Dalo por hecho.'- Replicó Ió.

El joven profesor lucía una magnífica sonrisa. Los alumnos de sexto de Ravenclaw le miraban con curiosidad, pues aún no habían tenido clase con él, pero sus compañeros de séptimo habían hablado mucho del nuevo profesor y lo guay que eran sus clases en la torre. Los chicos ya no le miraban con recelo, pero las chicas seguían babeando por él.

'Yo me voy a colar en vuestra clase, ¿vale?' – Bromeó Sam mientras fingía meterse en la clase de sexto de Ravenclaw. – 'Las vistas son más interesantes.'

Las muchachas estallaron en carcajadas. El murmullo potencialmente femenino incrementó cerca de ellos, precediendo la llegada de Edgar Bones a aquella sección del pasillo. Al joven profesor le saludaban todos los de séptimo de Gryffindor: las chicas con voces melosas y los chicos como si fuera un colega más.

'¡Que pasa Edgar!' – Le saludó James.

'Hola, James.' – El profesor se detuvo delante del grupo que formaban y con una sonrisa exquisita que dejó sin aliento a Ió, Kaienne, Sam y Anthea saludó: – '¿Qué tal va chicos?'

'Estábamos pensando en irnos a tu clase de sexto, si no te importa claro.' – Le dijo Sirius en tono confidencial. – 'Nos toca Historia, sé compasivo por favor.'- Imploró.

Edgar Bones se rió y su risa casi provocó un desmayo en las chicas de alrededor. Las risitas histéricas pusieron de los nervios a Lily, que estaba muy ocupada buscando cualquier cosa en su mochila. ¿Por qué no se marchaba Bones a dar su clase? ¿Por qué se había tenido que parar precisamente a saludarles a ellos?

'Eres el único que nos entiende.'- Decía James dándole un suave codazo en el brazo. – 'Enróllate, anda.'

'Lo siento chicos, pero os toca Historia y es lo que hay. No hagáis esperar a Binns y entrad.' – Replicó Bones y luego miró a Ió achicando los ojos. – 'Me parece que esta señorita es de mi clase de ahora, ¿verdad?'

'Anda, cállate Edgar.'

El tono burlón de Ió dejó sin habla a todos los demás e hizo que Remus mirara alarmado a su novia. Incluso Lily se quedó estupefacta al decir aquello Ió con tanta confianza.

'Ió, contrólate que es un profesor.' – Le susurró por lo bajo Remus.

'No pasa nada.' – Ió se encogió de hombros y le palmeó a Edgar Bones el brazo con una sonrisa divertida. -'Edgar nos hizo de guardaespaldas a mi familia y a mí durante todo el mes de Julio.'- Explicó.

Todos dejaron escapar una exclamación de comprensión y comenzaron a reírse. Entonces Bones le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ió con su carpeta y los libros y le dijo:

'Date el lote con tu novio durante un minuto más mientras yo hablo una cosa con Evans y tira para dentro de clase.'

Lily hizo una mueca y dejó de buscar nada en su mochila. Ya notaba los calores en sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza. Lily levantó la mirada y encaró al profesor, que la miraba con amabilidad.

Remus no tardó ni un segundo en apartar un poquito a su chica del grupo para poder besarla en paz. Bones les pidió a los demás con una sonrisa amable que entraran en su clase con el fin de que lo dejaran a solas con Lily. Sirius y Peter casi tuvieron que arrastrar a Kaienne, Sam y Anthea hacia dentro de la clase. Por las miradas que le dedicaron sus amigas, Lily supo que luego iba a tener que explicarles que Edgar Bones iba a ser el profesor encargado de ayudarla con su problema. No lo había hecho aún porque trataba de evitar el tema y pensar lo menos posible en ello para no agobiarse.

'James, no voy a robarte a tu novia.' – Bromeó Bones. – 'Déjanos a solas, por favor.'

James le dedicó una mirada significativa a Lily y esta le dijo que entrara. Le guiñó un ojo para hacerle saber que podía manejar el asunto sin alterarse demasiado. James acabó entrando, aunque en contra de su voluntad, pues quería ayudar a Lily tanto como le fuera posible. Le había prometido estar con ella en el _Balcón de la Primavera_ y no soportaba ver mal a Lily por culpa de su problema.

Finalmente el profesor Edgar Bones y la Premio Anual Lily Evans se quedaron casi a solas en el pasillo, frente a frente. Ió y Remus no contaban porque estaban en otro mundo. La expresión amable del profesor hizo que Lily se sintiera un poquito, muy poquito culpable por su comportamiento del otro día. Quizás debía darle una oportunidad como había dicho James, ¿no? No era propio de ella juzgar a nadie sin conocerle bien.

'Usted dirá, profesor.' – Le dijo Lily muy educadamente.

'Como ya te comunicó el director Dumbledore soy tu profesor asignado, Evans.' – Bones le sonrió intentando rebajar la tensión que notaba en la pelirroja. – 'Me gustaría que al acabar tus clases de hoy te pasaras por mi despacho para concretar los horarios de tus sesiones de control de la magia y comenzar hoy mismo si te va bien.'

'¿¡Hoy!?' – Chilló Lily.

'Sí, hoy mismo.' – Asintió él.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño. Edgar Bones la había pillado con la guardia baja. La expresión insegura y asustada de Lily, hicieron que Edgar Bones sonriera con ternura. Tal y como Dumbledore le había anunciado el día anterior, la chiquilla estaba más asustada de lo que parecía.

'¿No te va bien?' – Quiso saber el profesor de DCAO.

'Me va bien, ¿pero no debería habérmelo notificado con un poco más de antelación?' – Le dijo Lily, totalmente a la defensiva y muy molesta.

'¿Hubiera cambiado algo?' – Edgar Bones se encogió de hombros. – 'Como te alteraste tanto el otro día con solo mencionar el tema, supuse que te pondrías nerviosa y le estarías dando vueltas todo el rato, así que he preferido decírtelo hoy mismo para que estuvieras más tranquila.'

Lily reprimió aquella respuesta sarcástica que iba a darle y se limitó a asentir muy seriamente. Edgar Bones le sonrió cordialmente, pero Lily simplemente le miró con mala cara. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse sentido culpable un minuto antes.

'Nos vemos al terminar las clases en mi despacho, entonces.' – El profesor giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de dejar de mirarla le dijo con una sonrisa. – 'Que tengas un buen día.'

Lily se apoyó en la pared del pasillo con un nudo en el estómago. Primero el sueño con las Náyades del Manantial y ahora las clases con Bones para tratar su descontrol de la magia. Tenía la sensación de que iba a echar todo lo que había desayunado.

'Seguro que va a ser un día estupendo.'

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Hacía un monton que no actualizaba, pero es que primero mi vida ha sido un caos durante un par de semanas, luego comencé la uni y después me quedé sin internet... Ahora todo está mas tranquilo y vuelvo a tener internet. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez. ;) Muchísimas gracias por vuestrosreviews: diiin, ii[oO], Lyria L. Anna Russo, MiiniiMiirii. **

**También sé que este capítulo ha ido más de transición y un poquito soso, pero era necesario para introducir lo que está por venir. Habrá más emoción en el próximo. ;)**

**¡Besos y gracias por vuestros ánimos!**

**Eneida**


	6. Chapter 6

**_VI_**

'De verdad, no es necesario James.'

Lily recorrió la arruga de preocupación que poblaba la frente de su apuesto novio con el dedo índice. James le cogió la mano y le besó en la palma. Oyó a Sirius comenzar a burlarse detrás de él por la cursilada que acababa de hacer en mitad del pasillo, pero no se rebotó para contestarle. Su Lily era lo único que existía para él en aquel momento. Además, Sam ya se encargó de acallarlo de una fuerte colleja en la nuca y una mirada de advertencia. Ella estaba tan o más preocupada por su amiga que el mismo James.

'Lily, en serio, puedo quedarme contigo.' – Insistió James con el ceño fruncido. – 'Sabes que no quiero que te empeñes en hacer esto sola porque no lo estás.'

'Lo sé. Y no voy a estar sola, Bones me va a ayudar.' – La irritación brotó naturalmente con el apellido del profesor, lo que provocó que en James creciera un poco la ansiedad.

'Lily…'

'Escucha, esto es un reto para mí.' – Le cortó ella, silenciándole con el dedo índice sobre los labios. – 'Quiero hacerlo sola, ¿vale? De momento no necesito más ayuda que la que me va a prestar Bones.'

James no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, antes de bufar con el rostro contraído por la preocupación. Lily le sonrió, sabiendo que él aceptaba dejarla ir sola a su primera clase con Bones.

'Venga, va.' – Dijo Lily dándole un suave golpe en el brazo. – 'Que sé que también quieres ir a ver los fichajes de Slytherin.'

'Ahora mismo me importa un cuerno el quidditch.' – Replicó él.

James recibió un apasionado beso de su chica que lo pilló completamente desprevenido, pero antes de que Lily se alejara de él, James la asió de la cintura y le devolvió el beso como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en aquella vida. No la dejó del todo cuando finalizaron, pues agarró el rostro de su Lily con las manos y la besó repetidamente muy suave en los labios.

'Te amo.' – Susurró.

'Y yo.' – Murmuró Lily, con las rodillas temblando y las mejillas coloradas. – 'Estaré bien y a la mínima que lo requiera os pediré ayuda.' – Dejó de mirar a su novio para alzarse por encima de su hombro y decirle a Sam: – 'Lo prometo.'

Lily les había explicado a todos en la hora de la comida, que Edgar Bones era el profesor que Dumbledore le había asignado para que la ayudara con su problema. En general las reacciones habían sido las esperadas: Kaienne y Anthea muertas de la envidia tratando de hacer magia sin la varita en un vago intento de imitar a Lily, Sirius burlándose de Bones diciendo que no sabía donde se había metido, Remus dándole ánimos con aquella sonrisa cálida tan suya y Peter hinchándose de mousse de chocolate, vigilando además, quién de sus amigos no iba a terminar su postre.

La reacción de su mejor amiga, Sam, había sido la única que había sorprendido muchísimo a la pelirroja, ya que ella había esperado que se pudiera a babear como Anthea y Kaienne. Por el contrario, Sam había permanecido callada y tan seria como lo había estado James. Era increíble ver a esos dos de esa guisa: serios, tranquilos y preocupados. Casi parecían niños buenos y todo.

'Iremos a buscarte a la salida.' – La informó Sam con voz grave.

'No hace falta. Además, no sabéis a qué hora voy a acabar.' – Les dijo Lily en tono despreocupado. No quería molestarles, haciendo que estuvieran pendientes solo de ella. -'Nos podemos ver en la Sala Común.'

'Iremos a buscarte.' – Se empecinó Sam.

Lily estaba segura de que la seriedad de Sam se debía a la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Quizás creía que tenía algo que ver con sus clases con Bones, que tan nerviosa la tenían y no iba desencaminada, pero no era el caso. Lily prefería callarse lo del Manantial de momento. Bastantes quebraderos de cabeza tenían todos encima como para añadir otro más. Si Lily podía solucionarlo sola mejor y más o menos ya sabía cuando iba a poder zanjar aquel asunto. Cosa de días.

'Como queráis.' – Aceptó la pelirroja luego de poner los ojos en blanco.

'Oh, no es por ti cariño.' – Medio mintió Anthea con una sonrisilla pícara. – 'Queremos alegrarnos la tarde con las vistas.' – Finalizó refiriéndose a Bones y le guiñó un ojo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y volvió a besar a James, antes de despedirse de los demás y marcharse directa al despacho de Edgar Bones.

James permaneció inmóvil mientras Lily se perdía entre el gentío y solo se movió cuando Sirius le propinó tal golpetazo en la espalda que lo desplazó dos pasos.

'¿¡Qué coño te pica, Canuto!?' – Tronó James con la espalda ardiéndole de dolor.

'Así me gusta.' – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – 'Que seas un machote con carácter y no una nenaza que solo sabe preocuparse.'

'Vete a la mierda.'

'Eh, eh.' – Sirius le agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hasta él. Luego le cogió el rostro a James y le miró fijamente a los ojos. – 'Baja esos humos, ¿quieres? La pelirroja no se va a la guerra. Puede con esto.'

'Yo no estoy tan seguro.' – Replicó él.

'Parece mentira que digas eso de Lily.' – Sirius le soltó y se encogió de hombros. – 'La pelirroja puede con todo menos con los Merodeadores y estoy seguro de que la ayudarías mucho más si te mostraras optimista y con confianza que no como un idiota miedica de que su novia sufra.'

James bufó y se despeinó el cabello. Alzó la mirada que había clavado en el suelo para encontrarse con la de su mejor amigo. Se la mantuvo durante unos segundos con una expresión seria que se fue al carajo cuando Sirius esbozó aquella sonrisa burlona tan típica de él.

'Tienes razón.' – Admitió James justo antes de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.

'¡EH! ¡TIO!' – Se quejó Sirius sujetándose el brazo. – '¡Como te pasas, capullo!'

'Era ahí o en la cara. A mí aún me duele la espalda.' – Replicó James encogiéndose de hombros. – '¿Nos vamos a ver que basura recogen en Slytherin? – Preguntó con una sonrisa a Anthea y Sam.

'Por supuesto, capitán.' – Respondió Anthea cogiéndose de su brazo.

'Yo paso.' – Musitó Sam en un susurro. – 'Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.'

'¿Ah, sí?' – Inquirió James alzando una ceja.

Habían quedado todos los miembros del equipo para ver las restantes pruebas de selección que faltaban. James quería comenzar a hacer equipo ya que había dos nuevos jugadores en el y hacer equipo para James solo se conseguía con todos los jugadores al completo. Sam se sintió algo cohibida por la expresión de desagrado de su capitán. Estaba segura de que James estaba bastante descontento con su actitud como subcapitana debido a la discusión de Anthea y Lyn. Encima ahora le sumaba que iba a saltarse las pruebas de Slytherin… Menos mal que James no sabía que casi habían acabado a palos con los de Slytherin dos días antes.

'No pasa nada porque me pierda las pruebas de Slytherin.' – Sam se sintió en la necesidad de defenderse ante la expresión molesta de James. – 'He estado en las de Ravenclaw y estaré mañana en las de Huffelpuf.'

'Y tú obligación es estar en las de Slytherin también como todos los demás jugadores.' – Sentenció James.

Sam le dedicó una mirada de reproche. ¡No era para tanto! Verdaderamente James estaba de lo más desagradable por lo de Lily, pero eso no iba a hacer que ella cediera. Por mucho que fuera la subcapitana, por mucho que fuera a estar todo su equipo junto y por mucho que le fastidiase a James, Sam no pensaba pisar el campo de quidditch sabiendo que Regulus Black estaría allí. Había sido un golpe muy duro lo que le había dicho el Slytherin y no se sentía preparada para cruzarse con él y tener que actuar como si fuera un extraño.

'Es culpa mía, Cornamenta. Perdona que te la robe.' – Intervino Sirius, agarrando a Sam por la cintura y llevándosela. Les guiñó un ojo al despedirse. – '¡Nos vemos en la puerta del despacho de Bones en un par de horas!'

'Sirius, ¿qué haces?' – Inquirió Sam en voz baja mientras se alejaban.- 'James se va a picar contigo por esto.'

'Bah, que James se relaje un rato. Pensaba secuestrarte sí o sí de todas maneras.' – Sirius le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano y luego la besó en la cabeza. – 'Además, James tiene que entender que yo tengo que cuidar a mi princesa. No te estás saltando un entreno y ver a esos imbéciles de Slyhterin es perder el tiempo. En cambio, estar con el chico más guapo, sexy e inteligente de Hogwarts no lo es.' – Le dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Sam se rió divertida y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y anudaba sus manos en la cintura de él. Sirius era un apoyo enorme en aquellos momentos. Sam casi se sentía culpable, pues hubiera sido más lógico que la situación fuera al revés. ¿Regulus era el hermano de Sirius, no? Sin embargo, Sirius estaba en paz con él mismo y con su hermano. Pasaba de él como ella debería hacer. Sam era incapaz…Más que incapaz, no quería pasar de él. Suspiró desanimada y se dijo que necesitaba distraerse. Su cabeza iba a estallar si seguía dándole vueltas como llevaba haciendo todo el día.

Sam ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar a Sirius a los ojos.

'¿Y a donde me lleva el chico más guapo y sexy de Hogwarts?' – Quiso saber.

'Eh, te has dejado lo de inteligente.'

'No voy a decir algo que no piense.' – Bromeó Sam.

Sirius se detuvo y la obligó a detenerse en mitad del pasillo. Se puso tan serio que por un momento Sam creyó que se había enfadado. La farsa de Sirius acabó por culpa de la expresión desconcertada de Sam. El Merodeador estalló en carcajadas y no paró hasta que Sam le golpeó el pecho.

'Te llevo de vuelta a Grecia.' – Le confesó con una sonrisa de ilusión justo antes de besarla en los labios.

Lily rezaba, mientras se dirigía a paso lento hacia el despacho de Bones, que se cruzara con cualquier alumno que estuviera haciendo una fechoría o una pelea o quizás un alumno de primero perdido o cualquier profesor que requiriera de su ayuda de manera inmediata. ¡Cualquier cosa! Necesitaba que algo ocurriera justo en ese momento para que le evitara ir a la clase con Bones. ¡Ya!

'Voy a llorar…' – Se lamentó Lily.

La Premio Anual estaba histérica. ¿¡Porqué porras los de Slytherin tenían que hacer sus pruebas de selección para el equipo precisamente esa tarde!? ¡El castillo no estaría vacío de no ser por las malditas pruebas de quidditch! ¿¡Y porqué James tenía que comportarse esa puñetera tarde como el novio perfecto y el capitán de equipo responsable y no como el Merodeador gamberro que también era!? ¿¡Por qué narices Sam y Anthea estaban en la grada del campo de quidditch y no discutiendo con alguien de Slytherin!? Claro que eso podía ocurrir en el transcurso de la tarde, puesto que toda la casa de las serpientes estaba allí también. Y todo Gryffindor y todo Ravenclaw y todo Huffelpuf. ¿¡Por qué Sirius no había tramado ninguna gamberrada para ese momento aprovechando que no había nadie allí!? ¿¡Por qué no había convencido al resto, a James, para que hicieran alguna de las suyas!? Lily bufó hastiada. Teniendo en cuenta lo desierto que estaba el castillo, no hubiera tenido mucho sentido, pues nadie lo habría visto. Y Remus también estaría allí en el campo con Ió. Peter y Sirius también, obviamente. ¡Maldito quidditch! Kaienne tampoco iba a necesitar su ayuda para cotillear con las demás chicas de su casa en la Sala Común de la torre de Gryffindor.

Lily suspiró resignada y se dio por vencida al girar la esquina en el pasillo y divisar la puerta del despacho de Bones allí al fondo, justo al lado del aula de DCAO. Nada iba a impedirle asistir a menos que le cayera un rayo del cielo en ese mismo instante.

'¿Es mucho pedir, no?' – Preguntó en voz alta.

Como era de esperar, no hubo ningún rayo ni se abrió el suelo a sus pies y tampoco se produjo un terremoto que derrumbara Hogwarts o algo por el estilo.

James y Anthea salieron el jardín del castillo, donde habían quedado con los demás miembros del equipo. Desde allí, ambos divisaron a Remus junto a Ió bajo el haya de al lado del lago. Anthea suspiró, dolida por aquella hermosa imagen.

'¿Me vas a decir porqué a Kaienne y a ti os ha dado ese venazo de querer escaparos?' – Le preguntó James, mirando también a la pareja feliz.

'Kaienne tiene que despedirse de Thomas antes de que se marche fuera del país, como ya te hemos dicho en clase.' – Respondió Anthea. Se sintió nostálgica al recordar su verano en la Bretaña Francesa con Axel por culpa de Ió y Remus que ahora se habían puesto a pasear por la orilla del lado. – 'Y yo echo tanto de menos a Axel que necesito verle inmediatamente. Además, está hecho polvo después de lo que les ha ocurrido a sus vecinos…'

'¿No hay otra razón?' – Preguntó James.

'¿Te parece poco?'

'No, pero tu me haces preguntarme si hay algo más.' – Le dijo James, mirándola a la cara.

'¿Yo?' – Anthea alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida. – '¿Porqué?'

'Pareces asustada y muy nerviosa desde las pruebas de Ravenclaw. Dudo que sea porque te da miedo que hayan cogido a Ió.' – Se mofó James y algo pagado de sí mismo prosiguió: – 'Sé que te pasa algo. El quidditch me ha hecho conocerte más de lo que te piensas, Anthea. Sería mejor que me lo dijeras, porque es gracias a nosotros que vais a salir de aquí.'

El tonito arrogante de James le tocó las narices a Anthea. La rubia se sintió descubierta y débil. Ella ya lo sabía, pero no le gustaba comprobar que su máscara no era tan eficaz como solía serlo cuando se trataba de Axel. Que James la hubiera descubierto era un golpe para su orgullo, aunque él no lo hubiera hecho con esa intención.

'Conmigo no vayas tan de listo, ¿vale James?' – Le espetó picada.

James se encogió de hombros y se adelantó un par de pasos para recibir a sus dos nuevos jugadores que venían juntos de dentro del castillo: Mireille Llewelyn, la guardiana y David Debaecker, el cazador. Se les notaba un poco incómodos por ser los nuevos y James quería hacerles sentir uno más lo antes posible. Había visto en ellos algo especial durante las pruebas que había llamado su atención y estaba deseando poner al equipo en marcha. James tenía grandes esperanzas en aquellos dos chicos.

Lily tenía ganas de salir corriendo y refugiarse en la Torre de los Premios. La puerta del despacho de Edgar Bones crecía a medida que se acercaba y con ella crecía su miedo y sus nervios. Su estomago estaba vacío por culpa de ellos. Había aguantado hasta la tarde con el desayuno y depende de cómo se diera aquella clase, aguantaría hasta el día siguiente. Ni en la semana de los TIMOS de quinto lo había pasado tan mal como lo estaba pasando ahora.

'Vamos allá…' – Murmuró Lily no muy convencida cuando se plantó frente a la robusta puerta de madera.

Lily se tomó unos segundo para relajarse antes de cruzar esa puerta y encontrarse frente a frente con Edgar Bones. Deseaba con toda su alma que el profesor no la sacara de quicio de ninguna manera, por que de lo contrario, Bones iba a comprobar en primera persona lo _fantástica_ que podía ser su magia descontrolada. Por suerte, y eso tranquilizaba mucho a Lily, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba no sentía las tan temidas cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos.

No las había sentido en todo el verano. ¿Y si todo se había solucionado por sí solo? Lily lo había pensado muchas veces a lo largo de aquellos meses de verano, pero sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido al comprobar que podía seguir moviendo objetos sin necesidad de usar la varita o quedarse largos segundos a flote en el aire habiendo saltado de los columpios del parque en el que jugaba con su hermana cuando eran niñas.

'Puedo con esto.' – Se dijo a sí misma Lily, armándose de valor.

Decidida, con la mirada verde brillante de valentía, picó muy suavemente en la puerta del despacho y aguardó mordiéndose el labio inferior. El guapísimo y jovencísimo profesor Edgar Bones le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa amigable. La había estado esperando.

'Buenas tardes, Evans.'

Lily asintió como toda respuesta para no tener que dar su opinión sobre lo magnífica que le parecía la tarde.

'Adelante, Evans.' – Ofreció el profesor sosteniéndole la puerta.

Lily se lo pensó durante unos instantes, por que por un momento tuvo el impulso de escapar. No lo hizo. Era una Gryffindor, se dijo. Valiente hasta el final. Además, era necesario porque tenía claro que nunca más quería hacer daño a nadie. Porque no quería volver a pasar por lo que pasó cuando creyó que había asesinado a una persona, ya que su corazón no aguantaría otro golpe como ése.

'Gracias.' – Musitó.

Y Lily caminó hacia delante.

Edgar Bones observó como la tensa pelirroja andaba con pasos vacilantes despacho adentro y sonrió divertido. Era irónico: tan arrogante en sus clases de DCAO y ahora tan asustada por aquella insignificante clase. La muchacha despertaba en él una mezcla de admiración y ternura. Tan poderosa y a la vez tan frágil. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se giró hacia ella.

Lily aguardaba quieta en mitad del despacho y Bones tragó saliva debido a la mala cara que le puso la pelirroja. Había empezado a temer su mal humor. Si la chica iba a estar tan a la defensiva como en clase aquello iba a ser muy duro. Dumbledore esperaba que tuviera éxito, pero Bones no estaba muy seguro de conseguirlo si la chica se le ponía tan difícil como en las clases.

Edgar Bones inspiró profundamente y trató de conservar la calma como le habían enseñado en los entrenamientos de la Orden del Fénix. Calma ante todo: ante Mortífagos, Voldemort o una estudiante malhumorada. Después, buscar el punto débil de su enemigo. Como los otros profesores le habían hablado de Evans, no le fue muy difícil adivinar como debía cambiar el curso de aquella situación.

'Primero de todo Evans, quiero disculparme si el otro día te ofendí o fui poco delicado.' – Se excusó el joven profesor e hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de la chica. Pero Lily no varió la expresión, lo que le obligó a seguir a ciegas., sin saber si iba por el buen camino o no. – 'No suelo llevarme mal con nadie y por supuesto no quiero hacerlo contigo. Deseo ayudarte.' – Aseguró mirándola a los ojos para que lo tomara en serio. – 'Tenemos puntos de vista distintos sobre este tema y tenemos que aprender a respetarnos y a dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias si queremos que esto funcione. Prometo poner todo de mi parte para que esto salga bien.'

Lily escuchaba atónita al joven profesor. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan racional? Era ilógico que una persona que había hecho que sus alumnos aprendieran a pelear con las manos ahora le hablara de respeto y tolerancia.

'Para que esto funcione, creo que es necesario que nos entendamos y por eso quiero aclararte algo.'

Edgar Bones hizo una pausa y se alegró de que la pelirroja no le interrumpiera saltándole a la defensiva. La chica le estaba dando una oportunidad a su parecer a pesar de su metedura de pata del otro día…o bien estaba demasiado asombrada con lo que él le estaba diciendo como para cortarle, porque su cara ahora sí que era todo un poema. Edgar Bones se estresó por un segundo. ¿Tan mal le había caído? ¿Qué narices pensaría la muchacha de él? Merlín, prefería no saberlo y tratar de empezar de cero con ella.

'Para mí, personalmente, lo que te ocurre es algo que me fascina porque...como ya te dije el otro día, y no te lo tomes a mal, eres la prueba que refuta toda la ideología de Voldemort.' – Bones esbozó una hermosa sonrisa al decir lo siguiente. – 'Tú sola podrías darle una lección a los Mortífagos y demostrarles que los hijos de muggles no somos unos inferiores.'

El corazón de Lily dio una sacudida. Edgar Bones era hijo de muggles. De repente, todo cambió en relación al profesor Edgar Bones. Todo lo malo que pensaba de él se esfumó al comprenderle, porque Lily también había sentido la necesidad de demostrarles a los Sangre Pura que por muy hija de muggles que fuera no era inferior a los hijos de magos.

Y aquel joven de cabello castaño claro y de ojos marrones era hijo de muggles como ella y también deseaba darles una lección. Fue como si se hubiera hilado un hilo entre Lily Evans y Edgar Bones. Tenían algo en común.

Edgar Bones acababa de derribar, sin saberlo, la muralla defensiva y recelosa que Lily había edificado. Lily le sonrió en correspondencia, por primera vez halagada y agradecida ante las palabras de aquel profesor al que tanto había llegado a odiar en apenas dos días. La avergonzó la expresión de sorpresa del profesor al sonreírle ella, porque la hizo ser consciente de lo injusta que había sido con él.

'No importa, profesor.' – Replicó Lily clavando la mirada en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza. ¡Merlín! ¡Bones debía pensar que era un estúpida niñata quejica y mimada de los profes! Más le valía intentar arreglar aquel estropicio. – 'Ahora que sé que también es hijo de muggles, puedo comprender porqué me dijo aquello. Claro que eso no significa que no me molestase lo que me dijo.' – Masculló para luego morderse la lengua por su tono mordaz. – 'Eh, yo también querría disculparme. No suelo ser tan estúpida con nadie y mucho menos con un profesor. Me chocó su manera de dar clase y entre eso y que no estoy pasando por muy buenos momentos…' – Lily se mordió el labio inferior. – 'Le pido perdón por lo arrogante que he estado siendo con usted y haber puesto en duda su manera de dar clase.'

Lily volvió a agachar la mirada, incapaz de soportar tanta vergüenza. Sentía ganas de ponerse a darse cabezazos contra la pared por haber estado actuando como una histérica con Bones. Le había pedido ayuda a Dumbledore para arreglar lo de su magia y cuando se la habían proporcionado, ella la había despreciado.

Un profesor como Edgar Bones, joven, diferente, progresista y perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix debería haberle encantado. Debería haberle tenido tanto respeto como se lo tenía a Alice Shackbot y sin embargo, se había puesto en su contra solo porque él iba a ayudarla. ¿Desde cuando una persona se comporta de manera tan nefasta con alguien que le quiere brindar su ayuda? ¿Cuándo había dudado ella del director Dumbledore? Lily no se reconocía. ¿En qué momento había perdido la confianza en ella misma? ¿A dónde habían ido a parar su calma y su seguridad? ¿Su sensatez? ¿Su orden?

'Lo siento.' – Repitió, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

'Ahora comienzas a parecerte a la alumna ejemplar de la que me habían hablado.' – Comentó Bones, contento. – 'Empezaba a pensar que yo era un bicho raro, porque todo el mundo habla estupendamente de ti y al parecer se lleva bien contigo. Deberías escuchar a los profesores… Están encantados contigo.'

'No estoy pasando por mis mejores momentos, profesor y creo que me he ensañado con usted.' – Lily suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. – 'No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como lo era con James.' – Murmuró para ella misma, aunque Edgar Bones lo escuchó y sonrió divertido.

'Tranquila Evans, está todo olvidado.' – Edgar Bones le tendió una mano, lo que provocó que Lily se sintiera peor aún. Hubiera sido preferible que el profesor se mostrara algo descontento y así todo habría sido algo más justo. – 'Me gustaría que nos tuteáramos si no te importa, Evans. Me da la sensación de que voy a acabar teniendo la edad de McGonagall o Slughorn de un día para otro si me tratáis de usted y me da un poco de miedo sobretodo cuando lo haces tú.' – Bromeó riendo.

'No funciona así, profesor. Ya sé lo dije.' – Respondió Lily seria, pero no a la defensiva como lo había estado todas las otras veces.- 'No estaríamos aquí si todo fuera tan sencillo.'

'Eso es verdad. Pero bueno, volvamos un segundo a lo de tutearnos. Soy casi de tu edad, así que va a ser más fácil para los dos y total, nos vamos a ver cada día.'

Lily no supo si sonreír o qué, porque eso de ver a Bones cada día… Una cosa era que se empezaran a llevar un poco mejor y tuvieran algo en común, otra que fuera a ser capaz de soportarlo cada día. Prefirió mantener cara de póker.

'Muy bien, Bones.' – Aceptó Lily, estrechando su mano.

'Me alegra que empecemos a entendernos, Evans.' – Dijo aliviado.

Sirius guió a Sam por el pasillo de arcos ojivales que llevaban al balcón. La llevaba cogida de la mano, pues le había hecho cerrar los ojos porque quería que Sam se encontrara en mitad de la sorpresa.

'¿Ya?'

'Un momento.'

'¿Puedo ya?' – Insistió ella impaciente.

'He dicho que no y como hagas trampas te quedas sin sorpresa.' – Amenazó Sirius.

'Vale, no hago trampas.' – Susurró Sam, pero no pudo evitar abrir un ojo.

Sonrió poniendo carita de inocente cuando se encontró con el rostro de Sirius a escasos centímetros del suyo. Este la miraba con cara de poco amigos.

'Me picaba el ojo.'

'Y un cuerno. Lo que pasa es que eres una impaciente.'

Sam miró a derecha y a izquierda y luego al techo. Le cambió la cara al comprender que estaban en el Balcón del Verano, porque se llevó una decepción.

'¿Con esto te referías a Grecia?' – Inquirió alzando una ceja.

'No, burra.' – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa cautivadora. – 'Ahí está Grecia.'

Sirius se apartó y le señaló al fondo del balcón. Sam achicó los ojos, cegada por la luz del sol. Se hizo sombra sobre los ojos y entonces pudo mirar al frente, al balcón. Sus ojos negros brillaron de pura emoción al contemplar tan hermoso lugar.

'Merlín…'

'Sirius eres el mejor del mundo, sería más apropiado.' – Comentó este muy pagado de sí mismo. – 'También he traído algo de merienda.'

'Es increíble.'

Sirius había transformado la parte del balcón, haciéndolo parecer el balcón de una antigua alcoba griega. La barandilla, las columnas y el suelo eran de piedra blanca y de estilo helenístico. Sam se sintió en su querida Grecia de nuevo.

'Es un poco sencillo y no creo que dure mucho el encantamiento porque en Transformaciones no es que sea un crack…' – Dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. – '…pero no está mal, ¿no?'

Por toda respuesta, Sam se tiró a su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza llorando a lágrima viva. Quiso decirle a Sirius cuanto le amaba, cuanto le agradecía que la cuidara tanto y se preocupara tanto por ella, pero de su garganta no brotaban más que sollozos. Deseaba pedirle perdón por haberse convertido en una llorona, pero tampoco pudo decirle eso. Sirius la consoló estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y no le pidió que no llorara más como había hecho otras veces, sino que le dijo que llorara todo lo que quisiera y le recordó mientras tanto al oído su maravilloso verano en Grecia.

El campo de quidditch estaba bastante lleno aunque no se podía comparar con los días que se he habían hecho las pruebas de selección para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. No podían faltar los equipos de las otras casas, obviamente, pero además de ellos y algún que otro grupillo de alumnos más, el resto de alumnos eran todo serpientes. La afición de quidditch de Slytherin se había visto gravemente resentida después de tres años consecutivos sin tocar la Copa de Quidditch.

En la grada, James seguía malhumorado por culpa de la ausencia de Sam y preocupado por Lily. No tenía ganas de unirse a la alegre cháchara que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, pero tampoco se perdía detalle mientras observaba a Regulus Black dirigir las pruebas en el cielo. El resto del equipo de Gryffindor, sentado alrededor de James, prefería dejarle a su aire como había aconsejado Anthea Landry.

Los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor charlaban con los de Ravenclaw y los antiguos de Huffelpuf. No era raro ver a los tres equipos juntos, pero tampoco era muy común. Las bromas amistosas y las charlas despreocupadas entre miembros de los diversos equipos eran solo posibles antes del inicio de la liga y al finalizar, cuando la rivalidad aún no se había desatado.

'¿Alguien sabe porqué no está Black como buscador?' – Preguntó la capitana de Huffelpuf, señalando al otro buscador de Slytherin con el dedo.

'Según me han dicho, Roch va a jugar como buscador principal y Black se va a limitar a ser el Capitán y a coordinar entrenamientos y partidos.'- Dijo Allan Looper, el capitán de Ravenclaw.

'¿Por qué?' – Preguntó Brandon de Gryffindor.

'Porque Black no va a estar aquí la mayoría de fines de semana.' – Explicó Anthea con voz grave. – 'El quidditch no es su prioridad.'

'¿Y como sabéis eso?' – Inquirió la otra nueva cazadora de Ravenclaw, Marie Gray.

'Corren rumores.' – Se limitó a responder Ió, que miraba de reojo un par de asientos a la derecha: varias chicas de Gryffindor coqueteaban con Remus. Gruñó y desviando la mirada prosiguió: – 'Últimamente solo se habla de los de Slytherin y del nuevo de DCAO.'

'Que raro…Black era muy bueno.' – Murmuró el único golpeador de Huffelpuf. - ¿Porqué lo habrá dejado?'

'Adivinad qué lleva tatuado en el antebrazo izquierdo.' – Canturreó entonces Lyn con malicia.

Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor.

'Exactamente.'

'¿Acaso se la has visto?' – Preguntó alarmada la capitana de Huffelpuf.- 'Si es así habría que denunciarlo a los profesores.'

'No se la he visto, pero me juego lo que quieras a que la lleva tatuada.'

'En la circular del Ministerio que venía con El Profeta hoy, decían que todo aquel que la lleve tatuada está bajo sospecha.' – Dijo Gray de Ravenclaw, mientras Ió asentía.

'Es solo un crío más.' – Murmuró el golpeador de Huffelpuf. – 'Es inofensivo y si la lleva tatuada seguro que es más por capricho de su familia que otra cosa.'

'Pues yo creo que es o va a ser Mortífago por propia voluntad.' – Espetó Lyn.- 'No debería estar aquí.'

Anthea se dedicó a parecer tan concentrada en las pruebas de quidditch de Slytherin como James.

'Swan, no deberías a acusar a nadie sin pruebas.' – Le aconsejó Looper de Ravenclaw a la Gryffindor mirando a su alrededor con recelo. – 'Y mucho menos ir tan de lista con todo esto lleno de serpientes. Podrías acabar mal…' – Le susurró.

'No tengo miedo.' – Espetó Lyn.

'Pero tampoco queremos que nadie acabe dándole trabajo a Pomfrey o buscamos pelea.' – Intervino James abriendo la boca por primera vez. – 'No quiero quedarme sin liga de quidditch.'

'Pues menos mal que Hooch no vio a Hewitt dándole aquel puñetazo a Roch.'

En el mismo momento en que Looper acababa su comentario, los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor ya se estaban acordando de toda la familia del capitán de Ravenclaw.

'¿Qué?' – Saltó James frunciendo el ceño.

Brandon escondió la cara entre las manos y los dos nuevos se miraron algo atemorizados. El capitán de Ravenclaw se encogió en el asiento, cohibido, cuando Landry le dedicó aquella mirada asesina que le juraba derribarle de la escoba en el primer partido.

'Gracias Looper.' – Masculló Lyn.

James se levantó del asiento y se puso de cara a sus jugadores, que parecían buscar desesperadamente con la mirada un lugar donde esconderse. Cerró las manos en puños y se cruzó de brazos. La mandíbula fuertemente apretada y la mirada encolerizada les dijo al resto de alumnos que debían abandonar el lugar.

'Chicos, vamos un par de bancos más abajo. Quiero comentaros algo del próximo entrenamiento.' – Dijo la capitana de Huffelpuf.

La patada que asestó James a la grada de puro enfado cuando se quedó con su equipo a solas hizo saltar un trozo de madera.

'Eh, capitán, deja que te lo expliquemos.' – Pidió Brandon con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. – 'Te juro que no tuvimos la culpa. Esta vez no.'

'¿¡QUÉ CO…'

'¡Nos rodearon y me tiraron al suelo!' – Chilló Lyn levantándose.- '¡Sam salió en mi defensa!'

James cerró la boca e inspiró largamente. Sus jugadores aguardaron en silencio, un poco menos atemorizados al ver que su capitán parecía darles una oportunidad.

'¿Os buscaron ellos?' – Exigió James en tono mordaz.

'Y por si fuera poco, dijeron que los Mortífagos iban a matar a Axel y a Darren.' – Confesó Brandon.

Anthea y Lyn agacharon la cabeza mortificadas. James sonrió de medio lado de pura incredulidad. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

'¿Que qué?'- Preguntó.

'Lo has oído bien.' – Susurró Anthea mirándole intensamente. – 'Por eso te he pedido lo de Hogsmeade.'

La sonrisa de James se borró. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado de puro terror. ¡Merlín! El muchacho comprendió entonces porqué le había pedido Anthea que las ayudaran a escapar y porqué Lily había consentido.

'¿Te dijeron que iban a por ellos?' – James necesitaba asegurarse de que sus oídos no le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Pero no necesitó oír una respuesta. En el fondo, sabía que era posible. El corazón de James se descompuso cuando la máscara de la rubia se resquebrajó. La muchacha se tiró a sus brazos en busca de consuelo y comenzó a llorar. James la estrechó fuertemente y tragó saliva. No podía hacerse a la idea: Axel y Darren, sus amigos, como objetivo de aquellos asesinos. ¡Habían acabado Hogwarts pero seguían siendo unos niños como él!

'¿Pero qué...?' – Susurró aterrado.

'Quieren vengarse… Malfoy, Devoir…' – Sollozó Anthea.

'Vale, tranquila Anthea.' – Le susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. – 'Tranquila, todo irá bien.' – James miró entonces a Lyn, cuyo rostro también estaba cruzado por la preocupación. – 'Todo va a ir bien, ¿vale? Pensaremos en algo para ayudar a Darren y a Axel. Hablaremos con Dumbledore y él hará algo. Seguro. Confiad en mí.'

James besó a Anthea en la mejilla y le cogió el rostro suavemente. Le secó las lágrimas y volvió a besarla en la mejilla. Pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y luego miró al resto del equipo.

'Me niego a que los de Slytherin nos amarguen.' – Dijo James con voz grave. Tenía una de las manos cerrada en un puño que le temblaba de pura rabia. – 'Si os provocan, id por ellos. Yo no pienso ni impedíroslo ni echaros la bronca. Es más, me uniré a vosotros, pero ellos no pueden acojonarnos, porque si lo hacen se harán los dueños de Hogwarts.' – James tendió la mano que tenía cerrada en un puño y la abrió con la palma hacia arriba. Seguía temblándole de ira. – 'Me da igual que nos dejen sin liga por alguna pelea con ellos.' – Confesó. – 'Somos un equipo y mi deber como capitán de este equipo es defender a mis jugadores dentro y fuera del quidditch. Contad conmigo para lo que sea.'

Sobre la mano del Capitán de Gryffindor se posaron inmediatamente las manos de Lyn Swan y Brandon, a las que siguieron las manos de Llewellyn y Debaecker. Anthea cerró el montón con ambas manos suyas.

'Yo cuento por mí y por Sam. Ella ha tenido problemas con Regulus y por eso no está aquí ahora.' – Murmuró mirando a James apelando a la comprensión que había demostrado. James asintió seguidamente y Anthea sonrió. – 'Gracias.'

Bajo aquel sol brillante que iluminaba aquella infinita playa, caminaban Sirius y Sam cogidos de la mano. Recorrían la playa por la orilla y el agua fresca y clara de las olas que rompían en la playa, les acariciaba los pies desnudos. Estaban ya de vuelta al balcón, donde casi una hora antes se habían atiborrado a dulces que Sirius había traído previamente de las cocina.

'¿Sirius?' – Musitó Sam tras un largo paseo de silencio y meditación.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó este en tono alegre.

Sam tiró de su mano, obligándole a detenerse. Sirius entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chica al ponerse ella justo frente a él. Leyó las intenciones en aquella carita traviesa y se le adelantó, robándole el beso a Sam. Sam sonrió contra sus labios y se dejó mimar.

'Te quiero tanto, Sam.' – Murmuró Sirius contra sus labios también. – 'De verdad que me matas cuando estás tan triste. Me falta tu risa, esa mirada de malas intenciones, tus arrebatos repentinos de locura, que quieras chincharme, que juegues conmigo cuando quiero besarte...' – Sirius pegó su frente a la de ella y clavó sus ojos grises en los negros de ella. – 'Quiero que vuelva mi princesa de siempre.'

Sam se perdió en aquellos ojos grises que destilaban tanto amor. Cerró los ojos y se puso de puntitas para juntar sus labios con los de Sirius. No le dio tiempo a Sirius a profundizar el beso, pues bajó sus labios al cuello de él y le besó allí suavemente. Luego al oído, le susurró:

'Se acabó.'

'¿El qué?' – Preguntó este con los ojos cerrados.

'Se acabaron mejor dicho.' – Rectificó Sam con una sonrisa decidida. –'Se acabaron las lágrimas.'

'¿En serio?' – Preguntó Sirius mirándola a los ojos. Le cogió la barbilla suavemente y le alzó la cara, inspeccionando sus ojos negros en busca de la verdad. – '¿Puedo confiar en ti?'

'Por supuesto, Sirius Black.' – Dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

Sam se soltó de su agarre y se adentró en el mar hasta que el agua le mojó los bajos de la falda. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente la brisa marina de aquel maravilloso mar. Al expirar echó fuera con al aire de sus pulmones toda la pena y todo el dolor que le había provocado Regulus Black. No quedó nada de él dentro de ella, ni en su corazón ni en su mente. Tal y como él había pedido, no habría más que indeferencia. Era lo mejor.

Sam escuchó como Sirius se metía en el agua y tal y como esperaba, él la abrazó por detrás y entrelazó sus manos en el vientre de ella.

'Vuelvo a tener claro lo que quiero.' – Dijo Sam con voz segura, mirando al horizonte. – 'Quiero una vida feliz junto a mis amigos, mi hermano, Ayleen, mi sobrino y tú.' – Se giró hacia él y le miró a los ojos. – 'No hay lugar para el dolor y la pena en mi corazón. No caben.'

'Eso es imposible con todo lo que hay allí afuera.' –Le dijo Sirius, apartándole un mechón de pelo que la brisa había arrastrado hasta su rostro.

'No es imposible. No del todo, claro. No olvido lo que está pasando en nuestro mundo. Me refiero a tu hermano.' – El hermano de Sirius, no Regulus. Sam acarició los brazos que la sujetaban y subió hasta sus hombros. Se puso de puntitas y pegó su frente a la de él.- 'No hay sitio, porque resulta que amo a cierta persona que ocupa ya todo mi corazón. Así que he tenido que escoger entre esa persona y el dolor. Te he elegido a ti.'- Sonrió decidida. – 'He elegido a Sirius Black. Al chico más atento, cariñoso y más bueno de todo Hogwarts. Me quedo con mi príncipe rebelde.'

La sonrisa más hermosa de idiota enamorado apareció en la cara de Sirius Orion Black, que incapaz de hablar, quiso demostrarle su amor con un gesto. Más cuando él fue a besarla, Sam se echó hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda e impidiéndoselo. Ella le sonrió traviesa y Sirius supo que había vuelto. ¡Por fin! Trató de besarla otra vez y Sam volvió a esquivarle. La paciencia de Sirius se esfumó a pesar de que aquel juego le volvía loco.

'Muy bien, princesa, me alegra tenerte de vuelta.' – Le dijo Sirius con voz ronca de deseo. – 'Pero se acabaron las tonterías.'

Dicho y hecho.

Lily seguía tan nerviosa que se había visto obligada a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para que no se le notaran las manos que tanto le temblaban. No quería ni imaginarse como iba a empuñar la varita si el profesor se lo pedía, por culpa de aquel maldito tembleque.

'Ponte cómoda, Evans.' – Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba la gran mesa de madera de su despacho y se sentaba en la silla. – '¿Te parece que empecemos?'

'Sí, claro.' – Aceptó ella tragando saliva. – '¿N-necesitaré la v-varita?'

'No, hoy simplemente vamos a hablar.'

Aquella aclaración fue como un bofetón para Lily. ¡Todo el maldito día pensando qué iba a tener que hacer en esa clase y ahora le decían que solamente iban a hablar! Se sonrojó de pura ira y estuvo a nada de cantarle las cuarenta al profesor, pero su conciencia le dijo que conservara la calma. Lily trató de reordenar sus ideas para mantener la cabeza fría.

'¿Vamos a hablar de mi problema?' – Lily agradeció que le indicara la silla para sentarse, porque estar de pié solo iba a hacer que se envalentonara más. – '¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó en el Bosque Prohibido cuando los Sangre Pura? ¿O las veces que se me ha escapado antes la magia? ¿O lo que hacía de pequeña que no podían hacer los otros niños magos?'- Preguntó de carrerilla con expresión severa.

'Nada de eso.' – Negó él con una sonrisa. - '¿Qué vas a hacer cuando apruebes los EXTASIS?'

Lily casi se cae de la silla.

'¿Vamos a hablar de mi futuro?' – Inquirió alzando una ceja.

'Eso es.'

'¿¡Se puede saber con qué finalidad!?' – Estalló. - '¡No eres mi tutor y hasta Enero del año que viene no comienzan las charlas de Orientación Profesional!' – Espetó ella malhumorada. – 'No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo.' – Finalizó con acritud.

'Evans, una cosa es que yo fuera poco delicado y te ofendiera, pero creo que ahora no lo estoy haciendo.' – Respondió Bones con acritud. Serio por primera vez en lo que llevaba en Hogwarts. – 'Os dije en clase que podéis tratarme como a un colega más y no lo retiro, siempre que no me faltéis al respeto.' – Acabó con voz grave.

'No te estoy faltando al respeto.' – Le dijo ella ofendida.

'Estás cuestionando mi forma de impartir clase, otra vez Evans y no voy a tolerarlo.' – Masculló y luego al ver la expresión desconcertada de Lily dijo en tono más suave: – 'Creo que antes me has dicho que tu comportamiento iba a cambiar.'

Edgar Bones odiaba ponerse serio y sobretodo enfadarse, pero tenía genio. No iba a permitir que una cría le alzara la voz por una chorrada. Lily no supo que responder, así que bajó la mirada al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

'Simplemente es que no veo a qué viene todo esto con mi problema.'

'Confía en mí.'

'No te conozco para confiar en ti y no te ofendas.'

'Confía en el director Dumbledore al menos. Él confía en mí.' – Se limitó a responder Bones exasperado. – 'Si no confías en Albus, la puerta está ahí mismo.'

Lily levantó la mirada del suelo para clavarla en la del profesor Bones. ¿¡Pero de qué iba!? Por una parte estaba a punto de hacer exactamente lo que él mismo le había propuesto. Para que negarlo, aquel profesor la sacaba de quicio aunque ella estaba intentando tomárselo con mucha calma, pero su enfado quedó en un segundo plano debido a una palabra, un nombre, que Bones había pronunciado con total confianza y que a ella le había llamado la atención. La perdición de Lily siempre había sido la curiosidad.

'¿Albus?'

'Para ti el director Dumbledore.' – Respondió Bones con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

'¿Y porqué para ti es Albus?'

'Soy profesor.'

'Eres _el nuevo profesor recién licenciado_.' – Precisó Lily. – 'Pero creo saber porque hablas de él con total confianza.'

'Te escucho.'

Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de Edgar Bones. Una luz se había encendido dentro de su cabeza proporcionándole una idea que aún estaba cobrando forma. Lily curvó los labios en una sonrisa que a Bones no le dio muy buena espina.

'No he decidido aún qué hacer con mi vida profesional al acabar Hogwarts…'- Comenzó a decir Lily mirándole significativamente. – '…pero sé qué voy a hacer cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad en Enero.' – Dejó caer en un tono ligero,

El profesor alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido solamente a medias. Cumplir la mayoría de edad mientras estabas estudiando en Hogwarts no es que otorgara más libertad de la que tenían los menores. Al menos en sus tiempos nada cambiaba, salvo la oportunidad de fanfarronear y de tener a sus pies a cualquier chica de los cursos inferiores. Pero Edgar Bones conocía la historia que habían vivido el año anterior aquella chica y sus amigos y por eso solamente se había sorprendido a medias. Ignoraba si la chiquilla sabía que él estaba en la Orden del Fénix o no, pero intuía lo que Lily Evans le quería decir.

'Quiero entrar en la Orden del Fénix cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.'

'¿Dónde?' – Edgar Bones trató de hacerse el inocente poniendo una magnífica expresión de extrañeza.

'Sé que tu eres parte de ella. Si acepté tenerte como profesor en esto es porque Dumbledore me convenció al decirme que eras un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. De ninguna manera hubiera aceptado a un profesor novato para impartirme clases para el control de mi magia.' – Dijo Lily implacable. – 'Quiero entrar.' – Exigió.

'Alice ya me había dicho que a muchos os ronda esa idea por la cabeza.' – Comentó Bones. – 'Pero la Orden no es para niños, Evans.'

'No soy una niña.' – Replicó Lily, molesta. – 'Nos jugamos la vida el año pasado con los Sangre Pura, ¿sabes? Tampoco fue un juego.'

'Estabais en Hogwarts y teníais a los profesores.'

'¿Te ha dicho Alice cuantas veces estuvimos peleando solos?'

'De todas maneras no importa lo que me digas a mí. Eso debes hablarlo con Dumbledore. Yo no llevo el tema de las admisiones en la Orden.'

'Pero estás dentro de ella.' – Insistió Lily. – 'Si el director Dumbledore confía tanto en ti como para dejar mi problema en tus manos, digo yo que tendrás bastante influencia en diversos asuntos que se decidan en la Orden.'

'Sé a dónde quieres llegar y te repito que eso es cosa de Dumbledore.' – Edgar Bones se estirazó en la silla y luego miró su reloj. – 'Se ha hecho tarde y no hemos avanzado nada.' – Masculló molesto. Luego miró a Lily. – 'Había pensado en enfocar tu exceso de magia en algo que tuviera que ver con lo que te quieras dedicar después, así que por favor, para el próximo día, si decides seguir con esto con una actitud correcta, ven con una idea un poco más clara sobre tu futuro.'

'Enfoca esas clases en prepararme para entrar en la Orden del Fénix.' – Lily se levantó de golpe y se inclinó por encima de la mesa. – 'Por favor, seguro que Dumbledore no se opone.' – Suplicó.

El profesor suspiró largamente y luego se apoyó sobre la mesa, acercándose más a Lily.

'De aquí a Enero no tendrías nuestro nivel ni de broma, Evans.' – Se sinceró Edgar Bones negando con la cabeza. –'No servirías.'

'Me pasé todo el año pasado entrenándome para poder mantener a raya a los Sangre Pura. Aprendí cosas de Axel y Alice que estaban en séptimo.' – Explicó Lily en tono mordaz. – 'No sabes de lo que soy capaz. Dame una oportunidad y si en enero no tengo el nivel exigido no me admitáis.' – Lily le suplicó con la mirada. – 'Por favor, sé donde me estoy metiendo.'

Edgar Bones le aguantó la mirada, impasible, mientras meditaba qué hacer.

'Por favor, profesor Bones.' – Susurró Lily al borde de la frustración. – 'No soporto saber que Vodemort está matando a gente inocente que no puede defenderse de la magia. Necesito defender a los que son hijos de muggles como nosotros y apoyar a los brujos y brujas que no desean el mundo que quieren imponer Voldemort y los suyos. Quiero proteger mi mundo.'

Las palabras de Lily hicieron que Edgar Bones se sintiera un desgraciado. Dumbledore le había puesto de profesor en Hogwarts por dos razones. La primera, para enseñarles a los alumnos a tener una oportunidad de defenderse si al estar fuera de Hogwarts los Mortífagos iban a por sus familias. Con esta razón él estaba completamente de acuerdo y se sentía en la obligación de implicarse. La segunda, la que ya no era tan de su agrado, era captar miembros para la Orden del Fénix. El número de Mortífagos había crecido de manera considerable y en consecuencia el número de asesinatos y el poder de Voldemort. Necesitaban gente en la Orden del Fénix urgentemente para empezar a frenarles, porque solo con los Aurores del Ministerio no alcanzaban. Voldemort estaba en su pleno apogeo.

Pero a Edgar Bones le daban pena los chicos, como aquella muchacha de corazón tan bondadoso, que estaban a un año de abandonar Hogwarts. No era justo. Cuando él se había marchado de Hogwarts tenía un futuro por delante. Ahora se había complicado su futuro, sí, pero había tenido la oportunidad de fantasear con él y saborearlo por un par de años.

Lily Evans debería estar soñando y organizando su brillante futuro. Sin embargo, lejos de pensar en cursar una carrera o ponerse a trabajar, Lily Evans estaba pensando en implicarse en una guerra que iba a atraparla en la agonía, la angustia y la tristeza e iba a oscurecer el futuro a todos los jóvenes de su edad.

Era la cruda realidad.

Y solo cambiaría si todos se implicaban en cambiarla.

En vencer a Voldemort.

Edgar Bones no tenía alternativa.

'Muy bien. Enfocaremos ese exceso de magia en prepararte para ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix.' – Aceptó Bones sin esbozar ninguna sonrisa, sumido en la lástima.

Lily cerró los ojos a la vez que una sonrisa de felicidad se expandía por su cara. ¡Por fin! Lo había conseguido. Se sintió tan aliviada y tan contenta. En apenas un par de meses iba a estar luchando por proteger su mundo a pie de cañón. Su corazón se hinchó de felicidad solo de pensar las vidas que llegaría a salvar.

'Gracias, de verdad.' – Dijo Lily con el corazón en la mano. – 'No tienes ni idea de lo ansiosa que estaba por poder empezar a hacer algo contra Voldemort y los suyos. Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad. Te prometo, Bones, que no voy a decepcionarte y que vas a tener a la pupila más obediente y aplicada que puedas llegar a tener nunca. Puedes confiar en mí.'

¡**Hola!**

**Mil perdones por semejante retraso. No he tenido apenas tiempo, pero por suerte a partir de la semana que viene voy a tener un poquito de más tiempo libre que voy a aprovechar para escribir. No es que esté muy convencida de este capítulo... No sé porque ha acabado saliendo así, porque aunque en mi cabeza tenía pensado que ocurriera lo que ha ocurrido en este, no tenía esta forma. **

**Espero que al menos os haya hecho pasar el rato.**

**Besos,**

**Eneida.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_VII_**

_Querido Axel,_

_¡Merlín! ¡No puedo creer que te vaya a ver mañana! _

_En realidad hoy mismo, puesto que es pasado medianoche. ¡En unas horas! ¡Merlín, me va a dar algo! Sé que es bastante tarde y que probablemente no puedas leer esto hasta por la mañana, pero es que llevo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. No consigo dormir y pensar en ti, en que mañana voy a verte, voy a poder besarte y tocar ese culo tremendo que tienes no ayuda mucho la verdad. _

_Ojalá que la lechuza no te despierte de tu sueño cuando te lleve mi carta, sobretodo porque estoy segura de que en ese sueño salgo yo. Mañana voy a hacer realidad mi sueño, no sabes todas las veces que he soñado contigo y con este día. Ni siquiera necesitaba estar dormida, con solo cerrar los ojos podía verte… Te amo._

_Sé que es la segunda carta que te mando hoy y esta va a ser la segunda vez que te repita la hora y el lugar donde hemos quedado: Mirador de Hogsmeade a las seis de la tarde. Mañana te enviaré otra carta, recordándotelo. Seguramente llegará a tu casa cuando tu estés a punto de llegar aquí, pero no importa. Es una simple medida de seguridad por si la carta anterior o la de ahora se extravía. _

_Me moriría si mañana no llegases a aparecer por allí._

_Estoy tan nerviosa… Ni si quiera sé que ponerme. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sé (lo pensé el mismo día en que decidimos esto) y no estoy para nada de acuerdo. No lo he elegido yo por voluntad propia (en parte sí, he intentado seleccionar lo mejor de la ropa más casual de mi armario). En realidad es horrorible, nada adecuado para la ocasión, pero James me ha echado la bronca del siglo (en realidad solo lo ha intentado porque lo he cortado rápidamente) cuando me ha oído comentando en clase de Pociones que pensaba ponerme tacones y una túnica preciosa. Dice el tonto de James que con tacones no puedo ir ni por ese pasillo secreto ni por Hogwarts y que llamaría demasiado la atención en Hogsmeade si me visto muy elegante. Que suficiente suerte tendremos si nadie reconoce a la hija de los Landry en Hogsmeade y da el aviso a Hogwarts de que nos hemos escapado, o lo que es peor...mis padres. Remus me ha hecho entrar en razón, diciéndome que lo de menos de nuestro encuentro es la ropa, por lo que más o menos, no estoy tan picada con James. No me conviene siendo él quién nos va a sacar. Pero el niño no sabe lo que es una ocasión especial como esta, como tiene a Lily todo el día para él…Sí, les tengo envidia. ¡Y a Sirius y a Sam! A Ió y a Remus no tanto, lo pasaron muy mal y tienen que recuperar tiempo perdido. Son tan tiernos…Tendrías que verlos._

_Supongo que Remus tiene razón con lo de la ropa, lo único importante es que voy a estar contigo por fin. Me da rabia pensar que solo tengamos unas horas y lo rápido que se me va a pasar el tiempo, pero ese tiempo insuficiente es mejor que no verte. Me estoy muriendo por besarte, por abrazarte… Espero que lo puedas imaginar y si no, no importa, mañana te demostraré que lo que te escribo es verdad. _

_Amor, voy a intentar dormir algo. Lo último que quiero es tener ojeras mañana. Quiero estar perfecta para ti. _

_Buenas noches Axel._

_Te deseo,_

_Anthea._

Allí estaba otra vez Lily. De pie cerca de la orilla de aquel lago tan parecido al de Hogwarts, frente a aquella imponente cascada cuyo atronador caer del agua enmudecía a cualquier otro sonido.

Una noche más repitiéndose aquel maldito sueño.

Lily sabía que estaba soñando, que era de nuevo aquella pesadilla y no quería revivirla otra vez. Conocía todo lo que iba a pasar, que el agua la perseguiría, que la voz melodiosa la llamaría, que primero caería Peter, luego Anthea y finalmente James y después… Después vendrían ellas, las Náyades, y se los llevarían al fondo del lago.

Lily tuvo un escalofrío al ver acercarse el agua, pero esta vez no se marchó. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas despertarse, se concentró lo más que pudo y no lo consiguió, pues sintió el frío del agua en la punta de sus pies. La había atrapado. Se asustó tanto que por un momento estuvo a punto de echar a correr para dejar atrás aquel lugar, pero las piernas le pesarían demasiado (como siempre sucede en los sueños en los que necesitas correr) y jamás llegaría a ser más rápida que el agua. Esta la atraparía. Asustada y con un nudo de angustia en el pecho, Lily estuvo debatiéndose sobre qué hacer, mientras que el lago se expandía y el agua alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta las rodillas.

De repente la voz melódica la llamó y todo se aceleró. Cayó Peter, cayó Anthea y Lily se adentró en el lago con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, desesperada por salvarles.

'¡No!' – Quiso gritar Lily. – '¡Estoy aquí! ¡Vengo a cumplir con el trato!'

Pero de su garganta no salió voz alguna y entonces cayó James.

Histérica, Lily buscó su varita en el bolsillo, pero no encontró nada en sus ropas. Estalló en llanto al comprender que no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada. El agua le llegaba hasta el cuello y en pocos segundos no hizo pie. Trató de nadar hacia James, debía hacer algo antes de que las Náyades aparecieran, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando de repente algo la cogió del tobillo y la hundió.

Lily despertó con un grito y volvió a gritar cuando unas manos la tocaron. Asustada asestó un par de golpes al aire y uno fue a dar de pleno en la cara de James.

'¡Auch! ¡Lily!' – Gritó James cogiéndola fuerte por los brazos para evitar que le golpeara de nuevo. – '¡Lily, soy yo! ¡Soy James! ¡Ha sido una pesadilla!'

Lily reaccionó al reconocer a James quedándose completamente quieta.

'Cariño, estás conmigo en nuestra torre.' – Susurró James sin soltarla. – 'Ha sido una pesadilla, pero ya está. Ya ha pasado.'

Lily buscó refugió en el pecho de James y se echó a llorar, temblando asustada.

'Abrázame…' – Suplicó sollozando.

James la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, como ella había pedido. Desconcertado y preocupado por aquella reacción tan exagerada, estuvo acunando a Lily hasta que esta se calmó, algo que le llevó más de cinco minutos largos. No era la primera noche que Lily tenía pesadillas, llevaba varios días seguidos así y James se había dado cuenta siempre, pues Lily le había despertado todas las veces al moverse inquieta en la cama y comenzar a sollozar debido a aquel sueño del que todavía no le había dicho nada. James no iba a aceptar nada más que la verdad esta vez, pues lo que fuera que estuviera amargándole todas las noches a Lily comenzaba a preocuparle demasiado ya.

'Lily, ¿qué has soñado, amor?' – Le preguntó.

'Nada…' – Susurró contra su pecho.

James no la había soltado en ningún momento y le acariciaba el cabello en un movimiento constante, suavemente. Lily se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas y le había empapado la camiseta a James de lágrimas.

'Lily dímelo, por favor.'

Lily suspiró largamente. La pesadilla nunca la había aterrorizado tanto como aquella vez, quizás sí la primera vez que soñó con las Náyades, pero como se había ido repitiendo el sueño había aprendido a no temerle. Por supuesto nunca se había quedado indiferente después de haber tenido esa pesadilla, pero no había llegado a asustarse tanto como entonces.

'¿Es por las clases con Bones?' – Preguntó James, rompiéndose la cabeza intentando hallar aquello que estorbaba el sueño de su pelirroja.

'No…'

'Lily, en serio, estás empezando a preocuparme y a mosquearme.' – Le dijo James en un tono más ácido. – 'Hay algo que te preocupa y no dejas de soñar con eso todas las noches. Dime qué es de una vez, solo quiero ayudarte.' – James le cogió el rostro y la obligó a mirarle. – '¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí?'

'He soñado con las Náyades…' – Confesó Lily con vocecilla débil.

Notó a James tensarse en cuanto pronunció el nombre de las criaturas del Manantial. Al momento, James la abrazó más fuerte y la besó en la frente.

'¿Todas estas noches?'

'Sí y ya no sé si es mi imaginación o qué. Quieren que cumpla con mi parte del trato y cada vez se impacientan más. Siempre es lo mismo.' – Murmuró Lily. – 'Estoy empezando a asustarme…'

'Tranquila Lily, solo ha sido una pesadilla. Un mal sueño simplemente.' – Le dijo James, besándola en la mejilla y secándole las mejillas. – 'Esas arpías están en el Manantial y no pueden hacerte nada. Hablaremos con Dumbledore cuando él esté de nuevo en la escuela y acabaremos con esto, ¿vale?'

Lily asintió y alzó la cabeza, buscando los labios de James. Él la besó con suavidad.

'Vamos a dormir, amor.'

'No me sueltes.' – Pidió Lily.

'Nunca.' – Prometió él.- 'Te amo, Lily.'

Como una niña asustada, Lily se acurrucó contra James y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

Como cada mañana el Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado. Los alumnos de Hogwarts desayunaban tranquilamente mientras charlaban medio adormecidos aún. Por supuesto, siempre había alguien que era capaz de pegar gritos a aquellas horas tan tempranas, pero aunque normalmente de eso se encargaban los Merodeadores, esta vez no era así. Los cuatro chicos desayunaban sin armar alboroto junto a sus compañeros y amigos de Gryffindor y eso se debía a que estaban preparando su gran escapada a Hogsmeade y McGonagall les tenía bastante vigilados desde que se las habían apañado para hincharles las cabezas a base de caramelos (de propia cosecha) a bastante alumnos con los que no se llevaban especialmente bien (Slytherins, la gran mayoría). Era una suerte que Dumbledore llevara ausente casi una semana entera, pues el trabajo de Subdirectora tenía bastante atareada a Minerva McGonagall y los demás profesores, justo lo que los Merodeadores necesitaban aquel día.

'¡Muy buenos días!' – Saludó Anthea con una sonrisa deslumbrante al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor.

'Buenos días, chicos.' – Saludó también Kaienne con una sonrisa alegre.

Era fácil adivinar porqué Anthea y Kaienne estaban tan contentas, pues aquella misma tarde iban a estar con sus respectivos novios. Remus, Peter, Sirius y James recibieron un par de besos en las mejillas de parte de Anthea antes de que esta se sentara en la mesa junto a Sam. Kaienne tomó sitio frente a ellas.

'Estamos de buen humor hoy, ¿eh rubia? Y no veas que sonrisa más bonita tienes hoy Kaienne.' – Sirius le guiñó un ojo. – 'Me pregunto porqué será.'

'Estoy sentada con los bombones de Hogwarts, querido Sirius, ¿te parece poco?'

El comentario arrancó las risas ya de buena mañana. Comenzaron a desayunar mientras desarrollaban una alegre cháchara provocada por la emoción y los nervios de la cantidad de normas que iban a saltarse aquella tarde, en la que todos ellos participaban, pues todos formaban parte de la trama. Al llegar Lily no cambió esa actitud, pues como la Premio Anual había dado su consentimiento, no había nada que ocultar.

'Buenos días a todos.' – Saludó Lily con una sonrisa, quizás un poco forzada. – '¿Soy la última?'

'Exactamente, llegas tarde, Evans.' – Bromeó Sirius en un tono muy serio. – '¿Te parece bonito hacernos esperar a todos?'

'Eh Sirius, no empieces que aún es pronto.' – Lo cortó Lily en tono cansado mientras se sentaba al lado de Kaienne. – 'Aún no me he despertado para poder contestarte como te mereces. No quiero ser demasiado suave contigo.'

'Menudas ojeras, Lily…' – Le dijo Anthea, que se inclinó por encima de la mesa para inspeccionar el rostro de la prefecta. – '¿Has dormido mal?'

'Sí, no he dormido muy bien…' – Confesó Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

'Anda, ven que arreglemos un poco esa cara.'

Anthea rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar un neceser lleno de maquillaje y pinturas, del que cogió un anti-ojeras. Se dedicó a poner mona a la Premio Anual mientras los demás desayunaban y James y Sam observaban a la pelirroja de reojo. Llevaban controlando a Lily más de lo que ella se pensaba desde que había empezado sus clases con Bones y aunque Lily solamente había tenido dos clases y habían ido bien, James y Sam notaban que algo no dejaba tranquila a Lily.

La suave conversa que arrasaba en todo el Gran Salón a mitad de la hora del desayuno fue acallada por el batir de alas que comenzó a escucharse y que cada vez fue incrementando más. En el momento en que las lechuzas, portadoras del correo, irrumpieron en el comedor, el silencio se hizo el rey del lugar y el tiempo se detuvo una vez más.

'A quién le tocará hoy…' – Susurró Sam con voz apenada mientras alzaba la mano para recoger de la lechuza la carta de su hermano.

'A quien no lo merece.' – Suspiró Remus, que comenzaba a desenrollar _El Profeta._

'A todos menos a las serpientes.' – Sirius se cruzó de brazos y miró a la mesa de Slytherin con mala cara.

'Como siempre.' – Gruñó James.

A diferencia de las demás mesas, en esta el desayuno se desarrollaba con total naturalidad. Como si de un momento a otro no fuera a escucharse un lamento, un sollozo o un grito de dolor que parecía ser capaz de encoger el corazón de todos los estudiantes menos a los de aquella casa. Durante varios minutos Sam, James y Sirius, Peter y Kaienne se dedicaron a leer las cartas de sus familias, Remus y Lily a revisar _El Profeta_ y Anthea a quemar la carta de sus padres con aire ausente. No faltó la pregunta que cada mañana hacía James:

'¿Todo bien?'

Un asentimiento por parte de los lectores de cartas, otro por parte de la quemadora de estas y silencio por parte de los que se estaban poniendo al día de lo que había pasado durante el día y la noche pasadas con el periódico mágico. Volvieron al desayuno en absoluto silencio después de ver salir corriendo del comedor a un compañero de quinto de Huffelpuf o comenzar a llorar una chica de tercero de su misma casa.

Lily estaba leyendo un artículo que le había llamado la atención, en el que decía que al parecer, varias criaturas mágicas bastante peligrosas como los Gigantes, se estaban aliando con Lord Voldemort. Su mente se trasladó inmediatamente a las criaturas del manantial, las Náyades, y continuó leyendo el artículo sobre los Gigantes por encima, pues tenía la cabeza en otras criaturas más hermosas. Casi sin darse cuenta pasó página para leer la siguiente noticia y no fue hasta que leyó el titular que no salió del Manantial.

_EL LICANTROPO FENRIR GREYBACK ARRASA CON LOS NIÑOS DE LOS PUEBLOS DEL ALREDEDOR DE LIVERPOOL. EL MINISTERIO DA LA ALERTA ROJA._

Lily no llegó a leer el resto de la noticia, pues inmediatamente alzó la vista para clavarla en Remus. Imaginó que el chico aún no había llegado a la página de aquella noticia porque su serio rostro solamente estaba así, serio. Lily creía saber con seguridad como le iba a sentar al pobre Remus aquella noticia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer amago de quitarle el periódico, Remus pasó de página y su cara comenzó a cambiar. Acababa de leer el titular. Lily se mordió el labio inferior y se devanó los sesos para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

A nadie se le pasó por alto el súbito tembleque que le dio a Remus en las manos y este alertó a los demás de su cara desencajada y de su extremada palidez. Para colmo, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, la prefecta Ió Keith y novia de Remus Lupin, se levantó y se marchó corriendo.

'¿Esa no es Ió?' – Dijo Kaienne.

'Oh, mierda…' – Masculló Sam. – 'Espero que no le haya pasado nada a su padre.'

'¿Voy?' – Preguntó Lily, dudando entre acudir a Remus o a Ió.

'Ya va una de sus amigas.' – Dijo Sirius con expresión seria. – 'Pobre Ió…'

Remus siguió a Ió con la mirada mientras ella abandonaba el lugar abrazada a una de sus amigas. ¿Acaso era por la misma noticia que acaba de leer él? ¿O algo le había ocurrido a su familia? Se le vino el mundo encima.

'¿Remus, va algo mal?' – Preguntó James, preocupado.

'Remus, ¿qué te pasa?' – Preguntó Anthea poniendo una mano sobre la suya temblorosa.

'¿Dice algo el periódico de alguien que conoces?' – Preguntó Peter.

Remus cerró _El Profeta_ y le dejó sobre la mesa.

'Algo así.' – Murmuró y mareado se levantó. – 'Ahora vengo. Voy a ver qué le ha pasado a Ió.'

Dejando completamente desconcertados y preocupados a sus amigos, Remus salió de la mesa de Gryffindor y con paso inseguro abandonó el Gran Comedor. No tuvo que ir muy lejos hasta encontrar a Ió y a una de sus amigas sentadas en uno de los bancos que había en el claustro de Hogwarts. Ió se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía el rostro en estas, mientras que su amiga trataba de consolarla con palabras cariñosas. La otra Ravenclaw se dio cuenta de que él venía hacia ellas y creyó conveniente dejar a Ió con su chico, pues quizás él pudiera hacer ago más por consolarla. Remus temblaba cada vez más a medida que se acercaba a ellas. La amiga de Ió se levantó y dejando sola a la chica se adelantó hacia él:

'Acaba de enterarse de que ha desaparecido uno de sus primos por _El Profeta_.' – Le confió al oído antes de alejarse y dejarles solos.

Remus se sintió un miserable al comprobar que estaba tranquilo porque Ió no se hubiera marchado del comedor debido a la noticia del desgraciado licántropo que lo maldijo a él. Pero al fin y al cabo era humano y muy en el fondo de su ser, siempre iba a seguir temiendo que Ió le repudiara por ser lo que era.

'Ió…' – Le susurró al llegar frente a ella, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza.

Su niña clavó en el aquellos inmensos ojos azules que se ahogaban en lágrimas y se tiró a los brazos de Remus para llorar desconsolada. El licántropo la rodeó en un abrazo que hizo tan fuerte como le permitieron sus brazos que le parecían de gelatina y la sostuvo mientras lloraba, sobre unas piernas que se aguantaban inseguras.

'Lo siento muchísimo, Ió.' – Le susurró al oído. – 'Lo lamento mucho.'

'Les odio…' – Sollozó Ió. – 'Les mataría a todos…'

'No va contigo hablar así, Ió.'

'Me da igual…' – Respondió ella con voz ahogada por el llanto. – 'Dijeron que iban a acabar con mi familia entera y acaban de empezar…' – Sollozó. – 'Ojalá se murieran todos esos Mortífagos y ése hijo de puta de Voldemort.' – Ió sollozó aún más fuerte. – 'Oliver no va a aparecer vivo. No le dejarán vivir…'

El corazón de Remus se encogió a un tamaño diminuto y las lágrimas llegaron a empañar sus ojos por el dolor de su niña. Contagiado por el gigantesco dolor de esta, llegó a desear lo mismo que ella: que se murieran todos aquellos asquerosos que tanto daño les causaban.

'Malditos Mortífagos…' – Masculló con verdadera rabia y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. – 'Maldito Greyback…'

Abrazados, solos en el claustro, Ió y Remus trataban de apaciguar el dolor causado por aquella maldita guerra.

La mañana transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Ió pidió permiso a para marcharse a casa para poder estar unos días con su familia, algo que le concedieron sin dudar. Al mediodía tenía en el recibidor de Hogwarts a los gemelos Prewett que habían sido llamados por Edgar Bones para acompañarla a su casa.

A eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde, en la mesa de la sala común de la torre de los Premios Anuales, Remus y James estaban dándole el último repaso a la operación de fuga. Tenían desparramados sobre la mesa planos de Hogwarts, el Mapa del Merodeador y un mapa del pasillo oculto en concreto que iban a utilizar para escaparse, además de un par de libros de encantamientos y alguno que otro más. También quedaban los restos de una pobre caja de ranas de chocolate que había sido devorada a manos del licántropo Remus Lupin.

'Vale, vamos darle el último repaso.' – Dijo Remus, que tenía en las comisuras de los labios las pruebas del crimen de la caja de ranas. – 'Desde la maniobra de distracción.'

'A las cinco en punto Sirius se colará en los baños de las chicas del segundo piso, atrancará todos los desagües, abrirá todos los grifos y embrujará a todos los retretes con el hechizo _Tenorus_. Sellará la entrada a los baños con _Fermaportus_ y se vendrá directo a la torre de Gryffindor bajo la Capa Invisible. Peter hará lo mismo en el de los chicos.' – James sonrió con arrogancia a Remus. – 'En diez minutos ya habrá empezado a salir agua por debajo de la puerta y solo en cinco minutos tendremos a un buen montón de personas en los pasillos de los baños, atraídas por nuestros magníficos cantantes. Entre ellas estará Ficlh.' – James se rascó con la varita la cabeza y con gesto pensativo dijo: - 'En quince minutos el nivel del agua debería ser más o menos de un metro y medio si Sirius y Peter lo hacen bien y sobre esa hora _Fermaportus_ también debería haber perdido el efecto. Así que cuando habrán la puerta tanto en el del séptimo piso como en el del segundo, además de una ola de agua…' – James se puso en pie y de un saltó se subió a la mesa. Con los brazos extendidos, gritó: – '¡Comenzará la Ópera!'

'Y esa es nuestra señal de partida.' – Asintió Remus. – 'El volumen de los retretes cantantes atraerá a todos los profesores que estén en Hogwarts y acallarlos les llevará seguramente unos diez minutos como mucho entre los dos lavabos. Es una suerte que no esté Dumbledore.'

'Sí, no tendríamos ni un minuto de distracción del resto de Hogwarts con él aquí. No sé como lo hace pero nos anula los encantamientos en un segundo.' – James bajó de la mesa de otro salto. – 'Yo estaré en la torre con las chicas, esperando la señal y cuando nuestros chicos canten bajaremos al tercer piso, donde…'

'Os estaré esperando en la estatua de la bruja jorobada con el pasillo oculto abierto y listo para marcharnos.' – Continuó Remus con una sonrisa, algo más animado que aquella mañana. Le iba a venir bien hacer el gamberro para desconectar de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana. – 'A partir de ahí empieza lo difícil.'

'Sí, recorrer un pasillo que nunca, jamás, en todos los años que llevamos en Hogwarts hemos usado para traer absolutamente nada de forma ilegal al castillo.'

Remus y James empezaron a carcajearse como si fueran los villanos de una película.

Lily asomó la cabeza por el hueco de las escaleras, con el cepillo de dientes con la crema en la mano y el cabello húmedo. Acababa de regresar de su tercera clase con Bones, que no había sido demasiado espectacular (estaba un poco harta de practicar desarmes en los duelos que hacía con él) y se había duchado. Les dedicó una mala mirada a Remus y a James.

'Me encargaré personalmente de que ese pasillo quede cerrado.' – Prometió.

'¡Eh, Lily!' – Protestó James. – '¡No serás tan traidora de decírselo a los profes!'

'¡Por temas de seguridad, Dumbledore y los profesores han embrujado Hogwarts entero para evitar que ningún desaprensivo se cuele en el castillo! ¡Si queda un pasillo que comunica con el exterior no estamos seguros aquí dentro! ¡Vuestro deber como Premio Anual y Prefecto es velar por la seguridad de los alumnos de este castillo también!' – Sermoneó Lily apuntándoles con el cepillo de dientes como si de la varita se tratara.

'Muy bien cariño, para empezar solo nosotros sabemos que existe ese pasillo porque lo limpiamos para poder pasar y no sabes lo que había ahí dentro y no quieras saberlo, ¿te acuerdas Remus?' – Preguntó James con cara de pánico. Remus asintió con gesto serio. - 'Además, nadie ha intentado entrar en el castillo hasta ahora, pero si lo llegara a conseguir… ¿No has pensado qué pasaría si de repente un grupo de Mortífagos o el mismísimo Lord Voldemort irrumpieran en el castillo y la puerta principal, la única salida posible que te recuerdo que hay ahora mismo en Hogwarts estuviera bloqueada?' – James se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella con una expresión de triunfo. – 'Dime, mi amor, ¿qué pasaría con los alumnos?'

'Estaríamos atrapados.' – Masculló Lily metiéndose el cepillo de dientes con la pasta de dientes en la boca con mala cara.

Lily se cruzó de brazos al ir intuyendo lo que le iba a decir James. Este, sabiéndose vencedor por tener un argumento que Lily no iba a poder destruir, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

'Atrapados en Hogwarts con los Mortífagos y Voldemort… ¿Qué agradable verdad, Remus?' – Ironizó James girando a Lily hasta ponerla entre Remus y él.

'Espero que nunca llegue a pasar algo así.' – Contestó Remus con tranquilidad. – 'Pero sería bueno tener un plan de emergencia por si ocurriera, ¿no Lily?'

'¡Vale! ¡Ya lo he pillado!' – Espetó Lily de mala gana. – '¡Llegaríais los cuatro fantásticos y evacuaríais Hogwarts entero con vuestro maravilloso pasillo!'

'Exacto. Y tu novio sería un héroe.' – Asintió James besándola en el cuello. – '¿Te vas a chivar?'

Lily se liberó del abrazo de James y se marchó a las habitaciones por las escaleras, murmurando entre dientes:

'Estúpidos niñatos que se creen los reyes de Hogwarts…'

'¡Cariño, somos los reyes de Hogwarts!' – Gritó James por el hueco de las escaleras. – '¡Siempre lo hemos sido!'

'James, no te pases…' – Le aconsejó Remus.

'Es que me encanta cuando se enfada.'

James volvió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Remus estaba mirando el hueco de las escaleras por el que se había marchado Lily. A ella se la escuchaba pulular por el baño y las habitaciones, acabando de arreglarse.

'James, me preocupa que vaya a irse sola al Manantial' – Le dijo Remus en voz muy bajita. – 'El libro que estaba devolviendo esta mañana en la biblioteca iba sobre criaturas mágicas acuáticas.'

Al mediodía Remus se había pasado por la biblioteca justo después de despedirse de Ió y por casualidad se había encontrado a Lily en el mostrador de Madame Pince. La pelirroja casi había hecho que la bibliotecaria se comiera el libro que estaba devolviendo cuando se vio con Remus al lado. A Remus le había dado la impresión de que Lily trataba de ocultarle el libro, algo anormal en ella y había confirmado esa sospecha al preguntarle cuál era este. Lily había contestado con evasivas y se había marchado casi corriendo de allí y colorada, diciendo que tenía que encontrar al Prefecto de Huffelpuf. Remus estaba a punto de marcharse, pero coincidió con dos alumnos de primero que se perseguían y que chocaron con el carrito en el que Madame Pince colocaba los libros que le devolvían. Casualmente solamente se había caído el libro que la bibliotecaria acababa de colocar, el que había dejado Lily y Remus fue a recogerlo. Cuando leyó el título no tardó ni un segundo en contárselo a James.

'No creo que vaya a hacer ninguna tontería como presentarse sola allí, pero está claro que Lily tiene algo en mente con el Manantial. Debería averiguar que es.' – Respondió James con gesto serio y en el mismo tono bajo de voz. – 'Siendo como es Lily, me juego lo que quieras que está intentando descubrir lo que quieren las Náyades de ella. Pero ni de broma va a contármelo después de todo lo que discutimos el año pasado con este tema.'

'Seguro.'

De repente allá arriba no hubo ruido. James y Remus se miraron y dejaron de hablar. A los pocos segundos Lily gritaba mosqueada:

'¡Eh! ¡No me voy a chivar de nada! ¡Podéis hablar alto sobre vuestra magnífica fuga!'

'¡No hablamos de nuestra fuga, cariño! ¡Es algo privado!' – Contestó James gritando también. – '¡Remus me está contando lo qué hizo con Ió anoche, chafardera!'

'¿¡Pero qué dices!?' – Gritó Remus colorado como un tomate.

James le tapó la boca al avergonzado Remus y puso los ojos en blanco. Arriba, Lily se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, pues no era asunto de ella lo que se estaba hablando allá abajo.

'Solo lo he dicho para que callara. Fijo que está más roja que tú.' – Se burló James mientras soltaba a su amigo. – '¿Le has preguntado a Sam si sabe algo de esto? Yo no he podido en todo el día porque Lily estaba al lado.' – Volvió a hablar bajito.

'Cuando os habéis marchado los dos he aprovechado. Sam cree que Lily va a hacer alguna tontería de un momento a otro con el Manantial. Sam me ha dicho que cuando Lily trabaja en algo es porque está preparando eso que va a hacer y tiene toda la razón. Lily funciona así: se informa, prepara y actúa.'

'Sí, Lily no actúa sin pensar. Joder… Entre tú y Sam me habéis acojonado. Le voy a decir a Colagusano que no la pierda de vista esta tarde.' – Mumuró James, muy preocupado.

'¿Y no va a ver Lily un poco raro que Colagusano se pase todo el rato con ella?'

'Es que Lily ni se va a enterar.' – James se revolvió el cabello y con voz más tranquila dijo mirando a Remus. – 'Le daré la Capa Invisible para que la vigile. ¿Qué te parece?'

'No son maneras de hacer las cosas, pero paso de que haga alguna burrada de las suyas aprovechando que se queda sola. Aún me acuerdo de cómo la encontramos Sirius y yo en el Balcón cuando pasó lo de los Sangre Pura. Además, el libro que le he visto devolviendo esta mañana en la biblioteca, las pesadillas que has explicado tú, que estuviera distraída en clase de Pociones precisamente…' – Enumeró Remus justo antes de suspirar largamente. – 'Estoy por quedarme yo aquí y vigilarla.'

'Lo sé…' – Gruñó James. – 'Si no se nos hubiera colado ese asqueroso _Ashwinder_ en el pasillo… Sus crías han plagado todo de huevos y en cuanto pasemos se abrirán. Eres el único capaz de hacer tan bien el encantamiento congelante que necesitamos, como para que no hagan arder el pasillo entero.'

'Confiemos en Peter.' – Le dijo Remus, dándole una palmada amistosa en el brazo. Luego, en un susurro añadió: - 'Pero como Lily se entere, tú, Peter y yo vamos a tener serios problemas.'

'Habrá que arriesgarse.' – James se encogió de hombros. – 'Sirius acompaña a Sam, a ti te necesitamos para los_ Ashwinders_ y yo…'

'Nadie se conoce tan bien el pasillo como tú y sabes donde están situados los nidos de _Ashwinde_r exactamente.'

Remus y James volvieron a callar cuando escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse arriba, luego la de la habitación y después pasos que bajaban las escaleras. Ambos se miraron y se pusieron en pie justo cuando Lily llegaba al último peldaño y así a la Sala Común.

'¿Es la hora, no?' – Preguntó ella señalando el reloj que había sobre la chimenea.

James y Remus miraron el reloj de la Sala Común y asintieron. Eran las cinco menos cuarto y a las cinco en punto tenía que empezar la maniobra de distracción. Debían estar a las seis en el mirador de Hogsmeade, pues ahí habían quedado con Axel Lance y Thomas Barton. James recogió el montón de planos de la mesa, entre ellos el Mapa del Merodeador y los metió en una mochila que se colgó a hombro. Remus, algo colorado (muerto de vergüenza por pensar lo que estaría pensando Lily de él ahora) salió el primero de la torre a trompicones. Lily arqueó una ceja, desconcertada. Antes de que pudiera salir tras él y preguntarle qué le ocurría, el brazo de James le rodeó los hombros y la pegó a él. La puerta de la torre se cerró, dejándoles a solas en ella. Cuando Lily alzó la cabeza para mirar a su novio en busca de una explicación, no esperaba encontrarse a James tan serio. No le cuadraba un James serio justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo que más le gustaba: saltarse las normas.

'¿Pasa algo, James?' – Preguntó mirándole a los ojos, preocupada.

'Dímelo tú.'

'¿Yo?' – Inquirió desconcertada.

'¿Me prometes que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería mientras estamos fuera?' – Le preguntó James, mirándola fijamente. – 'Sé sincera.'

Lily alzó ambas cejas sorprendida. James cerró los ojos y bufó disgustado. Lily le rodeó la cintura y se puso de puntillas. Le besó largamente en los labios.

'¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué tontería podría hacer?' - Preguntó ella sonando muy inocente.

'Ir sola al Manantial.'

La cara de Lily no varió ni un ápice para el pesar de James.

'Venga ya, James.' – Dijo Lily quitándole importancia al asunto. – '¿Crees que por una pesadilla voy a correr al Manantial? Esperaré a Dumbledore, tal y como él me dijo.' – Mintió.

James le sostuvo la verde mirada, que brillaba demasiado decidida para su gusto. Acarició la mejilla de Lily con una mano y posó la otra en su cintura. Lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios y Lily volvió a ponerse de puntillas, esperándole, sujetándose en su sudadera.

'¿Volverás para la hora de la cena?' – Susurró Lily.

Una pregunta tan sencilla y normal que le revolvió el estómago a James. Como si ella se fuera a pasar la tarde tan tranquila leyendo en la torre de los dos, simplemente matando el rato hasta que él regresara. Una débil chispita de esperanza se encendió en el corazón de James. Pensó que quizás Lily sería sensata y que tal y como había dicho, solamente iría al Manantial en compañía del director Dumbledore. Podía ser también que Remus y Sam se hubieran puesto un poco paranoicos con el Manantial. Al fin y al cabo, Lily debía estar asustada también por lo que las criaturas de aquel lugar quisieran de ella, ¿no?

'A las nueve en punto estaré aquí, en nuestra torre.'

'Aquí te estaré esperando.' – Aseguró Lily, completamente segura de que así sería. Tocó su frente con la de él y susurró:- 'Te amo, James.'

Las palabras mágicas. El amor o mejor dicho, la pasión se desató en James con aquellas palabras. Sus labios se estamparon con fiereza en los de Lily, en una mezcla de rabia y desesperación. Su lengua se adentró en su boca furtivamente, acariciando salvaje la lengua cálida de su pelirroja. Lily se aferró a él como si en ello le fuera la vida porque, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ocultarlo, tenía un poco de miedo por lo que iba a hacer y ya habían comenzado los remordimientos por estar engañando a James.

La habitación de Sam Hewitt, Kaienne Green, Anthea Landry y Lily Evans de la torre de Gryffindor era la pesadilla de una madre. Montones de ropa sobre la cama, libros, pergaminos, plumas, cajas de golosinas esparcidas por los suelos porque en el lugar donde estos deberían estar, el escritorio, no había más que mil maquillajes.

Kaienne había acaparado con el baño, se había encerrado en él para arreglarse, cosa que había provocado más de una bronca en menos de media hora con Anthea. La rubia estaba en ropa interior, mirando con desesperación su cama, sobre la que había dejado toda la ropa de su armario. No sabía qué ponerse y solamente faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la maniobra de distracción de los Merodeadores. Sam estaba tan tranquila tumbada sobre su cama, hartándose a comer dulces mientras hojeaba una revista de quidditch que le había robado a James la tarde anterior cuando estuvo con Sirius en la habitación de los chicos. Quizás debiera haber sido la que debería estar metiendo prisas a las otras dos, porque claramente, Anthea iba a llegar tarde y podía retrasar todo el follón que iban a organizar los Merodeadores, algo que no podían permitirse.

Pero aquel medio estado de calma que reinaba en la habitación no iba a durar demasiado, pues Remus Lupin, James Potter y la temible Lily Evans entraban en aquel momento en la torre de Gryffindor.

'¡Lilyyy!' – Cantó Sirius burlón desde la butaca donde estaba repantigado, mientras ellos se acercaban. – '¿Te vendamos los ojos?'

'¿Te delato a McGongall, Sirius?' – Espetó ella picada.

'Atrévete.'

'¿Crees que no me voy a atrever?'

Remus decidió intervenir antes de que el bocazas de Sirius arruinara todo por fastidiar a la Premio Anual.

'Canuto, déjala en paz que nos está haciendo un favor.'

Sirius le dedicó una fantástica sonrisa a Lily, pero se quedó callado. James se sentó junto a Peter en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea y dejó la mochila con todo el arsenal entre medio de ellos dos. Comenzó a sacar varias cosas, entre ellas la Capa Invisible y se la dio a Sirius. Este no pudo evitar alardear de lo que iba a hacer, haciendo bailar la capa frente a las narices de Lily, que estaba de pié entre la butaca y el sofá. Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, Remus le daba una colleja.

'Gracias, Remus.'

'De nada, Lily.'

'Asco de Prefectos.'

'Premio, Sirius.' – Corrigió Lily con suficiencia.

'¿Discriminas a Remus por ser prefecto?'

James bufó sonoramente y se giró hacia su novia y su mejor amigo, con una cara que decía que estaba a poquito de perder la paciencia.

'Canuto, ¿puedes callarte un poco? Empieza a concentrarte, venga.' – Luego mirando a Lily y poniendo voz más suave preguntó: - '¿Te importaría ir a buscar a Anthea, Kaienne y Sam, por favor? Deberían estar ya aquí.'

'Enseguida bajan.' – Prometió Lily con una sonrisa cálida.

'Gracias cariño.'

James observó de reojo como Lily atravesaba la Sala Común. En cuanto la muchacha se coló por el hueco de las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos, se sentó encima de todos los planos y agarró a Peter del brazo. El pequeño Peter, miró asustado a James y casi con un chillido dijo:

'¿¡Pero qué pasa!?'

'No pasa nada, Colagusano.' – Dijo James. – 'Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Y escúchame bien. Necesito qué me hagas un favor muy importante.'

'Vale.' – Aceptó él, pero mirando con desconfianza a James preguntó: - '¿Qué es? Espero que no sea nada de putear a alguien de Slytherin porque esta mañana casi se me comen cuando iba solo por el pasillo.'

'¿Qué te han dicho?' – Exigió saber Sirius, dispuesto a dar su merecido al que se hubiera metido con Colagusano. – '¿Quién ha sido?'

'No ocupamos de ellos a la vuelta, ¿vale Canuto? Estos es más importante.' – Lo cortó James. – 'Escucha Peter, Lily está un poco rara últimamente…'

'¿Ah sí?' – Preguntó Peter extrañado.

'Siempre ha sido un poco rara, Cornamenta. Eso de que no se salte ninguna clase, que se pase la mayoría de tardes en la biblioteca, que no le hagan gracia nuestras bromas…'

'Canuto, déjate de chorradas tío. Esto es serio.' – Dijo James, con semblante preocupado.

'¿Qué le pasa a la pelirroja, hermano?' – Preguntó Sirius, esta vez en serio, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de James.

'Creemos que quiere ir al Manantial ella sola, aprovechando que nosotros estamos fuera.' – Explicó Remus.

'La Náyades quieren algo de ella porque cogió su agua y ella sabe que tiene un trato o algo así que cumplir. Lily está deseando poder olvidarse de eso, pero Dumbledore le pidió que no volviera allí sin él…Creo que Lily no va a hacer la burrada de presentarse allí ella sola, pero no me acabo de fiar y Remus y Sam tampoco.'

'¿Quieres que la vigile?' – Adivinó Peter.

'Quiero que seas su sombra.' – Precisó James. – 'Sirius y tú os reuniréis directamente en la estatua de la bruja jorobada, no hace falta que vengáis a la torre de nuevo. Canuto, le das la capa a Colagusano.'

'Entendido.'

'Peter, por favor te lo pido, no te separes de ella y si ves que hace cualquier intento de acercarse a la Sección Prohibida del castillo, se lo impides como sea. Me da igual que la retes a un duelo.'

'Mejor que no la retes a un duelo, Colagusano.' – Le dijo Sirius. – 'No es por ofender, pero un _Petrificus _te mantendrá a salvo de la enfermería.'

'Ya bajan.' – Avisó Remus, que había estado vigilando las escaleras y las escuchaba reír.

'Colagusano, dime que puedo confiar en ti para esto.' – Exigió James.

'Puedes confiar en mí, James. Te lo juro.'

'No jures con tanta facilidad, Peter. Si la cagas…' – Dijo Sirius sonriendo de medio lado. – '…estás muerto.'

'No tengas duda.' – Corroboró James, medio en broma.

El tema se volvió tabú en cuanto las chicas llegaron junto a ellos. Todas a excepción de Lily iban vestidas con ropa normal, sin el uniforme, así como todos ellos menos Peter. No podían andar por Hogsmeade con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pues llamarían demasiado la atención y seguramente alguien del pueblo que conociera a Dumbledore(el pueblo entero) enviaría una lechuza a Hogwarts para informar de que tenían varios estudiantes fugados.

James se puso en pie y se revolvió el cabello. Su expresión ya no era seria y preocupada, pues una sonrisita arrogante y una mirada de lo más traviesa adornaban el rostro de gamberro del líder Merodeador. James le guiñó un ojo a su pelirroja y luego a las otras tres les dijo:

'Señoritas, bienvenidas.'

Kaienne, Sam y Anthea rieron divertidas, quizás un pelín nerviosas. No estaban acostumbradas a saltarse demasiadas normas, aunque tampoco es que tuvieran mucho reparo en hacerlo, pero lo que estaban a punto de vivir era toda una aventura de Merodeador. Eran las afortunadas de la escuela.

James miró a sus hermanos y les dedicó tremendas sonrisas de complicidad. Como siempre, estos le miraron a él y luego entre ellos. Se regalaron sonrisas de pura camaradería. Miradas brillantes de excitación. Una vez más los Merodeadores iban a hacer de las suyas y como siempre iba a ser espectacular.

'Señores Canuto, Colagusano y Lunático, ya conocen el plan.'

'Te espero allí, Cornamenta.' – Dijo Remus, sacando a relucir su blanca dentadura de lobo.

'Que empiece el show.' – Dijo Peter.

'Vamos a reventar Hogwarts.' – Susurró Sirius.

Uno a uno, Remus, Peter y Sirius fueron saliendo de la Torre de Gryffindor. James se giró hacia las chicas con una sonrisa tremenda en la cara. Sam, Anthea y Kaienne sonreían también, contagiadas por ese aire gamberro Merodeador. Lily no por supuesto, no sonreía del todo, pero sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una diminuta sonrisa. Lily siempre disfrutaba con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando James y aquel amago de sonrisa le encantó a James. Este besó a Lily en los labios y rió.

'Te estás divirtiendo también.' – Le susurró al oído.

'Mentira.' – Negó ella.

'Ya haremos una escapada tú y yo a nuestro Balcón.'

'Perfecto.'

Dicen que por todo Hogwarts aquella tarde se escuchó una risa parecida a la de un perro que nadie supo decir de donde salía. Dijeron que nunca hasta aquella tarde se había podido hacer el deporte muggle llamado surf en Hogwarts, pero gracias a aquellas dos olas gigantesca que salieron de los lavabos, los estudiantes de magia tuvieron una experiencia más. También dicen que nunca jamás, en toda la historia de Hogwarts, había habido una ópera tan magnífica como la que dieron los retretes.

Y nadie dijo que aquella tarde echara en falta a un grupo de estudiantes.

Peter se había convertido, casi literalmente, en la sombra de Lily. Escondido bajo la Capa Invisible de su amigo James, perseguía a la novia de este por allá donde ella iba. Colagusano no tenía ni idea de qué narices habían visto de raro en el comportamiento de Lily, James y Remus, para que estos le hubieran pedido que la siguiera con tanto interés mientras ellos estaban fuera. Peter estaba empezando a aburrirse porque Lily no había hecho nada más que sus deberes en la biblioteca, echar la bronca a unos de tercero por pintar su nombre en las armaduras del recibidor, enviar una lechuza a sus padres y ahora caminaba rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Lo que Peter estaba pensando mientras seguía a Lily a unos pasos de distancia, era dejar de espiar a la pelirroja por tres razones: la primera, Lily no parecía tener intenciones de irse al Manantial, la segunda, él podía estar echándose una siesta en vez de perdiendo el tiempo (podía ser que James le hubiera gastado una broma con eso de seguir a Lily) y tercera, si Lily le descubría espiándole, cosa que había estado a punto de hacer tres veces, ya podía correr…

Lily estaba segura de que Peter le estaba siguiendo y podía hacerse una idea de porqué. Ahora comprendía esa conversación, entre cuchicheos, tan seria entre James y Remus en clase de Pociones y en la Torre de los Premios. Esos dos se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba tramando algo y le habían puesto nada más y nada menos que a un guardaespaldas que estaba a punto de fastidiarle todo el plan. ¡Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con preocuparse de que se iba a presentar en el Manantial con las manos vacías y dejando todo a la improvisación! Lily estaba a punto de girarse en el pasillo, varita en mano, y ponerse a lanzar encantamientos a diestro y siniestro hasta dar con él, pero le parecía algo demasiado "sucio" para hacer en mitad del pasillo, porque podía acabar dándole a cualquier alumno.

Lily estaba realmente enfadada. ¿Pero qué se creían Remus y James? ¿Que podían ponerle vigilancia como si fuera una niña? ¡Y encima a Peter! Había empezado a sospechar de que algo raro pasaba cuando la silla de enfrente suyo en la biblioteca se había movido sola. Madame Pince no lo había hecho, ya que estaba ordenando libros y que los Huffelpuf de atrás estaban ocupados dándose el lote entre las estanterías de Pociones y Transformaciones. ¿Quién había sido? Claro que cuando aparentemente "nada" se había chocado contra una armadura mientras ella obligaba a los de tercero a limpiar lo que habían escrito, derribándole el casco, y luego ese _"¡Ay!"_ de dolor que le había parecido la voz de Peter… Y mejor no hablar del cubo de la lechucería que se había caído y colocado solito, como si estuviera vivo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. James y Remus se habían lucido poniéndole de vigilante a Peter. Era todo un fallo por parte de esos dos y una suerte para ella, porque pensaba aprovecharse de ese fallo. También cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera Peter y que alguien le estuviera gastando una broma, pero Peeves ya estaba descartado porque lo había visto tocándole las narices a Filch hacía escasos segundos y a Lily solo le tomaban el pelo él y los Merodeadores. Así que tenía que ser Peter sí o sí. Por eso estaba yendo a la torre de Gryffindor, porque era dónde Peter siempre se encontraba, durmiendo la mayoría de veces cuando se quedaba solo, para asegurarse de que era él quien la seguía.

Finalmente Lily llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda después de decir la contraseña y subió a la habitación de los chicos. Los pasos que se oyeron en las escaleras, seguidos de los suyos, le confirmaron otra vez que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Bufó disgustada y se aguantó las ganas de girarse y arrearle un puñetazo a la nada, a ver si tenía suerte.

'Lily, contrólate…' – Se dijo a si misma. – 'Comprueba que es Peter y luego tiéndele una trampa. No quieras ser tan bruta como Sam.'

Así que Lily hizo como si no estuviera a punto de perder los nervios, cogió el mango de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, lo giró y…

'¡Lily no lo hagas!' – Advirtió la voz de Peter.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Lily se llevó tal golpe en el ojo derecho que perdió el equilibrio y cayó por las escaleras con la mala suerte de que tropezó con alguien en ellas y se lo llevó por delante.

'¿Intentando robar en la habitación de los Merodearoes? Te has equivocado, chaval. Como nos enteremos de que has sido tú, más vale que empieces a vigilar lo que comes cada día y donde dejas tu mochila. El _Furununculus _permanente existe y los laxantes pueden ser muy divertidos.'

Lily se reincorporó al escuchar la voz de James en las escaleras. Atontada, incrédula y a punto de explotar de pura rabia, miró hacia arriba de las escaleras desde donde había rodado para descubrir al responsable de su golpe: un resorte con un aguante de boxeo muggle que salía de la puerta. A todo esto lo acompañaba una grabación de voz en la que primero hablaba James, con su característica chulería y luego Sirius con voz seductora.

'Disculpa corazón, si eres alguna de nuestras admiradoras, pero no debes entrar en habitaciones ajenas. Actualmente el único soltero es Peter, así que si deseas que el chico se pase por tu habitación esta noche para cumplir todas tus fantasías, puedes dejar una nota por debajo de la puerta con nombre, casa y habitación. Recibirás contestación en menos de 24h. Gracias, muñeca. Sigue admirando a los Merodeadores.'

Lily supo que aquella noche cuando esos regresaran, morirían. Le ardía el ojo derecho de dolor, apenas podía abrirlo y estaba segura de que ya debería estar empezando a ponérsele morado. Enfadada como nunca, se reincorporó, agarró la pierna y el brazo que estaban intentando esconderse bajo la Capa Invisible y destapó a su espía.

'¡¡PETER PETTIGREW!!' – Chilló al descubrirle. – '¡Primero de todo puedes empezar a explicarme que porras es eso de vuestra puerta! ¡Segundo, más vale que me des una explicación lo suficientemente buena de porqué me estabas siguiendo!' – Lily le quitó la Capa Invisible de un manotazo y se puso en pié. – '¡No! ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡No vas a decir nada! ¡Vas a irte derechito a la lechucería y me la vas a dejar impecable!'

'Pero Lily, he intentado avisarte y no quería espiarte por gusto.'

Lily sacó la varita de su bolsillo, apuntó a Peter y con voz amenazante dijo:

'En marcha.'

Peter se levantó y arrastrando los pies y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, comenzó a caminar delante de Lily. En la Sala Común no se oyó ni una mosca cuando la Premio Anual apareció con el ojo morado y con Peter como si fuera un preso, por temor a que incrementara el número de encarcelados.

Era una tarde nublada, pero no eran nubes oscuras de tormenta las que cubrían el cielo, sino nubes blancas y lisas. El sol aún brillaba alto e iba acortando cada vez más su camino hacia el horizonte y a ese cielo blanco, iba a darle su color anaranjado. Iba a ser una tarde hermosa, pensó Axel, y el tiempo acompañaba. Miró su reloj y al instante a su alrededor, era casi la hora y Thomas Barton no había aparecido aún. El chico no podía tardar mucho.

Apoyado en la barandilla del Mirador de Hogsmeade, Axel esperaba ansioso a su reina. Si cerraba los ojos, aquellos ojos hermosos azules de cielo que Anthea decía, podía imaginarla: alta, morena y hermosa, con aquel rostro bello envidiable, la melena rubia inacabable y aquella expresión de fortaleza y altivez tan típica de un Landry, una máscara que se iría al carajo en cuanto la tuviera entre sus brazos. Porque con él, Anthea era simplemente una chiquilla de dieciséis años aún, muy enamorada y tremendamente sensible. Axel sonrió y se llevó a los labios una rosa roja que había comprado en la floristería de su calle aquella misma mañana. No era ya una rosa normal, pues la había hechizado, congelado, para que viviera eternamente. Ahora que había tomado ésa decisión, cualquier día podía dejar de existir y en ese caso, quería que aunque fuera por una rosa, o un simple collar en forma de corazón como el que Anthea ya llevaba al cuello, le recordara si a él le ocurría algo.

De repente, Axel escuchó voces tras él. Un grupo de personas, sin duda, que hablaban bastante alto y que estaban armando jaleo, casi parecían discutir. Podía ponerles nombre y apellidos a cada una de las voces sin temor alguno a equivocarse, les reconocería en cualquier parte. Se giró y caminó unos pasos hacia el centro de la plazoleta del mirador, yendo en la dirección en la que se escuchaban las voces.

Y de repente, ella gritó su nombre.

Su corazón, sí, aquel que parecía haberse parado cuando asesinaron a sus vecinos aquella noche o su compañero de la Academia de Música cuatro días antes, comenzó a latir frenético. Axel se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió al sentirlo latir, pues su corazón respondía a la llamada de la que era su dueña, Anthea.

Axel alzó la mirada y les vio, por fin. Tres chicos y tres chicas. Hacía un mes aproximadamente desde que les había visto por última vez y en un mes, a diferencia de él, no parecían haber cambiado nada. Los dos muchachos más morenos, James y Sirius obviamente, saludaban ya desde lo lejos y reían bien alto a carcajada pura. El tercer chico, el castaño, Remus, caminaba algo más rezagado junto a la chica morena que también había empezado a saludarle efusivamente. Tras ellos venían dos chicas más y Axel ni siquiera reparó en Kaienne, aunque sabía que era ella la que acompañaba a la imponente rubia que echó a correr en cuanto le vio.

Anthea corrió como nunca había hecho en su vida. El suelo podía desaparecer bajo sus pies, pero ella continuaría corriendo por él. Sus largas piernas recorrieron en apenas segundos la distancia que la separaba de Axel. Chocó contra Axel, se tiró a él, a sus brazos y Axel la recibió trastabillando, estuvo a nada de caer hacia atrás. Pero seguramente ni siquiera hubiera notado el porrazo al caer contra el suelo y es que el beso de Anthea y Axel detuvo el tiempo, borró el lugar y en la nada que creó, solo estaban ellos dos.

Lily entró junto a Peter en la lechucería, que por suerte estaba vacía y cerró la puerta tras ella. Guardó la varita en su bolsillo y se cruzó de brazos, aguantando la Capa Invisible de James. Peter se largó hasta la otra punta de la lechucería, asustado por la cara de la pelirroja.

'Muy bien, Peter. Ahora que estamos solos te voy a decir un par de cositas que esta noche le puedes decir a Remus y James. Bueno no, ya se las diré yo misma cuando vuelvan. Al fin y al cabo no es culpa tuya, siempre es cosa de esos tres idiotas.' – Masculló Lily con la voz teñida de enfado.- '¿Sabes qué Peter? Sí, me voy al Manantial si es por eso por lo que me seguías. ¿Pero sabes qué también? No vas a poder ni impedírmelo ni avisar a estos.' – Lily sacó la varita y apuntó a Peter, este dio un chillido. – 'Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño. Es solo una medida de seguridad de que me dejas hacer lo que tengo que hacer sin más interrupciones. _¡Palalingua! ¡Accio varita de Peter!'_

Un rayo de luz dio de pleno en Peter y la lengua de este se le pegó al paladar. Después, su varita salió volando hasta las manos de Lily. Lily no perdió el tiempo, abrió la puerta de la lechucería y volvió a cerrarla al salir. Apuntó a la puerta y gritó:

'_¡Fermaportus!' _– Después de sellar la puerta, Lily pegó sus labios a ella y dijo: - 'Lamento esto Peter, pero tengo que acabar de una vez con lo del Manantial y hoy es el mejor momento. Volveré a sacarte de aquí en cuanto acabe. ¡Cojo la capa prestada! ¡Adiós!'

Lily guardó ambas varitas en el bolsillo de su túnica, se echó la Capa Invisible y por fin puso rumbo al Manantial. Ahora no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedir su encuentro con las Náyades. Por fin Lily iba a saldar su cuenta y por fin podría dejar de preocuparse por las vidas de sus amigos.

Peter estuvo corriendo de un lado a otro de la lechucería, histérico perdido. Lily iba efectivamente, al Manantial. Al último lugar al que debía ir sola y al único lugar que él debía impedirle ir. Porque James había sido muy claro en su "petición" y porque verdaderamente se iba a quedar sin sus nobles partes en el mejor de los casos, si a Lily le pasaba algo en el Manantial. Peter se estiró del pelo. ¡Tenía que pensar algo!¿¡Pero que podía hacer él atrapado en la lechucería, sin varita y sin poder gritar!? Podía esperar a que alguien viniera a enviar una carta y que lo sacara de allí, también podía esperar a que se pasara el efecto del _Palalingua_ y pedir ayuda a gritos…¡Pero podía estarse esperando horas enteras!

'James va a matarme.' – Se lamentó Peter.

Debía hacer algo y de repente se inspiró: podía transformarse en rata, salir por el hueco de la puerta, ir a la Casa de los Gritos, llegar a Hogsmeade y avisar a James. ¡Era brillante! Pero había un pequeño problema…

Una rata en una lechucería llena de lechuzas.

Él era toda una señora rata, pero es que había cada lechuza enorme que era toda una señora lechuza.

Peter miró a su alrededor con recelo. Montones de ojos enormes le miraban expectantes.

'¡Condenada Lily!' – Pensó Peter a punto de llorar. - 'Bueno…Si no me matan ellas lo hará James.'

Peter inspiró profundamente y…corrió por su vida.

Lily recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts a paso rápido. Sonreía satisfecha, pues aunque había acabado con un ojo morado, había ganado mucho más. Nadie podía detenerla bajo la Capa Invisible y colarse en la sección prohibida del castillo fue coser y cantar al no tener que preocuparse de que ningún profesor la viera. Al cruzarse con Bones poco antes de adentrarse en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts, tuvo la tentación de gastarle una broma al profesor, contagiada por el espíritu gamberro que parecía poseer esa capa. Lily se sentía la señora de Hogwarts con la Capa Invisible de James. Era capaz de ver todo siendo invisible para los demás. Quizás se la tomaría prestada a James más de una vez. Lily podía decir que ahora entendía un poco mejor a James, pues era imposible resistirse a los encantos de aquella capa de invisibilidad. Era normal que hubiera salido el chico tan travieso y que los Merodeadores fueran los reyes de Hogwarts. Con el Mapa del Merodeador y la Capa Invisible, los Merodeadores controlaban Hogwarts entero. La escuela era de ellos.

Aquella sensación de superioridad fue disminuyendo a medida que fue penetrando en la sección prohibida del castillo, apagándose con la poca luz del lugar, hasta desaparecer completamente al llegar al oscuro y tenebroso pasillo, al final del cual estaba la entrada al Manantial. Lily se paró al principio del pasillo. La oscuridad era la dueña de todo el camino que tenía por recorrer y por primera vez se sintió insegura estando en aquel lugar. Siempre había venido al Manantial acompañada de James y de Sam en una ocasión. Ahora se encontraba completamente sola sin saber qué le deparaba el Manantial, pero sabiendo que allí la estaban esperando para saldar su cuenta.

Lily tuvo miedo.

'Soy de Gryffindor.' – Se dijo a sí misma para darse valor. – 'Este lugar lo creo él y soy de su casa, no debo temer nada. Godric Gryffindor era un buen mago, así que no puede pasarme nada malo. Solo debo demostrar mi valentía, es lo que siempre he tenido que hacer en el Manantial.' – Lily comenzó a caminar. – 'No será distinto esta vez. Valiente hasta el final.'

Las antorchas fueron encendiéndose a su paso y apagándose tras este a lo largo de todo el camino que se le antojó interminable. Cual fue la sorpresa de Lily al llegar a la imponente y enorme puerta de madera y encontrarse a esta se abierta, permitiéndole el paso.

'Confío en ti, Gryffindor.' – Musitó Lily antes de cruzarla.

Era obvio que el Manantial la estaba esperando, pues el jardín lleno de plantas y arbustos mágicos, aquel que había tenido tantos problemas para atravesar la primera vez, ahora le indicaba el camino que la llevaría a la pequeña puerta con el pomo en forma de león. Tal y como esperaba, esta puerta también estaba abierta. La cruzó despacito, aferrando su varita con fuerza. Lily llegó entonces a la última prueba de valentía que Gryffindor había puesto: la cortina de fuego. Podía escuchar la cascada de agua del Manantial. Tragó saliva, se armó de valor y cuando fue a cruzarla, las mismas llamas se apartaron para darle paso y llevarla hasta el Manantial.

Lily volvió a quedar maravillada con aquel magnífico lugar. Era sencillamente hermoso. Descubrió que no lo recordaba tan a la perfección como ella pensaba. El verde de la vegetación cubriéndolo todo, la hermosa cascada que resbalaba por la pared de roca escarpada, los peces de colores que nadaban en el agua.

El agua que había salvado la vida a James, Peter y Anthea.

'Es agradable volverte a ver bruja de Gryffindor.' – Saludó una melodiosa voz.

Lily levantó la vista del agua, alertada. De la cortina de agua de la cascada salieron tres hermosas muchachas de ojos dorados y cabellos castaños que vestían vaporosos vestidos de seda. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran humanas, pero las branquias de sus blancos cuellos y aquellas orejas en forma de aletas de pez las delataban como Náyades.

'Es agradable estar en este maravilloso lugar de nuevo.' – Lily inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Recordaba que el respeto era algo fundamental para tratar con aquellas criaturas.

Nadando como sirenas, las Náyades salvaguardaron la distancia que las separaba de Lily y salieron a tierra. La principal, aquella que siempre había llevado la voz cantante le tendió la mano a Lily.

'Se te ve muchísimo mejor que la última vez, Lily.'

'Estoy muchísimo mejor que la última vez que vine aquí.'

Lily estrechó su mano y no la retiró hasta que la hermosa criatura la retiró primero. La Náyade le sonrió amigablemente y Lily comenzó a sentirse más a gusto. Le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

'Vengo a…'

'Sabemos a lo que vienes, querida.' – La cortó otra de las Náyades. – 'Te estábamos esperando.'

'No seas impaciente, por favor.' – Le dijo la principal Náyade a la otra. – 'Disculpa, Lily. A veces pasamos tanto tiempo solas que se nos descuidan los modales. Siéntate, por favor.' – Pidió indicándole el suelo.

La Náyade se sentó sobre la hierba y estiró sus largas piernas hasta rozar con sus pies el agua. Lily se sentó también, pero cruzó las piernas evitando así tocar el agua. Demasiado la había perseguido en sus sueños.

'Cuéntame querida, qué ocurrió con nuestra agua. ¿Salvó a tus amigos?'

'Sí, les devolvió la vida.' - La pelirroja le mostró entonces las manos a la Náyade.- 'Y están limpias.' – Dijo sonriendo.

La Náyade le sonrió y le cogió la barbilla con suavidad. Lily cerró los ojos al contacto, cuando acarició su pobre ojo morado el dolor causado por el golpe disminuyó. Su caricia siempre era agradable. ¿Cómo había podido tener sueños tan desagradables con lo simpáticas que habían sido ellas siempre con ella?

'No podía ser de otro modo, querida Lily. Eres tan especial...'

'Os agradezco que le permitierais coger el agua a Sam cuando yo no estaba segura. Os debo la vida de personas muy importantes para mí.'

La Náyade entrelazó su mano con la de Lily, se levantó y luego la levantó a ella con delicadeza.

'Lily, descubriste la utilidad del agua de nuestro Manantial y como debías usarla, cosa que muy pocos han osado o han tenido el interés de hacer, pero ahora voy a explicarte porqué el agua del Manantial es mágica. ' – Dijo la hermosa muchacha con aquella voz cantarina, llevándola a caminar por la orilla del estanque. – 'Nosotras, simples ninfas del agua, solamente somos las guardianas de este Manantial. Nuestro cometido es cuidar de él y del agua. El agua de este Manantial, como tú bien sabes, es realmente especial, pues puede llegar a dar la vida o la muerte a aquel que se debate entre ellas. Es un error decir que el agua es mágica, porque es la magia la que la hace así. Si no hubiera magia en el Manantial, el agua no sería mágica, ¿lo entiendes?'

'Creo que sí.'

'Sé que es algo enrevesado y por eso este lugar no está al alcance de todos.' – Admitió la Náyade sonriéndole. – 'La Magia, como bien sabes, ni se crea ni se destruye. Existe y se transmite, ya sea de criaturas a criaturas, a plantas, a los elementos… ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?'

'Al agua le aportáis la magia y por eso esta es mágica, ¿no?'

'Exacto. Goddric Gryffindor hechizó el Manantial para que este le proporcionara al agua la capacidad de dar vida, pero por supuesto, no puede haber vida sin muerte, bien sin mal… Siempre hay opuestos y por eso el agua, en manos inadecuadas puede dar muerte.' – La Náyade se detuvo en la orilla. – 'El agua puede llegar a quedarse sin magia y aquí es donde entramos nosotras, las Náyades. Nosotras debemos velar porque nunca se agote la magia de este lugar, de manera que el hechizo de Gryffindor nunca se rompa.' – La Náyade se inclinó y mirándola a los ojos susurró: - 'Y aquí es donde entras tú, querida Lily. Necesitamos que transmitas un poco de tu magia al agua. Alguien dio la suya antes que tú y por eso tú pudiste salvar a tus amigos, ahora es justo que tú des parte de tu magia para que el siguiente pueda salvar también a quien desee.'

Lily miró a la Náyade y frunció el ceño.

'¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo?'

'Nadando en ella.' – Respondió la criatura y señaló a la gruta que había tras la cascada, en la que Lily recordaba una placa con otra inscripción. – 'Es por esa razón por la que permitimos que todos se bañen aquí, para que compartan su magia con el agua.'

Lily recordó cuando James la llevó por primera vez al Manantial, cuando estuvieron jugando y nadando en el estanque.

'¿Es solamente eso?' – Preguntó contenta porque todo fuera tan sencillo.

'Sí.'

'Muy bien. Lo haré.' – Asintió la pelirroja.

Lily soltó la mano de la Náyade para quitarse la túnica de la escuela. La dejó en el suelo y no le importó separarse de la varita. Se sentía a salvo. Segura. No comprendía porqué Dumbledore le había dicho que él quería venir con ella o porqué James y los demás desconfiaban tanto de aquel lugar y de las Náyades. Sin duda estaban equivocados. Lily se despojó de los zapatos y calcetines, del uniforme y se quedó en ropa interior.

'Acompáñame, querida Lily.' – Cantó la Náyade, tendiéndole una mano. – 'Comparte tu magia tan poderosa con el Manantial.'

Lily le dio la mano y juntas se adentraron en el estanque hasta que el agua le llegó al cuello. La Náyade la soltó de la mano y se adentró aún más, nadando como una sirena juntos a las otras dos. Las tres Náyades comenzaron a cantar una hermosa melodía mientras jugaban en el agua y Lily las observaba embelesada.

Lily no fue consciente de que poco a poco aquella maravillosa melodía la fue hechizando, anulándole la capacidad de pensar y la voluntad. De repente, sentía ganas de nadar junto a las Náyades, de reír y jugar, de ser parte de ellas y del Manantial. Por eso cuando las Náyades la invitaron, Lily no se resistió:

'¡Vamos Lily, ven con nostras!'

Sumisa y hechizada, Lily quedó a merced del Manantial y de sus guardianas.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**

**Bufff, mil perdones por todo lo que os hecho esperar y por no haber cumplido con lo que prometí. He aprendido que no puedo decir cuando voy a publicar porque me es imposible, siempre surje algo que te fastidia todos los planes y no os voy a tener esperando un día del calendario con toda la ilusión para luego acabar con ella. Ya se que me merezco una pedrada o algo así. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado lo suficiente como para compensar la espera. Lo siguiente que tengo que hacer es escribir el siguiente capítulo de Ocaso, actualizar la bio y el regalito que prometí(q anque sea tarde lo cumpliré). **

**Mil millones de gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia, los montones de reviews... Gracias a Io: por ser tan insistente y recordarme que os tenía esperando, a Lily Luna Potter: no dejaré el fic a medias ;), a Prongs, a Anna Russo: tu review me encantó, disparó mi imaginación y me ayudó con algo del fic que no tenía demasiado claro(intentaré que siga siendo ley), a Clarii24, Rose Hermione y a Veva87. ¡Y a todos los demás, que ya lo sabéis! **

**;)**

**Seguramente esperabais algo más del encuentro de Axel y Anthea, Sam y Sirius, etc. Lo tendréis en el siguiente capítulo. Llevaba casi 23 páginas de word y no era plan de hacer más. XD**

**¡¡¡¡¡BESOOOOOSS!!!!!**

**Eneida**


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII**_

El pueblo de Hogsmeade vivía un tranquilo atardecer bajo aquel cielo de nubes de anaranjadas. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y su calor, débil porque era el sol de otoño, aún calentaba levemente el lugar y a los pocos transeúntes que paseaban por el.

Desde el mirador del pueblo, lugar que solamente un año atrás había estado cada tarde lleno de parejas como el salón de té de Madame Pulkin o lleno de niños con sus padres cada domingo, las vistas eran espectaculares. ¡Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo! Que malo es el miedo... Solamente una pareja de jóvenes, acurrucados el uno contra el otro como si desearan fundirse para siempre, disfrutaba del espectáculo que ofrecían las vistas del lugar.

'…así que la academia cerró durante toda esta semana en señal de luto.' – Explicaba Axel con la mirada enfurecida clavada en el cielo naranja y el valle que había frente a él y Anthea. – 'Han colocado en el pasillo una foto enorme de Stephen y hay un montón de velas, cartas y regalos a sus pies… Todos los cursos están componiendo canciones en su honor y criticando esta guerra.' – Axel agachó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con la mano. – 'Pero lo peor es que todos sabemos que habrá muchos más retratos a su lado conforme pase el tiempo.'

'No digas eso.' – Respondió Anthea bruscamente, encogiéndose con solo la idea de que la foto de Axel acompañara a la del pobre muchacho ya asesinado de su academia.

'Quizás deberías hacerte a la idea de que eso que le ha pasado a Stephen puede ocurrirle a cualquiera, Anthea. Nada de lo que te he contado por carta es mentira. Todos estamos en peligro.'

Anthea clavó sus ojos del color de la miel, centelleantes de ira, en los de Axel. El corazón de Anthea comenzó a latir rápidamente y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con oprimirle la tráquea y dejarla sin respiración.

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?' – Espetó de malas maneras a pesar de la opresión de su pecho.

El silencio del chico le dio la respuesta. Anthea sintió que se le descomponía le estómago y la bilis le subía por la garganta. Su bello rostro se crispó de un dolor tan profundo que obligó a Axel a acariciarle la mejilla y solo cuando ella hizo el intento de inspirar y su garganta sonó cerrada y pequeña, Axel supo que tan cruel había sido su silencio. Si fuera ella, su bella y poderosa Anthea quien le estuviera diciendo que podía morir cualquier día…

'Perdona Anthea, de verdad.' – Susurró arrepentido, besándola una y otra vez en las mejillas, la nariz y la frente. – 'Lo siento por sonar tan brusco.' – La besó fuertemente en la frente. – 'Lo siento.'

Anthea cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse para que no le diera un ataque de nervios de aquellos que tanto hacía que no tenía. Ser actriz delante de Axel era imposible y muchas veces se lamentaba por ser tan vulnerable frente a él, más esta vez no le importaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló antes de que su voz, la de una reina asustada, susurrara:

'No vuelvas a decir eso.'- Anthea cogió el rostro de Axel entre sus manos. – 'No hables así, nunca más. No puede pasarte nada. ¡A ti no!'

'Anthea cuando pasó lo de mis vecinos…' – Comenzó a decir Axel con la intención de corregirla.

'¡He dicho que no!' – Gritó esta vez ella, cayendo por sus mejillas gruesas lágrimas. – 'Comprendo que estés afectado por la muerte de tu compañero, por tus vecinos, pero no… ¡Tú no!' – Justo se le quebró la voz. – 'Me moriría… Eres la persona más especial que ha habido nunca en mi vida. No puedes desaparecer de ella y no lo vas a hacer jamás.' – Y recuperando la serenidad, secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a ser la reina autoritaria que era, pronunció: - 'Así que te prohíbo hablar así o especular sobre lo que pueda pasarte.'

Anthea intentó sonreír y alzó su mano con el puño cerrado y el dedo índice extendido para dar un par de toques en la nariz a su chico y recalcar como si le hablara a un niño.

'Prohibido.'

Axel rió y le cogió la mano para abrirla y besarla. Luego, pasó una mano por su nuca y la acercó hasta él para besar a Anthea en la frente y en los labios después.

'Cómo te echo de menos…'

'No tanto como yo a ti.' – Respondió Anthea.

'¿Y tú que sabes?'

'Lo sé y punto.'

'Pues no estoy de acuerdo en eso.' – Replicó Axel plantándole un intenso beso a Anthea. – '¿Te ha quedado claro?'

'Mmmm, no.' – Anthea sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – '¿Te importa repetírmelo? Quizás así lo entienda mejor.' – Dijo la rubia sonriendo pícaramente.

'Repetimos las veces que quieras.'

'Entonces, si no te importa…' – Dijo Anthea levantándose y colocándose frente a él. – 'Me acomodo, ¿vale? Porque creo que van a haber muchas repeticiones. Últimamente ando bastante espesa y me cuesta quedarme con…'

Y mientras parloteaba tontamente con una sonrisilla pícara en la cara y los ojos aún llorosos, Anthea se sentó en el regazo de Axel colocando una pierna a cada lado de él, pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros del chico y enredó sus dedos con el pelo castaño de él. Le sonrió y su sonrisa se vio correspondida por la de su novio. Axel aprovechó la posición para rodear con sus brazos la espalda de Anthea y la pegó a él todo lo que pudo un instante antes rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Eran los únicos en la estación de Hogsmeade. Las únicas personas que esperaban, bastante impacientes y preocupadas, el próximo tren que llegaría a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Thomas Barton.

A él estaban esperando porque aunque debería haber llegado en el mismo tren que Axel Lance, no había sido así. Kaienne Green, su novia, estaba a punto de volverse loca. Se había comido las uñas de la mano izquierda y estaba a punto de empezar con las de la derecha. Sam y Sirius, que caminaba nervioso por doquier, se miraban entre ellos al cruzarse luego de mirar a Kaienne, a quien James había pasado un brazo por encima de hombros, dándole su apoyo. Noticias o una explicación. Necesitaban algo de información porque aunque Kaienne lo demostraba más abiertamente, todos estaban a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

¿Qué había pasado con Thomas? Porque Thomas Barton era un buen chico, leal, que jamás dejaba plantado a nadie por un descuido o por propia voluntad, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie Kaienne, que era la que más le conocía de los que estaban allí. A Barton tenía que haberle pasado algo al salir de casa o al ir a coger el tren, de lo contrario no se explicaba de ninguna manera que no se hubiera presentado a la hora acordada y peor aún, aquello no solamente era una cita, sino una despedida porque se marchaba a vivir a España. Kaienne se sentía a punto de enfermar, pues en la situación en que se encontraba el Mundo Mágico, lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a Barton en el camino hacia King's Cross, era, con casi total seguridad una desgracia. Demasiados llantos escuchaba cada mañana en el Gran Comedor como para poder decir con serenidad que seguramente se le habría escapado el tren.

El reloj de la estación marcó las seis y media. Hacía una hora exactamente se habían encontrado con Axel en el Mirador y aunque habían esperado un cuarto de hora allí a que apareciera Thomas, Kaienne, Remus, James, Sirius y Sam habían decidido moverse hasta la estación al decirles Axel que cuando había cogido él el tren en Londres, no había visto a Barton. Las muestras de nerviosismo se habían ido haciendo evidentes conforme pasaba el tiempo. Sirius había hecho al menos un kilómetro caminando arriba y abajo a lo largo de todo el andén, James apretaba con fuerza la snitch dorada que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y trataba junto a Sam charlar de cosas banales àra distraer a Kaienne. De repente, unos pasos apresurados que se oyeron a sus espaldas provocaron que ellos tres se giraran con rapidez y aunque por un instante todos fantasearon con que fuera el ex – Gryffindor y acabara así su angustia, descubrieron que solamente se trataba de Remus que venía de hablar con el antipático vigilante de la estación de Hogsmeade. Sirius echó a correr desde la otra punta del andén para escuchar lo que hubiera averiguado el licántropo.

'No puede haber persona más estúpida en este pueblo.' – Masculló el muchacho enfadado al reunirse con sus amigos.

'¿El siguiente tren?'

A Sam le importaba bien poco lo amable, simpático, estúpido o borde que fuera el vigilante de la estación.

'Se supone que debe llegar en unos diez minutos, pero salió de Manchester sobre las doce del medio día.'- Respondió Remus sin saber qué cara poner por Kaienne. – '¿Crees que Thomas podría haber llegado a coger el tren en Manchester?'

'Me dijo que iba a coger el que salía de Londres. Está más cerca de donde él vive.' – Murmuró Kaienne con voz temblorosa. – 'Le tiene que haber pasado algo, seguro…'

'Venga va, no pienses eso.' – Se apresuró en decirle James dándole un apretón en el hombro. – 'Se le habrá escapado el de Londres y seguro que ha cogido el de Manchester.'

'Claro, como están a cinco minutos una ciudad de la otra.' – Ironizó Sam.

Sam supo que debería haberse ahorrado las palabras cuando James casi la asesinó con la mirada y Remus la miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos y expresivos.

'Eh, no quería decir… Es que… bueno…' – Sam comenzó a balbucear intentando arreglar el desastre que había cometido. – '¡Seguro que Thomas viene en el siguiente tren!' – Canturreó al final al verse agobiada, falsamente feliz. – 'Si no hubiera mandado una lechuza avisando, ¿no?'

'Magnífico.' – Ironizó Sirius. – 'Yo no lo hubiera hecho tan bien, querida Sam.'

'Tampoco hace falta que me digas nada.' – Le espetó Sam picada. – 'Perdona, Kaienne. Ya sé que he metido la pata.'

'Cierra esa boquita antes de que la vuelvas a meter.' – Aconsejó Sirius, que tenía los nervios a flor de piel también.

'¡Si vas a estar así de estúpido puedes irte a Hogwarts!' – Chilló Sam.

'¿Quieres que me vaya?'

'¡Por mí no hay problema!'

'¡He venido porque me lo has pedido tú!'

Remus se metió entre medio con los brazos alzados a la altura del pecho y con las palmas hacia delante, pidiendo paz. Conocía tan bien el protocolo de discusión de Sam y Sirius que sabía que no faltarían más de un par de gritos más para que las varitas hicieran acto de presencia en la discusión. Y eso sin contar que todos estaban bastante más alterados por el retraso de Thomas y que ese hecho podía acelerar el proceso de duelo de Sam y Sirius.

'Un poco de calma, por favor.' – Pidió Remus de buenas maneras tranquilizando el ambiente. – 'Ya está la cosa bastante fea como para que vosotros hagáis que empeore.'

'Sois peor que los críos…' – Bufó James exasperado, con Kaienne medio sollozando entre sus brazos.- 'En una situación así lo último que tenéis que hacer es ponernos más nerviosos a todos.'

Fue la sincronización perfecta. Sam y Sirius le contestaron a la vez a James.

'Cállate, James.'

Remus estuvo por tirarse de los pelos, harto de esos tres, cuando James les contestó picado otra vez y entre los tres volvieron a la más absurda discusión digna de unos niños de parvulario. Estaban los chicos a punto de perder los papeles, pues ya saltaban a la mínima entre ellos.

A lo lejos, se escuchó el traqueteo de un tren y el suelo comenzó a vibrar muy sutilmente, claro que estaba James muy ocupado en decirle cuatro cosas a su hermano Sirius, Sam defendiéndole(a pesar de que medio minuto antes había pensado en lanzarle una maldición) y Remus intentando poner paz para darse cuenta del detalle de las vibraciones del suelo. Entonces, en plena discusión, James notó como el hombro de Kaienne se escurría entre sus dedos y los otros tres vieron como la chica, medio desvanecida, iba directa al suelo. Ni medio segundo tardaron sujetar a Kaienne antes de que ella llegara al suelo.

'¡Kaienne!'

Entre James y Sirius la agarraron por los brazos y la espalda y la sentaron en el suelo, donde la mantuvieron incorporada.

'¿Kaienne, estás bien?' – Preguntó Sirius.

'Un poco mareada solo…'

'Estás súper blanca.' – Observó James.

'Tumbadla y levantadle las piernas. Así le llegará la sangre a la cabeza.' – Aconsejó Sam, cogiendo las piernas de la chica.

'Mira que lo sabía…' – Mascullaba Remus. – 'Es que es imposible mantener la calma con vosotros.' – Le tocó la cara a la chica.- '¿Necesitas agua o algo, Kaienne?'

'No, no, si ya estoy bien.'

'Le ha bajado la tensión.' – Dijo Sam.

'¿Qué vas de Medimaga, cielo?' – Espetó Sirius burlón. – 'Aún te tienes que sacar los EXTASIS y luego estudiar en la escuela de Medimagos.'

'¡Mira pedazo de su…'

El silbido del tren acalló la contestación de Sam. El corazón se les paró a todos cuando un tren un poco más moderno que el Expreso de Hogwarts entró en la estación y fue frenando poco a poco hasta detenerse en la vía. Un silbido algo estridente precedió a una dulce y clara voz. Se trataba de una grabación por el tono mecánico y pausado que utilizó que salía de los oxidados megáfonos de la estación:

'_Tren procedente de Manchester, efectúa su última parada en la estación de Hogsmeade.'_

Desde el suelo, los chicos esperaron expectantes a que bajara alguien del tren. El pesimismo empezó a hacer mella en ellos y las peores conclusiones comenzaron a formarse en sus cabezas al no bajar nadie. Entonces, cuando Kaienne ya estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, un joven salió trastabillando del último vagón, se reincorporó rápidamente, se alisó la túnica y echó a correr con mucha prisa hacia la salida.

'¿Thomas?'- Creyó reconocer Kaienne.

'¡EH TÚ!' – Llamó Sam.

'¡BARTON!' – Gritó a pleno pulmón Sirius.

'¡THOMAS!' – Lo secundó James.

El muchacho se detuvo y se giró. Se les quedó mirando desde la otra punta de la estación un momento, intentando averiguar quién le llamaba y entonces les reconoció.

'¡Chicos!' – Saludó y echó a correr con una sonrisa en la cara hacia ellos, hasta que se le borró al ver a su novia en el suelo. – '¡Kaienne! ¿¡Qué te pasa!'

Se tiró al suelo y cogió el rostro de Kaienne entre sus manos, angustiado.

'Madre mía, estás pálida.'

'Y tu tienes la cara llena de cenizas.' – Contestó ella riendo.

Estallaron risas, un poco histéricas, liberando la tensión acumulada. Sam, Sirius, James y Remus soltaron a Kaienne dejándola con el apoyo de Thomas y dejaron más espacio a la pareja, dando un paso hacia atrás.

'Si te cuento qué día he tenido no te lo crees.' – Aseguró Thomas riéndose, besándola luego en la mejilla.

'Kaienne, ¿puedes levantarte?' – Interrumpió un segundo James.

'Eh, sí.' – Respondió ella mientras lo hacía apoyada en su novio.

'Entonces te esperamos a las ocho y media en El Cabeza de Puerco para volver, ¿vale?' – James le guiñó un ojo y luego le tendió la mano a Thomas, él se la estrechó. – 'Menudo susto nos has dado, tío.'

'Lo sé, lo sé… Perdón.' – Se disculpó Thomas estrechando luego las manos de Remus y Sirius y dándole un beso a Sam. – 'Es que hay una liada con la seguridad en King's Cross que no veáis y entre eso y que he salido tarde de casa porque mi madre está histérica con lo de la mudanza… Bueno, al final he acabado perdiendo el tren y he tenido que irme a Manchester a toda leche con los polvos Flu.' – Explicó y luego riendo y mirando a Kaienne solamente añadió:- 'Casi mato a mi abuela del susto cuando me he aparecido sin avisar en su chimenea. Por eso estoy lleno de cenizas.'

El Mirador de Hogmseade seguía tan vacío como hacía una hora y media, a pesar de que era plena tarde y el tiempo no era malo.

'¿Sigues quemando las cartas de tus padres?' – Preguntó Axel.

Anthea le miró divertida, luego cerró los ojos y suspiró al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. ¿Era obvio que sí, no? Axel le colocó un mechón de pelo de pelo rubio que había resbalado hasta su mejilla detrás de la oreja y la miró algo avergonzado, dándose cuenta de que había sido algo tonta la pregunta. Anthea le hubiera explicado cualquier cambio que se hubiera dado en relación a sus padres si ocurriera.

'¿Acaso esperas que les perdone?' – Dijo Anthea un pelín burlona y antes de que a Axel le diera tiempo a añadir algo más: – 'No puedo perdonarles lo que son cuando ellos mismos lo han decidido por propia voluntad. No es como lo que le pasó a Ió con los Sangre Pura.'

'Lo sé, lo sé.'

Axel se quedó en silencio mirando al abismo que había a sus pies. Anthea y él se habían desplazado mientras charlaban hasta la barandilla del mirador y solo esta les separaba de un precipicio espeluznante, que hubiera hecho gritar a cualquier persona con vértigo. Tras unos instantes en los que cada uno estuvo meditando, finalmente, Anhea rompió el silencio suspirando profundamente.

'Eric cree que estás Navidades las pasaremos todos en familia en casa de mis padres como cada año hemos hecho.' – La mirada entristecida de Anthea no se le pasó por alto a Axel. – 'Me contó Will en una carta que Eric le había mencionado algo sobre que ya sabía lo que nos iba a regalar por Navidades a cada uno de nosotros, pero que quería consultar con mis padres lo que quería regalarme a mí para saber que acertaba.'

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Lo que quería hacer su hermano pequeño era una barbaridad. Axel supo por aquél gesto que así como él, su chica tampoco veía muy prudente lo que quería hacer el pequeño de los Landry.

'¿Pero Eric estuvo en la enfermería en Junio, no?'

Si Axel no lo recordaba mal, Eric Landry, el menor de los hijos de la familia Landry había presenciado en primera persona como su propio padre lanzaba al suelo a su hermana de un bofetón estando ella convaleciente en la enfermería de Hogwarts por renegar de su familia y la ideología de Lord Voldemort. El espectáculo que había organizado el patriarca de los Landry en la enfermería de Hogwarts no era algo fácil de olvidar. El mismo Dumbledore había tenido que echarle de la escuela y sin contar la expulsión en masa de los Sangre Pura, las veces que el director había echado a alguien de su escuela se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y aún sobrarían dedos para futuras expulsiones. A Axel le parecía imposible que el muchachito no se hubiera dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y de cómo había quedado su familia después de aquello.

'Eso mismo le dije yo a Will y los dos sabemos que Eric no es tonto. Él sabe perfectamente lo que pasa, solo que…' – Anthea se encogió de hombros y puso cara de no acabar de comprender tampoco el comportamiento de su hermano pequeño. – 'No sé, creemos que está intentando aparentar que todo va a seguir igual para calmar los ánimos de la familia o yo que sé.' – Anthea bufó exasperada. – 'Supongo que tendré que enviarle una carta dejándole todo bien claro, porque no pienso permitir que se haga ilusiones sobre que todo pueda volver a ser como antes. Además, mi padre es capaz de girarle la cara de un bofetón si le va con una chorrada como lo de mi regalo ahora mismo.'

'No seas muy brusca en la carta, ¿vale Anthea?' – Se apresuró en aconsejarla Axel, conociendo lo dura y fulminante que podía llegar a ser su chica cuando tenía las cosas claras. – 'Piensa que es el pequeño de la familia y que aún es un niño y además, vive en Francia y no tiene mucha idea de lo grave que es todo este asunto. Seguramente crea que todo se reduce a una estúpida riña familiar y no a una guerra.'

Anthea se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, luego negó con la cabeza. Conocía muy bien a su hermano pequeño y sabía que era inteligente. Precisamente si intentaba hacer aquello, solucionar sus problemas familiares a su manera, era porque sabía que su hermana mayor y su padre eran las personas con más carácter de su familia y por lo tanto, los que más chocaban al discutir.

'Eric no es tonto. Los tres hemos sido educados desde pequeños con unos valores muy claros y una educación muy estricta y autoritaria. Tenemos la suerte de que no nos inculcaran sus creencias sobre los hijos de no magos. Eso se lo debo a mi abuela, que creía en la libertad de pensamiento. Mi abuelo no y ya ves como ha salido mi padre…' – Anthea soltó una risita sarcástica. – 'Y lo del orgullo de nuestro apellido, el saber guardar las formas delante de todos y a todas horas y la cortesía no son cosas innatas, pues las aprendimos de mi padre y de mi madre.' – Dijo Anthea, sonando dura como la piedra. – 'Eric sabe de sobras que cuando las cosas se descontrolan entre los Landry, luego nada vuelve a ser igual. Ya hubo una bronca tremenda en casa cuando Will dijo que se casaba con Ayleen aunque ella fuera mestiza, solo que Will es más suave y tranquilo en cuanto a personalidad y cuando mis padres le pidieron disculpas por carta, él las aceptó. Y Eric sabe perfectamente que de todas maneras, después de aquello, mi padre y Will no se han vuelto a llevar igual. Lo mío fue mil veces peor y yo sí que tengo mucho más carácter que Will, así que Eric debería ir dejándose de tonterías y aceptar los hechos.'

'De todas formas, Anthea, háblalo con él sin sulfurarte demasiado, ¿vale?' – Pidió Axel alejándose un pasito de ella sin que Anthea lo notara. El tono de voz de su chica se había ido volviendo mucho más agresivo conforme se aceleraba hablando y Axel también conocía el carácter de Anthea. – 'Te exaltas con mucha facilidad con este tema.'

'¡Ya lo sé!' – Gritó Anthea harta. – '¡Es que me gustaría que me dejaran en paz! ¡Que dejen de enviarme cartas y de intentar arreglarlo! Para mí fue muy fuerte lo que ocurrió y no lo voy a olvidar así como así.'

Axel la rodeó en un abrazo fuerte y la besó en la frente.

'Te quiero.' – Le dijo.

'Y yo también.'

Anthea recorrió con el dedo índice las ojeras moradas que Axel tenía bajo los párpados inferiores. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. No eran las ojeras que siempre le había visto a la mañana siguiente de haber estado de fiesta en la Torre de Gryffindor, con el equipo o simplemente, una de esas mágicas noches en la Sala de los Menesteres en la que ella no le había dejado dormir. Eran ojeras de cansancio, de tristeza y dolor.

'¿Comes bien?' – Le preguntó como si fuera su madre.

'¿Y eso a que viene?' – Respondió Axel riendo de medio lado.

'A que pareces cansado.'

'Lo estoy.'

'¿Porqué no te quedas un par de días en Hogwarts? Si nos hemos escapado podemos meter a cualquiera dentro.' – Una sonrisa brillante apareció en el rostro de la rubia. – 'Podría cuidarte hasta que te recuperes. Nadie se enteraría y así pasaríamos un par de días juntos.'

'Señorita, las vacaciones se acabaron hace casi un mes.' – La reprendió Axel. –'Tienes que centrarte en los EXTASIS. No sabes la que te espera este año, como te descuides te vas a quedar repitiendo como algunos de mis antiguos compañeros de séptimo que ahora son tuyos. Más vale que te vayas centrando.'

'Es imposible que me centre contigo lejos, Axel.' – Bufó Anthea. –'Si simplemente supiera que vas a estar a salvo, como Thomas, aún podría llevarlo mejor. ¿Porque no os march…'

'¡Sht!' – La calló acalló Axel sellando sus labios con el dedo índice.- 'La única que debería irse de Inglaterra eres tú, cielo. Yo no soy el que tiene a Voldemort y compañía rabiando por haberle fastidiado lo que iba a ser su escuela de futuros Mortífagos.'

'Pero yo estoy a salvo en Hogwarts y tú no.' – Respondió Anthea apartándole la mano para poder seguir hablando. – 'Eso marca la diferencia. Necesito saber que estás a salvo.' – Casi sonó como una orden.'

Axel se la quedó mirando fijamente, tratando de mantenerle la mirada para que así tuviera más peso lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente, abandonó los ojos castaños de su chica y encogiéndose de hombros dijo:

'Cariño, no me voy a ir y punto. Y como eso es decisión mía, no tienes nada que decir al respecto.'

Anthea casi le fulminó con la mirada debido a que Axel sonó más estúpido de lo que seguramente él mismo pretendía. Axel tragó saliva por la mirada fría que le dedicó Anthea y prometió volver a pensar dos veces las cosas antes de abrir la boca.

'Vuelve a hablarme en ese tono y tendrás serios problemas, Axel Lance.' – Juró Anthea.

Axel decidió que un beso probablemente arreglaría su pequeña falta de respeto.

James, Sirius, Remus y Sam abandonaron por fin la estación de tren de Hogsmeade después de una dura hora de larga espera y angustia. La aparición de Thomas Barton había sido una fuente de alivio para todos ellos y ahora se podían permitir bromear y reír y disfrutar de la escapada. Además, la alegría de saber que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección: su plan de distracción en la escuela, la escapada de Hogwarts, la llegada a Hogmseade, los encuentros de Anthea con Axel y Kaienne con Thomas… Todo eso contribuía a que el estado de ánimo en general fuera tan bueno como hacía mucho que no lo era.

Sam tenía la sensación de estar de nuevo de vacaciones en la Bretaña Francesa: paseaba tranquilamente por un pueblo, pequeño pero hermoso, abrazada al tonto de su guapísimo novio que acababa de pedirle perdón por haber sido tan idiota con ella en la estación. Sam le había perdonado con un beso en la mejilla, consciente de que hacía varios minutos estaban todos muy alterados. Sam reía con James, Remus y Sirius como en el verano, la única diferencia era que faltaban Lily, Ió y Peter allí mismo junto a ellos. Axel y Anthea siempre se habían tomado su ratito a solas cada tarde, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

'Es una pena que Ió, Peter y Lily no estén aquí. Desconectar de esta manera me va a sentar muy bien.' – Dijo Sirius, como si le hubiera leído la mente a su chica. – 'Tomarnos un respiro como este es lo mejor que podíamos hacer.'

'Tienes razón.' – Admitió James. Una sonrisa traviesa le iluminó la cara. – '¿Podríamos repetir de aquí a unas semanas, no? Con Ió, Peter y Lily, claro.'

'Si consigues que Lily te deje.' – Remus esbozó una sonrisa amigable y le palmeó la espalda a James.- 'Te recuerdo que lo de hoy lo ha permitido porque Kaienne se tenía que despedir de Thomas.'

'Espero que lo haya permitido solo por esa razón.' – Murmuró James para él mismo.

Remus que llegó a escucharle, frunció el ceño preocupado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Lily no hubiera aprovechado esa escapada para resolver asuntos propios a solas. De momento no habían recibido ninguna señal de Peter, por lo que se suponía que todo iba bien y que Lily estaría haciendo sus deberes en la biblioteca o cumpliendo su papel de Premio Anual o leyendo tranquila en la torre de los Premios, esperando el regreso de ellos, como le había prometido a James.

'¿Os venís a Tiros Largos Moda?' – Preguntó Sam, sacando a los dos chicos de sus pensamientos. – 'Quiero mirar alguna cosita para mi sobrinito.'

'Hum, entonces mejor os dejamos a los dos solos, ¿verdad James?' – Remus le guiñó un ojo. – 'Para que vayan cogiendo experiencia y todo eso.'

James empezó a reírse a carcajadas que se oyeron por toda la calle. Sirius frunció el ceño, sabiendo que lo que fuera que hubiera dicho Remus(y que él no había pillado todavía) era algo para ofenderse por la risa de James.

'¿Experiencia?' – Sirius alzó una ceja. – '¿Experiencia en qué? ¿En elegir regalos?'

'¡En bebés, Canuto!' – Exclamó James como si fuera algo obvio. – 'Ahora que tu cuñado tiene al crío, te tocará cuidarle más de una vez para tener contenta a Sam, ¿no? Y darle la papilla, cambiarle los pañales cuando se cague…'

'Mmmm, que agradable.' – Dijo con fingida ensoñación Remus, haciendo que todos se rieran.

'Nuestro querido Canuto será todo un padrazo cuando tengo los suyos porque estará bien entrenado en limpiar culitos suaves y llenos de cacas de bebés.'

James le palmeó la espalda repetidamente, burlándose de él. Sam reía suavemente, evitando que Sirius llegara a mosquearse más de lo que ya estaba por todo lo que le decían sus amigos, pero la verdad es que Sam le hacía gracia imaginarse a Sirius cuidando de su sobrinito. Le haría mucha ilusión verle así.

'Los pañales se los cambiará su tía Sam, que para eso es de su sangre.'

Se defendía Sirius, pues entre sus planes no estaba el de cambiar pañales pestilentes ni limpiar culitos de bebés llenos de caca. Sirius estaba plenamente convencido de que nunca cambiaría un pañal a un crío. Era demasiado asqueroso. Ni siquiera a los suyos si llegaba a tenerlos, cosa que dudaba. Él y los niños no eran compatibles. Con el brazo que rodeaba a Sam la empujó hacia la esquina de la derecha que los llevaría a la calle de las tiendas de Hogsmeade. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar mucho más las burlas de los dos capullos que tenía por amigos.

'Os veo de aquí a un rato en el Cabeza de Puerco. ¡Que os den!'

Sirius casi echó a correr al doblar la esquina, deseando escapar de Remus y James. De tanta prisa que llevaba tropezó con uno de los adoquines medio levantados y si Sam no le hubiera agarrado se hubiera dado de narices contra el suelo. La risa de Sam no le sentó muy bien a Sirius.

'Sirius, no corras tanto.' – Sam le ayudó a incorporarse. – 'Ni que Remus y James te hubieran dicho que te iban a hacer padre.'

'Porque no pueden, pero con lo cabrones que son, seguro que lo intentarían.' – Murmuró él de morros.

Justo entonces se oyó a James gritar con todas sus fuerzas por el pueblo:

'¡Paaaaapiiiiiiii Siiiiiiiiriuuuuuuuus!'

Sirius rodó los ojos y le revolvió el cabello a Sam porque esta había empezado a reírse de nuevo. Volvió a oírse a James haciendo el pavo y a las risas de Remus, pero por suerte sus voces se fueron alejando poco a poco.

'Bueno, ¿vamos?' – Dijo Sirius cogiéndole de la mano. – 'Solo nos queda una hora.'

'Vamos sí.' – Aceptó Sam echando a caminar. – 'Y no te preocupes, papá Sirius, te queda mucho para preocuparte de algo así.'

'Eso lo sé, pero al enano de tu hermano le cambias tu los pañales en Navidades, ¿eh?'

'Tranquilo, es mi sobrino y yo lo haré.' – Respondió ella riendo divertida.

'Pero nada de chantajearme y esas cosas luego, que nos conocemos.' – Advirtió Sirius muy seriamente.- '¡Ni tu hermano tampoco! ¡Nada de amenazas!'- Añadió, ya que Charles, el hermano mayor de Sam, siempre lo había llevado a raya y era de las pocas personas a las que él le tenía un profundo respeto que tiraba más hacia el bando del miedo.

'¡Que no pesado!' – Le gritó Sam harta. Luego le besó en la mejilla. – 'Relájate de una vez, estamos de vacaciones otra vez.'

Hacía un sol espléndido y soplaba una suave brisa en el Manantial que hacía bailar las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos del lugar. El canto de los pajarillos se entremezclaba con el caer del agua de la cascada y las risas de la Náyades, creando una dulce melodía. El agua estaba fresquita, no llegaba a estar tibia, pero casi. Era perfecta para nadar en ella.

Lily Evans seguía nadando entre las hermosas Náyades, jugando con ellas y admirando los maravillosos peces de colores que nadaban a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, ni de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. La verdad era que… Lily ya no recordaba qué hacía allí ni cómo había llegado a aquel precioso lugar o para qué. Tampoco le importaba, pues se estaba tan bien… No se acordaba de la guerra, ni de sus amigos, ni de su familia…ni de James. No sentía dolor o cansancio, no echaba de menos a nadie ni temía por nada. Lily se sentía en absoluta paz consigo misma. Era como si todo lo demás, todo aquello que quedaba fuera del Manantial, se hubiera esfumado. Su mente se había dormido para todo aquello que no existía en ese preciso momento. James, Sam, sus amigos, sus padres y Petunia, Hogwarts y sus profesores, la Orden del Fénix, Voldemort y la guerra se habían reducido y escondido en un lugar muy diminuto de su memoria.

Lily nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan alegre, tan tranquila, tan sana y tan fuerte. Seguía teniendo el ojo morado por el resorte de la habitación de los Merodeadores (aunque ella no lo recordara), pero ya no le dolía. Lily ya no era consciente de nada, porque…

…todo era perfecto en el Manantial.

Hogsmeade era uno de los pocos pueblos únicamente habitado por brujos y brujas de todo el Reino Unido. Por esa razón solía ser centro de reunión entre magos y un lugar donde se encontraban tiendas dedicadas a clientes del mundo mágico exclusivamente, aunque eso no conseguía que el pequeño pueblo tuviera la misma concurrencia que el Callejón Diagón. Los únicos días en que el pueblo se abarrotaba de gente eran aquellos días en que los alumnos de Hogwarts pululaban por su calles, llenando el Salón de Té de Madame Pulkin, Zonko's, Las Tres Escobas, Honeydukes… Quedaban dos semanas más antes de que eso se repitiera, pero la tienda Tiros Largos Moda ya estaba haciendo sus negocios con Sam Hewitt antes de que llegara ése día.

'Querida también nos han traído este juegos de sábanas. Lleva dibujitos de dragones y verás cuanto entretienen al niño.' – Decía la dependienta, una bruja bajita y algo rechoncha con unas llamativas gafas rojas sobre los ojos verdes y una túnica de última moda. – 'Mira corazón, a ver si te gustan.' – Le dijo a Sam.

La dependienta extendió unas sábanas azul cielo con dragones verdes sobre el mostrador de la tienda para enseñárselas a Sirius y a Sam. A Sam se le iluminaron los ojillos negros al ver cómo los diminutos dragones verdes se desplazaban por la sábana a su antojo y Sirius rió al ver uno echar fuego por la boca.

'¡Qué bueno!' – Exclamó Sirius encantado. – 'En mi época no se hacían estás cosas.'

La dependienta sofocó una risa.

'¡En tu época dices!' – La bruja miró a los dos chicos con envidia sana. – 'Quien tuviera vuestra edad de nuevo… Ay corazón, si existiera la Piedra Filosofal...' – Suspiró la mujer. – 'Que daría yo por volver a ser hermosa y joven como vosotros y no tener estás arrugas.'

'Vamos, mujer, no hable como si fuera una abuela que aún se conserva estupendamente. Apenas se le notan esas pocas arruguitas y ya se lo habrán dicho, pero tiene unos ojos preciosos.' – Sirius le dedicó una magnífica sonrisa de esas que usaba para meterse en el bolsillo a cualquier mujer y que por supuesto tuvo su efecto en la dependienta.

'Me encantan.' – Sam se mordió el labio y le devolvió las sábanas a la mujer. – 'Son adorables, ¿le importa envolvérmelo también para regalo?'

'Como tu mandes, corazón.' – Aceptó la mujer encantada. – 'Y menuda suerte tienes, cielo. Tu novio sí que es un chico bien apuesto y galán.'

Sirius rió y se hizo el humilde delante de la dependienta, aunque Sam sabía que sólo era para que la mujer siguiera adulándole. Sirius tenía la necesidad se ser admirado por todo el mundo y eso parecía ser algo que nunca cambiaría. Sam puso los ojos en blanco cuando Sirius le echó un par de piropos a la mujer, pero lejos de sentirse celosa (pues la dependienta de Tiros Largos Moda no podía ser competencia ni de broma) se estuvo riendo por lo bajo de los colores que provocaba su chico en una mujer que tendría la misma edad aproximadamente que su madre.

Después de que Sirius le alegrara el aburrido día a la dependienta por un par de minutos más, Sam y Sirius salieron de Tiros Largos Modas cargados con una bolsa con un juego de sábanas con de divertidos dragones, una túnica en miniatura para bebé y un peluche de trapo para recién nacidos.

'Sam, ¿hemos acabado las compras por hoy, no?' – Sirius le dio un beso en la cabeza. – 'Lo digo porque ya te estás emocionando con los regalos y no es plan de ir cargados por el pasillo oculto, que ya has visto que Slughorn no pasa por ahí y con los paquetes que llevamos poco nos falta para parecernos a la foca.'

'Tampoco llevo tanto. Pero sí, ya me estoy emocionando.' – Se rió Sam, muy contenta e ilusionada con los regalos que le enviaría a su sobrino. – '¿Nos pasamos por Honeydukes y luego ya nos vamos al Cabeza de Puerco con Remus y James?'

'Perfecto.' – Sirius se quedó entonces pensativo. – 'Me gustaría pasarme por Zonko's también. Es que me he quedado sin caramelos vomitivos y tengo un par de Slytherin en la lista negra y como McGonagall nos tiene vigiados, necesito ser discretos.' – Explicó.

'Pues embrújales con Furununculus.'

'Quiero ser más original. La idea es mezclar los vomitivos con laxantes muggles que encargamos por catálogo.'

'Buf, me daría pena por los chicos si no fueran de Slyhterin. Es asqueroso…'

'Es brillante.'

Sam se rió por el comentario y le abrazó. Sirius volvió a besarla en la cabeza. El clima era mucho más frío y el sol no era tan brillante y cálido como cuando estaban a la orilla del Mediterráneo, pero casi parecía que volvían a estar de vacaciones por Grecia.

'Pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin que me reconozcan.'

Sirius se estrujó los sesos intentando idear alguna manera de comprar en la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko sin que el dependiente le reconociera. No podían jugársela a que los habitantes de Hogsmeade se dieran cuenta de que eran alumnos de Hogwarts. Una cosa era ir a Tiros Largos y el Cabeza de Puerco, porque nunca iban allí y era imposible que les reconocieran y otra muy diferente era ir a Las Tres Escobas y Zonko's donde Los Merodeadores eran vips. Por eso estaban James y Remus en el lúgubre bar de Cabeza de Puerco con todos los extraños personajes por compañía y presenciando los ilegales chanchullos que se hacían allí. En Honeydukes aún se atrevían a entrar porque montones de niños y jóvenes pasaban por allí a diario en busca de golosinas, pero en Zonko's… Sirius estaba seguro de que James le echaría la bronca del siglo si entraba a cara descubierta allí. Sirius consideró la idea de transfigurarse la cara para entrar, pero después de pensárselo dos veces decidió que no lo haría. Su preciosa cara no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar así como así, decididamente no. Así que solo le quedaba una opción, arriesgada, pero bueno.

'Es lo que hay. Aguantaré la bronca de James si nos pillan.' – Se dijo. Les debía una jugarreta a los Slytherin que se habían metido con Peter aquella mañana. – 'Sam, querida, ¿y si entras tú por mí en Zonko's y yo te espero en la esquina?'

'¿Yo?' – Sam se encogió de hombros. – 'Vale, ¿qué tengo que comprar?'

'Te lo escribo en una lista, porque es bastante.'

'¿No acabas de decir que no nos carguemos porque no vamos a pasar por el pasillo?'

'Ya bueno, pero es que esto son bienes de primera necesidad.'

'¡Oh, claro!'

'¿Tienes pluma y pergamino?' – Pidió Sirius.

'Y tintero.' – Ironizó Sam. – '¡No me he traído la mochila de la escuela precisamente, Sirius!'

'Pues vaya fallo, princesa.' – Bromeó Sirius.

Sam rodó los ojos y Sirius se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

'Tonto.' – Susurró Sam, apoyándose en sus hombros y poniéndose de puntitas para que sus labios quedaran a la misma altura. – 'Y mira que aún así te quiero.'

Sirius se rió y rozó sus labios con los de Sam. Durante un instante se miraron a los ojos, el tiempo que tardó Sirius en sujetarla por la cintura. Luego volvieron a fundir sus labios en un beso. Sirius sintió como las manos de Sam le recorrían la espalda, subiendo por ella hasta alcanzar su cuello y enredarse en su pelo. Le pareció un poco extraño porque seguía notando una presión en sus hombros, allí donde Sam había apoyado o… ¿estaba apoyando todavía sus manos? ¿Y esa presión que sentía en la cabeza? Sirius decidió olvidarse y se adentró en la boca de su chica. Sam decidió ir poniendo fin al beso ya que estaban en plena calle y a Sirius le costaba bien poco emocionarse(a ella también). Así que suavemente cerró los labios, indicándole a Sirius que se iba a terminar. Sam le plantó un último piquito en los labios antes de abrir los ojos y al abrirlos…

'¡!'

Cuando vio aquella rata encima de la cabeza de su novio, su reacción instintiva fue apartarse de él de un empujón. Sirius cayó de culo al suelo y cuando aún se estaba intentando ubicar y comprender porque hacía un segundo su novia le estaba dando un dulce beso y ahora acababa de empujarle, una rata marrón que conocía demasiado bien le cayó en el regazo.

'¿Pe…'

Sirius cerró el pico porque estaba Sam delante, pero hubiera dado lo mismo que hubiera pronunciado su nombre ya que un instante después, la rata había pasado a ser su amigo Peter Pettigrew delante de ella. El siguiente grito de Sam fue aún peor que el primero.

'¿¡Estás tonto!' – Le gritó Sirius a su amigo señalando a Sam con la mano.

'Ya sé que Sa…'

Sirius le arreó una colleja, pues Colagusano acababa de fastidiar un secreto Merodeador. Sam no tenía ni idea de que ellos eran animagos. El moreno miró de reojo a su novia, intentando averiguar si había llegado a esa conclusión… Sam miraba a Peter con estupor y con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Pero es que acaso podía llegar a cualquier otra conclusión? Era demasiado obvio y Sam no era tonta. ¡Estúpido Colagusano! Acababa de cagarla. Sirius tuvo ganas de arrearle otro golpe, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo cayó en la cuenta.

'¿¡Porqué no estás vigilando a Lily!' – Gritó alarmado.

'James va matarme…' – Gimió Peter con cara de pena. – '¡Se me ha escapado! ¡Ha ido al Manantial!'

'¿¡Qué Lily está en el Manantial!' – Chilló Sam. Agarró a Peter de la túnica y lo sacudió. – '¿¡Qué hace Lily en el Manantial! ¿¡Porqué ha ido allí!'

'¡Dijo que iba a cumplir su deuda con las Náyades! ¡Que era su oportunidad de hacerlo!'

'James va matarte.' – Aseguró Sirius, imaginando todo el follón que se iba a organizar a continuación.

Peter Pettigrew acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

El Cabeza de Puerco no era el lugar favorito de James y de Remus para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Para empezar la confianza que tenían con los dueños de las Tres Escobas no se podía comparar con el dueño del Cabeza de Puerco, que tenía pinta de ser un borde, un antipático y que pasaba olímpicamente de todo lo que ocurría en su bar. Tampoco podían los chicos conseguirse cervezas de mantequilla gratis a partir de la hija de los dueños del bar, Rosmerta, a la que piropeaban hasta hacerla sonrojar como un tomate. Ni que decir del Cabeza de Puerco, que parecía que no lo habían limpiado desde que lo habían abierto por primera vez… Pero, estaba claro que era el único lugar donde pasarían desapercibidos, porque todo aquél que entraba en ése bar solo tenía esa intención además de la de refrescar la garganta o la de hacer algún negocio sucio.

James y Remus pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla antes de irse a sentar a una de las mesas. El local estaba bastante vacío aquel día y aunque el dueño del bar les miró de reojo cuando pidieron sus bebidas, no tardó en meterse en la cocina y volver a sus quehaceres.

'Es realmente acogedor.' – Bromeó James mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas, delante de Remus. – 'Un bar limpio y con tan buen ambiente como para traer a los niños a comer.'

'Tampoco está tan mal hoy, ¿no?' – Dijo Remus mirando a su alrededor. – 'Al menos no hay peleas.'

'Por ahora.'

No sería la primera vez que los jóvenes veían a un par de brujos borrachos retarse en duelo y salir afuera a luchar o liarse a puñetazos en el mismo bar. A lo largo de los siete años que llevaban en Hogwarts y de las excursiones realizadas habían podido ver algo similar en más de una ocasión. Por eso era el último lugar al que los estudiantes acudían.

'Menos mal que ha aparecido Thomas.' – Comentó tras un breve silencio James. – 'Te juro que estaba empezando a acojonarme pensando que le habría pillado un atentado o algo por el estilo.'

'Pues imagínate Kaienne.' – Dijo Remus y luego más serio confesó. – 'Yo estoy deseando ver a Ió por Hogwarts otra vez. Entiendo que la desaparición de su primo es una tremenda desgracia y ella estaba destrozada, pero si yo fuera sus padres lo último que haría sería sacarla de Hogwarts. Y más aún cuando los Mortífagos los tienen en el punto de mira.' – Remus bufó preocupado. – 'Espero que mañana esté ya por aquí.'

'¿No te ha dicho cuando iba a volver?'

'No.' – Negó Remus. – 'Pero espero que sea pronto. Luego le enviaré una lechuza cuando regresemos. Necesito saber algo de ella.'

'Venga tío, no te pongas dramático. Seguro que Alice y Frank están con ella haciéndole de canguro, no la van a dejar sola ni un segundo.' – Trató de tranquilizarlo James. – 'Y sus padres la enviarán volando aquí. Ellos también saben que no puede estar más segura que en Hogwarts.'

Remus asintió y suspiró largamente, pasándose las manos por la cara. James extendió un brazo y le dio un apretón en el hombro para reconfortarle. Sabía lo mucho que Remus quería a Ió y le era fácil ponerse en su lugar, pues él mismo estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts y comprobar que Lily estaba bien. Estaba mucho más tranquilo que cuando se habían marchado, pues si Colagusano no había dicho nada todavía, era que tenía la situación bajo control.

James se dispuso a distraer a Remus el tiempo que quedaba mientras esperaban a todos los demás y no vio mejor tema de conversación que los cotilleos que le había contado Lyn Swan aquella mañana en el pasillo, en un momento que se habían parado a hablar del siguiente entrenamiento. No es que a Remus le interesara espacialmente la vida de los demás (Sirius y James eran los más cotillas por excelencia, junto a Anthea y Sam), pero James siempre había tenido una gracia especial para explicar las cosas y captar la atención de todo el mundo y en menos de diez minutos, él mismo se encontraba opinando sobre los nuevos líos de Hogwarts. Algo que hubiera sido más propio de Sirius.

'Helen Denmarck está muy buena.'

'Denmarck no es que tenga mucho cerebro.'

'Yo no te he dicho que eso no sea cierto, pero igualmente es mucha tía para Russell de Huffelpuf.' – James levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta del bar se abrió y alzó la mano y saludó con una sonrisa a Sirius. – 'Ya verás como Canuto está de acuerdo conmigo.'

'Pues viene solo.' – Observó Remus extrañado. – 'Está bastante serio…'

'Se habrá peleado con Sam otra vez.' – James rió divertido. – 'Esos dos no paran.'

Sirius se acercó rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. En el corto trayecto sus manos salieron y se metieron de los bolsillos de su pantalón una decena de veces al menos y cuando se detuvo al frente de la mesa, no supo ni como comenzar a hablar. Arranco tres veces y las tres veces acabó callando. Sirius estaba de los nervios porque sabía que estaba a punto de armarse follón del bueno. ¡Era Peter quien debería estar haciendo aquello! Pero probablemente, si era el mismo Peter quien lo hacía, acabaría con la nariz rota mínimo, porque James... Sirius odiaba dar malas noticias, pero no era precisamente mucho tiempo el que podía perder intentando prepararse para soltarle aquella bomba a James.

'¿Estás bien, Canuto?' – James agarró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se la ofreció. – '¿Qué te ha pasado con Sam, ya? ¿Ella quiere tener niños y tu no estás preparado?' – Bromeó riendo. – 'Cuéntale a tío James, que solucionará todos tus problemas de amor.'

'James, tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar.'

Remus le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a Sirius y este se puso más serio aún, así que Remus optó por ponerse de pie porque fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle Sirius a James era algo grave. Sirius nunca, NUNCA, se ponía tan serio. Ni siquiera cuando bromeaba. La sonrisa de James se borró, pues él también sabía distinguir cuando Sirius iba en serio.

'¿Qué pasa?'

'Lily está en el Manantial.'

Sam le vio venir desde la acera de enfrente, donde ella y Peter esperaban. Cuando vio salir a James a toda leche del Cabeza de Puerco, varita en mano y con la mirada encolerizada, le dio sus bolsas a Peter y se puso delante de él como le había dicho Sirius. Tras James salieron Remus y Sirius, trastabillando por las prisas, intentando tranquilizarle con palabras pero sin llegar a ponerle una mano encima. Cuando James se cabreaba lo último que había que hacer era tocarle.

'¡PETER!' – Tronó James al verle detrás de Sam.

Sam temió a James tanto como cuando se cabreaba en los entrenos y no culpó a Peter por el gemido que soltó tras ella. James daba miedo.

'¡SAM QUITA DEL MEDIO!' – Avisó el chico yendo hacia ellos dos con la varita en alto. – '¡Y TU PETER, YA QUE LAS HAS CAGADO DA LA CARA!'

Remus y Sirius corrieron a ponerse delante de Sam y de Peter con los brazos abiertos.

'¡James, tío, relájate!' – Le pidió Sirius. – '¡No es su culpa! ¡La pelirroja le ha dejado fuera de juego!'

'¿¡QUE NO ES SU CULPA!' – Bramó James encabritado. – '¡TE JURO QUE COMO LE HAYA PASADO ALGO A LILY TE…'

'James, James…' – Trató de calmarle Remus. – 'Sabes que a Lily no le para los pies cualquiera. ¡Que ni tu puedes con ella muchas veces!'

'¡DEJARLA FUERA DE JUEGO A ELLA CON UN PETRIFICUS LO HACE HASTA UN NIÑO DE CINCO AÑOS!'

'James, no es momento de liarla entre nosotros.' – Saltó Sam con una vocecilla débil, causada a medias por su capitán y a medias por su preocupación por Lily que iba en aumento.- 'Vamos a por Lily, por favor. Luego si quieres te ayudo a partirle la cara a Peter, pero ahora vamos a buscarla.'

'¡JODER!' – Gritó James de pura rabia al tiempo que se cargaba de un brusco toque de varita una pobre papelera que había en la calle.

James echó a correr hacia el interior del pueblo, a la plaza mayor donde iba a parar el pasillo oculto que llegaba desde la estatua de la bruja tuerta del segundo pasillo de Hogwarts. Sam le siguió inmediatamente y Sirius también. Remus se quedó un segundo para darle instrucciones a Peter.

'¡Quédate aquí hasta que vengan Anthea y Kaienne! ¡Luego regresad a Hogwarts!'

'Vale…' – Susurró Peter un segundo antes de que Remus echara a acorrer y se perdiera con el resto de sus amigos por el pueblo.

En el Manantial, Lily seguía nadando junto a las Náyades. Llevaba casi una hora entera allí metida y comenzaba a sentirse algo soñolienta. No era cansancio, para nada, simplemente es que estaba tan relajada que había empezado a darle sueño, así que decidió acercarse a la orilla para salir afuera y quedarse allí dormitando. Lily comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. Rápidamente una de las Náyades nadó a su lado hasta ponerse delante de ella y obligarla a detenerse.

'¿Dónde vas, querida Lily?'

'Simplemente a recostarme en la orilla.'

La Náyade rápidamente se apartó con una sonrisa, dejándole el camino libre después de haberse cerciorado de que su presa seguía con los sentidos tan embotados y la voluntad tan anulada como debía ser.

'¿Te encuentras bien querida?' – Le preguntó otra de las Náyades muy amablemente con su voz musical.

'Sí, me encuentro perfectamente.' – Respondió Lily con absoluta tranquilidad. - 'Es solo que me está dando sueño.'

'Oh claro, se está tan bien aquí, ¿verdad?'

'Se está estupendamente.' – Asintió Lily con una sonrisa.

'Vamos, te acompañaré a la orilla y me quedaré un rato contigo.'

La Náyade entrelazó su mano con la de Lily y la acompañó a la orilla. Lily se dejó guiar como un ciego por su perro lazarillo. Depositando absoluta y plena confianza en la Náyade. Lily hizo pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, pero poco a poco la fue invadiendo una sensación extraña conforme su cuerpo fue dejando el agua. Comenzó a sentirse incómoda, incluso un poco mal. La Náyade se detuvo y se giró hacia la chica con expresión fingidamente preocupada.

'¿Qué ocurre, querida?'

'No lo sé…' – Lily dio un paso hacia atrás, hundiéndose un poco más, de nuevo, en el agua del estanque. – 'Creo que no voy a salir afuera.'

Lily se deshizo del agarre de la Náyade y esta no opuso resistencia alguna, pues era lo que estaba esperando. Lily volvió a adentrarse en el estanque, hasta que el agua le llegó casi a los hombros. Suspiró aliviada porque aquella sensación desagradable había remitido. Nadó hasta una roca que tenía forma aplanada y se recostó en ella. El agua continuaba cubriéndole todo el cuerpo menos la cabeza, era el lugar perfecto para dormir. Lily cerró los ojos y al momento notó una mano, de agradable tibieza en su frente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la Náyade que la había acompañado, le sonreía agradable.

'Duerme, si así lo deseas, Lily. Yo velaré tu sueño hasta que despiertes.'

Lily Evans nunca había sido tan vulnerable como el momento en que cerró los ojos y se abandonó en el Manantial.

Axel Lance, viendo que llegaba el momento de la despedida, pues apenas faltaba media hora para que Anthea tuviera que regresar a Hogwarts y él a Londres, sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta la rosa hechizada que le había traído a Anthea.

'Te he traído esto.' – Dijo al tiempo que se la tendía con una sonrisa cariñosa, deseando que le gustara aunque no fuera nada caro o único. – 'Está congelada.'

'Oooh, que romántico, Axel. Gracias, es preciosa.' – Anthea la cogió y se la llevó a los labios. A la vez que ella besaba la rosa, le llegó el aroma de esta, intenso. – 'Huele muy bien.'

'Sé que es algo tonto, per…'

'¿¡Porqué va a ser algo tonto!' – Saltó Anthea ofendida.

'Bueno, pues porque no es nada extraordinario.' – Dijo Axel como si fuera obvio. – 'Es una simple rosa.'

'Si tu valoras los regalos que yo te hago de la misma manera en que valoras los que tu me haces a mí, vamos a tener muy serios problemas, Axel Lance.'

Axel rió divertido y le plantó un beso en los labios, pero Anthea siguió seria y con cara de ofendida. Con la ilusión que le había hecho a ella la rosa y Axel le había fastidiado el momento intentando quitarle importancia.

'Desde luego que cuando me regalaste el collar lo hiciste mejor.' – Refunfuñó Anthea tocándose el collar en forma de corazón que Axel le había regalado por San Valentín. – 'Lo que escribiste en aquella nota me hizo llorar y todo.'

'Cuando te regalé el collar tenía un propósito y era que recordaras que te quería aunque no pudiera demostrártelo cuando quisiera y delante de todo el mundo. Y también tenía un fin un poco egoísta… Pero como estabas tanto con los de Slytherin, Malfoy y estos, quería que llevaras algo que fuera mío, porque era un poco como decirles en las narices, _"Es mía",_ aunque ellos ni lo imaginaran.' – Confesó Axel un tanto orgulloso. – 'Y bueno, la rosa congelada tiene otra razón.'

'Mmm, eso ya me gusta más.' – Anthea sonrió y clavó sus ojos en los de Axel fijamente. – '¿Cuál es esa razón?'

'La rosa está congelada, es decir, parada en un momento para siempre si me ha salido bien el hechizo.' – Axel cerró los ojos y besó a Anthea en la frente. Se recreó con los labios sobre su frente un largo momento y al separarse suspiró. – 'Es para que recuerdes siempre nuestros momentos juntos cuando estemos separados.'

Anthea se tiró a sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

'Lo hago cada día.' – Susurró emocionada.

Axel le abrazó y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, empapándose de su perfume. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si aquel fuera un abrazo de despedida. Al separarse, Anthea le sonrió contenta, emocionada y muy enamorada, Axel le sonrió en correspondencia, aunque sabía que ella ni se imaginaba en qué sentido le daba él la rosa. Ahora que Axel había tomado _aquella_ decisión, era aún más posible que acabara ocurriéndole lo mismo que le había ocurrido a su amigo de la Academia. Pero al menos por el momento, Axel no pensaba decirle de que manera había comprometido su vida en la lucha contra Lord Voldemort.

La cabeza de Nick casi Decapitado se quedó colgando a un lado de su cuello del susto que se llevó el pobre fantasma cuando James Potter, Sirius Black, Sam Hewitt y Remus Lupin aparecieron de la nada en el pasillo de Hogwarts en el que estaba la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta.

'¡Pero bueno!' – Gritó ofendido el fantasma de Gryffindor cuando los cuatro lo atravesaron sin ningún miramiento. – '¡Que poco respeto por los difuntos!'

'¡Disculpa Nick!' – Gritó Remus. – '¡Tenemos prisa!'

Los cuatro chicos se perdieron al final del pasillo, cuando giraron la esquina. Los alumnos se iban aparatando de su paso conforme los veían llegar. Claro que no todos se iban a apartar de su paso. Hubo un momento en que en el pasillo coincidieron con varios del equipo de Slytherin y por supuesto, entre ellos estaba el buscador Christopher Roch, que al ver venir a Sam corriendo y reparar en que ella no se percataba precisamente de a quién esquivaba, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad. Le hubiera gustado putear a Potter, pero estaba ya tan cerca de él que no le daría tiempo a reaccionar y bueno, a Hewitt le había cogido bastante manía desde el día de las pruebas de selección de Ravenclaw, día en que se habían peleado los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Roch esperó y justo después de que Potter y Black pasaran corriendo por su lado, alargó el pie y…

Sam no supo con qué narices había tropezado, pero de repente se encontró volando varios metros sobre el suelo justo antes de dar de bruces contra este. El golpe de la caída hizo eco en el pasillo. Pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió a Sam, lo que peor le sentó fueron las exageradas carcajadas que soltaron las serpientes al verla en el suelo. Fue tan humillante… Para colmo, ni Sirius ni James se habían enterado de su caída y seguían corriendo a toda pastilla sin mirar atrás. Sam agradeció mil veces tener a Remus, pues al menos él si que se paró a ayudarla a levantarse.

'A ver si miras por donde vas, estúpida.' – Masculló el Slytherin, escupiendo a su lado.

A Sam le subió algo caliente por el pecho de pura rabia, que hizo que sacara la varita y se la pusiera en el cuello a Roch. No estaba Sam para bromas, precisamente y el Slytherin había decidido molestarla en el momento más inoportuno. Las risitas de los Slytherins fueron sustituidas por exclamaciones de asombro. No era muy prudente que teniendo solamente al pacífico prefecto Lupin, Hewitt se atreviera a plantarle cara a Roch, que tenía un grupo de por lo menos cinco personas para defenderle.

'¿Qué haces idiota?' – Dijo con voz cascada Roch, sintiendo la presión y la amenaza de la varita de Sam en su garganta. – '¿No dejó claro McGonagall que a la próxima pelea entre jugadores los equipos quedan fuera de la liga?'

'¿Y qué, pedazo de gilipollas?' – Preguntó Sam con voz ácida. – '¿Te crees que por eso voy a dejar que te rías de mí?' – Sam le señaló con la mirada a su alrededor. – '¿Ves a algún profe por aquí?'

'Hay testigos, estúpida.'

'Pero no habrá pruebas.' – Apuntó Sam.- 'Y McGonagall no nos va a dejar fuera de la liga tan fácilmente. Como si a ella no le gustara el quidditch, idiota.'

'Vale, pues si tan segura estás, atácame.' – Le retó Roch.

Sam sonrió con maldad y por un momento, el corazón de Roch se disparó de pura ansiedad. Recordaba que aquella chica era la que tenía una cruzada personal con Thobias Dodge, de su casa y Dodge había acabado bastante mal en más de una ocasión por su culpa.

'Sam, viene Bones.' – Le avisó Remus.

La morena desvió la mirada al escuchar a su amigo. No alcanzó a ver a Edgar Bones porque para ello debía girarse y no iba a darle la espalda al Slytherin, pero en el pasillo se armó el revuelo que siempre se organizaba cuando aparecía el joven y apuesto profesor. Sam le apretó un poco más la varita, hasta cerciorarse de que durante unos minutos se le quedaría marcada a la serpiente en el cuello.

'Te la devolveré, imbécil.'

Justo en el mismo momento en que Sam retiró la varita y la guardó en el bolsillo rápidamente, Edgar Bones la llamó por su apellido. Cuando Sam se giró tenía al profesor a cinco pasos de ella, de Remus y de Roch y los demás Slytherins.

'¡Hewitt!'

'¡Hola Bones!' – Saludó ella con una sonrisa.

Edgar Bones le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza a los Slytherins, una mirada que decía demasiadas cosas. Roch y los Slytherins se quedaron bastante extrañados por la mala mirada que les dedicó el profesor. Bones se mostraba algo receloso con los de esa casa y un poco antipático aunque hacía todo lo posible porque no fuera así. Pero esa casa le recordaba a ciertas personas que eran monstruos allá fuera y Bones veía en muchos de esos estudiantes futuros monstruos.

'¿Pasa algo?' – Preguntó el profesor.

'Pasaba.' – Apuntó Sam con rintintín.

Roch y los suyos dieron media vuelta y se esfumaron del pasillo, antes de que al profesor le diera por averiguar que había estado ocurriendo allí y porqué. Sam esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado de satisfacción al ver a los de Slyhterin alejarse con el rabo entre las piernas. Se rió por lo bajo y luego le dedicó una magnífica y encantadora sonrisa al joven profesor.

'¿Necesitas algo, Edgar?' – Preguntó como si fuera un colega más.

Porque Sam sentía que Edgar Bones, por mucho que se quejara Lily, estaba en su equipo.

'Estoy buscando a Lily. Llevo media hora buscándola para decirle una cosa sobre nuestras clases.' – La informó Bones y miró también a Remus. – '¿Sabéis si está con James?'

Sam y Remus se miraron entre ellos con aprensión.

James y Sirius iban tan embalados corriendo que no se enteraron de que habían perdido a Sam y Remus hasta que no llegaron al pasillo de la Sección Prohibida, cuyas antorchas se encendían solamente a su paso.

'¿Dónde están?' – Preguntó Sirius extrañado.

No obtuvo respuesta de James, que corría delante de él. Sirius imaginó que se abrían retrasado corriendo y que aparecerían en breve. Se concentró en lo que iba a ocurrir, iban a entrar en el Manantial a la fuerza e iban a reclamar a Lily. Conociendo a las Náyades, que habían estado a punto de matarle cuando bebió del Manantial, imaginaba que sacar a Lily de allí no iba a ser fácil y que iba a hacer falta luchar. Rezó para que tuvieran suerte. Sirius tanteó la varita en su bolsillo al percibir que apenas quedaba pasillo y que estaban a punto de encontrarse con las gigantescas puertas de madera oscura. Dejó de mirar por un momento al frente porque la varita se le enganchó en el pantalón y entonces se estampó contra James y cayó de culo al suelo por segunda vez en el día.

'¿Pero que pasa?' – Se quejó Sirius. – '¿Porqué te paras?'

'Sirius…' – Murmuró James con voz afligida. – '¿Dónde están las puertas?'

'¿Las puert…'

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta. Allí donde deberían estar las enormes puertas de madera oscura con los leones de Gryffindors tallados, donde debería estar la entrada al Manantial, no había nada más que pared de piedra como la de todo el castillo.

'¿Ha desaparecido la entrada?' - Sirius tragó saliva.

James sintió que se le caía el mundo encima.

Era como si nunca hubiera existido el Manantial de Gryffindor.

**¡Hooola!**

**Pues, de nuevo con un montón de retraso, el siguiente capítulo. Últimamente (y ya lo habéis notado) no encuentro el momento de escribir y ahora en verano no puedo hablar del tiempo, lo que ocurre es que tengo la cabeza en otro lugar muy alejado de Lily y James. A pesar de ello no entra en mis planes dejar el fic, solo que el ritmo va a ser lento, y me sabe fatal por vosotros, pero de momento no puedo hacer más. Incluso me estoy replanteando dejar parado o Tal vez o Ocaso para poder aligerar uno de los dos fics, pero es algo que aún no he decidido. Espero que me entendáis.**

**No voy a dejar de agradeceros por las molestias que os tomáis en dejarme los reviews cada vez que subo un capítulo y los reviews que dicen "¡SUBEEE YAAA!" cuando llevo mucho sin subir. Así que ahí vamos. Gracias a: **

**io/Marianna:** Quería decirte que el fic está en mi cabeza y bueno, pues de momento yo voy a ser fiel al fic que se desarolla en mi imaginación. Relájate, no va a haber cambios bruscos ni nada por el estilo al menos de momento. XD Pero siempre hay cosas que nos gustan más en un fic y otras que no y hay que respetar las decisiones del autor. Gracias por estar siempre ahí. ;P

**Prongs: **Buuuuf, entiendo que vayas a volver a Un quizás, así acumularás más capítulos en Tal vez y se te hará más corto. Siento la espera y espero que no desesperesni te aburras de esperar y abandones.

**Lily luna potter: **Ojalá hoy saltes también de alegría. :)

**Rose Hermione**: ¡Que bueno saber que estás ahí leyendo! Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que decías en el review, me sigue haciendo muy feliz.

**Anna Russo:** Buuf, tu review estaba lleno de ideas y la verdad es que lo he leído con detenimiento porque verdaremanete te tiraste tu rato pensando en cada uno de los personajes y las diversas situaciones y agradezco que te tomaras tu tiempo. Pero, como decía antes a Marianna, yo tengo el fic escrito en mi mente y es lo que voy a escribir y subir en fanfiction. Me gusta intentar no variar demasiado la historia real del vídeo, intentaré seguir siendo "ley", pero a mi manera. ¡Gracias!

**Miinii MiiRii:** Gracias por la sugerencia, pero de momento no entra en mis planes con el fic problemas de amores y celos por otras personas, cada historia de amor va a seguir su curso. Pero eso no significa que todo vaya a ser paz y amor para las parejas. Jejeje.

**Vanessa Parker: **¡Bienvenida!

**Pues eso, que ¡Muchas gracias! y que espero que os hay agustado.**

**Besos,**

**Eneida.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX**_

'_¡Bombarda má…'_

'¡JAMES NO!'

Sirius se abalanzó sobre James y lo derribó. Los dos chicos resbalaron por el suelo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de aquella pared de fría piedra que debería ser una puerta de madera. Sirius se reincorporó y solamente tuvo tiempo para volver a tirarse sobre su amigo, para evitar que este derrumbara Hogwarts entero. James estaba apuntando otra vez a la pared de piedra y pronunciando uno de esos hechizos que podía traerles la ruina a ellos, a Lily y a Hogwarts.

'¿¡PERO TU ESTAS TONTO!'

Sirius lo placó de nuevo. Terminaron rodando uno sobre el otro, forcejeando por la varita de James mientras se arreaban puñetazos y patadas sin compasión mutuamente. Ambos convencidos de que uno tenía la razón y el otro estaba completamente equivocado. James no tenía nada más en mente que no fuera entrar en el Manantial y poquito le importaban los métodos que tuviera que emplear para ello o el ojo morado que pudiera dejarle a su hermano. Sirius, que también sabía que James no atendía a razones por esa mirada de desquiciado que tenía, optaba por usar la medicina más buena que conocía para hacer entrar a alguien en razón: hostias. Pero no podía darle a James las necesarias porque también tenía que vigilar por su hermosa cara, ya que su mejor amigo amenazaba con hacerle una nueva. Y todo por la maldita pelirroja… James podía matar a Peter Pettigrew cuando acabara aquello, pero Sirius iba a cantarle las mil, no, las cuarenta, a Lily Evans.

'¡JAMES, PARA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!'

'¡PARA TU! ¡JODER! ¡LILY ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO! ¡TENGO QUE SACARLA!'

'¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SACARLA DE AHÍ, PERO A PODER SER SIN REVENTAR HOGBRRRFS!'

Sirius se llevó las manos a la boca y rodó sobre el suelo farfullando bonitos insultos. James acababa de darle un codazo en toda la boca a Sirius. Mientras este se retorcía con las manos sobre los labios, juró que en el próximo puñetazo que le diera a James, como mínimo le haría saltar los dientes. James ni se dignó en prestarle un mínimo de atención a su amigo. Solamente recogió su varita del suelo y apuntó de nuevo a la pared.

'_¡Animo Link…'_

Sirius se levantó como si tuviera un muelle en el culo. Esta vez, más que por la seguridad de la escuela, por pura rabia, Sirius le dio una patada en el brazo a James.

'¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!'

'¡A tomar por culo la jodida varita!' - Sirius sonrió al verla desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

'¿¡PERO QUE COÑO HACES, SIRIUS!'

'¡Pues mandar a la mierda la varita!' – Replicó Sirius mirando a su amigo, que rodaba por el suelo. – '¡A ver si ahora escuchas, hostia!'

'¿¡PERO DE QUÉ HABLAS! ¡JODEEEEER! ¡CÓMO DUELEEEE!'

'¡QUEJICA DE MIERDA! ¡¿Y MI BOCA QUÉ!'

'¿¡TU BOCA!'

James rodó por el suelo sujetándose el brazo de la patada, que le dolía horrores. Entonces Sirius se fijó en el brazo de James. Tenía una forma un poco rara y anormal.

'Merlín…' – Susurró abriendo los ojos de par en par.- '¿James estás bien?'

Sirius gateó hasta su amigo un poco acojonado por esa forma extraña que tenía el brazo de este. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver el codo de James doblado al revés, algo que anatómicamente era imposible a no ser que se lo hubiera dislocado. Sirius abrió la boca para disculparse, pero la patada que le dio James en el estómago le cortó la respiración y la frase de disculpa también.

'¡ME HAS SACADO EL CODO!' – Gritó James con la yugular a punto de estallar. – '¡JODEEEER!'

La única respuesta que tuvo James fue la tos ahogada de Sirius, que se estaba asfixiando por que su diafragma había quedado contraído hasta el tamaño de una canica y no dejaba que sus pulmones inspirasen. No es que a James le importara demasiado, pero no era precisamente el mejor momento para lisiarse los dos y él ya lo estaba. Necesitaba sacar a Lily de ahí, pero ni siquiera tenía la varita porque el imbécil de Sirius se la había chutado y encima le había dislocado el codo, el muy majo, en vez de haberse metido la suya propia por donde le cupiera. James se balanceó en el suelo, mareado por el dolor infernal que le provocaba aquella pose imposible de su brazo, para ver si divisaba su varita por el oscuro pasillo, pues a pesar del daño Lily seguía siendo lo primero para él. Incapaz de ver nada debido a la oscuridad, James se incorporó un poco y alargó el brazo bueno hacia la oscuridad, como si le estuviera tendiendo la mano a alguien que viniera por el pasillo. Se concentró lo máximo que le permitió su mente, noqueada por el dolor del brazo y gritó:

'_¡Accio varita!'_

Del oscuro pasillo, la varita mágica salió disparada hasta la mano de su dueño. James volvió a retorcerse en el suelo por culpa del dolor. Estaba ya empezando a angustiarse porque estaba viendo que no iba a poder hacer mucho por Lily mientras el brazo siguiera así de descolocado, cuando la voz de Sam, la voz de un ángel para él en aquel momento, retumbó haciendo eco por las paredes de aquel oscuro pasillo de Hogwarts.

'¡SIRIUUUUUS! ¡JAAAAAAAMES!'

Los dos chicos la vieron venir, iluminado su rápido correteo por las antorchas mágicas que se encendían a su paso. Sam llevaba ya la varita en la mano, preparada para entrar en acción y más que dispuesta a salvar a su mejor amiga Lily. La adrenalina corría por sus venas en torrentes descontrolados y en parte se lo debía a la estúpida serpiente de Roch. Estaba lista para entrar al Manantial y pasar por encima de todo lo que se le pusiera delante. Sam recordaba perfectamente cada una de las situaciones por las que iba a pasar: las plantas, la puerta del león y la cortina de fuego y la verdad es que eso iba a ser para ella coser y cantar. Lo que de verdad tenía más nerviosa a Sam eran las Náyades y lo que estaría pasando con Lily en aquel preciso momento. Recordaba el recelo con que las tres náyades la habían tratado a ella cuando fue con Lily y estaba segura de que aquella "amabilidad" hacia Lily que habían demostrado, era más falsa que los galeones de chocolate de Honeydukes y más interesada que ella misma cuando le hacía la pelota a algún profesor por esas decimillas necesarias para un aprobado que no llegaba al cinco.

'Estúpida Lily…' – Refunfuñaba para sus adentros Sam con un sentimiento de rabia más cercano a la preocupación que a la ira. – 'Tan lista para los estudios y tan idiota con el Manantial…'

Sam achicó los ojos para ver si así alcanzaba a ver algo en el otro lado iluminado del pasillo. Consiguió ver dos bultos en el suelo que se movían y reconoció a James y Sirius, pero se preguntó porqué no habían entrado ya en el Manantial. Eso le resultó muy extraño. James no se caracterizaba por su santa paciencia.

'¡JAAAAMES!' – Gritó de nuevo para indicarles que ya estaban allí. – '¡SIRIUUUUS!'

Sam se giró un momento para asegurarse de que Remus seguía corriendo tras ella. Lo llevaba pegado a sus talones. Remus también estaba listo para pasar a la acción. Sus ojos se encontraron y solo con esa mirada se dijeron lo más importante para ellos en aquel momento: Lily.

Lily había sido el eje en común de la amistad entre Remus y Sam, había sido en tercero cuando ellos dos se habían conocido algo más que de vista de clase y de la Torre de Gryffindor. Había sido una tarde en la biblioteca justo antes de los exámenes finales y aquella tarde no había tenido nada de espectacular, pero había sido el comienzo de una nueva amistad. Por aquel entonces Remus Lupin sabía de Sam Hewitt que además de ser amiga y compañera de habitación de Evans, era muy mala estudiante y que le interesaba más tontear con Byron Morrison de Slytherin(quien sería su novio durante varios largos meses tiempo más tarde) y entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso la tarde que la vio con Evans en la biblioteca a punto de cargarse una estantería de libros del agobio, decidió intervenir antes de que hiciera que la echasen. Se sentó con ellas después de pedirles permiso. Sam conocía de Remus Lupin en aquella época de tres cosas solamente: era el amigo del guapo James Potter, del chitquitajo regordete del que no conocía su nombre y del buenorro e imbécil de Sirius Black, el hermano de su mejor amigo y noviete de niños Regulus Black. A Sam le extrañó que el chico se acercara para ayudarlas, ya que su grupito (el de los Merodeadores) se caracterizaba sobretodo por hacerles la vida imposible a los demás. Aunque sabía que el castaño con su amiga Lily se llevaba muy bien, temía que todo fuera un estratagema y que de repente Sirius Black fuera a teñirle el pelo de azul eléctrico o algo por el estilo como ya había hecho en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, Sirius Black no apareció en ningún momento y Remus Lupin resultó ser un profesor tan bueno como Lily. Desde que Sam sacó aquel notable en DCAO de tercero, ellos dos comenzaron a llevarse realmente bien. Tanto que, en el momento en que Regulus Black marchó al internado de Alemania y la medió olvidó a ella, Lupin se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Lily le había dado el apoyo más grande que nunca jamás hubiera podido encontrar cuando Regulus Black desapareció de su vida: Remus. Sam había pasado muy buenos momentos con Lily y Remus, mucho antes de que el grupo se ampliara a los Merodeadores, Anthea y Kaienne y comenzara el tremendo lío de la sangre pura.

Tanto Remus como Sam sabían una cosa de ellos mismos y del otro: Lily era esencial para ambos.

'¡Ey!' – Exclamó Sam al ver a James retorciéndose en el suelo y a Sirius levantándose con una mano sobre el estomago. – '¿Pero qué os ha pasado? ¿Os han atacado?'

'¡Sí, el gilipollas de James!' – Se quejó Sirius.

Sam alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida. Cuando pensó que esos dos se habían dedicado a pelearse en vez de entrar directamente a por Lily, le subió una llamarada de ira por todo el pecho y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirles de todo, Remus exclamó:

'¿¡Dónde está la puerta!'

'¿La q...?'

Los ojos negros de Sam se fueron abriendo por la sorpresa a medida que fueron recorriendo la pared de piedra desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Era imposible.

La gigantesca pared de madera oscura con el emblema de Gryffindor no estaba. Había desaparecido.

'Merlín…' – Sam miró a Sirius. – '¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!

'No estaba cuando llegamos.' – Respondió él mirando a Remus y a Sam preocupado.

En ese momento, San comprendió que ahora no habría manera de entrar al Manantial y por lo tanto de sacar a Lily de allí. Fue entonces cuando se arrepintió profundamente de no haber traído al profesor Bones, tal y como había pensado minutos antes.

'¡OH MIERDA!' – Gritó Sam llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – '¿¡CÓMO ENTRAMOS!'

'Reventando la pared.' – Respondió James desde el suelo con la cara contraída por el dolor. – 'Es lo que estaba intentando hacer antes de que tu estúpido novio me dislocara el codo.'

'Bueno, pues a reventar paredes.' – Concluyó Sam apuntando a la pared.

'¡Espe…'

Antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar y antes de que Remus fuera capaz de sacar su varita para detenerla, Sam gritó con toda su fuerza apuntando a la maciza pared de roca:

'_¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!'_

El chorro rojo de luz que salió de su varita impactó de manera brutal contra la pared de roca. Los pasillos de la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts, siempre oscuros, experimentaron la luz después de mucho tiempo y el castillo entero tembló y crujió como si hubieran caído miles de rayos sobre él. Remus alzó su varita al techo cuando el polvo y varios trozos enormes de pared comenzaron a desprenderse de arriba y a caer a su alrededor. Antes de que alguno les aplastara contra el suelo, Remus decidió convocar el escudo protector para él y sus amigos.

'¡Venid aquí rápido!'- Les gritó a Sirius y a Sam, que corrieron a replegarse a su lado mientras caían pedazos de pared. – _'¡Protego!'_

Sam gateó dentro del escudo hasta llegar al lado de Sirius, mordiéndose el labio inferior y riéndose un pelín histérica porque estaba claro que el hechizo se le había ido un poco de las manos. Desde luego no era de mucho sentido común utilizar en un sitio cerrado un hechizo explosivo de la categoría de _Bombarda Máxima_. Hasta los niños de primero de Hogwarts lo sabían. Le dedicó a Sirius una sonrisita inocente cuando llegó a su lado y él le dijo (con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas) que estaba como una cabra. Sam se disculpó tímidamente y miró de reojo a Remus, que se pinzaba el puente de la nariz, buscando su perdón. Este le dedicó una mirada de reproche porque el ruido de lo que fuera que estuviera desplomándose sobre el escudo era ensordecedor, sin embargo James se las apañó con un _Sonorus_ para decirle a Sam que había hecho lo correcto. Durante varios largos segundos, los cuatro aguardaron expectantes bajo el escudo protector de Remus a que la nube de polvo se disipara y los restos de pared dejaran de estrellarse contra el escudo, haciendo temer a su autor que este no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todos los golpes. Finalmente desapareció el temblor a sus pies y los enormes trozos de pared disminuyeron su tamaño hasta convertirse en un polvo espeso que cubrió el escudo al completo.

'Oh, James… ¿Estás bien?' – Sam acarició el rostro de James mordiéndose el labio. Recordaba como le dolía el hombro cuando se lo dislocó el año anterior y le daba apuro ver por lo que estaba pasando James. Quizás por eso, sin previo aviso, le arreó un puñetazo a Sirius en el hombro con toda su mala leche. – '¿¡Pero tu eres tonto! ¿¡Quieres que este año gane Ravenclaw la copa o qué!'

'Lo que no quería era que Hogwarts entero supiera que estábamos en la Sección Prohibida del pasillo. ¡IDIOTAS!' – Chilló Sirius, rugiendo como un león. – '¡NOS VAMOS A JUGAR LA EXPULSION EN NUESTRO ULTIMO AÑO! ¡DUMBLEDORE DEJÓ CLARO QUE NO PISARAMOS EL MANANTIAL SIN ÉL!' – Sirius estaba rojo como un tomate y la vena de su frente se hinchaba cada vez más. – '¡O AL MENOS QUE NO SE ENTERARA NADIE!'

'¡LILY ESTÁ AHÍ!' – Gritó James.

'¡HAY QUE ENTRAR COMO SEA!' – Le respaldó Sam.

'¡HAY MANERAS DE HACER LAS COSAS, JODER! ¡DEBÍAMOS ENCONTRAR OTRA MENRA DE ENTRAR!'

Mientras ellos discutían, Remus, harto de los tres y de los gritos, retiró el escudo. Entonces sucedió algo extraordinario. Algo increíble. La luz rojiza del final del atardecer se coló en aquel pasillo de Hogwarts, iluminando con su luz naranja a James, Remus, Sirius y Sam, quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

De repente se hizo de día en el pasillo. Se trataba de la luz del sol. No lo habían visto antes porque el polvo había cubierto el escudo aislándolos de la luz, pero ahora… Sam, James, Remus y Sirius alzaron la vista al cielo, al inmenso agujero que había en el techo de aquel pasillo con la decepción emergiendo en sus caras.

'Debemos encontrar esa otra manera de entrar ya.' Murmuró Remus.

Un gran agujero en el techo por donde se colaba la luz del atardecer y una enorme y robusta pared de piedra pulida e intacta frente a sus narices. No había ninguna señal que indicara que allí hubiera habido nunca una puerta.

'Ha rebotado…' – Susurró Sam consternada.- 'Mi hechizo a rebotado… No ha servido de nada.'

'Este sitio lo hizo Gryffindor.' – Masculló Sirius con fastidio. – 'No iba a ser tan fácil como echar la puerta abajo.'

El cielo de Londres estaba mucho más nublado que el de Escocia, aunque no era lo común. Había sido un día lluvioso como tantos otros de otoño y Ió Keith, sentada en el acogedor porche de la casa de campo de sus tíos, miraba ese cielo gris. Un color muy acertado para aquél día a su parecer.

Abrigada con una chaqueta de entretiempo y un pañuelo en el cuello para no resfriarse, Ió vigilaba a sus primos pequeños, tres enanos de cinco, siete y nueve años que se entretenían a simular que eran aurores batiéndose en duelo con un Mortífago en el jardín de la casa. El supuesto Mortífago no era ni más ni menos que el perro de su primo desaparecido que miraba con aire distraído a la puerta principal, esperando la llegada de su dueño(que posiblemente nunca aparecería) e ignorando a los críos chillones de su alrededor. Los mayores estaban dentro de la casa y ella se había ofrecido a salir a vigilar a los pequeños porque no soportaba el ambiente apagado y abatido del salón.

La Ravenclaw suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el cabezal del banco de madera donde estaba sentada. De reojo observó a Frank Longbottom y a Gideon Prewett en la puerta principal de la casa, haciendo guardia. Habían tenido que retirar el escudo protector que envolvía aquella casa porque no paraban de llegar amigos, familiares y compañeros de trabajo a interesarse por la suerte de su primo, desaparecido la noche anterior al salir del trabajo.

Ió estaba completamente abatida, así como toda su familia. Primero había sido su otra prima Cloe, actual estudiante de Beauxbatons (cuyos padres no habían dado la mala noticia aún sobre su primo), amenazada hasta el punto de tener que pertenecer a los Sangre Pura. Su padre después, en aquel atentado en donde casi perdió la vida. Ella misma en Hogwarts luchando contra los aspirantes a Mortífagos y ahora su primo, desaparecido y posiblemente asesinado por Voldemort y los suyos. Aunque el jefe de aurores del Ministerio y el mismo Dumbledore les habían dicho que no perdieran la esperanza, todos sabían que jamás regresaría a casa. Lo que había hoy organizado en casa de su tío no era una reunión familiar y de amigos, no, Ió sabía perfectamente que aquello era un funeral y que todo el mundo estaba pasando por aquella casa para darles el pésame a sus tíos por la pérdida de su hijo. Nadie que se apellidara Keith estaba a salvo en Gran Bretaña y por supuesto no iba a sobrevivir una vez hubiera caído en las manos de los Mortífagos. No era una sorpresa para nadie.

La pequeña Ravenclaw estaba harta de política, del Ministerio, de Voldemort y los Mortífagos, de llorar, de sentir tanta rabia, del dolor… Estaba harta de todo y solo había una única cosa en la que hubiera podido canalizar todos esos destructivos sentimientos para que así hubiera podido sentirse mejor, pero le habían dicho que no era posible. Ió había llegado a llorar tanto durante la mañana que en el atardecer de aquel día podía asegurar que no sentía absolutamente nada.

Ió tenía el corazón anestesiado.

No sabía qué sentía, ni tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Se sentía presa de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Había abandonado Hogwarts aquella mañana a toda prisa con Fabian Prewett, el escolta asignado por la Orden del Fénix, que la había venido a buscar para llevársela a casa a petición de sus padres. Había aparecido no sabía donde con los _polvos flu_ y Prewett solo había soltado su mano en todo el viaje para dársela a Alice Shackelbot quien la había llevado a casa de su tío en un coche muggle que conducía la rubita y rechoncha Anne McKinnon. Y allí en casa de su tío la dejaron con Gideon Prewett y Frank Longbottom. Ió había visto a la mitad de la Orden del Fénix en menos de doce horas. Como Frank le había confirmado, la Orden del Fénix estaba desplegada por toda Inglaterra y más allá, en Europa, intentando averiguar algo que Voldemort se traía entre manos personalmente (algo muy peligroso e importante para Voldemort según Dumbledore, ya que no había confiado en nadie para realizar ese plan). Los Mortífagos seguían atentando en Londres principalmente y las grandes ciudades como Manchester y Liverpool pero estos habían quedado a cargo, por ahora, de los aurores.

'Somos bastantes, pero no los suficientes.' – Le había dicho Frank. – 'La gente tiene miedo y nosotros nos jugamos la vida demasiado y gratis (no somos todos aurores a los que el Ministerio paga un sueldo de categoría). A pocos les apetece unirse y tampoco se puede unir nadie que no sea de la confianza de Dumbledore. Solo nos faltaría un traidor entre nosotros.'

A Ió le había sentado tremendamente mal que Frank le dijera que solo aceptaban mayores de edad en la Orden. Esa era la razón por la cual su corazón se había resignado y vuelto indiferente.

A pesar del griterío de sus primos pequeños, Ió escuchó pasos que provenían del interior de la casa. Sin muchas ganas, levantó la cabeza cuando se abrió la puerta trasera y encontró a su madre mirándola con cariño en el marco de la puerta. La madre de Ió era una bruja de rostro hermoso y angelical que había heredado su única hija. Su madre echó una ojeada a los niños que jugaban con el perro y luego por necesidad a la puerta principal donde se encontraban Longbottom y Prewett. Una vez hubo comprobado que todo seguía tranquilo y que no había peligro, caminó hasta el banco y se sentó al lado de su hija.

'Cariño, tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.'

Ió se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el banco con gesto ausente.

'Se trata de esta Navidades.' – Dijo su madre a la vez que le cogía una mano y se la acariciaba. – 'Tu padre y yo estaríamos más tranquilos si las pasaras en Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts es un colegio, no una prisión.' – Replicó muy sosegada Ió.

'Si quisiéramos mandarte a una prisión te enviaríamos a Azkaban por cometer el delito de ser la niña más bonita e inteligente de todo el Mundo Mágico.'

Ió sonrió y miró a su madre a la cara. Su rostro esa el de una mujer agobiada por no poder recuperar su vida normal y magullada por el dolor de su corazón y las preocupaciones. Ió asintió y se inclinó para besar a su madre. No la culpaba de querer protegerla, pues su marido había estado a punto de morir medio año atrás y en verano habían tenido que abandonar el hotel donde veraneaban por que a la Orden le había llegado el soplo de que Mortífagos infiltrados estaban allí. Además, acababa de perder a su sobrino, aquél que había cuidado como a un hijo en varias ocasiones antes de que naciera ella.

'Está bien mamá, pasaré allí las Navidades.' – Concedió Ió.

El único lugar en toda la faz de la tierra en que Ió podía estar segura era Hogwarts y si eso suponía un alivio para su madre, Ió no se lo privaría. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerle un poquito más fácil la vida a aquella adorable mujer.

'Gracias mi amor.'

'Pero vendréis a verme algún día, ¿no?'

'Por supuesto.'

Su madre la besó en la mejilla.

'Deberías ir a despedirte de los tíos y los abuelos. Alice tiene que estar al caer.'

Ió asintió y se levantó del banco junto a su madre. La abrazó con fuerza.

'Te quiero, mamá.'

'Yo también te quiero, cariño.'

Ió se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y entró con ella en la abarrotada casa. Se despidió uno a uno de todos sus tíos, sus primos mayores y pequeños y sus abuelos. Para cuando había acabado, Gideon Prewett entraba en la casa para decirle que Alice y Anne la esperaban afuera con el coche muggle para hacer el recorrido de aquella mañana a la inversa. Después de darles un amoroso abrazo a su padre y a su madre en la puerta principal, Ió se metió en el coche con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón encogido en un puño, deseando con toda su alma que nada malo les pasara.

Allá arriba en el norte, otro triste corazón deseaba con todas su fuerzas eso mismo, que nada malo le ocurriera a aquella persona tan especial para ella. Anthea estaba haciendo lo imposible por no llorar ante la marcha de Axel en la estación de Hogsmeade. El tren estaba allí parado y apenas faltaban diez minutos para que partiera hacia Londres.

'Es-críbeme cad-da día.' – La rubia apenas conseguía articular las palabras porque el nudo de su garganta amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro.

Axel le sonrió y asintió convencido. Le acarició la morena mejilla y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Adoraba con toda su alma a Anthea y se le partía el alma de ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Le hubiera gustado hacerle más fácil su marcha, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo. Por lo menos, y aunque sonara un poco egoísta, él podía irse en paz sabiendo que nada malo podía ocurrirle a su reina.

'Nos veremos pronto.' – Le aseguró. – 'Las Navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina.'

'Faltan dos meses y medio para las Navidades, no seas hipócrita.' – Saltó Anthea con los ojos llorosos. – 'Me van a matar lo nervios todo este tiempo.'

'No seas exagerada.' – La reprendió. – 'Te escribiré tan a menudo que tendrás la sensación de que nos vemos cada día. Sabrás cada paso que doy.'

'Deja de intentar amenizar tu marcha.' – Anthea frunció el ceño y un poco picada dijo. – 'Prefiero que me abraces y me beses a que sigas intentando hacer que me sienta mejor. Cuando subas a ese tren y te marches voy a llorar como una histérica igualmente.'

'Anthea, amor, no me digas eso que me hace sentir fatal.'

Anthea suspiró. Cerró los ojos, se los frotó con las manos para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas e hinchó los mofletes y soltó todo el aire de golpe para borrar la mueca de tristeza de su cara. Cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos a su chico, sonreía y tenía la apariencia de estar perfectamente. Esta vez fue Axel quien frunció el ceño.

'Tampoco quiero que te reprimas.'

'Pues aclárate.' – La máscara de Anthea desapareció.

Axel la envolvió con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

'Te prometo que me mantendré a salvo y que ninguno de esos malnacidos me pondrá una mano encima.' – Le susurró al oído. – 'Deseo pasar tanto tiempo contigo y te quiero tanto que no puedo dejarme asesinar.'

Anthea estalló en llanto contra su pecho y se derrumbó una vez más, aquella tarde, en los brazos Axel.

'Te amo.' – Logró decirle entre sollozos.

'Te amo con todo mi corazón, Anthea.'

Antes de que Axel subiera al tren junto a Thomas Barton, le regaló a Anthea la rosa congelada. Le dijo que esa rosa había sido congelada en el mejor momento de su vida, en el que era más bella de lo que nunca podría llegar a ser y le pidió que recordara ahora y siempre los mejores y más bellos momentos que había pasado junto a él. Anthea entendió que se trataba de un regalo especial y simbólico de los de Axel, como había sido el collar del corazón que le regaló para decirle a todos, sin palabras, que se querían. Sin embargo, a la conclusión que llegó Anthea con aquella rosa y su significado no acabó de coincidir con la de Axel, pues mientras que ella creía que solo era para que le tuviera presente cada día, Axel se la había regalado con la intención de que si le pasaba algo malo a él, aquella rosa le recordara todos los buenos momentos, como le había pedido.

El tren pitó indicando su salida y poco a poco fue cogiendo velocidad, Anthea y Kaienne siguieron al tren en la estación hasta que se acabó el andén y cuando este se perdió a lo lejos, se abrazaron.

'Vamos Anthea…' – Logró decirle Kaienne al cabo de varios largos minutos. – 'Sabe cuidarse y estará bien.'

'Eso espero.'

'Ya verás que sí.' – Kaienne secó las lágrimas de su amiga y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla. – '¿Vamos? James se enfadará si tardamos mucho más.'

'Vamos, sí.' – Accedió Anthea echando a caminar. – 'Pensaba que vendrían a despedirse de Axel y Thomas.'

'Sí, yo también…' – Kaienne sonrió y quitándole importancia al asunto opinó: - 'Seguramente querían dejarnos a solas, ¿no?'

Seguramente, de haber estado allí, a los chicos les hubiera gustado despedirse. Ni Anthea ni Kaienne podían hacerse una mínima idea de por lo que estaban pasando Sirius, James, Remus y Sam, porque habían estado tan metidas en sus respectivas preocupaciones que no habían podido sospechar de nada de lo que había planeado Lily.

Edgar Bones corría por los pasillos, ordenando a todos los alumnos que se encontraba por el camino que se dirigieran a sus respectivas salas comunes inmediatamente. El joven profesor Bones estaba histérico por culpa de aquel temblor que había sacudido al colegio entero. Una décima de segundo le había bastado a su cerebro para que ordenara a todo su cuerpo reaccionar y poner en marcha el plan de emergencia que había dejado Dumbledore. Porque él no estaba en el colegio y para los Mortífagos podía ser la ocasión ideal para entrar en la escuela. ¿Que para qué querrían entrar en la escuela? Posiblemente para agredir a los hijos de muggles o traidores a la Sangre, ¿acaso no lo habían intentado hacer ya el año anterior desde dentro? Si Voldemort ya era temido por todos los atentados y asesinatos que se daban en las ciudades y pueblos, en su nombre y el honor de la sangre limpia, no cabía imaginar el impacto social que podía tener en la comunidad mágica si sus secuaces asaltaban la escuela del Albus Dumbledore y asesinaban a algún niño.

El joven profesor sabía que era altamente improbable que los Mortífagos se atrevieran a atacar Hogwarts, pues no conocía mayor fortaleza que aquella. Ni siquiera el Ministerio de Magia contaba con tal ejemplo de absoluta y eficaz seguridad en cuanto a hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos y personal. Precisamente el Ministerio, era su actual y principal objetivo, así que lo lógico es que intentaran entrar allí para dar un golpe de estado. Además, era imposible, que sus compañeros de la Orden no se hubieran enterado de algo así y no le hubieran avisado. Pero si Edgar Bones había aprendido algo en los dos breves años que llevaba en la Orden del Fénix, trabajando para Dumbledore, era que jamás había que subestimar al enemigo, sobretodo si este estaba desprovisto de corazón. Edgar Bones siempre se encontraba en "¡Alerta permanente!", una especie de inquietud constante inculcada por Alastor Moody con el paso de los días.

Dumbledore había reunido a los cuatro jefes de las casa de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Huffelpuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin antes de marcharse y había sido claro; ante cualquier sospecha, reunir a todos los alumnos en sus respectivas salas comunes, dejarlos a cargo de los prefectos y revisar el colegio entero, desde las cocinas hasta la sección prohibida.

Bones estaba seguro de que no eran los Mortífagos, principalmente porque habría sido de estúpidos entrar haciendo tanto ruido, pero no podía estar seguro. Lo único que deseaba con toda su alma era que algún incauto alumno hubiera hecho saltar algo por los aires por accidente.

'¡Profesor Bones!' – Le llamó McGonagall desde alguna parte. – '¡Edgar!'

'¡Voy!' – Gritó, pero antes se dirigió al único y último grupito de alumnas que quedaba en el pasillo de la séptima planta. – '¡Ahora mismo a vuestra sala común! ¡Chicas, rápidamente y decídselo a todos aquellos que os encontréis en el camino! ¡Esperad allí hasta que vaya algún profesor!'

No era la primera vez que Bones veía aquellas expresiones de desconcierto (e incluso algo de miedo) en la cara la gente al mencionar semejantes palabras desde que había estallado la guerra. Todo el mundo tenía activado algo así como un sexto sentido (de alerta como el suyo) o quizás era el subconsciente que les recordaba que algo malo podía ocurrir en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. El grupito de alumnas salió corriendo escaleras abajo y solo una de ellas tuvo el valor suficiente para detenerse al lado de McGonagall a preguntar:

'¿Estamos en peligro, profesora McGonagall?'

'No por ahora señorita Derrickson, pero nos facilitarían el asegurarnos de que todo sigue en orden si se recogen todos en sus casas.'

'Se lo diré a todos.'

Edgar Bones se asomó a las escaleras. La expresión tranquila de la profesora McGonagall, que había sido profesora de él también en su último año en Hogwarts, le impuso bastante y le contagió un poco de su tranquilidad.

'Edgar, le aconsejo que trate de calmarse. Le veo bastante alterado.' – Le aconsejó la profesora con su voz firme. – 'En todos los años que llevo aquí, he aprendido que los alumnos pueden llegar a comportarse como bestias y no sería la primera vez que desintegran una estatua o acaban con una columna. Además, Hagrid no ha visto nada en los alrededores y al parecer las criaturas parlantes del bosque le han comentado que todo está en orden por allí. Lo más probable es que algún gamberro…' – Por la mente de McGonagall se pasearon los rostros sonrientes y arrogantes de James Potter y Sirius Black y el futuro posible castigo. – '… haya hecho alguna salvajada.'

'Incluso le daré las gracias.' – Murmuró Bones.

'Revisemos el ala oeste, la Sección Prohibida. El profesor Slughorn se está encargando de las mazmorras y las cocinas. Los demás profesores están repartidos por el resto de la escuela. La profesora de Adivinación ya viene hacia aquí para revisar este piso.' – Le dijo McGonagall mientras subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su lado. – '¿Le parece que vayamos, Edgar?'

'Sí, sí.' – Aceptó él contrariado por tanta serenidad. – '¿De verdad cree que esa explosión ha sido fruto de una gamberrada? Ha hecho temblar el castillo entero.'

'Hace un par de horas se han producido dos tsunamis en los lavabos.' – Le recordó McGonagall algo indignada. – 'Su generación me pareció muy tranquila y agradable en mi primer año. Cuanto lamento que a usted le haya tocado la de Potter y Black.'

Una última palmadita acompañó a aquella frase antes de que Minerva McGonagall y él se separaran en la Sección Prohibida.

'Un _sonorus_ bastará para tranquilizar a toda la escuela, así como par alertarla.'

'De acuerdo profesora McGonagall.'

Edgar Bones se adentró en la Sección Prohibida y tomó un camino distinto al de McGonagall. Sacó la varita y decidió ir a oscuras para no delatarse por si hubiera alguien (algo que había aprendido en la Orden). Mientras que pudiera seguir viendo con la poca luz que entraba del resto del castillo y las pocas antorchas que iluminaban aquella oscura parte de Hogwarts haría su camino de aquella manera. Su oído funcionaba al cien por cien. Recordó mientras caminaba por allí, los rumores que siempre habían corrido entre los alumnos sobre aquella sección en su época. Con solo acordarse del que hablaba de la Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin se le puso la carne de gallina y luego, al recordar que Alice le había contado que los intentos de Mortífagos del año anterior, los Sangre Pura, habían tenido allí su sala de reuniones, le dio un escalofrío. ¿Si eso era cierto, porqué no podía existir la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Podía ser verdad aquella historia de miedo que le habían contado los mayores en su primer año de Hogwarts? ¿Qué la Cámara había sido abierta solo un año antes de su ingreso? Al fin y al cabo había muerto una niña el año anterior a su ingreso.

'Eh, vale Edgar, vuelve a la realidad.' – Se dijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que su concentración se había ido de vacaciones. – 'Averigua lo que ha pasado y luego vuelve a cuando tenías once años. Ojoloco te hubiera mandado a casa por esta falta de concentración.'

Después de aquellos segundos de rememorar al antiguo Voldemort, Edgar Bones decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía delante y a dónde ponía sus pies, antes de que por andar en las nubes tuviera algún accidente. Recorrió con paso sigiloso una gran parte de la zona norte de la Sección Prohibida y aunque en alguna ocasión le pareció escuchar a alguien hablando, no vio nada. Chasqueó la lengua cuando se vio obligado a alumbrar su camino con la varita y casi literalmente se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo cuando al girar en un pasillo vio la luz rojiza del sol. Por un breve momento creyó que había fuego en el castillo, pero cuando se fijó mejor, vio que aquel resplandor era debido a un gran agujero en el techo al fondo de aquél pasillo en el que se encontraba. Era la luz anaranjada del atardecer la que iluminaba el pasillo y semejaba al resplandor del fuego. Bajo ese agujero enorme distinguió a cuatro personas.

'¿Qué?' – Dijo sorprendido.

Esas cuatro personas, que ni de lejos eran Mortífagos, discutían a gritos sobre algo. El profesor Bones abrió los ojos de par en par cuando entre esos gritos entendió dos nombres: James y Sirius. Ya no necesitaba más. Les reconoció al instante por sus ropas, pues se los había cruzado hacía un rato en el pasillo. Sabía quienes eran los cuatro alumnos que había allí y aunque le extrañaba ver a la morena Hewitt en vez de al regordete de Pettigrew, comprendió que tenía delante de él a los responsables del temblor de Hogwarts y de aquel gigantesco boquete en el techo. McGonagall tenía una parte de razón: Potter y Black.

Y Lupin y Hewitt.

Solo faltaba que apareciera Evans por algún lado y ya tenía al completo al grupo de adolescentes que se creían capaces de dirigir Hogwarts según sus leyes. Rodó los ojos e indignado, pensó que debía bajarle los humos a aquellos cuatro. No podían andar por Hogwarts acojonando a todo el personal por una estúpida broma. Edgar Bones se tocó con la varita la garganta:

'_Sonorus._' – Convocó y su voz retumbó por toda la escuela llevando la paz a todos los pobres alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts. – 'ATENCION HOGWARTS, SOY EL PROFESOR BONES. TODO ESTA EN ORDEN. REPITO, TODO ESTA EN ORDEN. ME TEMO QUE HEMOS SIDO VICTIMAS DE OTRA BROMA COMO LA DE LOS BAÑOS. ME ENCARGO PERSONALMENTE DE LOS AUTORES Y SU CASTIGO.'

Desde la otra punta de aquel pasillo, James, Sirius, Sam y Remus miraban al joven profesor con la cara desencajada. Les habían descubierto.

'¡Mira que lo he dicho!' – Gritó Sirius hecho una fiera. – '¡Que nos iban a pillar! ¡Joder! ¡Así no se hacen las cosas, Sam!'

'¿¡Y qué querías que hiciéramos entonces!' – Saltó James antes de que a Sam le diera tiempo a replicarle a su novio.- '¿¡Dejar a Lily ahí sin intentarlo!'

'¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!'

'Sirius, James, relajaos.' – Intervino Remus apaciguando la discusión, sin una pizca de tensión en su voz. – 'Creo que hemos encontrado esa otra forma de entrar en el Manantial.'

'¿¡QUE!' – Chillaron a la vez James y Sirius, intuyendo por dónde iban los pensamientos de Remus.

'No nos queda otra.' – Sentenció Remus.

'¿Pretendes que nos eche una mano Bones?' –Inquirió Sirius. Se llevó un dedo a la sien y lo giró al tiempo que ponía los ojos bizcos.- 'A alguien se le ha olvidado encender el cerebro.' – Añadió al final riéndose de la locura que acababa de insinuar Lunático.

'Sí, por muy buen tío que sea Bones, sigue siendo un profesor.' – James miró a Lupin nada convencido. – 'Y si…'

'¡Vale, ya!' – Saltó Sam histérica. No había conseguido calmarse desde que su conjuro había salido fatal y se sentía frustrada por no tener otro as en la manga. Sam no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad por muy descabellada que fuera. – '¡James! ¡Vamos a sacar a Lily y si es con ayuda de Bones mejor! ¡Él tiene que conocer un puñetero conjuro que haga aparecer la maldita puerta! ¡Y tú, Sirius! ¿¡Ya que nos han pillado, que otra cosa peor nos puede pasar!' – Gritó. – '¿¡Que nos expulsen! ¡Al menos sacaremos a Lily de ahí!'

'Vale, que Bones nos ayude.' – Aceptó Sirius y en tono burlón añadió: - 'Ahora explícale tú que Evans está en un Manantial en este castillo, cuyas aguas custodian tres zorras asesinas y que se entra por una puerta que ha desaparecido. ¡Merlín! ¡Suena creíble y lógico!' – Ironizó. – '¡Va a pensar que esto…!' – Gritó señalando hacia arriba, hacía el enorme agujero del techo. – '¡…es una broma de las nuestras y que lo demás son excusas!'

Expectantes, nerviosos, histéricos… En el largo minuto que el profesor Edgar Bones tardó en recorrer el pasillo y llegar hasta ellos, Remus, James y Sam se partieron la cabeza intentando encontrar una manera rápida y sencilla de explicarle a Bones la situación para que les entendiera. Edgar Bones, por su parte, ideaba un discurso en su cabeza que fuera majestuoso y digno de un profesor de la categoría de Hogwarts. Seguro que para McGonagall echar la bronca a unos alumnos era coser y cantar, pero para él era toda una tarea y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sinceramente, Bones no se veía a él mismo regañando a chicos solo cinco años menores que él, así que cuando llegó y se encontró en blanco frente a cuatro jóvenes que le miraban con cara de circunstancias solo pudo decir:

'¿Se os ha ido la cabeza?'

Y le salió natural, en el mismo tono en que se lo habría dicho a sus amigos los gemelos Prewett, cuando alguna vez habían gastado una broma de las suyas a Anne o a Frank y se les había ido de las manos.

'Bones, necesitamos tu ayuda.' – Contestó Sam con vocecilla débil.

'Ya lo creo.' – Dijo Bones como si fuera algo evidente. – 'No sé como vais a arreglar esto antes de que lo vea McGonagall. Yo aún no tengo experiencia en estas cosas, pero en mi época la Sección Prohibida se castigaba con una sanción tan grave como todo el año castigado y si le sumamos esto…' – Señaló hacia arriba, al agujero, con gesto reprobatorio.

'Os dije que iba a creer que era un intento de broma…' – Refunfuñó Sirius pasándose la mano por la cara.

'Edgar…' – Repitió Sam con voz estrangulada. Caminó hasta su lado para captar toda su atención antes de tratar de explicarle porqué necesitaban su ayuda. - 'He sido yo y te juro que me pasaré todo el año castigada, pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor. Es muy urgente.'

Bones frunció el ceño y escudriñó primero en el rostro de Sam, en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que estaba intentando darle pena para que el castigo fuera menor o la segunda opción, que simplemente se estaban riendo de él. No le pareció que trataran de tomarle el pelo, sobretodo por las caras de seriedad de Lupin y Black, pero no fue hasta que reparó en el hombro desencajado de Potter que comprendió que verdaderamente necesitaban su ayuda.

'¡Pero qué demonios!' – Exclamó arrodillándose junto a James y examinándole el brazo. – '¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te ha pasado?'

'Un pequeño accidente y te agradecería que no me tocaras el brazo. No me duele mucho, claro…' – Él mismo se mordió la lengua por desviarse del tema. – 'Además, no soy yo el que necesita ayuda, Edgar.' – Le dijo James con la voz teñida de preocupación y el rostro contraído por el dolor. – 'Es Lily.'

'Sé que esto va a parecerte una locura o a quizás piensas que nos lo hemos inventado, pero te prometo que no y ya te he dicho que yo soy la responsable del agujero y que acepto el castigo que sea.' – Dejó ir de carrerilla Sam poniéndose frente a Bones y James otra vez. – 'Esto viene del año pasado, ¿vale? No sé si Dumbledore te ha dicho algo o que, per…'

'Se supone que esto tenía que arreglarlo Lily con el director Dumbledore, pero Lily se ha pasado por donde le ha dado la gana las palabras de Dumbledore.' – Intervino Sirius de malhumor. Se había dado cuenta de que el mal ya estaba hecho, así que solo le quedaba ayudar en lo posible y acelerar las cosas. Él más que nadie sabía lo desgraciadas que podían llegar a ser esas arpías del maldito estanque y no quería perder tiempo por lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo con Lily. Estaba seguro de que no habían "eliminado" la puerta por que les apetecía simplemente. – 'Lily tenía un trato con unos bichos que viven en un Manantial al que se supone que se puede entrar por una puerta que debería estar aquí.' – Dijo Sirius señalando la intacta pared. – 'Es otra de las aulas raras de Hogwarts.' – Añadió al ponerle el profesor una cara extraña.

'La cuestión es que esa puerta ha estado ahí hasta día de hoy porque nosotros vinimos varias veces y Lily muy a menudo. Es un lugar muy singular creado por Goddric Gryffindor. Él mismo puso a Náyades para que guardaran el secreto del Manantial y Lily se implicó bastante el año pasado en saber qué custodiaban.' – Explicó Remus.- 'Descubrió lo que tenía de especial el Manantial y por culpa de los Sangre Pura se vio obligada a usarlo y en consecuencia a aceptar un trato con esas criaturas. En ese trato le pidieron que volviera al Manantial no se sabe para qué, pero que si no lo hacía sufriría graves consecuencias.' – Remus se unió al grupito congregado alrededor de James, para acercarse a Bones. – 'El director está enterado de todo esto y le dijo a Lily que esperara y que no viniera aquí bajo ningún concepto sino era con él. Pero Lily no ha hecho caso y ha decidido actuar ella sola. Ahora está atrapada, porque si no hay puerta, dudo que pueda salir.'

Edgar Bones trató de ponerle un poco de sentido a toda esa historia que le acababan de explicar, aunque dudaba que algo le pareciera lógico a no ser que a la mañana siguiente se levantara en su cama y se diera cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. El joven profesor se dio un segundo largo para poner orden al caos que había en su cabeza en aquel momento y eso mientras intentaba que las emociones de sus alumnos lo contagiaran. Porque lo único que decía el lenguaje corporal de aquellos chicos era: preocupación, nervios, prisas, muchas prisas y ayuda.

Un manantial en Hogwarts con Náyades. ¡Náyades! Ni siquiera en aquel viaje de fin de carrera a Grecia había podido verlas a pesar de que eran criaturas mágicas típicas de aquella tierra. Por si fuera poco, Goddric Gryffindor era supuestamente el autor de aquel lugar. ¿¡Y Dumbledore sabía de qué iba toda esa historia y no le había dicho nada! ¡Encima que el tema trataba sobre Evans! ¡Su pupila o algo por el estilo! Pero bueno, no iba a culparle con lo ocupado que estaba el pobre coordinando toda la operación contra lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo fuera del país. Seguramente, Dumbeldore contaba con que Lily hiciera caso de su petición. Y a juzgar por la cara de sus amigos y novio, eso mismo habían esperado ellos también y sin éxito.

Edgar Bones se pinzó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego, aún aturdido por la situación les preguntó:

'¿Cómo lo hacéis para meteros en todos los problemas habidos y por haber de Hogwarts?'

'Nunca nos lo proponemos, querido Edgar.' – Comentó Sirius burlón. – 'Esa es la clave.'

'Lily tenía un trato con ellas y hoy ha venido a cumplirlo, Edgar.' – Le repitió James, por si no le había quedado claro. – 'La puerta ha desaparecido en cuanto ella a entrado y eso significa que no está pasando nada bueno ahí dentro. Esas Náyades casi se cargan a Sirius una vez que vinimos, así que si Lily está ahí encerrada, está en peligro.' – James señaló la pared. – 'Hemos probado todo tipo de conjuros para hacerla aparecer, pero no ha funcionado y nosotros no llegamos a más. Necesitamos que tu hagas algo con esa puerta, que la hagas aparecer para que podamos rescatar a Lily.'

'Yo he roto la pared intentando que apareciera.' – Musitó Sam.

'En realidad has reventado el techo y casi derrumbas el castillo entero, princesa.' – Le corrigió Sirius amablemente con una sonrisita.

'Bueno, eso da igual ahora mismo.' – Dijo Bones y volviendo a fijarse en el codo dislocado de James dijo: - 'Esta claro que tu no haces nada aquí, así que vete a ver a la enfermera Pomfrey.'

La carcajada sarcástica de James fue brutal. Sam, Sirius y Remus se quedaron a cuadros porque no habían olvidado que Bones era un profesor por muy colega que pudiera parecer y James acababa de reírse en su cara de una manera muy maleducada. Incluso Bones se debatió por un momento entre arrearle una colleja o no.

'¿Me quieres decir, James, en qué puedes ayudar en tu estado?' – Preguntó el profesor muy indignado, pero intentando no perder los nervios.

'Lo único que te voy a decir es que yo no me muevo de aquí sin Lily.' – Espetó James prepotente. – 'Y voy a ser de ayuda. Nunca soy un estorbo.' – Aseguró con chulería.

'¿Quieres que te coloque yo el hombro, entonces?' – Bones alzó una ceja.

Edgar Bones miró desafiante a James Potter, creyendo que al muchacho le entraría el miedo y diría que no. Le dolía horrores por lo que podía ver en su rostro. Si era así James debería marcharse a la enfermería, porque en cuanto se levantara y tratara de moverse vería que era incapaz de seguir adelante debido al dolor. Sin embargo, James le sonrió.

'¿A qué esperas?' – Preguntó arrogante.

'¿Estás seguro?' – Insistió.

'Completamente.'

Bones asintió ante la testarudez de James. Seguramente en cuanto le cogiera el brazo gritaría de dolor y se acobardaría. Había tenido que colocarle una vez el brazo a Fabian Prewett aquel verano en mitad de una batalla y no había sido agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero en aquella ocasión había sido la única alternativa posible para salir con vida. Para Edgar Bones era de tontos repetir esa situación teniendo una enfermería un par de pisos más abajo. La enfermera Pomfrey podría darle algo a James en contra del dolor y luego recolocarle el codo sin causar más daño.

'Eh, James… Es mejor que vayas a la enfermería…' – Le dijo Remus preocupado. – 'Teniendo a Bones aquí todo va a ser más fácil y...'

'Lunático, cállate.' – Gruñó James. No pensaba quedarse fuera de juego si se trataba de Lily. Nunca más. Se lo había prometido a él mismo cuando el año anterior la atacaron los Sangre Pura.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró exasperado por la testarudez de James. Se irguió y se apartó unos pasos para darle espacio al profesor. Sam le imitó de inmediato y Sirius miró a James a los ojos, muy serio, aunque él no pensaba discutir con el cabezón de su amigo. Le conocía demasiado bien, pues era su casi hermano. No era un secreto para nadie que James se volvía idiota perdido por la pelirroja, así que era causa perdida discutir con él.

'¿Estás seguro, James?' – Se limitó a preguntar Sirius.

'¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo! ¡Que sí, joder!' – Estalló James exasperado.

'No se hable más.' – Dijo Bones al ver la reacción pasota de los amigos de James. Se giró un segundo hacia ellos pues requería un pelín de ayuda. – '¿Alguien me presta un zapato? Y necesito que alguien sujete a James por la espalda.'

Sirius, Sam y Remus se quedaron pensativos, finalmente Sirius se quitó una de sus deportivas y se la dio a Bones. Este sacó la varita y la transfiguró en un palo de madera bastante grueso, mientras Sirius se colocaba detrás de James y lo sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda y el brazo bueno. Bones le tendió el palo a James y le dijo que mordiera. Sirius estalló en carcajadas.

'¿Estás de coña, no?' – Inquirió James como si Bones se hubiera vuelto majara.

'No. Te va a doler y morder te va a ayudar.'

'¡No pienso meterme el zapato de Sirius en la boca! ¡Antes le beso el culo a un hipogrifo!'

'James, por Merlín…' – Le rogó Bones porque estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar del enfado. No había sabido hasta ése momento que James Potter podía ser tan insoportable.

De mala gana, James agarró el palo-zapatilla de Sirius y lo mordió. Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada más, Edgar Bones le agarró por el antebrazo y por el brazo. Tiró y empujó en un movimiento seco, firme y fuerte. James escupió el palo y gritó como nunca antes había gritado. Sam, Remus y Sirius se encogieron de dolor cuando a este le comenzaron a caer lagrimones del daño.

'¡Cómo duele! Merlín…'

'Te dije que dolería.'

'M-me da igual…' – Espetó James sorbiéndose el moquillo y secándose las lágrimas.

'_¡Ferula!' _– Convocó el profesor.

El cabestrillo disminuyó considerablemente el dolor del codo de James. Este se miró el brazo aún con carita angustiada por el dolor, pero le consoló verlo en una posición normal. Se puso en pie de inmediato y rechazó la ayuda del profesor para levantarse.

'Sigue siendo tu turno, Edgar.' – Le dijo señalándole la inmaculada pared de ladrillo.

Edgar Bones les adelantó y se coloco frente a la pared, a una distancia de cinco metros para tener una buena perspectiva en sus hechizos. Él nunca había destacado por ser un buen mago en Encantamientos, siempre había aprobado justo esa asignatura en su época de Hogwarts y le preocupaba un poco no ser capaz de hacer aparecer la puerta. Sin embargo había aprendido bastante con Dumbledore en la Orden y su colega Emmeline Vance le había enseñado a seguir un protocolo para los hechizos. Primero, se dijo Bones, necesitaba saber si había magia ocultando la puerta o si esta se había trasladado a otro lugar o desaparecido completamente. En esos dos últimos casos, no tenía ni idea de cómo debía proseguir. Bones se concentró y apuntó a la pared. Cuando ya tenía el hechizo en mente, inició un suave movimiento con la varita que finalizó con brusquedad al gritar:

'_¡Dissendio!'_

Un chorro de luz salió de la varita y estalló contra la pared. Por un fugaz momento, Edgar Bones creyó ver una inmensa puerta de madera oscura, pero al momento apareció de nuevo la pared de piedra.

'¡EH!' – Gritó Sam. – '¿¡LO HEBIS VISTO!'

'¡ESTABA AHÍ!' – Chilló también James. – '¡ESTABA AHÍ! ¡OS LO JURO!'

'¡Vamos Edgar!' – Le animó Sirius.

'Necesito un momento. Silencio, por favor.' – Les pidió.- 'Creo que hay más de un hechizo protegiendo esa puerta.'

Edgar Bones volvió a apuntar a la pared. El encantamiento _dissendio_ le había mostrado que verdaderamente allí había un pasadizo o camino posible a seguir, pero estaba oculto por otro hechizo y posiblemente protegido con un fuerte escudo protector. Por eso debía haber rebotado el conjuro de Hewitt. Necesitaba actuar con rapidez y mucha, muchísima fuerza.

'_¡Dissendio!_' – Gritó de nuevo y justo cuando apareció aquella fugaz visión de la puerta chilló: - '_¡Finite Incantatem!'_

Pero falló. La visión de la puerta desapareció en el preciso instante en que el segundo hechizo le llegaba y este rebotó y salió disparado por el agujero del techo. Masculló una palabrota, pero oyó a sus alumnos removerse inquietos detrás de él porque había estado a punto. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

'_¡Dissendio! ¡Finite Incantatem!'_

Le volvió a suceder lo mismo. La puerta desapareció y el hechizo volvió a rebotar. Enfadado consigo mismo, no se dio tiempo a descansar. Sin embargo en cuanto volvió a convocar el primer hechizo, justo cuando apenas comenzaba a pronunciarlo, cuatro voces casi se le adelantaron con el segundo encantamiento. Eran sus alumnos que habían decidido ayudarle, porque habían comprendido la idea de los dos hechizos combinados. Esta vez, llegó el primer chorro de luz a la pared y a la puerta le llegaron dos más.

Justo a tiempo.

Como si hubiera habido un vidrio todo aquel tiempo, la pared se resquebrajó en miles de cristales que cayeron al suelo sin dejar rastro de la antigua pared y revelando una hermosa y gigantesca puerta de madera oscura, con dos majestuosos leones tallados en ella.

'¿Era una ilusión?' – Se interesó Remus.

'Así es.'

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta el profesor. Este les sonrió.

'Buen trabajo.'

'¿Nunca viene mal una ayudita, verdad?' – Sirius le guiñó el ojo.

'Eso parece.' – Edgar Bones sonrió.

'No empezamos la aplicación de los hechizos combinados hasta después de Navidades.' – Informó Remus. – 'Dimos muy poco el año pasado, por eso no se nos ha ocurrido…'

'Bueno, vamos a necesitar otra vez el trabajo en equipo.' – Comentó Edgar. – 'Este hechizo que había era solo para pasar desapercibido, hay un escudo protegiendo la puerta.'

'Pues ahora ya me encargo yo de reventarlo.' – Se adelantó James apuntando ya a la puerta con su varita.

'¡EH! ¡Frena, Potter!' – Le detuvo, bajándole la varita. – 'Es un escudo muy potente. Repele los hechizos si son únicos y directos. Por eso, Hewitt, has abierto ese boquete en el techo. ¿Ha rebotado, no?' – Añadió mirando a la morena.

Sam asintió con su varita bajada. Había hecho bastantes estropicios por ése día y por ello prefería quedarse bajo las ordenes de Bones, antes de seguir sus impulsos y derrumbar el castillo en consecuencia. James era demasiado impaciente como para eso y se había animado demasiado con la aparición de la puerta como para esperar.

'Pues dinos que hay que hacer.' – Saltó de mala gana James. – '¿Podemos ir un poco más rápido? ¿Sí? Gracias. Cuando Lily esté con nosotros nos das una clase teórica de los conjuros y nos examinas si quieres, pero ahora, vamos rápido a entrar ahí de una puta vez.'

'Baja esos humos, Potter.' – Le reprendió Bones. – 'Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero con prisas no se va a ninguna parte.'

'No es tu novia quien está ahí dentro.' – Le espetó James.

'No, pero es una de mis alumnas.' – Le contestó Bones a punto de perder los nervios, por culpa de un niñato maleducado. – 'Como vosotros. Y todas vuestras vidas están bajo mi responsabilidad, así que no intentes hacer creer a nadie que no me importa la vida de mis alumnos. Sigue mis órdenes y si no, vete.'

'Haz lo que quieras, pero corre.'

Lo que se rompió en aquel momento fue la ilusión que el profesor Bones tenía por su alumno James Potter. Desde el primer día de clase le había parecido un muchacho extraordinario con muchísimo talento y ganas de aprender, casi se podía decir que había sido un poco su alumno favorito hasta aquel momento. Le había ayudado en todo, prestándose voluntario en clase en todo momento. Edgar Bones no se imaginaba, ni de lejos, lo estúpido, arrogante, irrespetuoso y maleducado que podía llegar a ser. Ahora comenzaba a entender a los demás profesores.

De la misma manera, James estaba hasta las narices de Bones. Harto y desilusionado. ¿¡Cómo se podía ser tan lento! El tío era un crack en DCAO, pero parecía retrasado para todo lo demás. ¡Lily estaba en peligro! ¿¡Y venía con chorradas de no tener prisa! Si algo sabía James Potter, era que el tiempo nunca estaba a su favor.

'Quiero que tú, Hewitt, apuntes a la esquina derecha superior. Black, tu a la inferior. Lupin tu a la izquierda superior de la puerta y tu, Potter, a la inferior. Yo apuntaré al medio. Quiero que uséis _Reductio _a poca intensidad y que cuando yo dé la señal soltéis todo vuestro potencial mágico en el hechizo, ¿entendido?'

'Entendido.' – Respondieron al unísono.

Edgar Bones se puso al frente, desplegados sus alumnos a cada lado y un paso por detrás. Bones apuntó a la puerta y gritó:

'Uno, dos, ¡tres!'

Cinco voces pronunciaron a coro el hechizo y apenas una décima de segundo después cinco chorros de luz salieron de las varitas de los cinco magos, cada uno de ellos dirigido a una zona concreta del escudo que protegía la puerta. La magia constante que salía de sus varitas se fue distribuyendo por el escudo como si fuera agua extendiéndose sobre una superficie plana, ocupando poco a poco todo el escudo.

'Suave, chicos, suave todavía.' – Susurró por lo bajo el joven profesor para no romper la concentración de los chicos.

Remus, Sirius, James y Sam captaron lo que estaba haciendo Bones. Les había distribuido para abarcar así todo el escudo al completo con la finalidad de resquebrajarlo como si fuera un cristal. Cuando el escudo comenzó a brillar y en el suelo percibieron una serie de vibraciones, intuyeron que el escudo comenzaba a ceder. Una inmensa felicidad les invadió al ver que por fin estaban haciendo algo que si podía ayudar a rescatar a Lily.

'Un poco de más intensidad.' – Ordenó al cabo de cinco minutos Bones.

Inmediatamente aumentaron la fuerza de su hechizo. Si creían que el escudo iba a caer en apenas unos segundos, estaban muy equivocados. Después de diez largos minutos intentando derribar el escudo a media potencia, este no había vuelto a dar señales de ceder. Sam tuvo que agarrar la varita con ambas manos, pues su pulso ya temblaba y sus brazos comenzaban a doler por la posición y la fuerza ejercidas. Remus, en cambio, se notaba el corazón a cien por hora del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y Sirius respiraba trabajosamente. Tenía la sensación de haberle dado cinco vueltas al castillo corriendo. James…

Lo suyo con el Manantial y Lily era algo personal.

En su mente se estaba peleando con el maldito escudo, la estúpida puerta, el jodido Manantial y las arpías de las Náyades. Infinidad de insultos, palabrotas y amenazas impactaban en su mente en el escudo junto a su magia. Y no veía el momento de entrar y destrozar el Manantial entero para que ni Lily ni nadie nunca jamás pudiera volver a poner un pie dentro. No le importaba que el agua de aquel lugar les hubiera salvado la vida a él, Anthea y Peter. Iba a mandar a tomar por culo el Manantial de Gryffindor en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro y tuviera a su pelirroja.

Así estaban, uno con su guerra psicológica y los otros tres a punto de desmayarse del esfuerzo, cuando Bones se movió lentamente. Observaron por el rabillo del ojo como Edgar Bones se posicionaba mejor y automáticamente ellos le imitaron, sabiendo que se acercaba el impacto final.

'Necesito que cuando os lo diga, liberéis todo vuestro potencial y aguantéis al máximo hasta que se rompa.' – Bones inspiró hondo y dejó ir el aire lentamente. Incluso él se estaba fatigando. Solo esperaba acabar rápido con el escudo y entrar a por su alumna.- 'A la de tres. Uno, dos, ¡TRES!'

'_¡REDUCTIO!'_

El hechizo y otros gritos después salieron de sus gargantas, liberándose así como todas sus fuerzas en aquel intento de derribar el escudo de la puerta del Manantial de Gryffindor. Los cinco chorros de luz incrementaron su grosor y al momento el escudo brilló con una intensidad cegadora. Un sonido como de cristales retumbó en el pasillo y de repente el escudo se resquebrajó para deshacerse en mil añicos. Cristales que al llegar al suelo se evaporaron dejando a su alrededor un vaho brillante.

'¡BIEN!' – Chilló James. – '¡BUEN TRABAJO!'

Casi no se lo podían creer, pero ahí estaba: la puerta del Manantial de Gryffindor.

Sam dio un chillido y se tiró encima de Edgar Bones sin dudarlo para abrazarlo. Cuando oyó las risas de James y Remus, comentándole a Sirius que ya podía ir buscándose a otra novia, miró a Bones con espanto y le soltó.

'Perdona, Edgar, ha sido la emoción del momento…'

El joven profesor no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo para seguir con la broma de sus alumnos. Pero cuando todos estallaron en carcajadas, empezó lo peor.

Un golpe brutal y espantoso hizo eco en el pasillo. Todos miraron hacia el techo, asustados, creyendo que este volvía a desplomarse, pero no era el caso. Edgar Bones miró hacia atrás, pues su mente aún estaba reciente de las historias que circulaban de aquella sección del castillo. Frunció el ceño al comprobar que solo estaban ellos en el pasillo. Entonces, se oyó un segundo golpe más fuerte que el anterior que les indicó de dónde había provenido el primero.

James, Sam, Sirius, Remus y el profesor se quedaron mirando la puerta del Manantial en silencio, asustados. Antes de que pudieran preguntarse siquiera qué había sido eso, se produjo un tercer golpe bestial y la puerta del Manantial se abrió desde dentro. Las puertas se impulsaron hacia fuera hasta chocar con la pared de roca y una selva verde de plantas gigantescas enormes salió de dentro del Manantial. Directa a ellos. No les dio apenas tiempo a reaccionar, porque cuando después de aquel parpadeo abrieron los ojos, un mar verde los había separado y les rodeaba totalmente.

'¡JODER!' – Gritó Sirius luchando contra una enredadera que le estaba atrapando las piernas. – _'¡Diffindo!'_ – Cortó la enredadera y buscó a sus amigos entre aquella selva verde. – '¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!'- Una hoja enorme lo golpeó y lo lanzó cerca de James. – '¿¡Lily decidió echarles abono a las plantas en su infinita generosidad también o qué!'

'¡SABEN QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ!' – Chilló Remus, quién estaba siendo acosado por una flor gigante que trataba de zampárselo.

'¡HAY QUE ENTRAR ADENTRO!' – Gritó Sam quien se abría paso a base de quemar las plantas que se acercaban a ella y parecía tener una antorcha gigante en vez de varita. – '¡VAMOS!'

'¡JUNTEMONOS Y AVANZEMOS EN GRUPO!' – James se las apañó para llegar hasta Sirius. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda y comenzaron a pelear contra las plantas que los acosaban. – '¡POR SEPARADO VAMOS A TARDAR AÑOS EN LLEGAR!'

'¡Un momento!' – Pidió Sam mientras achicharraba vivas a tres enredaderas que se le estaban enredado en las piernas. – '¡AH!' - Chilló de dolor cuando una rama la agarró del pelo, se le enredó en la melena y siguió su camino hasta alcanzarle la frente y rodeársela. La planta la zarandeó de un lado a otro y Sam acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. - '¡Merlín! ¡Voy a quemar el puto Manantial antes de irme de aquí! ¡Lo juro!' – Apuntó a ciegas más allá de su cabeza con la varita y gritó. – _'¡Diffindo!'_

El hechizo lanzado a ciegas cortó hojas, tallos y demás, pero no la liberó de la enredadera que la aprisionaba desde la cabeza. Esta siguió su camino por su cara. Sam tuvo que dejar caer la varita cuando la enredadera le rodeó el cuello y se tensó para ahogarla. Agarró a la alargada planta como pudo e hizo fuerza para que esta no la dejara sin aire.

'¡Ayuda!'

Al oírlo, Remus se giró automáticamente hacia ella y en ese momento, la flor gigante cayó sobre él cerrando sus pétalos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sam dio otro chillido, pero esta vez por su amigo Remus había sido engullido por aquella especie de margarita gigante. Cuando Sam vio a Sirius y James intentar ir a socorrerla, gritó:

'¡A mí no!' – Señaló como pudo a la flor enorme con una pierna. – '¡A Remus primero! ¡Se lo ha comido la planta!'

'¿¡Qué!' – Exclamó Sirius.

Sam volvió a señalar a la flor enorme, pues al parecer esos dos no habían visto lo que acababa de pasarle a Remus. Entonces, otra enredadera le aprisionó la pierna derecha y comenzó a elevarla en el aire.

'¡DAOS PRISA!'- Chilló.

James y Sirius corrieron hacia la flor enorme cortando cualquier cosa verde o marrón que se les ponía por delante. Se veía moverse a Remus dentro del capullo que había formado la flor a su alrededor y justo cuando casi llegaban a su lado, se produjo una explosión de luz cegadora y volaron trozos de flor y jugos verdosos. El tallo de la flor cayó de lado, medio vivo aún y Remus apareció cubierto de polen y estornudando.

'¿Alérgico a las gramíneas, Lunático?' – Bromeó James.

'Desde hoy a todas las flores.' – Sentenció este con cara de mala leche. – 'Vamos a usar_ Lumus solem_. La luz directa del sol no les va a gustar si viven en esa oscuridad dentro del Manantial. Es lo más fácil para avanzar.'

'¡_Lumus solem_!' – De la varita de Sirius salió una potente luz cegadora que ahuyentó a las plantas que tenía un metro a su alrededor.

James y Remus se le unieron, haciendo más grande el espacio que dispersaba a las plantas y avanzaron corriendo junto a él hasta llegar a Sam, que estaba siendo medio engullida por las enredaderas. La tenían sujeta por la cabeza y el cuello y por las piernas y la habían alzado hasta tres metros del suelo. Al acercárseles los chicos con aquel campo de luz solar que creaban sus varitas, las plantas huyeron de la potente luz abrasadora y dejaron caer a Sam. Sirius, dejó el hechizó de la luz del sol y trató de agarrarla, pero ambos acabaron en el suelo.

'¿Estás bien, princesa?' – Le besó en los labios.

'Estoy hasta las narices de este lugar.'

'Ya somos dos.' – Le dijo James. – 'Vamos a ir los cuatro, ya, corriendo, hasta la puerta del león, ¿estamos?'

'Espera, falta Bones.' – Indicó Sirius.

Sam y Sirius se levantaron del suelo y convocaron el hechizo, dándose más espacio para moverse. Más tranquilos debido a que las plantas ya no se les acercaban, pudieron buscar con la mirada al profesor. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían traspasado las puertas del Manantial de Gryffindor.

'¿¡Cuándo hemos entrado!'- Exclamó Sirius riendo.

'Eso es lo de menos, busquemos a Bones y sigamos. Ya hemos superado el segundo obstáculo, así que casi estamos con Lily.' – Apremió James.

'¡Está allí!' – Dijo Remus. – '¡Al fondo! ¡Está fuera!'

A pesar de la espesa vegetación, podían identificar a Edgar Bones al otro lado de las puertas, luchando por entrar en el Manantial.

'¡EEEDGAAAAR!' – Le gritó Sam. – '¡USA LUMUS SOLEEEEM! ¡FUNCIONAAA! ¡Y BUSCA UNA PUERTA CON UN LEON! ¡POR ALLI ESTA LILYYY! ¡NOSOTROS NOS ADELANTAMOOOOS!'

Los cuatro chicos se echaron a la carrera sin esperar la respuesta de su profesor. No les sabía mal dejarlo tirado, porque sabían que de los cinco, él era el que estaba mejor preparado y nada malo podía pasarle. Imaginaban que les alcanzaría de un momento a otro, así que rápidamente se adentraron en el frondoso jardín del Manantial ya sin dificultades y en apenas un minuto se encontraron frente a frente con la puerta del pomo de la cabeza del león.

'¡Mierda!' – Saltó James. – 'Necesito un palo o lo que sea para que el león lo muerda y no me agarre.'

La diminuta puerta tan solo tenía una trampa tonta, un pomo que si tratabas de coger de buenas a primeras te aprisionaba la mano y te dejaba sujeto a la puerta sin poder llegar a abrirla y sin darte la posibilidad de moverte. Era la segunda barrera que Goddric Gryffindor había colocado en su Manantial. Una barrera sencilla y estúpida, pero útil.

Sin la posibilidad de coger una rama, como otras veces habían agarrado de alguna planta del mismo jardín para poder entrar, se encontraban sin nada que ofrecerle al león.

'Que a ninguno se le ocurra tratar de acercarse a las plantas, ¿eh?' – Advirtió Remus. – 'No reduzcáis el radio de luz solar o se nos echaran encima de nuevo. Pensad en otr…'

Un rugido aterrador y bestial les hizo encogerse. Asustados, los cuatro chicos miraron a su alrededor apuntando todavía a las plantas con el hechizo _Lumus solem_. Achicaron los ojos para escrutar sus alrededores, pues la luz que salía de sus varitas era tan potente que les dificultaba incluso ver a ellos. En el silencio de aquella selva, comenzó escucharse algo parecido al motor de un coche muggle.

'¿Qué es eso?' – Musitó Sirius.

'Se parece a mi gato ronroneando.' – Dijo Sam sorprendida.

'Dudo mucho que el señor bigotes haya movido su peludo culo hasta aquí, Sam.' – Espetó Sirius.

'No es un gato…' – Murmuró Remus con la voz ahogada señalando hacía la izquierda.

James, Sirius y Sam siguieron la dirección que marcaba Remus con la mano.

'Joder, joder, joder…' – Susurró Sirius al ver lo que estaba señalando Remus.

'El Manantial ha cambiado para evitar que entremos…' – Murmuró Remus. –'Las plantas se han hecho gigantes y ahora esto…'

Sus mandíbulas cayeron hasta el suelo al ver a un imponente y enorme león de la sabana africana saliendo del espeso jardín. Caminaba lentamente, con la mirada felina clavada en ellos.

'¡Eh! ¡Eso nunca ha estado aquí antes! ¡Lo habríamos visto!' – Exclamó James acojonado. – '¿¡Quién ha sido el listo que se ha traído su mascota al Manantial!

El león detuvo su caminar y les miró fijamente. Los cuatro tragaron saliva, petrificados. Un segundo después el imponente felino abrió su enorme bocaza y soltó un rugido aterrador. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron a gritar de puro terror. Fue entonces cuando el animal saltó hacia ellos.

'¡VETE A LA MIERDA, JAMEEEES! ¡ABREEE!'

'¡JODEEEER!' – Sam empujó a James contra la puerta. – '¡ABRE COMO SEA, PERO ABRELA YAAA! ¡QUE VIENEEE!'

'¡UNA ZAPATILLA!' – Pidió James saltando histérico porque veía que el león se les echaba encima.

James se encontró al momento con tres pares de zapatos en las manos y estampó los tres contra el pomo del león. En menos de un segundo el pomo se obstruyó y la puerta cedió y como rayos los cuatro se precipitaron hacia el interior del Manantial. Cayeron al suelo por los empujones y las prisas y desde el suelo, histéricos, nerviosos y con el corazón a cien se volvieron a precipitar sobre la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo.

'¡BOUM!'

Justo a tiempo.

'He visto la luz…' – Aseguró Sirius respirando forzosamente, tenía ambos pies contra la puerta y por el momento pensaba dejarlos ahí un ratito más. – 'En los ojos de ese bicho he visto toda mi vida pasar.'

Sirius cerró los ojos y buscó a ciegas la pierna de Sam con la intención de acariciarla, pues ella estaba apoyada con la espalda contra la puerta, medio enredada con Remus, que se había echado completamente sobre la puerta y seguía de rodillas con la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera.

'Canuto, quita esa mano de ahí.' – Le dijo de repente Remus, antes de que esa mano se equivocara de culo y le arreó.

Sam y James comenzaron a reírse. Sirius abrió los ojos y le puso morritos a Remus. Cuando este rodó los ojos, Sam se inclinó sobre Sirius para plantarle un beso en los labios. Mientras tanto, James se levantó y le tendió la mano a Remus para ayudarle.

'Chicos, voy a mandarle mi _Patronus_ a Edgar.' – Comentó. – 'Le voy a decir lo del león y que nos facilite la salida del Manantial. Me juego lo que queráis a que tenemos que salir de aquí pitando.'

'¿De verdad lo crees, querido Cornamenta?' – Se rió sarcástico Sirius, de pie también y con Sam de la mano. – 'Yo pensaba que nos estaban dando la bienvenida con las plantas carnívoras y el dulce gatito. Ni me quiero imaginar que porras nos va a pasar cuando tratemos de cruzar esa cortina de fuego.'

James se giró preocupado hacia la cortina de fuego que les impedía el paso hasta el estanque. El chisporroteo de las llamas le impresionó. La había cruzado mil veces y solo había necesitado la valentía. Sin embargo, ahora iba a necesitar algo más que eso. La entrada se había escondido, el jardín había salido a impedirles el paso, el león había ido a por ellos. ¿Y ahora qué? James se despeinó el cabello y suspiró.

'¿Será fuego de verdad?' – Preguntó con temor Sam.

'Vamos a comprobarlo.'

Remus se agarró del hombro de James y se quitó el único zapato que le quedaba. Se acercó a las llamas y se cubrió con el brazo libre la cara por la proximidad de estas. Desprendían muchísimo calor. Cuando estuvo apenas a dos metros de estas tiró su zapato.

La llamarada que se produjo le obligó a retroceder y cubrirse la cara. Un instante después un polvillo le llegó y le ensució la cara. Remus abrió los ojos y se limpió.

Eran las cenizas de su pobre zapato.

'No podemos cometer ni un fallo.'

'Dadle al coco, chicos.' – James miró con preocupación la cortina de fuego. – 'Necesitamos un hechizo fuerte. ¡_Expecto Patronum!_' – De su varita salió un imponente ciervo y James le habló: - 'Edgar, soy James. Hay un león en el jardín y una cortina de fuego después. No sé cómo te estará yendo, pero para nosotros está siendo difícil. Sin embrago las Náyades van a ser lo peor, pero estamos a punto de dar con ellas y con Lily. Hazlo como sea, pero despéjanos la salida. Las Náyades no nos van a dejar marcharnos así como así y menos con Lily. Gracias.'

El ciervo plateado se mantuvo flotando delante de James y cuando este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se marchara, el_ patronus_ galopó hacia la puerta del león y la atravesó. James se rascó la cabeza con la varita, necesitaba pensar cómo atravesar aquel fuego voraz. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se fueron con Lily. Estaba realmente furioso con ella, pues había sido capaz de mentirle a él, a todos sus amigos y de actuar por su cuenta. Completamente sola. No había confiado en nadie. Ni siquiera en Dumbledore. No había sido capaz de esperarle aún sabiendo que el director tenía una guerra que ganar entre manos. Por supuesto, Lily tampoco había pensado en ellos, sus amigos. Como si no tuvieran suficiente con preocuparse por los amigos, padres, hermanos, primos, tíos, novios y demás que estaban en peligro allí afuera.

Ahora ella misma se ponía en peligro.

'Egoísta.' – Susurró James.

'¡Lo tengo!' – Exclamó de repente Sirius.- '¡Esto es como el fuego de los _Ashwinders!_'

Sirius se giró hacia ellos con la mirada iluminada, esperando que entendieran lo que quería decir. Remus y James le miraron con el ceño fruncido, pensando sus palabras.

'¡Claro!'- Saltó Remus con la mirada iluminada al acordarse de su escapada de aquella tarde. – '¡Que grande, Sirius!'

'Necesitamos tu hechizo congelador, Remus.' – Asintió James satisfecho, que también había comprendido a Sirius. Estaba demasiado alterado como para mostrarse tan alegre como sus amigos. – 'Perfecto. Muy bien, tío.'

James alzó la mano y Sirius le chocó los cinco. Remus comenzó a arremangarse las mangas de la camisa, con una sonrisita dibujada en la cara.

'¿_Ashwinders_?' – Preguntó Sam con una ceja alzada y algo contrariada. – '¿Las serpientes?'

El pasillo oculto que llegaba hasta Hogsmeade había sido una aventura durante la ida. Un _Ashwinder _es una serpiente que nace de un fuego mágico que se ha quedado encendido. Al ir a inspeccionar James el pasillo el día anterior antes de utilizarlo aquella tarde, había visto que estaba plagado de huevos pequeños de color verde pálido. Los había reconocido al momento porque una mañana Sirius y James se habían encontrado con semejante escena en casa de los Potter. Los dos chicos se habían quedado solos la noche anterior y se habían olvidado apagar el fuego de la chimenea. Quemaron el sofá al tocar uno de los huevos y Dorea Potter les echó la bronca del millón.

Los huevos de Ashwinders no eran como los huevos de otras criaturas, se trataba de huevos que con nada más rozarlos estallaban en una columna de fuego que era tan alta como el techo. Había sido todo un reto circular por el pasillo sin tocarlos y obviamente más de uno había estallado. Sam recordó que Remus había ido el primero abriendo camino y refrigerando el suelo por el que iban a pisar. En ése momento entendió lo que su novio había querido decir.

'Vale chicos, tenemos que seguir la misma maniobra que en el jardín. Debemos avanzar los cuatro juntos, pero en este caso necesitamos que alguien cubra nuestras cabezas porque el calor también nos llegará desde arriba.' – James comenzó a dar instrucciones, visualizándose dentro del fuego. – 'Sam, tú vas a ir al medio protegiendo nuestras cabezas y nosotros tres en triangulo alrededor tuyo, apuntando a nuestro alrededor.'

'Tenemos que avanzar rápido.' – Intervino Sirius. – 'No sé vosotros, pero yo estoy bastante cansado y ahí dentro nuestras queridas amigas nos estarán esperando. Con lo zorras que son van a ser mil veces peor que el jardín, el león o el fuego...' – Sirius bufó preocupado. – 'Encima me juraron que si regresaba acabarían conmigo.'

'Nadie te va a poner una mano encima, cariño. Yo te protegeré, princesita.' – Le aseguró Sam sonriente y luego miró a los chicos con preocupación. – 'No sé si voy a ser capaz de convocar el hechizo que Remus ha hecho en el pasillo. Nunca jamás había oído hablar sobre él. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre!'

'Es más o menos como _Aguamenti_, no te preocupes. No es de movimiento difícil si temes por eso.' – Le dijo Remus con mucha seguridad.

'¿Una demostración, querido Lunático?'

Remus se separó de ellos y avanzó hacia el fuego, alzó su varita apuntando a las llamas y a la misma vez que pronunciaba la palabra, hizo una suave ondulación de muñeca…

'¡_Aqualgidus_!'

…que terminó con una sacudida seca. Un potente chorro de agua casi congelada salió disparado de su varita y abrió un agujero entre las llamas. Remus detuvo su hechizo y se giró hacia Sam con ambas cejas alzadas.

'¿Lo has visto?'

'Sí, creo que lo he pillado.'

'Vale, solo que dale más fuerza de la que le ha dado Remus.' – Dijo James y puso a Sam entre Sirius y Remus. Luego se colocó él, creando un triángulo alrededor de la chica. – 'A la de tres. Lo probamos aquí afuera y si funciona nos metemos en el fuego de cabeza, ¿vale?'

'Venga.' – Sirius alzó su varita y los demás le imitaron, Sam apuntando hacia el techo. – '¡Uno, dos… tres!'

Fue una experiencia muy extraña. En cuanto convocaron el hechizo despareció el calor y un frío tremendo aclimató la sala. Era como si se hubieran aparecido en un congelador. A su alrededor, los cuatro hechizos se fusionaban y formaban una esfera de frío que les hacía tiritar.

'Jodeeeer…' – Se quejó Sirius. De su boca salió vaho al hablar. – 'Nos hemos pasado un poco, ¿no?'

'Eso es que nos está saliendo bien a todos.' - James sonrió contento. – 'Genial, chicos. Buen trabajo.'

'¿Alguien quería ir al polo norte?' – Se rió Sam.

'Menos cachondeo.' – Pidió Remus.- 'Vamos a meternos en el fuego.'

'No nos separemos bajo ninguna circunstancia o sabremos lo que es estar en el infierno.' – Advirtió James. – 'Una vez en el Manantial el plan se reduce a coger a Lily y salir pitando, ¿vale? Improvisación. Nada de hablar de Edgar, que es nuestro elemento sorpresa…'

'Eso si no se ha convertido en la merienda del león.' – Murmuró Sirius.

'…o hacer planes en voz alta porque ellas nos estarán escuchando aunque no las veamos.'

'Chicos, concentraos.' – Pidió otra vez Remus, quien estaba muy serio. Iba a la cabeza marcando el paso y era quien iba a abrir el camino entre las llamas. – '¿Preparados?'

'Cuando quieras, Remus.' – Respondió Sam, concentrándose en su hechizo.

Poco a poco Remus se fue sumergiendo en el fuego, precedido de aquel chorro disperso y enorme de agua helada que se evaporaba al contactar con las llamas, pero que evitaba que se quemara. Le siguió Sam, rozando su hombro con la espalda de él, apuntando hacia aquel techo que despareció para volverse todo de fuego y luego James y Sirius, caminando de lado, en contacto sus manos y brazos.

Edgar Bones abrió la puerta del león, justo a tiempo de ver como el fuego se tragaba a James Potter y Sirius Black.

Todo se reduciría a la improvisación, como bien había dicho James. Una vez terminara aquel infierno y quedaba poco para ello, los cuatro chicos quedarían a merced de…

¿La improvisación?

¿La suerte?

¿El ingenio?

Remus fue el primero en salir de aquel incendio y le cegó la luz del sol, porque era su luz la que iluminaba el Manantial día y noche. Siguió avanzando, escrutó lo que había frente a sus ojos y al no divisar un peligro inminente a su alrededor, se apartó un poco de sus compañeros y posicionándose de lado, sin llegar a darle nunca la espalda al estanque, ayudó a Sirius y James. Los últimos en salir del hades.

Esta vez, a diferencia de cuando había aparecido la entrada o de cuando habían conseguido avanzar por el jardín o de cuando habían escapado del león, no hubo ni gritos de alegría ni suspiros de alivio.

El mayor peligro estaba ante ellos, aunque no lo pareciera.

En silencio, con las varitas en alto y con los cinco sentidos alerta, escrutaron el Manantial a fondo.

Nada.

No había nada fuera de lo común.

Caminaron sigilosamente hacia la orilla del estanque, con los ojos fijos ahora en el estanque ahora en la cascada. Allí dónde había agua estarían las Náyades. Allí donde había agua estaba el peligro.

'No hay ni rastro de Lily.' – Masculló en un susurro rabioso Sam, que no había podido contenerse al ver una escena tan tranquila, sin Náyades sobre las que descargar su ira y sin su mejor amiga a la que rescatar. – '¿Dónde porras la tienen?' – Dijo en un tono un poco más elevado.

'Shhht.' – Ordenó James.- 'Repartámonos pero que siempre estemos todos a la vista de todos y cuidado con tocar el agua.' – Murmuró en un susurro inaudible.

Así, Remus y Sam partieron hacia la derecha del estanque, bordeándolo y manteniendo una distancia de metro y medio. Siempre con las varitas en alto. James y Sirius se dirigieron a la izquierda, en dirección a la cascada. Durante ese silencioso trayecto, Sirius mantuvo la mirada clavada en el agua, caminando varios pasos por detrás de James y sin perder de vista a Sam, a la que dirigía fugaces miradas cada dos por tres. Por si acaso en algún momento un monstruo salía del agua para atraparla y hundirla en el fondo, como casi habían hecho con él. De los cuatro que estaban allí, él era quien le tenía más respeto al Manantial. Fue en una de esas miradas fugaces cuando reparó en un bulto oscuro muy cerca de la orilla. A falta de pistas sobre Lily, le silbó a James para captar su atención e indicarle lo que acaba de encontrar. James le miró con una ceja alzada y Sirius señaló el bulto.

'Cuidado.' – Le pidió James.

Sirius se acercó al bulto poco a poco. No se relajó al darse cuenta de que era ropa lo que había tirado. Precisamente que fuera ropa le dio muy mala espina. Tragó saliva al plantarse delante y reconocer el uniforme de Hogwarts, con la corbata de Gryffindor y el jersey con la plaquita que decía: Lily Evans. Premio Anual.

Y su varita. La varita de Lily.

Con el corazón a cien, recogió el jersey con la placa y la varita y se lo enseñó todo a James. Sirius se arrepintió el momento porque la cara de James se descompuso en una mueca llena de miedo y rabia. James avanzó corriendo hasta él y lo mismo hicieron desde el otro lado Sam y Remus que se habían percatado de que Sirius había encontrado algo. Cuando James llegó, le arrebató el jersey a Sirius y vio la placa de Lily, se volvió loco.

'¿¡DONDE ESTA LILY!' – Gritó encarado al estanque con la varita lista para vaciarlo entero si hacía falta y sacar a las Náyades de los pelos. Agarraba con la otra mano el jersey de Lily. – '¡NÁYADEEES! ¡DEVOLVEDME A LILYYYY!'

Totalmente fuera de sí, James se metió en el estanque. Sirius, histérico al ver el agua a James metido hasta los tobillos en el Manantial, se metió detrás para sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente. Le agarró de un brazo y le dio tal tirón que lo sacó del estanque lanzándolo al suelo. James se levantó al momento para volver a entrar en el agua mientras gritaba como loco que le devolvieran a Lily. Sirius volvió a sujetarlo.

'¡James, no!' – Le gritó Remus, que llegó corriendo con Sam para ayudar a Sirius.

Daba igual que gritaran o no. Ellas ya les habían oído. Como todas las otras veces que las Náyades habían salido a recibirles, el agua del estanque comenzó a burbujear. Instintivamente Sirius abrió los brazos, abarcó a su novia y sus amigos como pudo y les obligó a retroceder mucho más. Remus se dejó guiar, sin apartar la mirada del agua y del bulto de ropas, intentando averiguar qué era lo que había hecho perder los nervios a James. Reconoció entonces en el montón de tela en el que había una camisa, una corbata, una falda y unos calcetines, otra prenda de tela más.

La reconoció al momento.

Remus apartó el brazo de Sirius, echó a correr hacia la orilla ante la consternación de Sam y Sirius(James estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para enterarse de nada) y la recuperó. Regresó pitando con sus amigos y sabiendo que no le quedaba tiempo, echó el pedazo de tela vieja que había cogido de entre las ropas de Lily sobre Sirius.

'¿Qué haces?' – Protestó este.

'La Capa Invisible de James.' – Susurró Remus al tiempo que cubría a Sirius del todo. – 'Improvisación, ¿recuerdas?'

Para cuando las tres Náyades salieron del agua y se plantaron en tierra firme, Sam seguía con la mandíbula desencajada mirando a donde supuestamente, hasta hacía dos escasos segundos, había estado su novio ahora invisible.

'Sam.' – Gruñó Remus. – 'Atenta a las Náyades.'

'Eh…sí.' - Sam volvió la vista al frente y levantó su varita, como hacían James y Remus a su lado.

Las Náyades, las hermosas guardianas del Manantial de Gryffindor habían acudido a la llamada de James Potter, a pesar de que este no había sido especialmente cortés. Seguían siendo tres. Tres preciosas criaturas de aspecto humano, piel pálida, cabellos largos castaños y hermosos rostros. Gráciles y bellas como ninguna otra criatura. La mejor cara de la moneda. Sin embargo aquellas orejas en forma de aletas de pez delataban su real naturaleza. La otra cara de la moneda, aquel aspecto que no estaba hecho para atraer a incautos e inocentes magos como Lily.

'Vosotros aquí.' – Dijo la Náyade que siempre había estado al mando de las otras dos. La que a diferencia de sus hermanas, o lo que fueran, no les dedicaba una mueca desdeñosa.- ¿Qué os trae por nuestro bello Manantial, magos?'

'Menos cháchara Náyade, sabes lo que queremos.' – Espetó James apuntándola directamente con la varita. – '¿Te lo vuelvo a gritar? Aunque creo que no te hace falta porque me has oído perfectamente y te aviso de que no tengo paciencia, así que suéltalo. ¿Dónde está Lily?'

'Cumpliendo su trato, obviamente.' – Respondió ella riendo con suficiencia. – 'Es lo que debe hacer ahora.'

'¿Está bien?' – Preguntó Sam, conteniendo el miedo de su voz. – '¿No le ha ocurrido nada?'

'Necesitaba estar en perfectas condiciones para cumplir su trato, por supuesto que no le ha ocurrido nada.' – Respondió ofendida la cabecilla. – '¿Con quién os creéis que estáis tratando? Nosotras no somos unas asesinas a diferencia de los humanos.'

Para los tres chicos aquella respuesta supuso un alivio enorme. James se sintió con fuerzas para poner patas arriba el Manantial entero. Las ansias de encontrarla eran cada vez mayores. Comenzó a mirar por los alrededores por si encontraba una cabellera rojiza, pero no había nada más aparte de su ropa, lo que indicaba que Lily estaba en el agua. Sin embargo no estaba en la superficie del estanque, así que el otro único lugar posible era la cascada y su gruta. La pequeña cueva donde la había llevado la primera vez que la trajo al Manantial. Sintió unas ganas terribles de echar a correr hacia allí, pero se obligó a quedarse en el sitio porque si las Náyades se habían tomado tantas molestias en imposibilitarles la entrada, era porque no querían que nadie entrara o escapara del Manantial. Y a todo eso, ¿dónde narices estaba Sirius? Desconcertado, James miró a derecha e izquierda y hacia atrás.

'Tiene tu capa.' – Le chivó por lo bajo Remus sin mirarle.

'Perfecto.' – Murmuró James contento.

'¿Porqué la retenéis?' – Preguntó entonces Sam, captando la atención de sus amigos. El tembleque de su voz había desaparecido, pues ya no temía tanto por Lily, aunque estaba muy harta de aquella situación. Sam sólo quería que apareciera su amiga para llevársela a la Torre de Gryffindor. Eso sí, habiendo destruido el Manantial antes. – '¿Porqué habéis secuestrado a Lily?

'El Manantial no retiene a nadie en contra de su voluntad.' – Saltó otra de las náyades, visiblemente ofendida.- 'Os lo repetimos, nosotras no somos tan viles como los humanos, brujo.'

'Creo que debemos hablar de esta situación con calma por ambas partes.' – Dijo la cabecilla, influyendo tranquilidad con su melódica voz. – 'Obviamente, Lily Evans ha venido a cumplir su parte del trato y es lo que está haciendo en estos momentos, precisamente.'

Remus se colocó a la cabeza de su grupo. Estaba seguro de que las Náyades no les iban a dar a Lily por las buenas (de lo contrario no hubieran gastado fuerzas en impedirles la entrada) y ellos no se iban a marchar sin Lily. Así que no se sabía cuando (pero Remus intuía que en breve) ahí se iba a organizar una buena y él necesitaba darle tiempo a Sirius, pues era el único que podía encontrar a Lily sin levantar sospechas. Debía darle tiempo a Sirius. Ni Sam ni James se lo iban a dar, porque el plan de rescate de ellos se iba a basar en reventar el Manantial a la vez que buscaban a Lily. Por ahora ese plan no les convenía, porque así alertarían a las Náyades. Pero no podía decírselo con las tres criaturas delante. Remus deseó con todo su alma que Sirius se hubiera puesto a buscar a Lily, él que podía vagar libremente sn levantar sospechas.

'¿Cuánto tiempo necesitó el último mago que pidió ayuda en el Manantial para cumplir su trato?' – Preguntó amablemente Remus, un paso por delante de James y Sam, dispuesto a entablar una larga conversación.

'Sus restos aún yacen en el fondo del Manatial.'

Incluso Remus se envaró con la respuesta. James se puso a su lado, apenas a un escaso metro de las Náyades. Remus lo sujetó con el brazo que no tenía la varita porque lo veía capaz de liarse a puñetazos con las criaturas del Manantial. Hasta ahí había durado la brevedad de su plan.

'¡Pensáis matarla!' – Las acusó Sam en un grito histérico.

'¡Nosotras no hemos matado a nadie!' – Se defendió la Náyade principal. – 'No habéis comprendido a mi hermana, lo que ella quería decir es que todos murieron de causas naturales.'

'¿¡TODOS MURIERON!' – Exclamaron James y Remus a la vez.

La Náyade principal alzó las manos con las palmas hacia ellos, pidiéndoles calma. Por supuesto no consiguió lo que quería, pues las expresiones corporales de los chicos no podían ser más claras: estaban a punto de luchar. Pero ella debía evitarlo a toda costa, una pelea en su Manantial podía ocasionar destrozos inimaginables y su deber y el de sus hermanas, era proteger el Manantial.

'Creo que no comprendéis cómo funciona el Manantial.' – Dijo en tono apaciguador, como si esa fuera la razón por la que se mostraban los chicos así de alterados.

'Quizás deberíais ponerlo en una plaquita con una inscripción como la de la cascada.' – Respondió sarcástico James.

'Dejadme que os lo explique, veréis que no tenemos malas intenciones y que nunca las hemos tenido.' – La Náyade se apartó y señaló con la mano abierta el estanque. – 'El agua que de aquí emana no sería mágica de no ser por Goddric Gryffindor. Gryffindor encantó este Manantial para ayudar a todos los magos que necesitaran ayuda. Es el agua encantada mediante la magia la que le proporciona esos resultados milagrosos a quien la toma. Si no me equivoco Lily la utilizó con alguno de vosotros para salvaros de las garras de la muerte, ¿no es así?'

'Muy bonito hasta aquí. Ahora sigue.' – Le espetó James de malas maneras. – 'Las ventajas son muy útiles, maravillosas y fantásticas, ahora suelta las desventajas.'

'El agua no tiene desventajas para quiénes la tomaron.'

'¿Ah, no?' – Inquirió James soltando una carcajada. – '¿Y porqué atormentabais a Lily con pesadillas en las que los que habíamos tomado el agua moríamos a vuestras manos?'

'Para que recordara que tenía un trato que cumplir.'

'¿Y en qué consiste ese trato?' – Preguntó Remus con voz grave.

'Lily se llevó agua encantada, agua con magia.' – Explicó la Náyade con una sonrisa. – 'El brujo que coge agua de nuestro Manantial, a la misma vez que pide permiso para llevársela, está aceptando las condiciones del Manantial. Lily se llevó magia de este Manantial y debía devolverla, la magia, bañándose en sus aguas. Así nos devolvería parte de la magia que se llevó, así se mantendrá el encantamiento de Gryffindor y así el próximo mago que la necesite podrá hacer uso de ella.'

James y Remus entendieron entonces el porqué de la plaquita de la cascada, porqué sí que te podías bañar en el Manantial. Era la manera que tenía el agua de continuar siendo mágica, la única manera que tenía el Manantial de nutrirse.

'¿Y porqué ninguno de los brujos que vinieron antes que Lily salió de aquí después de que se bañara en el estanque?' – Quiso saber Sam.

'Ninguno quiso marcharse.' – Respondió simplemente la Náyade.

Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en la orilla, pero ya iban dos veces que escuchaba gritar a Sam y a James y se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Nervioso porque había registrado la orilla entera y no había ni rastro de Lily, salvo su ropa. Nervioso porque eso quería decir que la señorita, de la cual empezaba a poner en duda su inteligencia tan brillante, se había metido en el estanque. ¡La muy loca! Sirius estaba de los nervios porque la única opción que le quedaba era buscar en la gruta que había detrás de la cascada y eso suponía atravesar la cascada a nado.

No le hacía ni puñetera gracia.

Le quedaba otra opción más, pero acojonado como estaba, no quería considerarla como "opción". La última alternativa que le quedaba a Sirius, la cuál debía utilizar si Lily no se encontraba tras la cascada, era meterse en el estanque y bucear por el fondo en busca de Lily. La querida y puñetera novia de su mejor amigo no iba a salir de la puta Torre de Premios Anuales hasta que acabaran Hogwarts. Eso se lo acababa de jurar él mismo y era lo primero que le iba a decir a doña Premio Anual cuando la encontrara.

Sirius suspiró, miró con desgana el agua y se metió dentro con ropa y Capa de Invisibilidad incluidas. Lo último que quería era que las Náyades lo vieran tomando un baño en su estúpido Manantial, porque no le apetecía una visita guiada al fondo de este, como le habían prometido al última vez que lo pisó. De esta manera, Sirius se sumergió hasta que dejó de tocar fondo y nadando como una rana, suavemente y sin salpicar para no delatarse, atravesó la cascada del Manantial.

Paró un segundo de nadar para sacudir la cabeza y el pelo como haría un perro mojado. Luego abrió los ojos y casi se le escapó un grito de alegría cuando vio al fondo de la gruta, dormida con la cabeza fuera del agua y el resto del cuerpo sumergido en esta, a Lily. ¡Por fin! ¡Era le segunda vez en toda su vida que se alegraba tanto de verla!

Sirius nadó rápidamente hasta ella, salió fuera del agua y se quitó la capa, dejándola a un lado en el suelo de la gruta. Se arrodilló junto a Lily y la sacudió con fuerza.

'¡Lily!' – La llamó sacudiéndola bruscamente. – '¡Despierta hostia! ¡Tenemos que largarnos!'

Lo que Sirius no esperaba ni en broma, era que Lily abriera los ojos de repente. Casi a la misma vez, ella le agarró del brazo con fuerza, impidiendo que continuara sacudiéndola. También le dedicó una mirada airada y fría, que en un principió no extrañó para nada a Sirius. Total, ¿cuándo le había mirado bien Evans? Lily sin soltarle, salió del agua y se quedó frente a Sirius.

'Sí, ya sé que esperabas a James, pero tu querido príncipe está teniendo una charla con los bichejos esos.'

'¿Qué te trae a mi Manantial?' – Preguntó con voz solemne, Lily.

'Oh, oh…' – Sirius se soltó de Lily rápidamente. La escudriñó de arriba abajo con una mueca de desagrado, aunque por fin comprendió porqué le gustaba a James. Le había sorprendido la brusquedad repentina de Lily y ése tonito tan imponente con el que había hablado le recordaba a ciertas criaturas. – 'No me ha gustado como ha sonado eso.' – Se dijo a él mismo.

Sirius se levantó y empuñó su varita (llevaba la de ella en el bolsillo del pantalón), apuntando a la novia de su amigo. Lily se salió del agua, sin dejar de mirarle como si fuera un intruso.

'Lily, nos vamos.' – Le repitió Sirius, aunque lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era comprobar sus sospechas. – 'Marcharnos. Adiós Manantial. Nos vamos a Hogwarts, exactamente a la torre de los premios.'

Lily alzó ambas cejas, como si no entendiera nada de lo que Sirius le decía. Finalmente, adoptó otra vez una pose altiva, alzó el mentón y preguntó con seguridad:

'¿Qué te trae por mi Manantial, mago?'

'Oh Merlín…' – Sirius se palmeó la frente e hizo una mueca. – 'No me digas que has tragado tanta agua que se te ha ido la olla… ¿o te han lavado el cerebro?'

'Avisaré a mis hermanas de que ha venido alguien.' – Murmuró para sí Lily y se giró hacia la cascada, con la intención de volver al agua.

'_¡Palalingua!' _

Lily, impresionada por el rayo de luz que acababa de impactar en ella, se giró en redondo hacia Sirius. Le dedicó tal mirada de rabia, que a Sirius se le escapó la risa.

'¡Ey! Ya me pareces más familiar.' – Le dijo divertido. – 'Disculpa Lily, pero todos tenemos ganas de descansar y no estamos para tonterías. _¡Desmaius!_'

La pelirroja se desplomó al instante y Sirius no hizo nada para que no diera de bruces contra el suelo. Se lo merecía, que por su culpa estaba reviviendo la pesadilla de cuando casi lo ahogaron en el Manantial. Agarró su varita con los dientes, se puso de nuevo la Capa Invisible, aunque mojada como estaba se le vería un pie, una pierna o algún brazo y cargó a Lily. Trató de taparla con la capa, pero al ver que no conseguía tapar a ninguno de los dos, optó por guardarse la capa en el bolsillo y salir al descubierto.

El plan iba a la perfección. La primera parte (encontrar a Lily) se había llevado a cabo con éxito. Ahora pasaban a la segunda parte: salir pitando.

Sirius estaba segurísimo de que iba a ser mucho más difícil que la primera.

Sam arqueó una ceja en cuanto escuchó que ninguno de los magos que habían ido a parar al Manantial había querido marcharse. Los únicos brujos que podían haber llegado a aquel lugar eran o bien alumnos o bien profesores. Seguramente quién fuera que hubiera llegado a hacer a semejante lugar tenía una vida fuera de este y familia. Sam no se tragaba que ninguno hubiera querido marcharse y estaba segura de James y Remus tampoco.

'Creo que Lily no va a ser de la misma opinión que esos brujos.' – James se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. – 'Mirad, Náyades, estoy hasta las narices. Simplemente me aburre está estúpida situación y ya me he cansado de tanta palabrería.'

'¡Por fin!' – Exclamó Sam, contenta de que a alguien más aparte de ella se le hubiera acabado la paciencia.

'Quizás deberíamos aclarar un poco más la situación, ¿no crees James?' – Intervino Remus mirándole significativamente en un intento de recordarle que Sirius andaba por ahí a la búsqueda de Lily. – 'No nos precipitemos.'

James le negó con la cabeza. No lo aguantaba más y no tenía ganas de continuar con aquella farsa en la que tanto estaban participando ellos, como las Náyades. Cada bando según sus intereses. Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Se rendía. Al fin y al cabo la mayoría, Sam y James, habían hablado. Se alejó un paso de James y le liberó de aquella pose controladora que había adoptado con James para evitar la lucha. Remus se sitúo entre Sam y James, quedando los tres en horizontal, frente a frente con las tres Náyades.

Las Náyades con el estanque a sus espaldas, continuaban con la minuciosa observación de los tres muchachos y aunque obviaban el hecho de que había uno más que cargaba con Lily nadando por sus aguas, se habían percatado del cambio de actitud de los tres brujos que tenían delante. Ellas también entendían a su manera lo que estaba apunto de pasar y no era precisamente lo que deseaban. Su Manantial no podía sufrir daños.

'Náyades, queridas guardianas del Manantial…' – Comenzó James con una sonrisa arrogante decorándole el rostro.- '…nosotros queremos a Lily y obviamente vosotros os la queréis qu-quedar…a-ss-sí…que…'

James comenzó a balbucear al ver a Sirius emergiendo de la cascada del estanque y cargando con…Lily. Tuvo el impulso de llamarla, pero se mordió la lengua en el último momento, al igual que obligó a sus piernas a quedarse quietas en el sitio. Sam ahogó un respingo y Remus carraspeó llamándoles la atención a los dos. Era imposible que ellos, estando de cara al estanque no vieran esa cabellera rojiza, pero resultaba que las Náyades, de espaldas al agua, seguían sin enterarse de que Sirius había encontrado y se estaba llevando a Lily. No era lo más aconsejable delatarle cuando este se encontraba en el agua. James tragó saliva y se centró solamente en la Náyade principal, intentando acaparar toda la atención de esta.

'Como decía, se trata de Lily. Nosotros queremos llevárnosla y vosotras quedárosla para que cumpla su trato…'

Sirius apenas se había alejado dos metros de la cascada. Le costaba avanzar con Lily.

'…pero creo que lo mejor es que…'

Mientras James hablaba para entretener a las Náyades, Remus observó cómo las orejas de las tres náyades se movían ligeramente, captando algún sonido proveniente de su Manantial. Dedicó una mirada fugaz a Sirius, para ver cuánto le quedaba para alcanzar la orilla y no supo que ésa breve mirada termino por revelar la situación de su amigo Canuto.

Sin previo aviso, una de las Náyades chilló. Un grito aterrador, estridente y molesto. La criatura señaló hacia la izquierda, hacia la cascada y al instante las otras dos siguieron el dedo acusador de su hermana. Las Náyades montaron en cólera al descubrir a Sirius, llevándose a Lily.

'Mierda…' – Masculló James.

'Lo siento por vosotros, pero os llevaréis a Lily.' – Aseguró una de las Náyades un segundo antes de lanzarse al agua de un salto. Un segundo después, otra segunda saltó hacia el agua.

Sam echó a correr hacia su novio con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora de puro miedo.

'¡Sirius, aprisa!' – Le avisó apuntando al estanque con la varita por si veía cualquier sombra que delatara a alguna de las repugnantes criaturas del Manantial. – '¡Van a por vosotros!'

James y Remus se quedaron a solas con la cabecilla, mientras la locura comenzaba a desatarse a varios metros de ellos. Un momento tenso, el último, previo a la acción.

'¿Por qué no dejamos que Lily decida qué desea hacer?' – Decidió preguntar Remus, en un último intento de evitar la lucha.

'Porque de todas formas no la dejaríamos marchar.' – Replicó la Náyade en tono sombrío. – 'De todos los magos que han pasado por aquí, en ninguno de ellos detecté tan magia como la que desprende Lily. La primera vez que trajiste a Lily aquí, el Manantial…' – Explicó la Náyade mirando exclusivamente a James. – '…vibró con su sola presencia. El Manantial se volvió más bello y sus aguas más poderosas desde que estuvisteis nadando en ellas. Solamente con Lily podríamos hacer perdurar el encantamiento de Goddric Gryffindor durante siglos.' – La Náyade giró sobre sus talones. – 'Así que no. Ella nunca saldrá de aquí.'

Acto seguido la cabecilla también se lanzó al agua. James y Remus echaron a correr hacia sus amigos.

Cada ser avanzando con rapidez por su elemento. Enfrascados ambos bandos en una carrera por el trofeo. Un trofeo muy preciado: Lily.

Sirius se lamentaba porque se veía en sus últimos momentos de vida. Tres horripilantes monstruos nadadores estaban a poco de echársele de encima y no para quitarle a Lily solamente, no… También para llevar a cabo lo que un día juraron: ahogarle en el fondo de sus aguas. Sirius no se lo explicaba, pero mientras que a los Sangre Pura había temido poco o nada, a las Náyades las tenía casi fobia. Algo así como a las lechuzas en multitud. Sirius estaba histérico perdido, pues aunque estaba punto de hacer pie en el fondo y aunque tenía a Sam en la orilla apuntando a la superficie para protegerle, tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro una mano le iba a agarrar del tobillo e iba a tirar de él hacia el fondo.

'¡HACED LO QUE SEA PERO SACADNOS DE AQUÍ, HOSTIAAAA!'

James, Sam y Remus en la superficie discutían a gritos cómo proceder.

'¡Usemos _Accio_!' – Chillaba Sam.

'¡No funciona con personas!' – Replicaba Remus. – 'Usemos…'

'_¡Levicorpus!'- _James apuntó a su mejor amigo y a su novia sin enfocar demasiado el hechizo en uno u otro.

Sirius gritó de puro terror cuando notó un fuerte tirón en el tobillo derecho. De la potente fuerza de ése tirón, se le escapó Lily. Escuchó varios chillidos desde la orilla que le confirmaron lo que se temía. Sirius cerró los ojos de miedo, sabiendo que su hora había llegado y que un asqueroso bicho de los del lago estaba por cumplir su promesa. Su cuerpo se movió bruscamente en el agua. De repente, Sirius ya no sabía en qué dirección se movía o dónde estaba cada parte de su cuerpo, solo sentía aquel tirón en su tobillo. Quiso apuntar con la varita a donde fuera para defenderse, pero le sumergieron la cabeza bajo el agua. Se ahogó al tragar agua y de repente notó otro tirón más fuerte que lo sacaba de esta. Tosiendo, Sirius abrió los ojos y dio un respingo al ver el mundo del revés. Miró hacia lo que era su arriba y se encontró con el estanque, miró abajo y vio sus pies suspendidos en el aire, miró a su espalda y vio a sus amigos en la orilla, solo que con los pies donde él tenía la cabeza. A su lado, Lily pendía exactamente igual que él, desmayada todavía. El chico hubiera suspirado de puro alivio de no ser por aquellas tres manchas oscuras que aparecieron en el fondo del estanque, a través del agua.

'¡QUE VIENEEEEEEN!' – Gritó adivinando las Náyades.

'¡_Incarcereo!_'

Remus apuntó y la cuerda que salió de su varita, hecha ya un lazo, voló hacia Sirius y Lily. Justo a tiempo los atrapó a los dos, rodeándoles y estampándolos el uno contra el otro. Remus tiró del lazo en el preciso momento en que las tres Náyades saltaron dónde Sirius y Lily habían estado suspendidos, como un cocodrilo a punto de comerse un ave que nadara en sus aguas. No los alcanzaron y los dos magos volaron a velocidad peligrosa hacia sus amigos, atraídos por la cuerda.

'¡Cogedlos cómo sea!' – Gritó James extendiendo los brazos.

¡POUM! ¡POUM!

Un único golpe seco y durísimo que los hizo saltar a los tres hacia atrás. Fue una tremenda colisión con Lily y Sirius, pero mereció la pena el choque y el dolor, porque cuando abrieron los ojos, Remus, James y Sam se encontraron con Lily y Sirius enredados con ellos.

Y tan solo unos pocos metros de la cortina de fuego.

'Me alegro de veros…' – Murmuró con voz pastosa Sirius.

'¡Yo también!' – Dijo James poniéndose en pie de un salto. – '¡Remus ayúdame con Lily! ¡Vamos chicos, hay que repetir la maniobra de antes!'

'¡Salgamos pitando de aquí!' – Sam se levantó y agarró a Sirius del brazo, tiró de él para levantarle.

Los cinco, Sam y Sirius de la mano y James y Remus cargando con la desmayada Lily echaron a correr hacia el fuego. Mientras corrían hacia la infernal salida se escuchó un tremendo clamor de aguas a sus espaldas. Los chicos se giraron alertados por el ruido y se quedaron de piedra al ver a aquella imponente ola que estaba a escasos segundos de caerles encima. Un auténtico tsunami a punto de precipitarse hacia ellos.

'¡Replegaos!' – Gritó Remus. – '¡Necesitamos un escudo entre todos!'

Los chicos volvieron a abalanzarse unos sobre otros a la vez que convocaban el escudo protector más potente que les habían enseñado. La gigantesca ola rompió contra su escudo, amenazando con romperlo y separarles. Juntos, arrodillados en el suelo y con las varitas en alto, los cuatro chicos hacían lo posible por mantener el hechizo que los protegía.

'Para parsar la cortina, Sam, tu ponte donde antes estaba Remus.' – Ordenó James. – 'Remus, tú y yo sujetaremos a Lily mientras avanzamos los cuatro como antes, ¿vale?'

'¡Se ha acabado la ola!' – Indicó Sirius cuando las aguas comenzaron a recogerse hacia el Manantial. – '¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!'

Retiraron el escudo y echaron a correr de nuevo, más o menos dispuestos de la forma que iban a atravesar la cortina de fuego. Más no tuvieron tiempo a avanzar apenas dos metros más, que de nuevo a sus espaldas el clamor de las aguas volvió a avisarles de que se avecinaba una segunda ola.

'¡Rápido!' – Chilló Remus. – '¡El escudo otra vez!'

Por poco la segunda ola, mayor que la anterior, no se los llevó por delante.

Expectantes, nerviosos y con mucho miedo encima, los cuatro muchachos aguardaron a que la segunda ola se disolviera.

'¡Merlín!' – Gritó enfadado Sirius, dedicándole a la desmayada Lily una mirada envenenada. – '¡Te juro que cuando salgamos de esta, pelirroja, me las vas a pagar!'

'¡Vamos otra vez!' – Chilló James. – '¡Corred todo lo que podáis!'

Esta vez sí, esta vez casi llegaron a escapar. Pero la tercera ola les alcanzó solamente a un metro de la cortina de fuego y les obligó a tener que resguardarse de nuevo. En el escudo se abrió una grieta y por un momento, los cuatro creyeron que este iba a ceder.

'Joder…' – Musitó Sam con los ojos llorosos. – 'Prefiero un duelo con los Sangre Pura antes que esto.'

'Tranquila princesa.' – La consoló Sirius dándole un beso en la frente. – 'Ya casi estamos.'

Y es que a todos les daba mucho más miedo enfrentarse a la implacable naturaleza que a un humano igual a ellos. Una segunda grieta se abrió en el escudo y varias gotas de agua comenzaron a filtrarse al interior del escudo.

'Se va a romper.' – Musitó Remus.

'¡No, joder, no!' – Gritó James, frustrado. – '¡Estamos a punto de salir!'

Y fue entonces, cuando todo parecía perdido que tuvieron unos segundos de suerte. La tercera ola acabó y antes de que los chicos pudieran organizarse, se abrió un túnel de aire en la cortina de fuego. Un túnel que la atravesaba por completo. En medio de este estaba Edgar Bones con la varita en alto.

La salida.

'¡VAMOS!' – Les gritó haciéndoles señas. – '¡EL CAMINO ESTA LIBRE!'

'¡Corred!'

Los cuatro echaron a correr, Sirius y Sam los primeros y Remus y James con Lily, por el túnel. A sus espaldas volvió a escucharse la fuerza de las aguas, precediendo a la cuarta ola. Aceleraron el paso y Sam agarró a Bones del brazo cuando llegaron dónde él para que echara a correr también.

'¡VAMOS!'

La cuarta ola se les echó encima, apagando el infierno del Manantial. Justo cuando atravesaban la diminuta puerta del pomo del léon.

**¡Holaaa!**

**Sí, soy yo. Ya ni recuerdo cuando subí el último capítulo... Solo espero que este os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. Gracias por aquellos reviews que dejasteis la última vez que actualicé, mil gracias por seguir ahí y mil perdones por la larga espera. Bienvenidos a los que habéis empezado a leer. Por si alguien se había asustado, no, no he dejado el fic. Es solo que por muchas cosas ya no puedo pasar tanto tiempo escribiendo o en fanfiction, pero no me olvido de vosotros ni del fic. ;P **

**Así que poquito a poco seguiré aquí. Aún así, quien quiera pegarme la bronca por ser tan lenta puede hacerlo con un review (siempre que nos os paséis)! XD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Un abrazo enorme,**

**Eneida.**

**p.d: Muchísimas gracias a ti en especial, que denunciaste el plagio en la página potterfics. No se me pasó nunca por la cabeza que pudieran copiarme. Me gustaría saber quien eres. ¡Te debo una enorme!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**X**_

El despertador muggle de Lily sonó a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Lily lo apagó y se giró hacia el lado opuesto. No le apetecía levantarse.

Frente a Lily, en la cama que estaba a la izquierda de la suya, Sam se removió. El despertador también la había despertado. Por un momento, la morena también se giró poniéndose de cara a Lily y abrió los ojos. Lily los cerró inmediatamente y se hizo la dormida. Sam suspiró, consciente de que Lily se estaba haciendo la dormida y se giró de nuevo para darle la espalda. Como Lily, Sam también se estaba haciendo polvo uno de sus hombros por dormir todas las noches dándole la espalda.

Con cuidado, entonces, Lily abrió el ojo que tenía más pegado a la almohada, por si acaso Sam seguía mirándola. La encontró dándole la espalda, como siempre últimamente. La tensión que había sentido se esfumó.

Era una situación tan absurda e incómoda...

Cuando el despertador de Kaienne sonó diez minutos más tarde, Lily se levantó y le dio los buenos días a su amiga. Kaienne arrastró un buenos días con los labios. Necesitaba al menos unos diez minutos para desperezarse.

Lily abrió su armario, sacó ropa interior limpia, un par de calcetines nuevos, el uniforme de la escuela y buscó debajo de su cama los zapatos. Comenzó a vestirse. Para cuando ya estuvo lista, sonó el despertador de Anthea. Kaienne ya estaba sentada en la cama estirazándose.

'Buenos días, dormilona.' – Le susurró a Anthea con una sonrisa, cuando la rubia la miró.

'No tan buenos…' – Replicó Anthea estirándose como un gato. – 'Me espera un día agotador. Hoy tenemos entrenamiento y todavía tengo agujetas del pasado.'

El despertador de Sam sonó y como activada por un resorte, Lily agarró una toalla pequeña y se metió en el baño. Anthea y Kaienne se miraron apenadas. Llevaban cuatro días así y todo por la estúpida temeridad de Lily al adentrarse en el Manantial a solas. Sam y Lily no se dirigían la palabra y evitaban estar demasiado tiempo juntas.

'Buenos días…' – Musitó Sam y antes de meter la cabeza bajo la almohada dijo:- 'Despertadme en cinco minutos si no me he levantado.'

'¡Oye! ¡Cada mañana igual!'- Anthea le tiró su almohada. – 'Ni soy tu madre, ni Sirius, ni Li…' – Anthea se mordió la lengua. – '¡Que te levantes ya! ¡Vamos!'

'Qué pesada...' – Bufó Sam reincorporándose en la cama. Miró a su izquierda y como no vio a Lily, se relajó y soltó: – 'Merlín, tengo el cuerpo dolorido todavía… No sé cómo voy a volar hoy con estas agujetas.'

En ese momento Lily salió del baño y como la puerta estaba justo delante de la cama de Sam, se la encontró de frente. Lily reaccionó antes, aunque apartando la mirada:

'Buenos días.'

Al menos la educación no se había perdido, pensó Anthea.

'Buenos días.'

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación que duró el tiempo justo en que Lily tardó en coger su mochila, con sus libros ya preparados y abandonar la habitación.

Lily sintió ganas de llorar una vez más cuando bajó por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Había pasado solamente una semana desde la sacaron del Manantial y a ella le parecían meses. Se sentía tan sola… Sirius, Sam, James, Peter e incluso Remus no le hablaban desde entonces. Lily se sentía mal, avergonzada y también muy incomprendida. ¿¡Tan difícil era ponerse en el lugar de ella!? ¡No había hecho nada malo! Lily suspiró y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con resbalar mejilla abajo. Traicionar la confianza de sus amigos, como ellos le habían dicho, le estaba saliendo caro. Pero Lily no estaba segura de que se mereciera ese trato tan frío por parte de ellos durante tanto tiempo. Suficiente había tenido con estar encerrada en la Torre de los Premios Anuales por cuatro días seguidos sin ver a nadie. Había sido un castigo agotador psicológicamente, pero mejor que la expulsión de la escuela. Dumbledore había sido comprensivo al fin y al cabo.

Lily había decidido volver a dormir en su habitación de siempre junto a Anthea, Kaienne y Sam, porque la única vez que se había encontrado con James en su torre de Premios después del castigo, habían acabado gritándose como dos locos. Todo eso después de que Sam, Remus y Sirius ya le hubieran gritado enfadados, cuatro días antes, nada más despertarse en la enfermería de Pomfrey.

Lily no tenía ni ganas ni cuerpo para pelearse con nadie otra vez. Demasiado triste y enfadada estaba, pues después de sus cuatro días de confinamiento sin poder salir ni ver a nadie, solamente Anthea y Kaienne fueron a su encuentro. Ni siquiera James… Le había dolido tanto que no fuera a buscarla. Le hacían pensar que James igual ya no sentía lo mismo por ella después de esa traición a su confianza, al acudir al Manantial. Que James no la mirara a la cara, ni siquiera por los pasillos, le dolía en lo más profundo del alma. Y sí, Lily podía haber demostrado que no confiaba en ellos, cosa que no era cierta del todo, aunque ellos lo afirmaran con absoluta rotundidad. Pero James, Sam, Sirius, Peter y Remus eran unos mente cuadradas que no podían entender la presión a la que ella había estado sometida todo ese tiempo. Lo había hecho por sus amigos. Así que no, Lily no tenía _toda_ la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Su único consuelo en aquellos días era que por fin había dejado de temer por las vidas de sus amigos, al haber cumplido su trato con las Náyades. Había podido volver a dormir sin ninguna pesadilla y podía vivir por fin, con las mismas preocupaciones que sus compañeros de escuela. Se daba fuerzas a ella misma repitiéndose eso una y otra vez, porque a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, para Lily había merecido la pena.

Lily agradeció la amabilidad de los prefectos de Ravenclaw cuando la invitaron a sentarse con ellos para desayunar al llegar al Gran Salón.

Todo Hogwarts parecía saber que Lily y James se habían peleado. Los cotilleos eran algo habitual en la escuela, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia ser parte de uno de ellos. Lily no sabía donde meterse cuando tenía que ir de un aula a otra. Si por casualidad no estaba con Anthea o Kaienne, era casi imposible llegar a su destino sin que la pararan un par de chicos muy amables e interesados en saber qué tal le iba todo y porqué estaba tan seria últimamente. Obviamente esperaban escuchar que lo había dejado con James, pero eso no había ocurrido muy a pesar de ellos. Aunque al paso que iban ella y James, podía ser algo cierto en un par de días más.

Por otra parte, el gran club de fans de James había vuelto a la carga con mucho entusiasmo. Estaba claro que no había nadie que todavía no supiera que Lily y James se habían peleado. James se las apañaba como podía para eludirlas, pero tampoco ponía mucho empeño en ello. Sabía que verle rodeado de chicas molestaría a Lily y aunque pareciera estúpido e infantil, le apetecía que Lily rabiara. A pesar de ello, el club de fans de James había notado un malhumor inusual en él, pero según parecía, el malhumor iba dirigido a todo el mundo que se le cruzara por el camino. A James se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara y no parecía que fuera a recuperarla por el momento.

El grupo de los Merodeadores entró en el Gran Comedor armando el revuelo habitual de siempre. Sirius le guiñó el ojo a una niña de segundo al pasar por su lado y al momento esta comenzó a lanzar grititos histéricos con sus amigas. Remus se rió por lo bajo cuando Peter le imitó con una chica de quinto y esta le sacó la lengua. Le guiñó un ojo a él, pero no vio necesario comentárselo a Colagusano. James guiñó un par de ojos a diversas chicas con las que se cruzó y les dedicó una corta sonrisa. Fue suficiente para que se volvieran locas. James las ignoró y activó su radar para Lily, la buscó con ansiedad por todo el Gran Comedor. El líder de los Merodeadores maldijo a la casa de Ravenclaw y en especial al capitán del equipo, Allan Looper, cuando distinguió la cabellera rojiza de Lily en su mesa. ¿Tan amable y encantador tenía que ser siempre con _su_ novia? ¿¡Por qué estaba Lily desayunando con los de Ravenclaw!? Una vocecita en su interior le dijo que porque ninguno de sus amigos ni su novio le hablaban.

'Hermoso día…' – Masculló con ironía, lanzando una mirada furibunda a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

'El sol brilla, los pajarrillos cantan, la suave bris…'

'Cállate un rato, ¿quieres Canuto?' – Espetó James al instante con una mirada asesina que hubiera dejado frío a cualquiera.- 'No estoy de humor.'

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en su lugar habitual en la mesa. Saludaron a sus compañeros de casa y comenzaron a servirse el desayuno.

'¿De verdad?' – Ironizó Sirius mientras agarraba la jarra de zumo de calabaza y se servía. – 'Mira que no me había dado cuenta. Pero ahora que lo dices, si que es cierto que llevas varios días siendo bastante insoportable.'

'No me busques. En serio te lo digo.' – James golpeó la mesa con el vaso que acababa de coger y salpicó de leche todo a su alrededor.

'Pues si que estás gilipollas, sí.' – Le dijo Sirius, cogiendo una servilleta y limpiándose el uniforme, donde le habían caído varias gotas.- ¿Necesitas ser borde conmigo para sentirte mejor o qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ha pasado. La tiene tu pelirroja.'

'¿Te crees que no lo sé?'

'James, Sirius, haya paz.' – Intervino Remus fulminando al último con la mirada. – 'Empecemos bien el día, ¿eh?'

'Ya ha empezado mal.' – Gruñó James señalando a Lily.

'¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que se sentara sola?' – Remus alzó una ceja. – 'Además, a ti tampoco te falta compañía.' – Señaló con la mirada a un grupito de chicas que pasaban justo por detrás de James, comiéndose a los Merodeadores con la mirada.

'Es tonto.' – Espetó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. – 'No quiere divertirse y no le faltan oportunidades.'

'Porque esté enfadado con Lily no me voy a liar con otra. No lo hemos dejado.' – Se defendió James fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. Sin embargo la palabra _"todavía"_ resonaba en su mente una y otra vez.

'Cornamenta…' – Remus suspiró. – 'Creo que ya va siendo hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿no? Me cansa esta situación y creo que todos nos merecemos un respiro.'

Los tres aludidos levantaron la cabeza de inmediato. James alzó ambas cejas en un gesto serio y Sirius achicó los ojos. Peter se zampó un bollo en silencio.

'¿Quieres decir que perdonemos a la pelirroja después del pollo que nos montó el otro día?' – Sirius se rió sarcásticamente y negó con la cabeza. – 'Lo siento pero no. Yo no me juego la vida por una estúpida niñata a la que después de salvarla, le sobraron los cojones para gritarnos todo lo que quiso y más.'

'Todos nos pasamos de la ralla en la enfermería. Para ella no debió ser un agradable despertar.' – Remus la miró a lo lejos. – 'Si lo piensas fríamente, verás que Lily nos dio sus razones y que no son tan estúpidas como os parecen. Ponte un poco en su lugar.'

'Pues si que te has vuelto un cobarde rápido, Remus.' – Espetó James. – 'No sabía que Lily te diera tanto miedo.'

'James, no me toques las narices, ¿quieres? Lily no me da miedo. Trato de ser razonable.' – Saltó Remus. – 'Y yo tampoco estoy de un humor divino hoy.' – Avisó.

'Y conforme pase el día peor.' – Apuntó Peter, vocalizando la palabra _luna_.

'¿Entonces qué, Remus?' – Preguntó Sirius medio burlón. – '¿Te da pena Lily?'

'Ni pena ni miedo. Es simplemente Lily. Nuestra Lily y no el enemigo.' – Remus rodó los ojos. – 'Fue una discusión estúpida. Estábamos todos encendidos por culpa del estrés de sacar a Lily de allí y ella obviamente se sintió atacada cuando se despertó con todos nosotros encima, gritándole.'

'¿Atacada?' – Chilló Peter indignado.- '¡Ella me atacó a mi primero! ¡Me encerró en la lechucería y casi se me comen las lechuzas!'

Sirius ahogó una risa. Peter le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, picado.

'Lo sé, Colagusano. Sé que eso no estuvo bien por su parte. Pero ella recibió su castigo. Estuvo cuatro días encerrada en la torre y creo que ha sido suficiente.' – Remus suspiró y se masajeó la sien. Miró a sus tres amigos y les dijo con franqueza: – 'Mirad yo le he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que esto es absurdo. Todos cometemos errores. Nosotros somos número uno en ello.' – Apuntó. – 'Así que por mi ya ha sido suficiente, no tengo ganas de seguir peleado con Lily y con esta tensión en el grupo. Es de tontos seguir así. El Manantial ya pasó y todo se solucionó así que borrón y cuenta nueva. Lily cumplió su trato y ahora por fin, podemos decir que todo lo que empezó el año pasado ha terminado. Yo por mi parte, voy a hablar con ella y voy a disculparme por haberle gritado el otro día.' – Remus se levantó de la mesa. Se le habían pasado las ganas de desayunar. - 'Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Lo último que querría es acabar peleado con alguien que me importe este curso.'

James se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró sonoramente. Sirius se guardó la Graciela que tenía preparada cuando vio que los ojos de James se habían vuelto rojos y brillantes. Igual si que era momento de arreglar las cosas y terminar por siempre con el tema del Manantial.

'¿Te marchas ya?' – Preguntó Peter a Remus, con la boca llena de bizcocho, cuando le vio coger su mochila. – 'Todavía falta un rato para empezar las clases.'

'¿Vas a hablar con Lily ahora?' – Quiso saber James con voz estrangulada.

'Voy a decirle que quiero hablar con ella y que me reserve unos minutos.' – Remus se despidió con la mano. – 'Luego iré a buscar a Ió. Os veo en clase.'

James, Sirius y Peter le despidieron con la mano o con un asentimiento de cabeza. En silencio vieron cómo Remus se acercaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw y primero preguntaba a un par de chicas de sexto. Pensaron que debía estar preguntando por Ió. Luego, después de recibir un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta, Remus se dirigió hacia los de séptimo, entre los cuales se encontraba Lily.

James inspiró hondo.

'No sé que hacer con Lily.' – Confesó delante de Sirius y Peter.- 'Me da miedo pensar que lo nuestro pueda terminar aquí…'

Lily se giró al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro delicadamente. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse a un sonriente Remus. Sin poder evitarlo una débil sonrisa estiró sus labios. ¡Era Remus!

'¿Me darás cinco minutos cuando puedas? Me gustaría hablar contigo.'

'Sabes que te daré todo el tiempo que quieras.' – Lily acarició la mano que estaba en su hombro con cariño. – 'Yo también quiero hablar contigo. Os echo de menos.'

'Bueno, no es que sea el representante de nadie…' – Remus torció un poco el gesto. Si Lily pensaba que venía en nombre de todos, tenía que entender que no era así. – 'Yo vengo por libre, porque…' – Se detuvo un segundo al ver que todos los Ravenclaws de su alrededor les estaban mirando. Lily también se dio cuenta. – '¿Vamos al claustro?'

'Claro.'

Remus se apartó para dejarle espacio para salir. Lily se levantó, agradeció con una sonrisa y amables palabras la cortesía de los Ravenclaws y se marchó junto a Remus. Dos personas la siguieron con la mirada. Una fue el Capitán de Ravenclaw, quien con fastidio retomó la conversación de sus compañeros de casa. La otra persona que vigilaba a Lily mientras abandonaba el Gran Comedor era James. Lily, antes de salir se giró para mirarle también. El corazón de ambos se encogió en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

'¿Qué tal estás?' – Preguntó Remus, mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo. Lo de ir al claustro había sido sólo por decir algún lugar en el que estuvieran solos.

'Bueno… No muy bien la verdad…' – Confesó Lily encogiéndose de hombros y con voz apagada. – 'Pero al menos ahora estoy muy tranquila. Ningún trato me ata a nada.' – Afirmó muy segura.

'Ya.' – Remus se detuvo y la agarró del brazo para detenerla. Con cara de arrepentimiento dijo. – 'Escucha, siento lo del otro día. Estaba fuera de sí, Lily. Desde que pasó lo de los Sangre Pura… Ha sido la primera vez después de aquello en la que nos veo en una situación tan comprometida. Estaba histérico.'

'No hay nada que perdonar, Remus. Yo también siento lo arrogante que fui.' – Lily negó con la cabeza. – 'Según la situación que vivimos cada uno, actuamos en consecuencia. Si tú fueras yo y yo fuera tú, seguramente estaríamos en las mismas. Yo me hubiera puesto como una loca y tu creerías que hiciste lo correcto.' – Lily miró hacia el suelo y movió un hombro. – 'No creo que tu tengas la culpa de lo que está pasando al cien por cien, así como no creo que la tenga yo.'

'Imagino que todos tenemos una parte de razón en esto. No sólo hay culpa.' – Murmuró Remus con una suave sonrisa. – 'Simplemente quiero disculparme por no haber actuado como siempre contigo. Por no haber sido un buen amigo y no haber sabido entenderte durante estos días.'

Lily sonrió y se le echó al cuello. Le abrazó fuertemente y Remus le correspondió el abrazo, además de besarla en la mejilla. Sin llegar a soltarla, le dijo:

'Quiero darte un buen consejo, Lily. Un consejo que todo buen amigo debe dar.' – Remus se separó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos y con sinceridad le dijo: - 'Déjate ayudar, siempre. Nunca estás sola, aunque a veces así lo parezca.'

'He aprendido la lección.'

'No es que quiera parecer tu padre o algo así…' – Remus suspiró. – 'Simplemente te lo digo por experiencia. Que otros lleven una pequeñísima parte de tu carga, sea cual sea, hace disminuir mucho la tuya.'

Lily volvió a abrazar a Remus con muchísimas ganas y mucha fuerza.

'Gracias, amigo.'

'De nada, amiga.' – Remus le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. – 'Ya verás como tus demás amigos cabezotas no tardan nada en venir a verte.'

'¿Y mi novio cabezota?' – Preguntó esperanzada.

Remus se sintió un poco mal por no poderle asegurar que James fuera a venir corriendo a suplicarle perdón, pues ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a hacerlo. La cara de Lily cambió de la esperanza a la decepción y a Remus le dio pena.

'Es posible que tarde un poco más.' – Remus abrió las manos, puso las palmas hacia arriba y miró al techo. – 'Paciencia para el egocéntrico de James.'

Ió Keith no había tenido ganas de bajar a desayunar aquella mañana. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para seguir con su vida normal en Hogwarts. Como si no estuviera pasando nada en el Mundo Mágico o como si no hubiera desaparecido un miembro de su familia. Le era imposible ser ella misma, ser la chica alegre y simpática de siempre.

Además tampoco tenía ganas de serlo. No tenía ganas de quedar con sus amigas, no tenía ganas de ir a clase… ¡Ni siquiera había quedado con Remus! Y eso que ya hacía tres días desde que había vuelto. Solamente había recibido un par de cartas de él, pues tampoco se habían visto entre clase y clase. Claro que eso, en parte, era culpa de ella. Le había pedido un par de días a Remus para que la dejara tranquila. Necesitaba estar sola. Pero estar sola no le sentaba para nada bien. Sólo había llorado y llorado cada día hasta hartarse. Sabía que tenía a sus amigas preocupadas, pero no podía parar de llorar.

Ió se había visto feísima aquella mañana. Los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar, las ojeras de haber pasado toda la noche en vela. El pelo desarreglado y despeinado. Había perdido peso y se veía demasiado flaca. Ió sabía que debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante, pero no tenía ganas. Todo lo que sucedía en su familia la estaba consumiendo y no dejaba de pensar en ellos, ni siquiera un segundo. Le era imposible estudiar o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera preocuparse por su familia. Y le extrañaba, porque en casa de sus tíos, a pesar del desolador ambiente no lo había pasado _tan_ mal. Claro que había llorado, se había sentido muy triste y se había lamentado, pero ahora era diferente. Le parecía que el mundo se le venía encima. ¡Era pura desesperación lo que sentía! La anestesia a la que su corazón y su mente habían estado sometidos mientras estuvo en casa de sus tíos había desaparecido. Ió estaba casi segura de que alguien, su madre probablemente, le había estado mezclando la comida con alguna pócima relajante.

Ió se peinó un poco con el peine y se lavó la cara con agua. Tras secarse con una pequeña toalla, salió del baño y apenas hubo dado tres pasos cuando se le nubló la vista. Tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta, lo que más a mano tenía, para no caerse. Estaba muy mareada.

'Voy a caer enferma…' – Se dijo a si misma.

Claro que esa certeza no le impidió salir de su torre para ir a la lechucería a enviar la carta de cada mañana. La rutina que compartían muchos alumnos de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, cuando dejó tras ella el águila guardiana de su torre y miró al frente, se quedó sin respiración. Remus Lupin estaba esperándole junto a las escaleras. Apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una expresión mezclada entre los remordimientos por haber ido a verla y la felicidad. Estaba guapísimo, pensó Ió. Casi se le había olvidado que tenía un novio tan guapo. Sus ojos color miel, su cabello castaño claro, la nariz recta y los finos labios… Remus le sonrió, quizás confiado por la expresión tranquila de la Ravenclaw, que le demostraba que no le desagradaba que hubiera ido a buscarla. Ió se arrepintió al momento de no haberse maquillado un poco. Aunque con lo fea que se sentía últimamente eso no hubiera ayudado mucho.

'Buenos días, Ió.' – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. – 'Necesitaba verte. Lo siento, sé que me pediste un par de días. Pero ya no he podido alejarme más.'

Remus le acarició la mejilla y luego le alzó un poco la barbilla para besarla rápidamente en los labios. Ió se dejó hacer.

'¿Estás enfadada porque he venido?' – Preguntó un tanto asustado Remus, al notarla tan pasiva.

Ió se encogió de hombros. Tampoco sabía decir si se alegraba de verle y se sintió un poco culpable. La verdad era que no le gustaba que la viera en aquel estado y además su corazón bombeaba lento y perezoso, aletargado. Toda ella estaba adormilada, sus sentidos, su voluntad, su energía… ¿¡Qué le pasaba!?

'¡Ió!' – Exclamó Remus cuando su niña se echó a llorar. – 'Merlín, lo siento. ¿Estás enfadada porque he venido?'

'No…' – Ió se agarró a él y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. – 'No sé que me pasa. Ése es el problema…'- Ió sollozó muy fuerte y se agarró todavía más a Remus. – 'Es que… no tengo ganas de nada… Sólo lloro y lloro. Y me preocupo…'

'Vamos, tranquila…' – Remus la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en la cabeza. – 'Tranquila…'

'No me siento viva…' – Balbuceó mientras lloraba descontroladamente. – 'Sólo se preocuparme por mi familia y no sé ser fuerte. No estoy siendo como el año pasado… No me reconozco…'

'Tranquila, Ió.' – Remus apoyó su mejilla en su pelo rubio. –'Todo lo que te está pasando es normal. No es para menos estando en tu situación. Llora todo lo que quieras, mi amor…' – Le susurró Remus con voz suave y amable. Él era todo ternura para su pequeña Ió. – 'Llora todo lo que necesites. Yo estoy contigo y seré todo lo fuerte que tu no puedas ser.'

La clase de Transformaciones a la que Gryffindor asistía junto a Huffelpuf estaba un tanto vacía. No es que faltaran muchísimos alumnos, pero que Remus Lupin fuera uno de los ausentes no era habitual. Era muy raro. Demasiado raro. Sirius asestó una patada a la bancada que tenía delante, donde James estaba sentado con Peter. La profesora McGonagall estaba inmersa en su difícil explicación sobre la transfiguración del rostro humano, pero James sabía que esa mujer destacaba por tener un ojo en la pizarra y otro en los alumnos. Así que James se echó hacia atrás disimuladamente y Sirius se echó hacia delante, como si le interesara tanto como a Lily (que estaba en primera fila) la explicación de McGonagall.

'¿No sabes nada de Lunático?' – Susurró.

'¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a saber si la última vez que lo he visto ha sido en el comedor, al igual que tu?'- Susurró James. – 'Ha salido con Lily del comedor, pregúntale a ella.'

James sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que eso no era una opción para su hermano. Sirius bufó fastidiado. No podía evitar preocuparse por Lunático, pero no sería buena idea que él le preguntara a Lily dónde estaba Remus. Bueno… Dónde estaba Remus o cualquier otra pregunta, la verdad. Estaba seguro de que Lily le echaría una mirada de basilisco. Si había alguien a quien iba a tardar en perdonar por la bronca de la enfermería iba a ser a él. Les costaba, desde siempre llevarse bien. Sirius miró de reojo a Sam. Ella podía preguntarle a Lily sin perecer en el intento. El chico se giró hacia Sam, que estaba sentada a su lado, y cuando ella le miró, Sirius esbozó la más sexy de las sonrisas de su repertorio de seducción.

Sam sonrió a medias y levantó una ceja. Nunca se sabía por donde iba a salir Sirius cuando hacía algo de eso.

'Pregúntale a Lily dónde está Remus.'

La otra ceja de Sam acompañó a la primera, en lo alto de su frente. Ahí lo tenía. Se rió en voz baja y negó con la cabeza. No pensaba hacerle ése favor a su novio.

'Está en primera fila.' – Se excusó Sam muy tranquila.

'Mándale una nota.' – La apremió Sirius.

'Envíasela tú.'

'Tu eres su amiga.' – Le dijo, como si aquello resolviera toda discusión. – 'Yo sólo soy el amigo pesado de su novio al que mandó a tomar por culo hace nada.'

'Por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo sin hablar con ella tanto tiempo como tú.' – Respondió algo molesta y no tan bajo.

'¿Y eso es ser una buena amiga?' – Inquirió Sirius.

'¡Que yo sepa también es amiga tuya!' – Exclamó Sam, enfadada y frente a toda la clase.

James se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró. Toda la clase miraba a Sam y a Sirius y no era de extrañar después de haber interrumpido a McGonagall con semejante grito. Desde los bancos del otro lado, Anthea le hacía señas a Sam, dándose con el dedo en la sien, preguntándole si estaba bien de la cabeza.

'¡Señorita Hewitt!' – Exclamó enfada McGonagall clavando su mirada fiera en ella y Sirius.- 'Le aconsejo que deje las discusiones con el señor Black para después de clase. Están siempre peleándose y…'

'No siempre estamos peleando.' – Protestó Sirius, herido, y al momento cerró la boca. Alzó una mano y bajó la cabeza pidiéndole disculpas a la profesora McGonagall.

'Voy a ahorrarme la molestia de permitirles que me interrumpan otra vez. Cámbiese de sitio, señorita Hewitt.' – Sugirió y señaló el sitio libre que había a la izquierda de Lily.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa forzada y recogió sus libros y pergaminos. Se levantó y fue a sentarse en primera fila, justo al lado de Lily y junto al pasillo. A su derecha tenía a Lily, a la izquierda el pasillo central.

'Hola.' – Carraspeó en voz baja cuando dejó sus cosas y se sentó.

'Hola, Sam.' – Respondió la pelirroja sin mirarla.

Sam suspiró y se dispuso a prestar más atención de la que nunca había prestado a la clase de Transformaciones de McGonagall. Durante aquel rato de máxima tensión (porque era realmente incómodo estar sentada al lado de Lily) y absoluto silencio, tuvo tiempo de acordarse de toda la familia de Sirius.

Remus tiró de la mano de Ió para meterla tras la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta en el tercer piso. Remus le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano y Ió se puso tras su espalda y procuró no hacer ruido. La Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, pasó por delante de ellos sin darse cuenta de que estaban allí escondidos. Toda una suerte, pensó Remus, pues la puñetera gata solía descubrirles aún yendo bajo la Capa Invisible. Todavía se acordaba del día que trató de arañarles la capa delante de Filch para que este los descubriera. Lunático no pudo evitar que James le chamuscara los últimos pelillos de la cola, pero aunque no fue de su agrado, esa distracción les ayudó a escapar.

'Esto es divertido.' – Murmuró Ió cuando la gata se perdió de vista.

'¡Vaya! ¡Así que a la prefecta Keith le divierte saltarse clase!' – Bromeó Remus.

'Bueno, no me gusta saltarme clase…' – Dijo arrepentida Ió. – 'Pero es que hoy…'

'Hoy lo que necesitabas era un día distinto.' - Remus la besó en la frente. – 'Y yo voy a darte ese día distinto. Sólo que antes necesito que comas algo. No quiero que te desmayes.'

'¿De verdad que cada vez que haces esto tus padres le envían un justificante a McGonagall?' – Preguntó Ió sin acabar de fiarse. – '¿Luego no debes presentarte en la Enfermería para que Pomfrey verifique que estabas malo de verdad?'

'Sí, paso cinco minutos allí, me invento cuatro cosas y Pomfrey se las cree. A ver, tampoco es que haga esto muy a menudo. Ya sabes que no soy de los que se saltan clase.' – Se defendió Remus y señaló su brillante placa de prefecto.- 'Pero hoy tengo la excusa perfecta porque ya sabes…'

'¿Ya sé? ¡Ah! Cierto, perdona.' – Se disculpó Ió. – 'La verdad es que ni me acordaba de que hoy había _luna llena_.' – Vocalizó las últimas dos palabras. – '¿Crees que mis padres se tragaran lo de que estoy mala y que le enviaran un justificante a Sprout?'

'Seguro. Porque tu eres la buena chica de notas excelentes y obviamente confían en ti.'

'Bueno, tampoco es que esté traicionando su confianza.' – Dijo Ió más para ella misma que para nadie. Se sentía un poco culpable por estar haciendo novillos. – 'Me encuentro mal.'

Remus la rodeó con un brazo mientras reía. Le dio otro beso en la cabeza y tiró de ella, rumbo a las cocinas. Dejaron atrás las mazmorras y llegaron a unas inmensas puertas de madera de roble, que a Remus le recordaron las del Manantial. Una vez allí dentro, Remus pidió educadamente algo de comer a los elfos domésticos, ya que tanto él como Ió se encontraban con el estómago vacío. Uno de los elfos les hizo pasar a una zona reservada de la cocina y les ofreció sitió en unos diminutos bancos apartados de todos los fogones, calderos en ebullición, mesas y despensa. Les sirvieron zumo de calabaza, leche, infusiones, chocolate, galletas, pastas dulces, huevos fritos…

Ió picoteaba un poco de todo lo que había en la mesa, distraída de lo que se llevaba a la boca y concentrada en la cocina y en cómo trabajaban los elfos domésticos. Intentando captar todo lo que había en la cocina. Había una multitud de elfos domésticos, pero aún así le parecía que eran pocos para alimentar a toda la cantidad de alumnos que eran y quedó maravillada de la eficacia de su trabajo. Nunca fallaban. Montones de calderos se amontonaban en la parte más alejada de la cocina, hirviendo su contenido bajo fuegos incesantes. Una comitiva de unos diez elfos eran los encargados y supervisores. Preparaban caldos, purés, salsas y demás… Había otra comitiva, de unos veinte elfos que se repartían por largas mesas amasando, aliñando, cortando, decorando y preparando demás alimentos. Un tercer grupo de elfos se dedicaba a asar, freír y cocinar los alimentos más sólidos. Y un último grupo, el que más curioso le pareció a Ió, se dedicaba a servir la comida ya lista en la mesa. Pero no era una sola mesa, sino cinco y cada una de ellas rezaba así: Profesores, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuf y Slytherin.

Ió dedujo, asombrada que todo lo que se ponía en esas mesas, era lo que luego se trasladaba a las del Gran Salón.

Con todo el trabajo que tenían los elfos, Ió se sintió un poco culpable por darles todavía más trabajo por no haber desayunado en su momento. Inmediatamente pensó en las clases que se estaba saltándo y su expresión de culpabilidad se acentuó. Remus le cogió la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa y se la apretó en un gesto consolador.

'No te sientas mal, Ió.' – Le dijo sonriendo. – 'Tus padres lo entenderían y seguro que si se lo cuentas también lo entienden.'

'Posiblemente…' – Aceptó Ió. Si Ió pidiera un unicornio a sus padres, casi seguro que se lo conseguirían con tal de hacerla sentir bien y alejarla de la guerra. – '¿Pero no les estamos dando más trabajo a los elfos?'

'¿Tú no tienes una elfina?'

'Sí.' – Ió clavó sus grandes ojos azules en los de él. – 'Vale, ya sé que ellos siempre se alegran de sentirse útiles y están dispuestos a todo, pero no sé… Son unos cincuenta elfos para, ¿cuántos somos, cuatrocientos alumnos más profesores?'

'Haz como con tu elfina.' – Remus se encogió de hombros y dijo tranquilamente.- 'Agradece todo lo que te están dando educadamente y ellos hoy se sentirán el doble de satisfechos por haber hecho bien su trabajo y el extra. Si tanto trabajo de más les diera alimentarnos, Dumbledore habría puesto más obstáculos para llegar a la cocina.'

'Pero casi nadie sabe donde están las cocinas. ¿Haces esto muy a menudo?' – Quiso saber Ió con una sonrisa traviesa. – 'Porque creo saber la respuesta ya que no hay día que no lleves algo de chocolate encima.'

'Bajo muy a menudo sí.' – Remus se rió. – 'Normalmente bajamos James, Peter o yo a por provisiones.'

'¿Y Sirius?'

'Digamos que Sirius es un poco maleducado con los elfos y que le gusta gastarles bromas.' – Explicó Remus rodando los ojos. –'Luego los elfos se enfadan y no nos dan gran cosa. Así que cuando tenemos hambre bajamos cualquiera de los tres, excepto Sirius.' – Remus se llevó una magdalena de chocolate a la boca y con la boca llena, algo poco habitual en él, le dijo:- 'Tofof falimos ganandu.'

Ió se rió y se inclinó para limpiarle los labios de chocolate. Remus se dejó hacer encantado y mejor se sintió cuando Ió le besó suavemente.

'Gracias por recordarme que todavía puedo ser yo misma.'

'Siempre lo eres.'

'Bueno, esta mañana pensaba de mí que era un muñeco inanimado casi, incapaz de sentir nada o de reír.'

'Bueno, pues hasta que yo aguante hoy, voy a demostrarte que no tienes nada de muñeco.' – Dijo convencido Remus y luego, sonriendo con picardía añadió: – 'Más bien eres una muñequita adorable y preciosa, pero con sentimientos y viva, muy viva.'

Sam no supo qué hacer cuando McGonagall dio por finalizada su clase. Comenzó a recoger sus libros, concentrándose completamente en su mochila, en sus pergaminos, en su pluma… Cualquier cosa menos mirar a Lily. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Podría decirle:_ Hasta ahora, Lily. Ya sé que no nos hablamos pero resulta que además de dormir en la misma habitación, vamos al mismo sitio justo ahora mismo. Pero claro, estoy enfadada contigo y no puedo irme contigo charlando tan tranquilamente como siempre_. Sam se mordió el labio. ¡Era todo tan absurdo! ¡Incluso lo de aquella mañana cuando Lily salió del baño! ¿Ahora era ella, Sam, la que debía salir corriendo para evitarla? Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decidir nada, Lily pasó por su lado.

'Hasta luego.' – Murmuró con voz débil.

Sam fue a contestarle, pero Lily se marchó demasiado rápido. Se la quedó mirando con cara de pena y suspiró. Sirius, que se había acercado, la rodeo con un brazo y se inclinó para besarla.

'¡Hola mi amor!'

'¿Mi amor?' – Sam recibió el beso de Sirius, pero le miró de mala gana. – 'Ya tengo varios momentos incómodos al día con Lily, como para que tu encima me ayudes a tener más.'

'Lo siento cariño, no lo he hecho aposta.' – Sirius sacó un poquito su labio inferior, para ablandar a su novia. No funcionó.

'No estoy de humor, Sirius.' – Le dijo Sam mientras agarraba su mochila y se la colgaba al hombro. – 'No me gusta como están las cosas con Lily.'

'¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo estáis todos con Lily!'- Exclamó Sirius harto. – 'James se ha vuelto insoportable, Remus ni te cuento y ahora tú… ¿Si tan mal te sabe haberte peleado con Lily, porque no vas y hablas con ella?'

'No es fácil.'

'¡Es muy fácil!' – Sirius se encogió de hombros y miró a Sam como si no la comprendiera. – 'Lily, eres una borde, una estúpida y una insoportable, pero eres mi amiga. Los amigos discuten y luego lo arreglan, punto. Yo me he peleado mil veces con James y lo hemos solucionado, ¿porqué no ibais a arreglarlo vosotras?'

'Obviamente, vosotros lo arregláis con un estúpido duelo, un puñetazo o un:"Eh, lo siento tío, se me fue la olla. Tranquilo a mi también"' – Imitó Sam con voz gutural.

'Bueno, ¿y porqué no lo pruebas?' – Sirius alzó ambas cejas.- 'Incluso puedes poner esa voz.'

'¿Estás hablando en serio?'- Sam frunció el ceño. – '¿Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro a Lily? ¿Así quieres que lo solucione?'

'Yo no hablaba de un puñetazo, sino de hablar civilizadamente como hacéis las chicas.'

'No lo sé, Sirius.' – Sam suspiró y echó a andar, seguida de su novio. – 'Me siento mal por la bronca monumental que le echamos cuando despertó. No fue la mejor manera de hablar de lo que había pasado.'

'Pues yo no me siento mal.' – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y soltó. –'Me jugué la vida por ella, así que yo espero un _perdón_ por su parte y un _gracias_. Creo que esa bronca no estuvo fuera de lugar. Se la merecía.' – Sirius saludó a una compañera de clase guiñándole el ojo. La chica se sonrojó, pero Sirius siguió al lado de su chica sin prestarle más atención. – 'Para mí Lily es importante. Sí, no me mires con esa cara. Pero todavía me dura el cabreo y no, no la echo de menos por ahora. Me sobra el tiempo para gastar bromas y hacer lo que me da la gana porque como no se atreve a hablar conmigo no tengo límites. Así que de momento me viene bien que esté en ése plan de ofendida.'

'Yo no puedo aguantarlo más.' – Sam se echó a llorar.- 'Primero mis padres, luego Regulus, ¿ahora va a ser Lily?'

Sirius empujó suavemente a su chica tras una columna para ocultarla de los demás alumnos y que ningún entrometido la viera. Le secó las lágrimas y decidió ser una persona razonable como su amigo Lunático, pero solamente con su novia. Si alguien que no debía, un Slytherin, se enteraba de esa faceta suya de consejero personal que tenía a veces, sería su ruina como chico duro y bromista.

'Sam, estás así porque nunca te has peleado en serio con Lily. Pero eso no significa que se vaya a apartar de ti todo el mundo que quieres.' – Sirius le agarró la cara, secó sus lágrimas y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares. – 'Tus padres están locos, como los míos. Regulus es tonto del culo y no le llega la sangre al cerebro, pero Lily es tu mejor amiga. Es una chica razonable, inteligente y que como todos, tiene defectos aunque quiera demostrar que es perfecta. A nosotros nos parece que es la más lista del mundo, la más buena y cariñosa, la más responsable y la más hábil, pero lo cierto es que es una tonta como todos los demás seres humanos del planeta. Y como tal, hace estupideces. Tiene derecho a meter la pata de vez en cuando, aunque sea de forma tan monumental.'

'¿Tu la perdonas?' – Preguntó Sam, más tranquila.

'Ni de coña.' – Negó con absoluta rotundidad Sirius. – 'Pero sé que tu necesitas perdonarla y que ella te perdone a ti, ¿así que porqué retrasarlo y continuar pasándolo mal?'- Sirius la abrazó. – 'Las personas que se quieren deben perdonarse las meteduras de patas. No se trata de quién tenga razón, sino de un: me molestó que no confiaras en mí y actuaras así, pero soy tu amiga y lo respeto.'

'Yo…' – Sam cerró la boquita de sorprendida. – 'A veces no entiendo como puedes ser tan maduro para unas cosas y tan insoportablemente idiota para otras. Te juro que me dejas de piedra cuando dices estas cosas.'

'Es que tienes el novio que todas desean.' – Sirius sonrió y la encaminó hacia la nueva clase. Le aliviaba haber ayudado a su chica. – 'De verdad, valgo tantísimos galeones… ¡Merezco una estatua conmemorativa en esta escuela!'

Sam rió fuerte y le abrazó con fuerza. Sirius era uno de los pocos pilares de apoyo que tenía en su vida y gracias a él, se veía capaz de tragarse el orgullo y recuperar su otro pilar. Lily.

James llegó al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras junto a Colagusano. No había entrado todavía todo el mundo, pero muchos alumnos ya habían escogido sus bancos para sentarse cuando el profesor Edgar Bones se asomó por la puerta.

'Chicos, al Gran Comedor, que hoy quiero probar algo y va a ser una clase práctica.'

Inmediatamente los alumnos se levantaron entusiasmados y comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo entre gritos y cuchicheos de alegría. James localizó a Sam y a Sirius al salir del aula y les dijo que la clase iba a ser prácticas. Todavía se escuchaba al profesor Bones gritando por el pasillo que los de último curso de Gryffindor se dirigieran al comedor. Casi al momento Anthea y Kaienne aparecieron junto a ellos preguntando que a dónde iba todo el mundo y se produjo un momento realmente incómodo cuando Lily les adelantó sin decir nada. Anthea la llamó y salió corriendo tras ella, no sin antes reprocharle a los demás que hasta cuando pretendían hacer durar aquella situación.

'Hasta que las ranas vuelen, reina.' – Le espetó Sirius antes de que se alejara demasiado.

'Pues es una tontería.' – Kaienne salió corriendo tras Lily y Anthea.

'¡Claro! ¡Corramos todos tras Lily!' – Dijo Sirius con ironía. – 'Ella es una santa…'

'De verdad que a veces no te entiendo.' – Le dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a su hermano James, que iba enfurruñado a su lado con la vista fija en la cabellera rojiza de Lily. No era bueno para nadie que James estuviera tan enfadado, porque eso implicaba que nadie estaba a salvo de su ira. Sirius rezó para que la clase práctica no se tratara de hacer ningún duelo. De lo contrario, alguien iba a acabar en la enfermería durante la siguiente hora. Por si acaso había que hacer parejas, se aseguró de que Sam fuera a ser la suya. Ella aceptó rápidamente, pues la mala cara de James era una advertencia general.

El Gran Comedor estaba despejado, con las mesas y bancos arrinconados y apilados en el fondo, junto a la tarima de la mesa de los profesores. En mitad del salón, había unas tres filas con diez puertas aproximadamente en cada una de ella, unas al lado de las otras. El profesor Edgar Bones cerró las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando hubo entrado el último alumno de séptimo de Gryffindor. Acto seguido, se plantó delante de sus alumnos, con las puertas a sus espaldas.

'Debido a la situación actual, Hogwarts da prioridad a mi asignatura. Algo que encuentro muy razonable.' – Dijo tranquilamente. – ' No debéis alarmaros porque vaya a entrar más materia en los exámenes, no va a ser así. Nos ceñiremos al guión que os dí al principio en cuanto a teoría. En cuanto a práctica, las clases se han aumentado y se ha decidido que sólo estéis por clase los de vuestra casa.'- Edgar Bones comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo frente a sus alumnos.-'Vosotros, que estáis en séptimo, necesitáis salir de aquí bien preparados. Vosotros más que ningún otro curso.' – Afirmó con rotundidad.- 'Sólo quiero que cuando abandonéis Hogwarts, podáis defenderos a vosotros mismos y a los vuestros y que al menos tengáis un lugar seguro.' – Señaló a las puertas. – 'Por esa razón hoy vamos a aprender cómo proteger vuestra casa.'- Sonrió. – '¿Quién hace memoria y nos recuerda a todos los encantamientos protectores del hogar? Prometo hablarle bien a Filius para que os suba un poco la nota.'

Se hizo un momento de silencio y los alumnos murmuraron entre ellos, consultándose unos a otros. Después de diez segundos de que nadie se atreviera a hablar, Lily alzó la mano.

'_Fidelio_ sería el más adecuado si tratamos de proteger a una persona o nuestra ubicación.'

'Bien, eso es correcto.' - Admitió el profesor Bones con una sonrisa. – 'Pero, ¿y en caso de que no quisiéramos escondernos? Simplemente mantenernos a salvo en casa para poder dormir tranquilos por las noches.'

'_Partis temporus.' _– Dijo una chica.

'Ése es perfecto para una protección de tiempo determinado.' – Admitió Bones. – '¿Otro? A ver si dais con el que vamos a practicar hoy.'

'_Protego horribilis.' –_ Dijo James en voz alta.

'Ése es de mis favoritos, pero no es el de hoy.' – Dijo Bones. – 'Imaginad una burbuja que envuelva vuestra casa. Nada ni nadie que vosotros queráis podrá entrar mientras nuestro encantamiento esté en pie.'

'_Protego totalum._' – Dijeron Anthea y Lily a la vez.

Lily y Anthea se miraron y se sonrieron cuando el profesor Bones dijo que ése era su encantamiento. Anthea lo había aprendido ése mismo verano, en Francia, justo al terminar el curso. Viajó por primera vez a casa de su hermano, junto a Axel y allí vio cómo este y su esposa Ayleen, hechizaban su gran casa de la bretaña francesa, con el fin de protegerse.

Edgar Bones les ordenó que se repartieran en grupos de tres o cuatro por cada puerta. Anthea, Kaienne y Lily formaron grupo en la última fila de puertas. James, Sirius, Sam y Peter lo hicieron en una puerta de la segunda fila. Pasaron la primera media hora de clase practicando el encantamiento sobre las puertas. Sirius, se escaqueó un momento y se paseó por el Gran Comedor, saludando y hablando con todo el mundo. Iba buscando a Lunático, porque ya se estaba empezando a preocupar de que este no apareciera tampoco en esa clase. Cuando estuvo delante del grupo de las chicas, chistó a Anthea para que se acercara. Ella se alejó un poco y dejó a Lily y a Kaienne practicando.

'Rubia, ¿sabes algo de Remus?'- Le preguntó.- 'Me tiene preocupado este niño tan irresponsable. Se ha saltado todas las clases de la mañana. Hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo en el desayuno, pero dudo que ésa sea la razón por la que no ha aparecido.'

'¿Qué ha pasado?' – Anthea alzó ambas cejas.

'Nada. Lily, Lily y más Lily.' – Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. – 'Me van a volver loco con la pelirroja.'

'Si quisierais arreglarlo, no te volverías loco.' – Anthea se encogió de hombros, pensando que se lo tenía bien merecido por no poner de su parte para solucionarlo. – 'Imagino que estará con Ió. Tengo entendido que volvió hace un par de días, pero que no quería verle. Se habrá cansado de esperar y habrá ido a por ella.'

'¡Anthea! ¡Sirius!' – Les regañó Bones desde la otra punta de la clase. – 'Cada uno a lo vuestro. Dejad los cotilleos para la hora de la comida.' – Se acercó la varita a la garganta y murmuró: - '_Sonorus._'- Se aclaró la garganta. – 'PARAD UN SEGUNDO.'

Todos los alumnos fueron dejando el ejercicio y se congregaron de nuevo alrededor del profesor Bones. Estaban listos para que les explicaran el siguiente paso a dar con el encantamiento _Protego totalum_. En general, había habido buenos resultados y ahora era momento de ponerlos a prueba.

'Bien, quiero que ahora, uno embruje la puerta con el hechizo. Poned mucho empeño y esfuerzo al conjurarlo, porque vamos a averiguar cómo de efectivo y potente es.' – El profesor Bones encantó una de las puertas y al momento una burbuja azul claro, muy brillante rodeó la puerta. Al momento, la burbuja se tornó transparente.- 'Si la burbuja aparentemente desaparece, es que lo habéis hecho bien. Pero falta una cosa más: _¡Animo Linky!'_

El chorro de luz roja salió disparado contra la puerta, impactó en la burbuja y esta se tornó azul brillante otra vez. Ni una grieta apareció en la burbuja, que volvió a ser transparente. El hechizo lanzado se había desintegrado al tocarla. Bones sonrió:

'Eso es que lo habéis hecho bien. Al lío.'

Anthea, Lily y Kaienne volvieron a su sitio. Kaienne fue la primera en ponerse frente a la puerta para conjurar el encantamiento y ponerlo a prueba. Mientras tanto, Anthea y Lily se quedaron un poco más retiradas, a la espera de que su amiga terminara.

'¿Sabes algo de Remus?' – Le preguntó Anthea a Lily. Le extrañaba que el empollón y responsable de Remus Lupin estuviera haciendo novillos.

'Está con Ió.' – Lily sonrió. – 'No creo que aparezca en todo el día. Imagino que querrá estar con ella y darle cariño después de todo lo que le está pasando.'

'Ay…'- Anthea suspiró. – 'Que bonito es el amor. Que bonito tener a tu novio en Hogwarts, poder verle cuando quieres, besarle a escondidas tras una columna y dejarse llevar en un aula vacía…' – Anthea miró al cielo. –'¿Porqué a mí? Axel debería haber repetido y este curso habría sido perfecto.'

'¡No seas mala!' – La reprendió Lily pellizcándola suavemente. Anhea se separó de ella riéndose. – 'Axel hizo muy bien en aprobar todo y con buena nota.'

'Ya, claro…' – Se quejó la rubia de morros. – 'Por cierto Lily, ¿estás bien? Y no me refiero al follón con estos, sino a ti. Te he notado muy fatigada en esta clase.'

'Pues no sé que me pasa, pero no me encuentro muy bien.' – Admitió Lily extrañada. – 'Imagino que será por todo el estrés de estos días con Sam, James... No he estado comiendo bien tampoco.'

Un grito de júbilo les indicó que Kaienne había realizado su encantamiento y la prueba de este con éxito. Anthea sonrió y se fue hacia ella. Lily observó riendo como Kaienne se metía con Anthea, diciéndole en broma que a ver si era capaz de igualarla. Inconscientemente buscó con la mirada a Sam, donde sabía que estaba practicando el hechizo. La observó como se concentraba antes de disponerse a lanzar su encantamiento y de repente, una explosión la alertó:

'¡CUIDADO!' – Gritó Anthea agarrando a Kaienne.

Lily vio como Anthea empujaba a Kaienne al suelo y una milésima de segundo después, una puerta pasaba a toda velocidad sobre ellas y directa hacia ella misma. Sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta:

'_¡Protego!'_

Y sin embargo su escudo se deshizo casi al momento de conjurarlo y la puerta se la llevó por delante. Lily sintió un gran dolor en la cara, la nariz y el pecho. Por unos segundos no supo si estaba bocarriba, bocabajo, de espaldas o de frente y finalmente se estampó violentamente contra el suelo. La puerta aún dio un par de golpes más y acabó lejos de ella, pero Lily se llevó la mano a la cara y se asustó cuando se manchó las manos de sangre. Sintió que se mareaba y que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

'¡Lily!' – Oía a Anthea y Kaienne llamarla. – '¡Lily!'

'¿¡Pero quién ha sido el gilipollas que ha usado Bombarda máxima!? – Dijo otra voz.

'¡Por Merlín!'- Distinguió la voz de Sam. – '¡Sirius para a James!'

Y cuando Bones llegó hasta ella, la reincorporó mínimamente entre sus brazos y le comenzó a hablar se desmayó.

Después de hartarse de dulces en la cocina, Remus Lupin había llevado a Ió a la orilla del lago, junto al haya donde solían tomar el sol los Merodeadores cuando hacía buen tiempo. Todavía no hacía demasiado frío. Estaban a finales de septiembre, pero el otoño llegaba tarde, no había vencido al calor del verano aún, por lo que los días, cuando no había lluvia, seguían siendo agradables. Ió y Remus estaban sentado bajo el haya, con las espaldas apoyadas en el tronco del árbol. Ella tenía sus piernas sobre las de él y Remus la sostenía con un brazo sobre su espalda. Los ojos azules de Ió se clavaron en los ambarinos de Remus un momento antes de que ella cerrara los ojos y le besara largamente. Remus la rodeó con el otro brazo y la atrajo hacia él aún más. Ió notaba su corazón latir desenfrenado y se llevó las manos a las mejillas cuando el beso finalizó.

'¡Estás colorada!' – Se rió Remus, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

'Oye, no te rías de mí.' – Ió se deshizo del jersey del uniforme, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y se aflojó la corbata. Estaba muerta de calor gracias a Remus. No tenía nada que ver con el tiempo. Y le alegraba tanto. Por fin se sentía viva otra vez.- 'Es culpa tuya que tenga tanto calor.'

'¿En serio?' – Preguntó Remus con picardía. Él tampoco estaba muy sereno, cada vez que tocaba a Ió sentía descargas de electricidad recorrerle la columna. Eran pura atracción. Poco a poco se fue dejando caer sobre Ió y la tumbó sobre el césped, mientras ella reía sin parar, cada vez más colorada y un poco avergonzada. – '¿Mejor así?'

'Esto no va a acabar bien, te lo advierto.' - Dijo riendo nerviosa mientras le rodeaba el torso con sus brazos. – '¿Qué te pasa hoy para que estés tan desinhibido?'

'Supongo que la luna llena.' – Remus se encogió de hombros y la besó con fuerza. – 'Y que te he echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo. Desde el día en que lo dejamos hasta que volvimos.'

'Gracias por hacerme sentir viva otra vez.' – Ió le acarició la mejilla. – 'No esperaba poder volver a ser feliz con todo lo que le está sucediendo a mi familia. Aunque sólo hayan sido unas horas, gracias por regalarme esta burbuja de felicidad.'

Remus volvió a besarla, esta vez muy suavemente. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando notó las manos de Ió colarse por debajo de su jersey. Ella rió contra sus labios y se dedicó a desabotonarle uno a uno los botones de la camisa, para acariciarle el pecho con las manos.

'¿No se supone que tu eres la niña bonita y buena, como dicen James y Sirius?'

'Es la luna llena.' – Bromeó Ió.- 'Me afecta.'

Estallaron en carcajadas, para luego volver a besarse apasionadamente sobre la hierba. Unos acalorados minutos más tarde, el barullo de gente les indicó que ya habían terminado las clases de la mañana. Cuando vieron a varios alumnos salir por las puertas del jardín, se reincorporaron y se adecentaron los uniformes entre risas y bromas.

'Me gustas tanto, Remus…' – Ió le agarró de la corbata y tiró hacia abajo para poder besarle en los labios. – 'Te quiero.'

'Yo también te quiero.' – Remus la abrazó. – 'Esta tarde y noche voy a desaparecer del mapa. Pero mañana en cuanto esté recuperado iré a buscarte.'

'Te estaré esperando impaciente' – Ió le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Remus no podía creerse que ése sueño perfecto se estuviera haciendo realidad por fin. Eran pareja. Podían besarse, hablar, buscarse y quererse como los dos adolescentes que eran. Eran tantas cosas buenas las que le sucedían, que si pensaba en el pasado, no podía creer cuánto había mejorado y cómo su presente y futuro se había vuelto brillante, colorido y hermoso, gracias a esa chica rubia de ojos saltones.

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Después de tanto tiempo sin publicar y ni siquiera escribir en el pc por gusto, me he notado bastante oxidada, así que espero ir mejorando poco a poco. Debido a distintas circunstancias en mi vida dejé de escribir y este fic, al que tanto cariño le tengo, quedó colgado. Ahora que tengo tiempo y que he recuperado las ganas y la energía, espero ir subiendo capítulos habitualmente, aunque no será de semana en semana. Muchísimas gracias por volver a entrar en el fic después de tanto tiempo y seguir dándome la oportunidad de que os agrade. Encantada de conocerte si has empezado hace poco. =)**

**Muchos besos y un abrazo enorme, Eneida.**


End file.
